Remembering You
by pinayflava90
Summary: It started with the necklace. When he was 5, Draco befriended a Muggle the same time little Hermione befriended a boy who was into magic. Years later, they unknowingly meet again. How they going to remember each other when the minds is stuck with hatred? *mixture of cannon/non cannon*
1. Strangers

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter and the rainbow fish.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

"Hermione, hold my hand. This bookstore is a large place, I don't want you wandering around." Mrs Granger told five year old Hermione.

Hermione looked up to see her mother's frowning face. "Mummy, can I go to the kids section? I'll stay there and wait for you."

Mrs Granger thought about it for a moment before nodding her head. "Alright, Hermione but stay there okay? Make sure you don't talk to - -"

"Strangers, mum. I know." Little Hermione scoffed, letting go of her mother's hand.

She waved her mother good-bye and headed towards her favorite section. When she got there, she began looking for books with lots of pictures before sitting down on her usual bench. She looked at the cover and admired the artwork of a fish with lots of colorful scales. She opened the book eagerly and began to read.

As she was about to turn the page, she heard a sudden _thud _and what sounded like books falling down. She quickly closed her book, set it on the bench, and walked towards the noise to investigate. When she made a turn, she saw a young boy who looked about her age with short blond hair and pale skin. The boy was laying on the floor, with heaps of books scattered around him. Hermione quickly went to his side and gathered the books.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked the boy, who was sitting up.

The boy looked at Hermione and noticed books were everywhere. "How did these books fall?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. What happened?" She placed the last book in it's rightful place, before turning back to face the blond boy.

"My parents are out today, so I'm stuck with a nanny. She told me she needed to get something in this bookstore, so I asked her if I can come." He looked around the shelves and groaned, "I was trying to reach that book over there, but I can't get it."

Hermione looked up and saw the book was above their reach. "Maybe that's why the books fell. Did you ask help?"

"No." The boy said, sighing as he stared at the book he can't reach.

"Why not?" She asked, frowning.

"I'm not even supposed to be here. But I told my nanny I wouldn't tell my parents." He then looked at her coldly and crossed his arms. "I'm not even suppose to be talking to you."

"Why?" She felt slightly hurt, but she was good at hiding it.

"You're a muggle." The boy said, in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

Hermione scrunched her face is confusion. "What's a muggle?"

The boy stared at her as if she was telling a stupid joke. "Father said I'm not allowed to be talking to muggles. You're a muggle."

She looked at the boy with confusion before she realized something. "Oh! You mean strangers? Mum says I'm not allowed to talk to strangers like you, but here I am." She grinned at the boy.

This time, the boy looked at her with confusion written all over his pale face. "Strangers?"

Hermione rolled her eyes impatiently, "You're a stranger. I don't know you, you don't know me, but yet we're still talking to each other." Her face suddenly lit up when she had an idea. "I know! I'll introduce myself to you and you'll introduce yourself to me. That way, we both won't get in trouble for talking to each other."

"You think that would work?" He asked, sitting down on the floor.

"Don't sit there! Mother says the floor is dirty. Let's sit here." Hermione bossily said to the boy, and leading him to a bench. "And yes, it should work. We won't be strangers, we can be friends!"

The boy looked at the excited girl with interest. He never had a muggle friend before. "Okay"

Hermione beamed at him. "My name is Hermione Granger. What's yours?" She extended her hand out.

He looked at her hand and shook it, "My name's Draco Malfoy."

"You're name sounds like this one boy in my preschool class last year, name Drake." Hermione giggled, snatching the book she left in her bench. "I think I'll call you Drake instead; You're name sounds funny!"

"So do yours! I don't think I can even say it. Herminee" Draco said, crossing his arms. "What are you reading?"

Hermione looked at the book and then to Draco. "It's pronounce Her-my-oh-knee. Not Her-my-knee. and this book is called, _The Rainbow Fish_."

"That's nice." Draco said, not even caring how to say her name correctly.

He was looking at the pictures as Hermione turned the pages, before his nanny called him.

"Draco, where are you?" His nanny called out.

Draco's head shot up and groaned. "I have to go."

Hermione looked quite put out but nodded. "It was nice to meet you, Drake. I made a new friend!"

Draco gave Hermione a shy smile. "You too, Herminee. Maybe I'll ask my nanny to take me here again."

She beamed at the idea, "Okay! I spend most of my time here with mum since she works here as her second job for fun. She likes reading too." She gasped excitedly, "We can be reading buddies!"

Draco grinned and shrugged, "Okay."

"Draco, there you are! Didn't you hear me call you?" His nanny appeared next to him.

He looked at his nanny and took her hand, before waving at Hermione. "Bye Herminee"

"Bye, Drake." She said.

The nanny gave her a scowling look and dragged Draco out of the bookstore.

_She probably thinks I'm still a stranger to him. _Hermione thought to herself. She opened her book and continued reading, feeling excited she made a new friend with a boy who has a funny name.

* * *

**I know I know... I'm writing another story already. haha but this idea just popped into my head as I was brainstorming, so I wanted to start it before I forgot about it! haha How's it so far?**


	2. Necklaces

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter

A/N: JUST A REMINDER... Draco and Hermione are still very young. Which means Draco is innocent still and doesn't know about purebloods vs muggle borns yet. That's why he's nice towards Hermione. In the future chapters, he will be like his real older self.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

"Draco, what did your parents tell you about talking to muggles! Your father would be so livid if he saw you talking to that girl" The nanny scowled at young Draco as they entered the Malfoy Manor.

Draco rushed inside the living room and climbed on top of the couch to sit. "Father wouldn't know unless you told him. If you tell father, I'll tell him you brought me to a muggle place!" He gave her an arrogant smirk.

_What an ungrateful spoiled brat!_ The nanny thought to herself angrily as she busied inside the kitchen. "Next time when I'm doing errands, you stay here with the house elves."

Draco stood up on the couch and glared at his nanny, "Stop telling me what to do. Just wait until my father finds out where you took me!"

"Don't you use that tone with me, Draco!" The nanny scowled at him. "You're only five, so show some respect."

Draco glared at his nanny before stomping upstairs to his bedroom. He slammed the door shut and climbed on top of his bed, feeling confused and angry.

_What's so bad about muggles?_ Draco asked himself. He turned to lay on his side, watching the trees waving with the wind. _I forgot why father said muggles are bad. _

He sat up and thought of ways to see his new muggle friend again._  
_

* * *

The next day, Hermione asked her mother if she could tag along with her at work.

"Okay, Hermione, but stay at the kids section." Mrs Granger called out to Hermione.

Hermione nodded and quickly got a book. She looked around the area to see if Draco was there, but couldn't find him.

_He'll probably come later_, Hermione thought to herself. She sat on the same bench and began to read.

Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours. Hermione couldn't help but keep looking at the entrance door to see if he arrived.

"Hermione, dear." Mrs Granger found Hermione looking a more books. "Come on, my shift is done. Let's go home."

Hermione looked at her mother and nodded. She quickly glanced around the area and couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed that she didn't see Draco today. She took her mother's hand and walked outside with her.

* * *

Weeks has gone by, and Draco still never showed up to the bookstore. Hermione began to feel angry with him for not fulfilling his promise to her, that she gave up waiting for him; She only showed up every other days with her mother. She glared at the entrance door, and sat on the usual bench. She opened her book and stared at the pictures first before reading.

"What are you reading, Herminee?" A voice asked.

Hermione snapped her head up. Draco was walking towards her, wearing a satisfied grin on his face. Hermione suddenly felt giddy that he arrived and grinned back.

"Where were you?" She asked, scooting over to make room for him.

Draco frowned, "It was hard coming back here. I had to ask my house elves to apparate me here, since I don't know how."

Hermione stared at Draco, before bursting out laughing. "House elves? There are no such thing as elves!"

He glared at the laughing girl and crossed his arms. "Yes there is. You're a muggle, that's why you can't see them."

She rolled her eyes, "Okay sure." She giggled and glanced at Draco. "Your eyes are all silvery and gray. Hmm... I like it."

Draco grinned, "Thanks. You have poop colored eyes. Also, is your hair always that big?"

Hermione glared at him and turned her attention to her book.

He looked at the book in her hands and asked, "So what's this book about?"

Hermione closed the book to show him the cover. "It's about magic."

Draco's face beamed, "Do you like magic?"

She shook her head and laughed, "There's no such thing as magic, Drake."

He frowned at her, but didn't say anything. _She's a muggle. She doesn't know._ He thought to himself.

They started talking and walking around the bookstore. Draco thought it would be funny to mess with Hermione by snatching every book she took out and put it back on the shelves. Of course, Hermione got upset about that and kept bossing him around about not to do this and not to do that.

Few weeks has gone by, and Draco managed to keep seeing her thanks to his house elves. He has grown to like Hermione as a friend, and still didn't understand how muggles are so bad. Hermione was very kind to him, funny even. At times, she would boss him around and annoy him by acting as if she knows everything, but even he does that.

One day, when Mrs Granger told Hermione they're leaving, Hermione told Draco to meet her at a park.

"You see that park over there?" She dragged Draco outside, and pointed at a park across the street.

"Yes." He said, squinting his eyes from the sun light.

"Meet me there at one." She said, waving good-bye to him.

Draco nodded and quickly took off with the house elf.

"Young Master is not suppose to talk with the enemy" The house elf said, after he apparated them back to the manor.

Draco looked at the house elf, "She's not an enemy. She's my friend" He stomped upstairs and hid himself in his bedroom.

* * *

"There you are!" Hermione sighed, running towards Draco. He was sitting on a swing, waiting for her.

"Took you long enough" Draco glared at her, getting off the swing and coming to her side.

Hermione waved her hand dismissively. "I'm here, aren't I? Let's play, I'm kind of tired staying at the same place all the time"

Draco nodded and followed her around the park. They played on the swings, the slides, and started digging holes inside the sandbox.

"What do you want to be when you grow up, Drake?" Hermione asked, as she piled a bunch of sand together.

Draco shrugged, "I want to be a Quidditch player. Father brought me a toy broomstick, but it can't fly too high"

Hermione stared at Draco in a funny expression. "Quidditch?"

Draco looked up and grinned, "It's my favorite sport. What about you?"

Hermione continued working on the sand, "No idea yet. I can't wait til school starts, though."

Draco nodded, "Me too! I'm either going to a school called Durmstrang or Hogwarts. Father wants me to go to Durmstrang, but mother thinks it's too far."

"Hmmm" Hermione hummed absently, not knowing what those schools are. She got up and added water on a bucket she found, and poured it on the sand, trying to build a sand castle. Draco followed her and poured more water in the sand, helping her out.

When they were finished, Hermione sat back and grinned. "Our castle looks ugly."

Draco laughed, "If only I had a wand, I could fix it"

Hermione laughed along, thinking he was joking. "Yup! Hey wait here, I want to give you something."

Draco nodded and watched Hermione running towards her house. He looked back at their creation and destroyed it with his foot. He heard footsteps and saw Hermione running towards him.

"You ruined our castle." Hermione gasped, looking at the sand.

Draco shrugged, "What was it you wanted to show me?"

Hermione's frown was quickly replaced with a smile. She shoved her hands in her pocket and drew out a simple silver chained necklace with a blue bead on the center, and handed it to him.

"A girl's necklace?" Draco frowned, looking at the jewelry.

"It's not a girl necklace, Drake! It's a friendship necklace. Here look," She drew out a necklace on her neck that has been hiding under her shirt. It's identical to Draco's but hers had a pink bead. "See? Mine is pink for a girl and yours is blue for boy. Wearing it is a sign of our friendship."

Draco stared at the girl and then back to the necklace. He didn't really like the necklace, but his mother always taught him good manners. "Thank you." He put it on and hid it under his shirt, just like Hermione.

She beamed at him, "Now whenever we look at it, we'll always remember our first best friend."

Draco grinned, "Best friends."

He watched Hermione play in the sand and couldn't help but feel extremely happy to have her as a friend. They continued enjoying each others company, until Hermione's mother called after her.

"Want to play again tomorrow?" Hermione asked, getting up and dusting the sand off of her.

"Okay." Draco nodded, grinning.

Hermione beamed at him, "I'll meet you here at the sandbox" She ran towards her mother and waved good-bye to Draco.

* * *

"Where have you been, Draco?" Lucius Malfoy asked Draco, who had just apparated inside the manor with a house elf.

"No where" Draco said shortly, afraid of what his father would say.

Lucius raised an eyebrow and turned to the house elf. "Where have you been taking my son?"

The house elf looked between Lucius and Draco in a frightened expression.

"Twinky? I asked you a question. Answer me." Lucius coldly commanded.

"Sir, young Master has asked me to take him into a muggle place. He has been seeing a girl there" The house elf name Twinky replied, bowing slightly to her older master.

Draco gulped silently, as Lucius turned his attention to him."Twinky, you are not to take him out there anymore. If you do, you shall be punished, understand?"

Twinky nodded and bowed down again.

"Now, get out of my sight. I need to speak to teach my son a lesson" Lucius dismissed Twinky. Once she was gone, he turned to Draco.

"Fratenizing with muggles?" Lucius asked, "What did I tell you about them?"

"She was really kind, father." Draco replied with his head down. "She wasn't all bad."

"Not all bad? Draco, muggles are savages!" Lucius snapped, "You are forbidden to be talking to that insolent girl who might have poisoned your brain by now. You shall only go there if we have some business in the muggle world. But you may never see her again."

Draco felt like a knot has been tied tightly inside his stomach. He liked Hermione, she was his only friend. But he was scared of what his father would say, so he didn't want to disappoint him.

"Okay, father." Young Draco said, his head down still.

Lucius sighed deeply, "I have a few friends that has children your age. I think they would be a better influence to you."

Draco nodded, "Yes, father."

Right on cue, the doorbell rang. A house elf appeared in front of the door, and opened it.

"Ah! Right on time!" Lucius greeted his friends. He quickly got up and introduced the children to Draco.

"Draco, where's you manners? Introduce yourself to these children." Narcissa scowled at her son, as she came rushing downstairs to greet her guests.

Draco watched four children walking towards him, and began talking. "Hello, I'm Draco."

A young girl with black hair and a chubby pug face giggled. "I'm Pansy."

A young boy who was slightly taller than Draco, greeted him as well. "Goyle."

The third boy appeared in front of Draco and nodded, "Crabbe."

The last boy, with dark skin and black hair, smirked at him. "Blaise."

Once Draco got to know his new playmates, he took them to his bedroom where they played with his toys.

"Is that a broomstick?" Blaise asked, staring at a toy broomstick on top of his bed.

Draco beamed, "A toy. But father said if I'm good I can get a real one"

"Oh Draco," Pansy giggled, poking the broomstick. "You're so lucky"

As they started playing, Draco began to like them more and more. They were more understanding than Hermione about magic, and he didn't have to hide anything to them.

"Ew a muggle?" Pansy asked, scrunching up her face with disgust. "You shouldn't be friends with a muggle, Draco."

Draco looked up from his toys, "That's what my parents said. But why?"

Blaise sat down next to his new friend, "They are not worthy of your friendship. I'm sure this girl, would forget all about you in the future. She doesn't know any magic."

"Besides, we're magical and they're not. How can they live without magic?" Goyle smirked, trying to ride Draco's toy broom but wouldn't budge.

"There are some witches and wizards who are born from muggle families." Crabbe told Draco, watching Goyle trying to fly.

"But they don't deserve it! Mother says they're mudbloods. They don't have the right to have magical abilities." Pansy said, "Some of them never even knew they're magical until they got their Hogwarts letters!"

"Really?" Draco asked, suddenly thinking of Hermione for some reason.

"Yes. That is why they are called mudbloods. There's filth running down their vains." Blaise added. "Muggles and magic do not mix."

"No wonder father got upset with me." Draco sighed, finally understanding.

"Don't worry, Draco. We will come over everytime you want to play." Pansy comforted him, looking at Draco's sad expression.

"Okay." Draco agreed, feeling slightly better.

* * *

Weeks and months has gone by, and he hasn't visited Hermione. During those months, he had moments when he wanted to see her, but he couldn't help but think what his friends and family said. _Muggles are not worth it. I'm a pureblood and they have no magical blood in them. _He became good friends with Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle. Hanging out with them made him believed that muggles were savages and mudbloods were filthy. Ever since he's been spending time with them, he has been thinking about Hermione less and less until he forgot about her.

However for Hermione, she never forgot about him.

It has been already a year since she hasn't seen the pale boy. One day as she changing in front of a mirror, she looked at her reflection and noticed the friendship necklace. She traced the bead with her finger, and couldn't help but feel angry again. She brought her hands in the back of her neck to undo the necklace, but stopped. She didn't want to forget about her first best friend. She had silent tears running down her face, thinking that Draco forgot about her. She quickly put on her pajamas and climbed into bed. Not knowing that the next day, she will see him again.

* * *

**I have friendship keychains with my guy friend instead of necklaces haha **

**Anyway, Draco might seem OOC a lil bit on these chpts, but that's because he's still very young and his mind hasn't been filled with hate towards muggles and muggle borns yet. Wait, until the next chapters for him to be his nasty self when his mind is filled. haha**

**Immaslytheringirl: thank you! glad you like it!**

**Chloe 'Remuslupin' Black: Thank you! it's going to be chapters because I'm going to include their relationships first through seventh years**

**VampiresAndOwlsGotAWeekend: thank you! and yes I wont. Only for now since they're young children.**

**LookingforNirvana: yay! thank you!**

**eoz16: haha thanks! and yes I am going to add all their years at Hogwarts**

**Jessica682: hahaha thaaanks!**


	3. Confused

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter and co.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Draco, would you hurry up? We need to meet the Zabini's in that muggle shop." Narcissa scowled, "Though I have no idea why they pick that place. Surely there's a more private place in Diagon Alley." She muttered to herself, taking Draco's hand.

Draco snatched his hand away from his mother's grip, "I can walk on my own." He snapped, taking giant steps to catch up.

Narcissa found the shop and quickly walked in, greeting the Zabini's and ignoring Draco. He sighed with relief when he saw Blaise inside, and rushed towards him.

"Hey, Draco." Blaise grinned, handing him a muggle cookie. "I told my father I was hungry, so he had no choice but to purchase some."

Draco took a bite of the chocolate chip cookie and beamed, "Not bad. Aren't you afraid it's contaminated with muggle filth?"

Blaise shook his head, "Father cleaned it with his wand."

"Oh." Draco took a last bite and savored the taste. He began to grow bored of the adult meeting and looked outside. He watched as muggles passed by the shop, and wondered if they knew magic does exist. As he stared absently outside, his eyes caught a familiar woman dragging a familiar girl with big hair. He squinted his eyes for clearer view and felt his stomach do a double flip.

Hermione Granger had just walked in the shop with her mother, apparently oblivious with the fact that Draco's inside.

"What are you looking at?" Blaise asked, poking Draco on the shoulders.

Draco swatted his hand away and shook his head. "Nothing."

Hermione must have heard his familiar voice, because her head snapped in his direction. Draco's eyes widened slightly, when he made eye contact with her. She tilted her head to the side, and had a small smile playing in her lips. She quickly faced her mother and pointed at Draco. Mrs Granger turned to see Draco and nodded, giving Hermione permission to go to him. He watched as Hermione walked towards him, and was thankful to see the adults were not paying attention.

"Drake?" Hermione asked, standing in front of his and Blaise's table.

"Hi." Draco nodded, feeling nervous.

Blaise darted his eyes between Hermione and Draco, before giving her a cold glare. "What do you want?"

Hermione shifted her attention to Blaise and frowned, "I wasn't talking to you, was I?"

Draco felt his lips twitch upward, but gave Blaise a warning look to back off.

Blaise nodded, but continued glaring at her.

"Herminee, come with me." He said, leading Hermione outside the shop.

Once they were out of the shop, Hermione's happy expression turned to anger.

"Where have you been! It's been a year since I seen you, Drake! Why haven't you kept in touch with me? You've missed by 6th birthday." She snapped, crossing her arms.

Draco stared at her, "Father said I'm forbidden to speak to you."

"Why? We're best friends." She asked, her anger fading slowly.

He suddenly felt disgusted towards her as he remembered the things his friends said.

_"Ew a muggle?" Pansy asked, scrunching up her face with disgust. "You shouldn't be friends with a muggle, Draco."_

_Blaise sat down next to him, "They are not worthy of your friendship. I'm sure this girl, would forget all about you in the future. She doesn't know any magic."_

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard her sniffling.

"Why are you crying?" Draco asked curiously, watching the tear from her face fall freely.

Hermione gaped at him, "I haven't seen you in a long time and now you're telling me you can't speak to me! Why? I can ask my mum to talk to your dad, if you want"

Draco looked down, feeling guilt bubbling inside him. "We can't see each other anymore, Herminee."

"Why not?" She stomped on one foot stubbornly.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Blaise giving him a sign saying the adults are almost done with their meeting.

He shoved his guilt aside and glared at Hermione once more, "I don't like you as a friend anymore. Father says your kind is filthy and dirty. I don't want mother to get mad at me for contaminating myself with the likes of you. Go away, leave me alone or else- Or else I'm going to tell on you!" He shoved pass Hermione hard, causing her to fall to the ground.

Blaise gave him a triumphant look and smirked down at Hermione. "Stupid muggle. Come on, Draco. She's not worth it, remember that."

Draco copied Blaise's smirk and looked at Hermione, no longer feeling guilty. "I know"

The angry sparks in Hermione's eyes lit up, "I hate you, Drake. Mum says bad things happen to people who are bad. I hope that happens to you!" She got up and noticed her knees were bleeding. She felt the pain expanding and cried some more, sitting on a nearby chair waiting for her mother.

Draco gave Hermione an icy glare and let Blaise lead him inside the shop.

"How did she know you?" Blaise asked with curiosity, plotting down on a chair.

Draco explained to him everything about her and how they were supposed to be friends.

"You don't want to turn yourself into a blood traitor, Draco." Blaise warned him. "Father said blood traitors are frown upon. He told me since we're purebloods, we're better than them because we only look out for people like us. He said that blood traitors are purebloods who betray their own kind."

"I don't want to be a blood traitor" Draco piped up, feeling scared.

"That's why you're not supposed to be friends with muggles or mudbloods!" Blaise explained.

Draco nodded as Blaise continued telling him what he was taught. The more he learned about muggles and muggle borns, the more he thinks they're repulsive. As they were talking, they noticed their parent's meeting has ended.

"See you around, Draco?" Blaise asked, as took his mother's hand.

Draco nodded, "Bye."

He watched as Mrs Granger walked outside and rushed towards Hermione's side, looking at her wounds.

"Come along, Draco." Narcissa told him.

He followed her outside and glanced at Hermione. She gave him a dirty look and went back to putting a band-aid on her knee, with the friendship necklace hanging out.

Draco paused and stared at the necklace hanging around her neck. He felt a small dose of guilt, but quickly shoved that aside. He saw Narcissa frowning at him, so he gave Hermione another mean insult by saying, "Your face looks ugly from all that crying." He then turned around to catch up with Narcissa, not even caring their friendship has been broken.

Hermione ignored her mother's questions and stared after Draco; Wondering if he knew his own friendship necklace was still around his neck. She turned her attention back to her mother and continued crying in pain, as she watched her mom dab alcohol in her wound for cleaning.

* * *

As years and years gone by, Hermione had taught herself to forget about the young boy. It took a good few months before she totally forgot all about him. However, series of unfortunate events had caused Hermione to be feeling confused about herself. She caused things to happen she didn't know. When people from her class kept teasing her about her hair, she accidentally blown up the classroom lights. She once realized she could make the petals of the roses move out of no where in a flower pot. She felt lonely and scared, especially when her classmates kept calling her a freak. She noticed even her parents seemed confused about her unusual talents.

One day when Hermione was 11 years old, she was still in school when she received an announcement that said her parents were picking her up early.

"Mum, why am I going home early? We were in the middle of discussing a group project. Now, I have no idea what I'm assigned to do." Hermione huffed, sitting down on the couch.

Mrs Granger nervously took out an envelope from her purse and handed it to her daughter, watching what her reaction would be.

Hermione looked at the letter in confusion. "For me?" Without hesitating, Hermione quickly opened the letter and began to read.

When she finished her letter, she couldn't help but stare at the paper, wondering if this has all been a dream. Her hands were trembling and she felt goosebumps rising on her skin as the palms of her hands beginning to moist. She looked at her parent's face and paled.

"I'm a witch?" She asked breathlessly, feeling confused and excited the same time.

From the corner of her eye, she caught movements coming from the kitchen. She turned her attention towards the area and watched with fascination as an older man with a long white beard, wearing weird clothes, walking towards her and smiling.

"Hello Miss Granger," The older man said, his eyes twinkling behind his spectacles, "My name is Dumbledore. I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

* * *

**Reviews! haha btw I always try my best to update quickly... mostly because I'm bored and I have no life on a rainy day haha  
**

**Abbey500: aww you're reading this story too! haha yay!**

**Jessica682: omg you too you're reading this one too! haha yay!**

**jentrem99: thank you!**

**Violet Saphira Darling: haha thank you for reading this too!**


	4. First Year: 1st Day

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

"Good-bye! I'll miss you both!" Hermione gave both her parents a peck on the cheek.

They watched proudly as Hermione rushed towards the Hogwarts Express. She then paused in front of the door and turned to wave good-bye at her parents before entering the train. She set her belongings into an empty compartment and quickly changed into her uniform, so she doesn't have to worry about it later. She looked out the window and watched as other students say good-bye to their family and friends. She felt as if her heart was hammering hard against her chest from excitement, as she watched more students entering the train.

_I can't believe I'm actually going, _She thought to herself. _This feels so surreal! _She took a few deep breaths to calm herself, and opened her bag to pull out a thick book, before flipping the pages. She was about to start her reading when her compartment door slip open, revealing a chubby boy with a friendly round face. He looked around the compartment and sighed sadly.

"There's room here if you like" Hermione nodded towards the opposite seat in front of her.

The boy gave her a shy smile and shook his head. "Actually, I'm looking for Trevor, my pet toad."

_People in the wizarding world have toads for pets?_ Hermione asked herself. She stared at the boy and asked, "When was the last time you had him?"

The boy shrugged, "When I entered the train, I had him. But, now I don't remember where it went." He looked helplessly around the place.

Hermione felt sorry for the boy and closed her book. "Here, I'll help you." She got up and stuffed her bag with the book. "Let's retrace your steps, shall we?"

"Okay." The boy nodded, feeling grateful towards the girl. "I'm Neville Longbottom, by the way."

Hermione beamed, "Hermione Granger. Do you know what house you'll be in? I've read all about Hogwart's history, and I think it's fascinating."

Neville grinned at her sudden enthusiastic. "No idea. I wish to be in Gryffindor, but people think I'll be in Hufflepuff." He muttered.

She shrugged, "That doesn't seem like a bad house to be in. But, I really hope I'm in Gryffindor too."

They went door to door and asked if anyone has seen Neville's toad. But, to their disappointment, all of them had said no.

"Don't give up, Neville. He's bound to be here somewhere!" Hermione encouraged him, as they opened another compartment door.

She looked around and spotted three boys sitting in the area. One of them was a thin pale boy, and the others looked like they could be his bodyguards, by the size of them.

The pale boy raised an eyebrow at Hermione. "Can we help you?" He asked rudely, earning silent snickers from his friends.

Hermione looked at the boy and paused. She stared at his blond hair, pale face, and silver eyes and frowned.

_He looks really familiar_, she thought to herself, studying him with interest.

She earned a nudge on her side from Neville, causing her to stay focused. "Neville here seemed to have lost a toad - - "

The three boys snickered loudly this time and muttered words like "pathetic" and "stupid".

"A toad?" The pale boy sneered. He looked at the other two boys and asked in a fake concerned tone, "Did we see a toad stop by here, boys?"

They shook their heads, snickering stupidly as they stared at Hermione and Neville. The pale boy shifted his attention back to Hermione and smirked, "Did that answer your question?"

She glared at him and huffed, making a move to slide the door close.

Suddenly, the boy's hand snatched the door to stay open. He looked at Hermione with feign interest and asked, "What's your name?"

She frowned, "Hermione Granger."

The boy eyed at Hermione's bushy brown hair with familiarity and frowned. "Hermione. Your name sounds a bit familiar. Tell me, are you a pureblood?"

She shook her head and said, "No, my parents are non-magical."

Neville watched nervously as the boy's face shifted from curiosity to a disgusted angry expression.

"Come on, Hermione" Neville whispered. He tried pulling on Hermione's arm, beckoning her to leave. He knows who the boy is, and he doesn't want to cause a scene.

The blond boy sneered at Hermione and Neville, before slamming the door shut.

"Well that was rude!" Hermione huffed, dragging Neville along with her. "Who was he?"

"Draco Malfoy. Trust me, you don't want to mess with him." Neville said, feeling relieved. "Stay away from him, if you can. He's nothing but trouble"

"Whatever. If he causes any trouble, I'll be sure to report him. Now let's split up, so we can look for Trevor faster." Hermione said.

She watched as Neville walked to the opposite side, before she looked around the aisles. She spotted Neville leaving quickly from another compartment to another.

Rolling her eyes, she went to those same compartments to double check in case he missed the toad. She slid open one of the doors and looked around, hoping to see what they were looking for.

But instead of a toad, she saw a boy with flaming red hair and another boy with jet black hair and glasses. She asked them if they've seen a toad, but they said no. However, she noticed the red head was about to perform magic, so she stayed longer to see.

She showed them a real spell that worked, by casting it on the boy with glasses. She enthusiastically explained to them how she's a muggle-born and how she did many research on magic and memorized them.

"I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, and who are you?" She asked them, once she was done with her monologue.

"I'm Ron Weasley," The red head muttered.

"Harry Potter" The boy with glasses said.

Hermione got overly excited to find out she's been acquainted with Harry and started talking about how he was in many books she read. She noticed Ron's annoyed expression and quickly dismissed herself, hoping to find Neville.

_Oh, where is that toad!_ She sighed to herself. She had finally given up and sat back down on her compartment, hoping to get some more reading done. Though, few minutes later, many students in the train were being loud and obnoxious.

Sighing, she slammed her book shut and walked out again to investigate the noise, before being shoved roughly aside by Draco Malfoy and his bodyguards.

* * *

Hermione watched anxiously as Professor McGonagall continued reading the names off of the list to be sorted.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione gasped and nearly ran to the stool.

Once the hat was jammed on her head, the sorting hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Feeling relieved and excited, she quickly rushed towards the Gryffindor table and greeted the others on her table. She looked at the front and clapped loudly when Neville came to her side, also sorted into Gryffindor.

Hermione shot her attention to the front when she heard Professor McGonagall shout, "Malfoy, Draco!"

She watched as Draco took his time to take his seat, and noticed the hat barely touched his head when it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

Draco smirked and joined his friends, Crabbe and Goyle. He glanced at the Gryffindor table and locked eyes with Hermione.

_That Granger girl looks really familiar_. Draco thought to himself, staring at Hermione. _But, how do I know her? She's a Mudblood and I don't familiarize myself with Mudbloods. _He scowled and gave her a dirty look.

Hermione didn't realize they were staring at each other, until Harry's name was called. She blushed and quickly looked away from him, watching Harry being sorted instead.

Draco smirked and turned his attention to the front also. Feeling slightly disappointed that Harry was sorted into Gryffindor with that Mudblood Granger and those Blood traitors, Weasleys.

* * *

Hermione laid on top of her bed, sighing. _I can't believe I'm actually really here. _She thought to herself, staring at the ceiling.

She fingered the necklace around her neck and frowned. She told everyone that it was supposed to be a friendship necklace, and decided to leave it on. She only took it out during showers and sleeping, but always kept it hidden underneath the shirts she wears.

She reached the back of her neck and pulled the necklace off of her. She stared at the single pink bead and suddenly remembered a random memory of her and the boy, Drake, arguing about magic being real.

"I wonder whatever happened to Drake," Hermione muttered to herself, "He would never believe me if he finds out I'm a witch." She giggled at the thought of Drake being wide-eyed and surprised.

She traced the bead on the necklace and sighed, "Drake, where are you?"

She placed the necklace on top of her desk and continued staring at it.

_If only you gotten a letter too._ She thought sadly, as she turned to her side and let sleep overcome her.

* * *

"What's that thing around your neck, Draco?" Pansy Parkinson pointed at the thing around Draco's neck. "You always have it on."

Draco rolled his eyes and tucked it under his shirt. "It's mine. I got it when I was younger."

"From who?" Pansy asked, scooting closer to him.

"It's a lucky necklace." He lied, feeling annoyed with the questions.

"Go get a new one" She snorted, about to reach for it.

He quickly got up from the couch and walked inside his room, not bothering to say good-night.

He pulled the necklace off of his neck and examined it. He felt guilty for being mean to the girl that gave this to him. But, she's a muggle. He sighed deeply, and placed it on the table next to his bed.

_Whatever happened to Herminee, anyway? _He asked himself, as he slipped his pajamas on.

He climbed on top of his bed and covered himself warmly, before turning to his side to face the necklace. He would secretly give one day to see his first best friend again. She was the last person who knew the real him, before he found out how inferior muggles and muggle-borns are.

"She probably died or something, or forgotten all about me." He savagely thought to himself.

He turned on his back, staring at the ceiling. He closed his eyes, and waited until he slowly drifted into unconsciousness, not knowing 'Herminee' is attending the same school as he is.

* * *

**blehh I promise next chapter will be better hahaha**

**RileyPoole'sLittleWhiskeyGirl: thank you! happy holidays/ Merry Christmas!**

**eoz16: aww thank you so much! merry christmas to you too!**

**Jessica682: he is a jerk haha**

**jentrem99: I will! haha**

**Science-Fantasy93: haha woo hoo!**


	5. First Year: Trouble Makers

Disclaimer: noo i dont own harry potter and co

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"What's the next lesson, Hermione?" Neville asked, leaning towards to look at her schedule.

Hermione muttered nervously, "Flying lessons"

Neville paled and gulped, "Flying?"

Hermione noticed his uneasiness, and tried to reassure him. "I went to the library to do some reading about flying. It's a fascinating book, _Quidditch through The Ages._"

Neville looked at her, feeling hopeful. She gave him tips on how to use the broom when you're in the air, and tips of how to fly smoother. She looked just as nervous as Neville, but she tried to look brave by giving everyone a lecture of what she learned through _Quidditch Through The Ages_. Her lecture was interrupted because owls started flying everywhere in the Great Hall, dropping letters to students below them.

Hermione smiled when she ripped open her letter from her parents. "I miss them." She mumbled.

She looked over at Neville and noticed him holding a glass ball the size of a large marble, with white smoke inside it.

"What is that?" She asked with curiosity.

"It's a Remembrall!" Neville exclaimed. He explained that this object in his hand would him if there was something he had forgotten. "Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red, it means - - Oh... " The Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet, "... you've forgotten something..."

He looked like he was trying to remember what he had forgotten when out of no where, Draco Malfoy came by and snatched the Remembrall out of his hands.

"Hey!" Harry and Ron yelled, getting up from their feet.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but heard a stern voice.

"What's going on?" Professor McGonagall asked, staring at them.

Hermione closed her mouth and stared at Draco and her two Gryffindor class mates.

_Don't cause any trouble, don't cause any trouble, don't cause any trouble_! She pleaded to herself, glancing nervously between the boys and Professor McGonagall.

Draco scowled and glared at Harry, Ron, and Neville before dropping it back on the table. "Just looking."

He continued to walk away, with Crabbe and Goyle following him, and paused when his eyes fixed on Hermione.

Her cheeks turned slightly pink, but she was determined to stare back at him.

Draco cocked in eyebrow up, but continued walking away.

"That bloody jerk" Ron grunted, sitting back down. "It's a good thing you turned down his friendship, Harry."

Harry nodded, "He reminds me a lot of my cousin."

"Malfoy asked to be friends with you?" Hermione asked him, folding her letter back neatly.

Harry turned to her, an eyebrow raised. "Yeah."

_Why does she have to be so nosy all the time?_ Harry asked himself.

Ron must have read his mind and turned to Hermione, "Why were you listening to our conversation?" He asked, feeling annoyed.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Excuse me? But, I couldn't help it if I can hear what you guys are saying. I sit next to you guys, after all."

Ron glared at her, "Well then sit away from us then." He muttered, before continuing his conversation with Harry.

She gave him a look and tucked her letter inside the envelope. She glanced at the Slytherin table and noticed Draco Malfoy opening a box of sweets his parents sent him. He offered some to Crabbe and Goyle and shoved some inside his mouth.

Hermione grunted in disgust and shook her head disapprovingly. She didn't know she was being loud, until Draco snapped his head in her direction.

Silver meeting brown.

He gave her an unattractive snarl and looking down to open the other sweets he received. Hermione turned back to whatever Neville was saying, but couldn't help glancing back at Draco. There was something about him that was really familiar, but she couldn't really decide what it was.

Her thoughts suddenly shifted to Drake, and felt uneasy. She glanced back at Draco again and frowned. She kind of forgotten how Drake looked like, because it's been so many years since they made contact.

Besides, they were young at the time. She doesn't know how much he's physically changed or if he even looked the same. She only remembered his silver eyes and blond hair. But anyone in the world can have blond hair and silver eyes. She glanced back at Draco and felt her heart beating oddly faster than before. As she continued studying him, she couldn't help but notice he have nearly the same hair and eyes as the Drake she remembers. But couldn't that just be coincidence?

_That's impossible!_ Hermione thought to herself, shaking her head to remove the idiotic thoughts. _I haven't seen Drake nearly six years. He's a muggle!_

Draco wiped his mouth clean and lifted his face, catching Hermione's stare. He cocked an eyebrow up and glared back at her. _  
_

Blushing, she dropped her gaze and took a deep breath. _Drake was sweet, and Malfoy's a git. _She frowned when another thought came to mind. "But I remembered we had a fight about something... Ugh, how could I forgot what it was about?" She groaned.

Neville looked at her in a confused way, "Hermione, what are you talking about?"

She snapped her head up and shook her head. "Sorry. I just forgot I left something in my bed." She lied, packing her things and getting up. "I'll see you in flying lessons."

* * *

"I don't know if I can do this" Hermione muttered to herself, staring at the broom in her hands.

"Hermione don't say that!" Neville gasped, feeling just as nervous as her.

They watched as their teacher Madam Hooch, arrived. She barked orders at them, and walked in front to show them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end. Hermione, Harry, and Ron watched with satisfaction as Madam Hooch told Draco how wrong he's been doing it all these years.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground hard," She continued on, "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle... Three... Two..."

Hermione watched in horror as Neville pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Neville! What are you doing!" She yelled, watching him fly high and higher.

The whole class started yelling for Neville to get down, but it only made him nervous. He flew higher and higher, and made the mistake to look down. He gasped, slipped sideways off the broom, and plummeted down to the grass face down.

Madam Hooch immediately rushed to his side, and helped him up. She turned to the students and warned them to remain where they are and not to go flying. She lifted Neville up, and clutched his wrists tenderly which helped the pain.

The students suddenly roared with excitement, as they went over with what just happened. But nobody was as loud and obnoxious as Draco.

"Did you see his face, the great lump!" He smirked, turning towards his Slytherin classmates.

Hermione fought the urge to throw her broomstick at him. She watched as Parvati and Pansy started throwing insults at each other, and hoped they wouldn't get all of them into trouble.

"Look!" Draco suddenly said, snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

"Give that here, Malfoy." Harry said, walking towards him.

Hermione felt her stomach tightened, as Draco gave Harry a nasty smile.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbotoom to find. How about up a tree?" Draco said, leaping onto his broomstick.

Harry could feel the blood pounding in his ear. "Give it here!"

"Come get it Potter" Draco taunted Harry, already in the air.

"No!" Hermione shouted. "Madam Hooch told us not to move! You'll get us all into trouble!"

Harry ignored her and kicked hard against the ground, going up and up until he was leveled with Draco.

"Get him Harry!" Ron shouted above him.

Hermione glared at the boy next to her, "They're going to get into trouble!"

Ron ignored her and kept yelling to Harry, not knowing he can't even hear him. He suddenly gasped, forcing Hermione too look up also.

Draco had threw the the glass ball towards the ground, and Harry flying towards it with such speed. He stretched his hand out and caught it before it could hit the floor. He grinned to himself, and landed on the ground.

"HARRY POTTER!"

The students all turned around and saw Professor McGonagall running towards them, muttering words like "Never" and "All my time at Hogwarts" and "How dare you". She ordered everyone who was trying to defend Harry, to be quiet.

"Potter, follow me now." She barked at him.

Harry caught Draco smirking at him, and felt his anger rising up.

Hermione sighed, and crossed her arms. "Hate to say 'I told you so'."

Ron glared at her, "Shut up." He hissed at her.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and walked away from him, not wanting to cause anymore trouble.

* * *

Hermione walked inside the Great Hall, and narrowed her eyes when she caught sight of Harry and Ron. She decided to give them the silent treatment, for acting like fools. She sat a few feet away from them, and started placing food on top of her plate. She caught sight of a blond color and automatically looked up.

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were talking to Harry and Ron.

_Oh, great. Not again._ Hermione thought to herself, rolling her eyes.

She ate her meal, listening to them setting up a meeting to do a wizards duel. She heard Ron say he's Harry' second, and asked Draco who's his.

_He's not actually going to agree is he?_ She groaned to herself.

Draco looked at Crabbe and Goyle and said, "Crabbe. Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."

Hermione glared as Draco left with his two heavy set body guards. _Great. More trouble._

She turned her attention back to Harry and Ron with disappointment. She got up and walked towards them, clearing her throat. "Excuse me?"

Ron looked up at her and groaned, "Can't a person eat in peace in this place?"

Hermione glared at him, but turned to Harry. "I couldn't help but overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying..."

"Bet you could" Ron muttered, shaking his head.

She ignored him and continue, "And you mustn't go wandering around the school at night. Think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught. It's really very selfish of you."

"And it's really none of your business." Harry said, turning around so his back is facing her.

"Good-bye" Ron said, also turning back.

Hermione glared at their backs before storming back to her seat. "Picking a fight with Malfoy." Hermione muttered to herself, shaking her head. "Stupid idiots."

She continued grumbling to herself along the corridors and accidentally collided into a tall figure.

"Ouch!" Hermione groaned, finding herself in the ground and her bag landing on her stomach.

The figure on the ground groaned as well.

Hermione quickly sat up, and grabbed her books off the floor. "Sorry." She muttered. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Obviously" The person she bumped into spat.

Hermione stiffened, hearing that annoying voice she found so wretched. She continued stuffing her bag with the books, not daring to look up.

She got up and cleared her throat, letting her hair cover her face. "Right. Well, good-bye."

The boy smirked and blocked her way. "Well, if it isn't Granger."

She shot her head up and glared at him, "You better not meet those two, Malfoy! You'll get Gryffindor into trouble!"

Draco's smirk widened, "All the more reason's to go."

Hermione gave him a dirty look and crossed her arms. "Go and I'll tell a prefect."

He rolled his eyes, "Go ahead, Granger. You'll get your house trouble that way too."

She narrowed her eyes, but didn't say anything. What a stupid jerk.

"I'm warning you, Malfoy." Hermione spat at him, squaring her bag with her shoulders and shoving past him.

She continued walking away from him, glancing back one time. _Stupid trouble maker. _She thought to herself, glaring at his silhouette.

By the end of the day, she tried to stop Harry and Ron from going, but ended up going with them. They stayed at the place for a long time, and bumped into Neville. He also tagged along with them.

Hermione warned them that Draco wasn't going to show up, but they remained where they are. That is, until they heard the hissing sound of Filches cat. They ended up getting away from them, but was caught by Peeves the poltergeist.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENT'S OUT OF BED!" Peeves shouted with glee.

They quickly ran towards an empty room and paused. They heard Peeves tip Filch off, and sighed with relief. They turned around and found a creature with three heads, standing in the middle. Hermione could have sworn it was standing on a trap door. They quickly left the place and entered back into the safety of their common room.

Once Hermione caught her breath, she explained to them about the trap door. She refrained from telling them that Draco indeed tricked them. She gave them one last glare, before stomping off to her bedroom.

She thrust herself into bed and glared at the ceiling, feeling annoyed and angry at the two boys.

_At least Malfoy took my warning, and didn't show up. _She smiled to herself, turning to her side. She closed her eyes, and let her mind drift away.

* * *

**soo sorry I was late haha busy christmas shopping lol but hey at least Hermione is comparing Drake to Draco and seeing the resemblance ! lol even though she's in denial...**

**The reason why they don't notice each other right away, is because Hermione and Draco saw each other when they were young. So of course, they're bound to have some physical changes. Haha even I sometimes didn't recognize a friend of mine I haven't seen in ages. And sometimes someone looks really familiar, but I don't remember where I saw them from haha how that happened to you before?**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS/ALERTS/FAVORITES! I like reviews =D**

**unspokenlies: Thank you very much!**

**Chloe 'Remuslupin' Black: haha they will eventually lol but thank you!**

**Jessica682: hahaha yes they are blind! lol**

**Violet Saphira Darling: thank you! =D**

**Abbey500: They will! and thank you! merry christmas to you too!**


	6. First Year: Denial

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

"Hermione! Please, come out of there." Parvati knocked on the girls' bathroom door.

"Go away!" Hermione sobbed, "Leave me alone!"

Parvati shook her head and sighed, "Fine. But the Halloween Feast is about to start any minute, so dry those tears and come along." She got up and hurried towards the Great Hall, where she spotted Lavender Brown.

"Hey, guess who's in the bathroom crying her eyes out?" Parvati told Lavender, as she sat down.

"Who?" Lavender asked, her eyes widened with curiosity.

"Hermione Granger!" Parvati smirked, piling her plate with more sweets. "I told her to come out. But she wouldn't budge."

Sitting next to them was Harry and Ron.

"You shouldn't have said anything, Ron." Harry muttered, overhearing what the girls are gossiping about.

Ron rolled his eyes, "She could be crying for something else. Not of me insulting her." But he kept glancing at the empty seat across from them, with uneasiness.

Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy and his two sidekicks, Crabbe and Goyle, were hurrying along the corridors to attend the feast.

"Hurry up, you two! Run if you guys have to, Merlin knows you guys need the exercise." Draco said, rolling his eyes as he walks in front of them.

"We're coming!" Crabbe snapped, half-jogging and walking trying to catch up.

They past another hall and paused when they suddenly heard something that sounded like someone was crying.

"Do you hear that?" Draco asked sharply, turning to them.

Crabbe and Goyle nodded, hearing the sound again.

"You guys go, I'm going to check it out." Draco said, pulling his wand out, and wanting to scare the person just for Halloween's sake.

"Are you sure?" Goyle asked, already walking away.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yes go, just save me a seat."

Crabbe and Goyle nodded and walked away from him, towards the Great Hall.

Draco followed the crying sound, hearing it growing louder and louder with each step he took. He turned to the side and paused when he heard someone crying from behind a door nearest to him. He placed his ear on the door to make sure the sound was coming from inside, and pulled back.

"Hello?" He called out.

Hermione snapped her head up and groaned, "I told you to go away, Parvati!"

Draco frowned and looked up at the door, reading it's the girls' bathroom. "I'm not Parvati, whoever that person is."

Hermione strained her ears to listen to the voice and gasped when she realized it was Draco Malfoy. "Go away, Malfoy, you're unwanted here."

He scowled and pushed the door open. He stepped inside and paused when he saw Hermione curled up in the corner, with her eyes red and swollen.

"What are you doing here?" Draco snapped, pointing his wand at her. "This is a surprise. Saint Granger, breaking the rules." He smirked nastily.

Hermione ignored him, and continued wiping the tears away. However, the tears kept flowing freely from her eyes.

Draco couldn't explain it, but something inside him felt like he wanted to just go and comfort her. He looked at her face, and noticed it growing pink and wet. Sighing, he lowered his wand and placed it back inside his pocket. He crossed his arms and examined her.

"What happened to you?" He blurted out.

Hermione glared at him, "Nothing."

"Clearly it's something, Granger." He snapped. "Shouldn't you be running along now? Wouldn't want to miss the feast and your pathetic friends, now do you?"

She felt humiliated to be feeling weak towards him. But she's a stubborn girl, and didn't want to do what he's telling her to do. "I'll be there in a minute" She lied.

She looked up at him and frowned, "You can leave"

Draco smirked, "No, I think I'll stay. After all, if the Professors are here, I can tell them that I was trying to get you out of here. They'll award me points for thoughtfulness, and dock points on you for stupidness"

Hermione gave him a dirty look and crossed her arms. "Shut up." She turned to her side, and faced the bathroom stalls.

Draco leaned against the wall, staring at her. "How do you say your first name again?"

She rolled her eyes, "Her-my-oh-knee."

He raised an eyebrow, "Her-my-oh-knee. That's a stupid name."

To his sudden surprise, Hermione laughed.

"At least you can pronounce it." She said softy, still facing the bathroom stalls.

He frowned, "As stupid as your name sounds, it's not that hard to say."

"I know. I just suddenly remembered a friend I had when I was younger." She turned her head to face him, all sadness disappeared. "He couldn't even say my name, so he had to give me a nickname."

Her expression suddenly appeared sad again as she looked down at his foot, "But I haven't seen him in so long." She sighed deeply and looked back to his face. "He was my best friend, you know?"

Draco stared at her with such intensity, that she quickly looked away to hide the redness appearing on her cheeks.

Draco felt like his breath was shortening, as he realized her mini story sounded familiar.

"Do you think I care, Granger?" He snapped, trying to appear bored.

Hermione glared at him, before turning back to gaze at the bathroom stalls.

Draco examined her and felt curiosity overcome him. "What was the nickname he gave you, Granger?"

Hermione scoffed, "Why? You said you don't care."

"What was your nickname?" He retorted, feeling scared and angry the same time.

Hermione stared at him, shaking her head. "Honestly, stop acting as if you care."

Draco took a threatening stepped towards her, fingering his wand. "Granger. What the hell was your nickname?"

She bit her bottom lip, comparing those familiar angered silver eyes as her childhood friend. She looked up at him and was surprised to hear herself whispering. "He used to call me, Herminee"

Draco felt like something was tightening around his chest. No, this couldn't be _her._ His Herminee was a muggle, for goodness sake! He remembered she said she didn't believe in magic.

_But, Granger's Muggle-born..._He took a step back, staring at her. _No, that's impossible, it can't be._

Hermione noticed his changed of behavior and frowned, "Malfoy? Are you okay?" She got up and walked towards him.

He continued staring at her, shaking his head. "No, you can't be" He muttered, looking at her up and down.

"I can't be what?" She asked in confusion, reaching out to him.

Something in Draco snapped, "Don't touch me, Granger!"

He quickly turned around and slammed the door shut, leaving Hermione curling up in the corner and feeling hurt again.

He quickly loosened his collar, and felt his forehead sweating.

_No, Granger is not Herminee. Herminee is a muggle! Granger's a Mudblood!_ He kept thinking to himself, as he entered the Great Hall and sat next to his friends. _It can't be her! It must be just a coincidence, that's all._

"Where you been, Draco?" Pansy asked, passing him a plate.

"Nothing." Draco replied quickly, eating a piece of chocolate and automatically feeling better.

Few minutes later, his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirrel came sprinting towards the teachers and screamed, "Troll! In the dungeon! Thought you ought to know!" And suddenly fainted.

The whole place started booming with fright, as the students screamed and the teachers trying to order them to calm down. Prefects were calling out their younger students, and the teachers were leading the older students.

"What's a troll doing here?" Crabbe asked.

"No idea" Pansy muttered, getting up and following the Slytherin prefect.

Draco glanced at the Gryffindor table and felt his stomach sinking low again, noticing Hermione hadn't come back.

They quickly went to the Slytherin dungeon, and waited. He sat on a couch and couldn't help but feel uneasy.

"I didn't even bring any cupcakes" Goyle complained, sinking the cushion as he sat next to Draco.

"Fatass" Pansy muttered, crossing her arms."Honestly, there's a troll on the loose and you're thinking of food?"

Goyle shrugged, and sighed.

About half an hour later, they got the signal that it was safe to go back.

"There you are!" Blaise said, coming to Draco's side. "Where you been, Draco?"

"No where, Blaise." Draco muttered, shoving his hands inside his pocket as they walked inside the Great Hall.

Everyone was already settled as he glanced back at the Gryffindor table.

Odd, even Weasley and Potter wasn't there.

Pansy poked him on the sides, "What's that Granger doing standing by the door? She looks like a loner" She sneered.

Draco shot his head at the door's direction and felt a rush of relief he didn't understand. "What is she doing?" He asked.

They suddenly noticed Harry and Ron walk inside and paused when they saw Hermione. They watched as Hermione said something to them and they grinned at her. Hermione looked perfectly happy again as she sat next to Harry and Ron.

"I guess they're her boyfriends now" Pansy smirked, shoving chocolate in her mouth.

Draco glared at them with disgust.

_Another reason to hate Granger besides her being Muggle-born._ He glanced at Hermione, _She just became friends with ScarHead and Weasel. _

Later that night, he stared at the ceiling with too much thoughts running in his head. He turned his head towards his desk and reached for the necklace Herminee gave him. He shook his head and chuckled to himself.

_No, Granger is not Herminee. _Draco lied to himself, placing the necklace back down. He rolled to his sides and closed his eyes, everything around him going black.

* * *

Throughout their first year, Draco and Hermione has been insulting each other less. He still managed to make fun of Harry and Ron, and would do anything to get them in trouble. But one time, that only landed him in detention with them in the forbidden forest. He kept ignoring Hermione and only gave her dirty looks when they crossed paths, and exchanged small insults once in a while. His main target was mostly the Weasel and ScarHead.

Draco was slightly impressed when Professor Dumbledore awarded 50 points to Hermione for cool logic during their last day of school. He heard the news that Harry, Ron and Hermione sneaked to help Harry protect the sorcerer's stone.

However, the thought of her joining Harry and Ron facing danger, made him secretly feel protective over her. He didn't understand why he felt that, and it even angered and disgusted him.

His thoughts were interrupted when he realized Neville has been awarded points for some rubbish about standing up to friends. His was face contorted into shock and anger, and he didn't even notice Ron was pointing and laughing at him. The whole Great Hall was suddenly changed from slytherin colors to Gryffindor colors.

He glanced at the Gryffindor table and sneered when he made eye contact with Hermione. She gave him a satisfied smirk and turned back to her friends, celebrating the fact they just won the House Cup.

* * *

**Someone's in denial. lol**

**I'm skipping some unimportant parts from the book so next chapter is going to be in their 2nd year! **

**jentrem99: thank you very much!**

**kitty-kat-vamp: hahaha thanks!**

**Jessica682: LOL well we know Draco remembers, but he's just stubborn and in denial haha**

**Abbey500: =D haha oh and yes the necklace will come back but I don't want to give in too much except its going to be in their 2nd year hahaha**


	7. Second Year: Mudbloods

Disclaimer: noo i dont own harry potter and the other characters! lol

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Ah, is that the letter from Hogwarts?" Narcissa asked, staring at the white envelope in Draco's hands.

Draco glared at the letter and shrugged. "Maybe."

"Well go on then, open it." Lucius frowned, sitting on the couch across from Draco. "What's your grades?"

Draco ripped the letter open and unfolded the paper inside. He glanced at the paper and smiled, handing it to his parents.

"It's not bad. I got an O in Potions! Only two P's though, but that's okay. The rest are E's and A's." He said proudly, watching his parents look over his grades.

Narcissa looked at the letter with pursed lips as Lucius raised one delicate eyebrown.

"How could you have P on Charms and History of Magic, Draco? You need to raise your grades a bit better. Who's got the highest score from the exams?" Lucius asked, handing the grades back to his son.

Draco's smirk vanished, replacing a scowl. "Some girl in Gryffindor beat everyone in our year."

Narcissa's eyebrows raised. "Oh? What's her name?"

"No doubt she's a Pureblood?" Lucius asked, also interested.

Draco felt uneasy and cleared his throat. "No. Her name's Hermione Granger. Muggle-born."

His pale face growing red from shame, as his parents stared at him with disbelief. How else were their parents suppose to react when they find out their son, all pure blood of magic, has been beaten by a girl with no magic back round?

"Granger? Harry Potter's friend?" Narcissa asked. She didn't looked at all pleased. "I read in the _Daily Prophet _about Potter, Granger and your co-worker's son Weasley being Hogwarts hero's last year."

Lucius shook his head, looking completely disappointed. "You should be ashamed of yourself, Draco. I expect you to get better grades and beat that Granger girl."

Draco folded the letter back and shoved it inside the envelope, feeling hot in the face. He threw the envelope to the couch and sighed impatiently.

"I'll do better if I had something fun at school. I'm not even in the Slytherin team." Draco huffed, crossing his arms.

"Draco, stop. Come now, we should go get your school supplies. If you promise to do well your second year, I'll get you a new racing broom." Lucius said, standing up and heading towards the door.

Draco's face lit up and stood up as well, following his father and walking to his side.

* * *

"Draco, hurry up will you? I need to stop by to see Mr. Borgin." Lucius Malfoy called out to Draco.

Draco groaned and fastened his pace so he could be beside his father. "I don't see why I need to come to see Mr. Borgin."

He followed Lucius as they entered a shop, hearing the bell ringing from their entrance.

Draco's eyes caught an object and started walking towards it with curiosity.

His father turned to him and said in a stern tone, "Touch nothing, Draco."

Draco rolled his eyes as his arms stopped reaching for the glass eye. "I thought you were going to buy me a present."

Lucius walked over to the counter, waiting for Mr. Borgin to show up. "I said I would buy you a racing broom."

"What's the good of that if I'm not on the House team?" Draco said, looking sulky and bad-tempered.

He started complaining how Harry Potter got the Nimbus Two Thousand and how he got special permission from their Headmaster to be in the Gryffindor team. "Everyone thinks he's so _smart_, wonderful_ Potter_ with his _scar_ and his _broomstick_..."

"You have already told me this at least a dozen times already," Lucius said, rolling his eyes. He reminded his son that Harry Potter regard like a hero in the Wizarding World. He spotted Mr. Borgin and turned his attention to him.

Draco continued looking at the dark objects in the shop and beamed, "Can I have that?"

Mr Borgin turned his attention to Draco, "Ah, the Hand of Glory!" He scurried over to him and explained how it was used, watching the young Malfoy's face.

Lucius interrupted them, "I hope my son will amount to more than a thief or a plunderer, Borgin" Lucius said coldly. "Though it his grades doesn't pick up, that may indeed be all he is fit for- -"

"It's not my fault!" Draco retorted, "The teachers all have favorites, that Hermione Granger- -"

"I would have thought you'd be ashamed that a girl of no wizard family beat you in every exam," Lucius snapped.

Draco felt anger rush over him, but he didn't say anything. He was starting to hate that annoying Hermione again. She was making him look like a complete fool in front of his people, without even knowing it.

_Stupid Granger._ Draco angrily thought to himself, feeling livid as he looked at the place.

He was so caught up with anger, he didn't know Hermione's best friend was also in the same shop, hiding from them in the back round. His green eyes beaming, as he watched the pale boy looking abashed and red.

* * *

"Hey look at that midget with Potter" Crabbe snickered, elbowing Draco in the sides.

Draco looked up and sneered, watching Harry, Ron and Hermione talking to a very small, mousy-haired boy from Gryffindor house. He saw the boy looking up at Harry in fondness, with a muggle looking camera in his hand.

"What are they talking about?" Draco asked, crossing his arms and glancing at Hermione, who was reading a book the entire time.

He was still angry about her beating him in every class. He haven't felt so embarrassed and ashamed until Hermione came and ruined his school year. He realized he didn't really _hate _hate her. But she was in the line of getting close to it. Especially since she's a Muggle-born and best friends with Weasley and Potter.

He strained his ears to hear eavesdrop.

"... Maybe your friend can take it and I can stand next to you? And then, can you sign it?" The little boy asked, looking shy and hopeful.

"Signed photos? You're giving out signed photos, Potter?" Draco asked, obnoxiously loud. "Everyone line up! Harry Potter's giving out signed photos!"

He noticed Hermione glaring at his direction, but he didn't care. He wanted to embarrass them good.

"No, I'm not," said Harry angirly, his fists clenching. "Shut up, Malfoy"

Hermione went back to her book, trying to ignore the childish argument in front of her. _Go away, Malfoy!_ Hermione groaned to herself, glaring at him over her book. She watched as the little boy name Colin, call Draco jealous.

She snickered loudly when she saw Draco's face redden again, but had the sneer plastered in his face. "Jealous? Of what? I don't want a foul scar across my head, thanks. I don't think getting your head cut open makes you that special, myself."

_Someone's really jealous, alright._ Hermione thought to herself. She frowned, when she heard Ron say something to Draco. That caused Draco to snap back and started imitating Ron's mother.

She glanced to the side and noticed their teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart, coming towards them. Her heart was fluttering intensely, as her favorite teacher came towards them, beaming.

She turned around just in time to see Ron whipping his broken wand out, and whispered, "Look out!"

"What's all this?" Lochart asked, striding towards them. "Who's giving out signed photos?"

Hermione couldn't help but giggle when her favorite teacher flung an arm around Harry's shoulders. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione helplessly, and groaned in annoyance as Colin took the picture of them. She glanced back at Draco, who was smirking at Harry's face as he slid back to the crowd.

"That sucks." Ron snickered, watching Lockhart drag Harry away with him.

Hermione shrugged and went back to her book. "Right."

"Wish that was you, Weasley?" Draco asked, walking towards them with Crabbe and Goyle.

Ron sat next to Hermione and glared at him. "Get lost, Malfoy."

Draco smirked and crossed his arms. "No, I don't think I will."

Hermione snapped her book shut and stood up, glaring at him. "Maybe you wish that was you? I think little Colin is right, you are jealous aren't you? That's why you always find a way to make Harry's life miserable! You're just jealous." She smirked when she saw Draco's face lit up with something.

Draco automatically felt a rush of admiration towards the impossible girl for standing up to him, but he right away shoved that away behind his head. He kept telling himself that her bravery was really annoying.

"Hermione." Ron warned, tugging on her sleeves.

"You better watch your friend, Weasley." Draco said dangerously, his eyes glued to Hermione's still.

Ron got up as well. "Are you threatening her?"

Draco looked at Hermione intensely, "Maybe."

He saw a familiar angry spark in Hermione's eyes. He couldn't help but suddenly think about his childhood friend Herminee, and faltered.

_Stop thinking like that!_ Draco sneered to himself, still glaring back at Ron and Hermione.

The school bell rang, causing them to finally separate. Ron pulled Hermione with him, as they followed Harry and Lochkart's direction.

"Stupid git." Ron muttered, his arm still on Hermione.

She turned her head to glance back at Draco, but was surprised to see his face completely blank and staring back.

* * *

"Let's sit over there, we'll have a better view of Harry and my brothers." Ron said, sitting on a bench and watching the Gryffindor team.

Hermione glanced at the stands and laughed when she saw Colin taking pictures of Harry.

"He reminds me of paparazzi's." She giggled, watching Harry trying to ignore Colin.

"What?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Never mind." She replied dismissively.

"What the?" He said suddenly, pointing to several people with green robes walking towards the Gryffindor team.

"That doesn't look good." Hermione groaned, watching the team captains argue.

"Let's check it out." Ron said, standing up.

Hermione followed him and crossed his arms, glaring at the Slytherin team. She noticed Draco was in the middle, and shot him a dirty look which he gladly shot one back.

"What's happening?" Ron asked Harry, interrupting Hermione and Draco's glare battle. "Why aren't you playing?" He looked at Draco with disgust, "And what's _he_ doing here?"

"I'm the new Slytherin seeker, Weasley," Draco said, smugly. "Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team."

He grinned evilly, when he noticed Ron gaped at the sight of their new broomsticks.

"Good, aren't they?" Draco continued smoothly, "But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them"

Hermione wanted nothing more than to smack that annoying smirk on his face. She glanced at Ron's red face and glared back at Draco.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to _buy_ their way in," Hermione said sharply, giving Draco a dirty look. "They got in on pure talent."

The smug look on Malfoy's face flickered. He could hear the crowd around them getting quiet, and felt that familiar embarrassment tingling his skin.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood." Draco spat, trying to drown his sudden guilt with hate.

Hermione felt confused. _What does that mean? _

Suddenly everyone around them started reacting and next thing he knows, Ron flew backward onto the grass. Belching up several slugs.

Hermione and Harry took Ron by the arms, and quickly walked away from them. Hermione turned back and gave Draco a threatening look, before giving her attention back to her best friend.

* * *

Hermione laid on her bed, silent tears springing from her eyes. She had found out a few weeks ago from Ron that Mudblood is a foul word for someone like her. Someone born with non-magical parents.

But why does it matter is she was Muggle-born? Her parents were extremely proud of her for being a witch and getting top marks. How could she have blood that's dirty? She and Harry didn't understand in the first place.

Few days ago, her, Ron and Harry was walking along a corridor after Nearly Headless Nick's Deathday party.

She had felt completely scared on the inside when they noticed the threatening writing on the wall_: _

_ THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE. _

She remembered Draco's evil smirk when he saw Filch's cat petrified on the wall. He turned to Hermione and smirked, saying Mudblood's are next.

Ever since then, she's been feeling scared on the inside.

She tossed to her side and remembered what their teacher said today about the Chamber.

"Unleash the horror within," Hermione muttered to herself, repeating her teacher's words. "Ugh, but what does that mean?"

She glared at her alarm clock and decided she will be doing a lot more research about it first thing tomorrow.

* * *

Draco walked alone on a corridor and stopped abruptly when he noticed voices coming from an abandoned girls' bathroom.

He hid to the side and gaped with surprise when he saw Harry, Ron and Hermione emerging out of the bathroom.

"Honestly, that was almost cheerful for Myrtle. Let's go." He heard Hermione said, dragging the guys out of the bathroom.

_What was Potter and Weasley doing in a bathroom with Granger?_ Draco thought to himself, for some reason feeling annoyed about it.

"RON!"

Draco jumped up, but was glad he was still hidden. He watched as Ron's older brother Percy, walking barging towards them and giving Ron and Harry a hard time about them being in the girls' bathroom. He couldn't help but smirk, watching Ron's face redden with anger.

"Five points from Gryffindor!" Percy bellowed, muttering a few more words about writing to their mother. He walked away from them and noticed Draco. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Draco shrugged. "You can't dock points for me, for just hanging out here, can you? it's not late after hours."

Percy glared at Draco, "Get to class." And walked away from him, continuing his leadership duties.

He turned around and watched Ron and Harry exchange words with Hermione.

"I'm going to go in the library, you two." Hermione assured them. "I'll meet you guys at the common room."

Harry and Ron exchanged looks and nodded, walking away from her.

Hermione glanced back at the bathroom and sighed. "See you later, Myrtle." She said sweetly.

"Who's Myrtle?" Draco snapped, showing himself from his hiding place.

Hermione jumped up and whipped her wand out. But when she saw the sight of Draco, she let out breath of relief.

"Don't scare me like that!" Hermione said breathlessly, tucking her wand back.

Draco eyed her odd behavior and crossed his arms. "Why so tense, Granger?"

"None of your business, Malfoy." Hermione retorted, shoving away from him.

"You need to show some respect, Mudblood." Draco sneered, following her.

Hermione looked back and glared, "Stop following me."

She turned around, trying to hide the hurt he caused.

He noticed her fingering her wand, but didn't stop.

"Obviously me following you annoys you, so I think I'll continue." Draco smirked.

Hermione continued ignoring him as she walked inside the library, taking books off the shelves and sitting on a nearby desk. She ignored Draco pulling a seat loudly and sitting down across from her.

_What is this git doing?_ Hermione thought to herself, completely annoyed. She continued flipping through the pages, still researching about this Chamber of Secrets.

"How do you do it?" Draco asked rudely, interrupting her concentration.

"What?" She asked, completely confused.

"How did you managed to beat everyone from the final exam's last year, when you're nothing but a Mudblood?" Draco sneered, leaning on his chair and rudely putting his feet on the table.

Hermione scowled at him disapprovingly, "I study."

He scoffed at her response. "I hope this monster in the chamber gets you, Granger."

For some reason, he felt sick saying that. But he didn't care.

She rolled her eyes, "Leave me alone."

She absently fiddled with a necklace around her neck, but still kept most of it underneath her shirt.

"What's that, Granger?" Draco snapped, glaring at her hidden necklace.

"None of your business." Hermione spat back, glaring at her book.

Draco brought his hands to his neck and traced a necklace as well, but didn't say anything else.

_Herminee_. He suddenly thought. He stared at Hermione and frowned. "Herminee."

Hermione's concentration shattered and brought her head up to look at him.

"What?" Her eyes widened. "What did you just call me?"

She stared at Draco and did small comparisons of him and Drake. The little boy who used to call her that same name.

Both blond hair, both silver eyes, both pale faces.

_I think they're also the same age_. She thought to herself, studying him.

She gasped.

_No. No. No. No. No. Impossible._

"Malfoy, what did you call me?" She needed confirmation. Maybe she misheard him._  
_

Draco noticed his error and quickly got up. Masking his face with disgust. "I called you a Mudblood." He kicked his chair back to the table and spat, "No matter how much you study, you still don't belong in our world."_ Harsh, Draco._ He silently thought to himself, watching Hermione's reaction._  
_

Hermione's eyes flickered with confusion and anger as she watched Draco walking away from her as if she had a contagious disease.

"Git." She muttered, also getting up and heading towards the common room. She was still wondering who could be the heir of Slytherin and forgot all about the too familiar comparison between Draco and Drake.

* * *

**ahh sorry sorry. Was very busy with Christmas haha **

**Nxt chapter, Draco visits a petrified Hermione in the hospital wing!**

**xXMistressMadHatterXx: thank you!**

**RileyPoole'sLittleWhiskeyGirl: hahaa sorry for being late!**

**jentrem99: thank you!**

**unspokenlies: haha thank you! **

**Violet Saphira Darling: LOL i cant wait for those years too! haha**

**Jessica682: Oh she figured it out, alright. lol but she's also in denial. Doesn't want to think Drake being Draco lol but she will eventually haha**

**eoz16: hahaha he will! lol**

**Abbey500: thank you! happy holidays!**


	8. Second Year: No way

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter and co.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Hermione, I don't think - -"

"This could go seriously wrong - -"

Hermione gave Ron and Harry an impatient glare. "The potion will be useless without Crabbe's and Goyle's hair. You do want to investigate Malfoy, don't you?"

Ever since attacks of Muggle-borns have increased, the three of them has been suspecting Draco Malfoy as the heir of Slytherin. At first, Hermione thought it was ridiculous. But, she thought of a clever idea for the truth to be known. She had told them about a potion called, the Polyjuice Potion, where they can turn into three of Draco's friends, Crabbe, Goyle, and Millicent and interrogate him with questions about the Chamber of Secrets.

"I'm going to check on the Polyjuice Potion. Don't forget these." She shoved the cupcakes in their hands and turned to walk away.

"Have you ever heard of a plan where so many things can go wrong?" Ron asked Harry.

Harry shrugged, "She knows what she's doing. Alright, lets hide near the entrance hall before Crabbe and Goyle leaves."

Draco raised an eyebrow as he watched the two leave, carrying a handful of cupcakes and other sweets with them. "Weasley must be poorer than I thought."

"What?" Crabbe asked, confused.

"Nevermind." Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"Have you heard the rumors flying around?" Crabbe asked, stuffing his face with a cupcake.

"What?" Draco asked impatiently.

"Potter's the new heir of Slytherin." Pansy scoffed as she plopped down next to Draco.

He gaped at them and smirked, "Ridiculous. Potter's friends with Blood traitors and Mudbloods. I swear, Salazar himself must be tossing and turning in his grave as we speak."

"Do you know who it is then?" Goyle asked, pointing his chubby fingers at Draco.

Draco sighed and shrugged, "Not a clue." He got up from the tabke and told them he was going to go for a walk.

As he exited the entrance hall, his legs began leading him towards the dungeon. He stopped walking when he heard a door shut quietly and turned his head to see a petite female figure with big hair walking quickly, with a black plastic bag over her shoulder. He smirked evilly, thinking what a perfect opportunity to taunt Potter and Weasley's Mudblood.

"What's that you got there, Granger?" Draco called out.

Hermione paused. _Oh no! Malfoy! _She panicked to herself as and turned to face him. "What?"

"What's that in your bag?" He asked again, walking towards her.

_Slytherin robes, you git. _She gave him a dirty look, "None of your business."

"Funny. You just came out of the Slytherin laundry room." Draco smirked. "As I am a Slytherin, I believe it is my business."

"That's utterly ridiculous, Malfoy! Why would I be in your guy's laundry room? That's just disgusting." Hermione gasped, trying so hard to sound surprised and angry at his sudden accusation and failing.

Draco noticed her face getting red with nervousness. "You really are a bad liar." He took a step closer to her and smirked as she backed away. "I'm going to ask you one last time, Granger. What's in the bag?'

Hermione's uneasy feeling turned to anger. "Piss off."

Draco took a step back, when he saw her pulling out her wand. "How dare you talk to me like that, Mudblood!"

She rolled her eyes and muttered a spell, causing the plastic bag to shrink. She quickly put the mini bag in her robe pocket and glared at Malfoy as she put her wand away. "Whatever, Malfoy."

He felt anger rushing through his veins as she walked away from him. "Hope you didn't forget the words I said, Granger! You're the next Mudblood the heir of Slytherin will attack!"

Hermione felt herself shiver with uneasiness, but continued walking away from him. She opened the door of the girls' bathroom and enlarged the plastic bag. She took out the borrowed Slytherin robes she took from the laundry room and folded them neatly in the side. She glanced at the Polyjuice Potion and waited for her friends.

In the next couple of hours, Hermione glared at the hospital wing's ceiling. "Go away, you guys. I'll be fine."

Ron nodded and grabbed Harry's arm as they walked towards the door. The last thing she heard before the door shut closed was Ron saying, "I still can't believe she has a tail."

It turned out, the hair Hermione got was not Millicent's, but her cat. She huffed as she sat up from the hospital bed, feeling incredibly stupid for not getting the right hair. She sighed angrily and laid back down, contemplating with what they found out.

Draco was not the heir of Slytherin, after all. But still, all those rude comments about her blood was really unnecessary.

* * *

"You have no life, I swear."

Hermione turned around quickly and groaned when she spotted Draco, leaning against the bookcase. Just because he wasn't the heir of Slytherin, it didn't mean he wasn't dangerous. "Miss me, Draco?"

"Shut up, Granger. As if I'm happy to see you." Draco lied.

In the past weeks, he realized Hermione had been absent in all of her classes. As the days of her absence increased, he felt a weird feeling of uneasiness. He didn't know what it was, but he caught himself wondering what happened to her.

Then he heard rumors of her being attacked, and he felt something in his chest tightening. He couldn't explain the feeling he felt, but for some reason, he was scared for her. He hates to admit it, but she's one of the strongest student's in this school. If the monster could attack her, it can attack pretty much anyone.

But no. She's here in front of him, standing and breathing. He stared at her and asked rudely, "Where have you been?"

She grabbed a book about basilisks and headed towards a nearby table. "What are you talking about?" She asked impatiently, flipping through the pages.

"You missed all your classes for like nearly two weeks. That's very unlike you, Granger. What, you finally realize you're not worth learning magic?" Draco sneered, crossing his arms and glaring at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and paused on a page, reading a paragraph.

Draco felt his patience running low. "Mudblood. I'm talking to you."

She looked up and glared at him. "I have a name, Malfoy. And as for my absences, how nice of you to care. I've been in the hospital wing the whole time. I was extremely ill, that Madam Pomfrey made me stay in bed." She lied.

Draco continued staring at her, but nodded. "Good. Wouldn't want your filth contaminating others."

Hermione sighed heavily and went back to her reading. "Whatever."

"It's a pity seeing you here, actually." Draco said.

_Really, he's still here? _She looked up again and frowned, "What do you mean?"

"All those missed classes, and everyone thought you were attacked." Draco rolled his eyes.

She shrugged and smirked, "Well they thought wrong."

The proud smug in her face annoyed Draco immensely. "You have no idea how happy I was to think you were finally attacked. I was hoping for you to be the next victim of death, but you being petrified is better than nothing. But since that's not happening, I'm forced to smell the stench reeking your filthy blood."

He kept going and going, ignoring the back of his head to stop. He had to hate this woman. He had to. She's a Mudblood. Yeah, he felt scared when he thought she was attacked, but those feelings are frowned upon. Still, he could not believe the words he threw at her.

When he finished, Hermione opened her mouth to speak but then decided against it and paused. She then took a deep breath and cleared her throat. "So in other words, you want me dead."

She felt her eyes beginning to sting with water as she remembered what Ron and Harry told her. Draco told them he wished she was the next Muggle-born to be murdered by the monster. It still pained her when they told her that.

Draco was remembering the same thing she was. He stared at her with surprise by her bluntness, but didn't say anything. He still felt disgusting for saying such a thing. He hates her yes, but does he really hate _hate_ her?

He noticed her eyes getting shinier with tears, and felt a stab of guilt.

For some reason, he began thinking of Herminee. The way her eyes would water when he had insulted her in front of Blaise, when they were younger. That added more into the guilt.

He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a girl Ravenclaw prefect. He glanced at the girl and recognized her as the girl who always hung around with that snobbish other Weasley, Percy.

"Hermione, you okay?" The girl asked. She shot Draco a look before walking towards her.

Hermione blinked the tears away and nodded. "Of course, Penelope."

Penelope Clearwater nodded, but looked unconvinced. She turned her attention to Draco and raised an eyebrow. "Anything you need, Malfoy?"

Draco glanced at Hermione, wanting to tell her he's sorry. Instead he said, "I need that Mudblood to stay out of my sight." He nodded towards Hermione, who glared back at him.

Penelope gasped and said coldly, "I will be speaking to Professor Snape about you Malfoy. For using that word, I believe weeks of detention will be good. Go back to your dormitories." She turned around to face Hermione, stating the conversation was over.

Without another word, he turned around and left.

Penelope placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Hermione nodded, "Aren't you a Muggle-born as well?"

Penelope shrugged and sat next to her. "Yeah, but who cares. I just hope they find who the culprit is, so we can be safe again."

Hermione went back to her reading, and scanned through the paragraphs until she gasped.

"What?" Penelope asked quickly.

Hermione quickly opened her bag and pulled out a quill. She tore a page off the book and wrote the word,_ pipes_ in the side of the margin.

"Damaging school property, Hermione?" Penelope asked in surprise and approval. "I thought you wouldn't like that."

Hermione grinned and folded the paper in her hands. "I'll put it back with a spell." She took a mirror out of her bag and stood up. "Walk with me?"

Penelope nodded and asked, "What's with the mirror?"

"Oh, I'm trying to see how I look with my tamed hair." Hermione quickly made up.

They both exited the library and heard a sound around the nearby corner.

"What's that?" Penelope asked suddenly, walking towards the sound.

Hermione grabbed her arm and shook her head. "Don't!"

She took the mirror and angled it to see if the corner was clear.

"What are you doing?" Penelope asked confusingly.

Hermione gasped with firght, "Penelope! Whatever you do, don't- -"

Penelope's screams could have been heard within miles, if anyone was there. She screamed with wide eyes at Hermione's petrified stiff body and glanced at the mirror by Hermione's side. She gasped in horror when she saw the reflection, and felt the feeling of being petrified herself until her high pitched screams were silenced.

* * *

"What does McGonagall mean about future Quidditch practices are postponed!" Draco yelled angrily at the Slytherin common room.

"Two Mudblood's had been attacked." Pansy smirked, sitting next Millicent.

Draco rolled his eyes, "So what? That doesn't mean they need to cancel things."

"Yes well, the Professor's are scared of course. They might even closed down the school." Pansy shrugged.

Draco scoffed. "This school is ridiculous anyway." He plopped down on a couch and stared at the fireplace, feeling grumpy that he couldn't go flying by himself anymore. "Who's the two Mudblood's that got attacked, anyway?"

"I don't know the other girl, but the other one was Granger." Goyle chuckled with delight.

Draco's head snapped up and turned sharply to their direction. "No," He said harshly, "Granger hasn't been attacked. I was talking to her yesterday."

"When? Because apparently, that's when she was attacked." Pansy said.

He shook his head, "I was making fun of her in the library and left when some idiot girl kicked me out just because she was a prefect."

Pansy gasped, "Well the other girl was a prefect, Draco. Maybe they both were attacked after you left them. They were found in a petrified state near the library." She gasped again, then stared at him with a wild expression."You're not - -"

"No! I'm not the damn heir of Slytherin!" Draco snapped. He turned back to the fireplace, still shaking his head with disbelief. "You guys are wrong. Granger hasn't been petrified."

"Shouldn't you be happy, Draco?" Blaise asked, closing the common room door closed. "I just came in, but I know you guys are talking about Granger."

Draco didn't say anything, except stare at the fire. He shook his head again in denial, "I would be if she really is petrified."

Blaise rolled his eyes and sat on the opposite couch. "She is."

"She's not." Draco snapped.

"Stop shaking your head will you! It's getting annoying" Pansy huffed, grabbing her bag and pulling out her homework. "Blaise, help me with potions?"

Blaise nodded and got up, glancing at Draco. "You're wish has been granted, Draco. She's in the hospital wing with that Clearwater girl." He walked towards Pansy, leaving Draco alone.

Granger can't be petrified, no. He just spoke to her last night. That's impossible. Tomorrow. Tomorrow he will check for himself.

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy, what happened to your hand?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

Draco held his bleeding hand up and faked winced, "I was cutting up ingredients in potions, when I accidentally cut myself deeply with the knife. Professor Snape told me to come here."

Madam Pomfrey sighed and guided him towards an empty bed. She took his hand and examined it, shaking her head. "You did cut it deeply. Wait here, so I can get the supplies for the bacteria to get off the wounds."

Draco nodded and watched as she walked away. Draco looked around the hospital wing and noticed a couple of beds had curtains around them.

_Probably the petrified ones._ Draco thought to himself, as he stared at the couple of beds. He got up and stared opening one of the curtains and noticed the petrified person was a Gryffindor name Colin.

He closed the curtain and proceeded to do the same with the other one. He opened the next one and paused when he recognized the girl prefect who kicked him out in the library.

He felt his breath shortening and his heart beating faster. The rumors said the prefect and Hermione was attacked the same time. If the girl was here, that means Hermione must be here.

"Mr. Malfoy what are you doing?" Madam Pomfrey snapped, rushing towards him and closing the curtain shut.

"Sorry, I was looking for... someone." Draco whispered, following her towards the empty bed.

She ignored him and cleansed the cut and muttered a spell to close the wounds. "Now, wait here. I need to get Professor Snape so he can escort you back to your common room." She started walking towards the door and turned to look at him. "Don't let me catch you again, Mr. Malfoy. These victim's has gone through enough. Give them some respect." She opened the door and left him.

Draco turned around and quickly ran towards the other bed, and opening the curtain. He stared down at the petrified Justin Finch-Fletchley before closing it back roughly and continued.

He stopped when he saw the last bed with curtains. He rushed towards it and paused, his hand on the curtain. _Don't be Granger._ He secretly pleaded. He opened the curtains fast and felt his breathing caught between his throat. He shook his head slowly with wide eyes, staring down at Hermione's petrified body. _No, it can't be._

He breathed deeply and held out a shaky hand, towards her curls. "Granger, no." He breathed raggedly. He wanted nothing more than to go back in time and eat his words. He never wanted her to be petrified or die. It was just his pride and stubborness speaking, not him.

He continued staring at her face and felt his heart hammering against his ribcage. He didn't realize he was holding onto her cold hands, but didn't care. No one was with him to judge him and tell him how to behave. For now, he was going to act like himself and how he feels. Right now, he feels horrible.

He cupped her cheek and absently caressed it with his thumb. "I'm sorry." He mumbled painfully. He never apologizes, so this was new to him. He continued caressing her face until something around her neck caught his attention. Frowning, he reach for the necklace and gasped.

No way.

_"It's not a girl necklace, Drake! It's a friendship necklace. Here look," Herminee drew out a necklace on her neck that has been hiding under her shirt. It's identical to Draco's but hers had a pink bead. "See? Mine is pink for a girl and yours is blue for boy. Wearing it is a sign of our friendship."_

Draco stared at the silver chained necklace with a pink bead. Thoughts rushing through his head as he stared at Hermione with wide eyes.

Hermione was Herminee.

Herminee was Hermione.

Herminee the Muggle who didn't believe in magic was actually Hermione the Muggle-born witch who exceeds in all her magical abilities.

The girl he was missing was with him inside the castle all along.

He didn't know he was clutching into her necklace until Snape's voice brought him back to reality.

"Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing?" Snape drawled lazily.

Draco let go of the necklace quickly and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Nothing, sir."

"What did I tell you, Mr Malfoy!" Madam Pomfrey yelled.

Draco didn't care that he lost 30 points. Who cares?

After Snape escorted him back to the common room, thoughts still kept running through his head. He pulled his necklace over his head and stared at the blue bead, remembering a memory.

_ Herminee beamed at him, "Now whenever we look at it, we'll always remember our first best friend."_

_ Draco grinned, "Best friends."_

He found himself smiling at the necklace, before putting it on top of his desk. He sighed deeply, thinking of how much of an idiot he felt. How was Hermione his first best friend? Had she known all along and not tell him? He can never look at her the same way again. He turned to stare and the ceiling, contemplating of what he just learned.

All this time, Draco was best friend's with Hermione when they were little kids.

He hated how he felt. Instead of being happy with each other, they despised one another. How could that have happened?

_It's all your fault._ Draco blamed himself. _What am I going to do?_

Before he went to sleep, he said to himself that he would not act differently, until she confronts him the truth. He will be less harsh, but he wont mention anything. Not until she remembers him herself.

* * *

**terribly sorry for updating late! I just been busy =( but i have time now! lol REVIEWS will be nice =) it helps motivate me!**

**I knw you guys are reading it, I get story alerts ;) lol I just want to read your guys thoughts lol This is my second story, so your thoughts are helpful!**

**Sensula: thank you!**

**Duskfire1954: haha it will happen! =) and thank you!**

**Violet Saphira Darling: thank you so much! =D**

**xXMistressMadHatterXx: hahaha yes sure I will definitely add that in!**


	9. Second Year: Confused

Disclaimer: noo i dont own harry potter and the other characters! lol

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Oh Miss Granger, lay back down." Madam Pomfrey hurried to Hermione's side.

Hermione looked up confusingly and mumbled, "What happened?"

"You been petrified." Madam Pomfrey explained. "Here drink this. It helps you relax."

Hermione drank it in one gulp and laid back down, watching the nurse care for the other petrified victims waking up.

"Great." A voice drawled from the entrance door.

She turned her head and scowled when she saw Draco walking towards her. "What do you want?"

Draco glared at her and tossed a bag in her bed. "The professors asked me to give you your work back."

She grabbed her bag and sighed with relief seeing her all year school work. She put the bag away and tried to settle back into bed. She noticed Draco was still standing by her side and asked, "Anything else?" Suddenly realizing Draco was staring at her intensely, which made her feel very uncomfortable.

Draco pointed to the necklace around her neck. "Where did you get that?"

"What?" Hermione asked in a confused tone. She raised a hand and traced the necklace's bead with her fingers. "Oh, it's nothing. I got it when I was a child."

Draco continued staring at her. "How?"

She raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean how? And why do you care, Malfoy?"

Before Draco could answer back, Harry and Ron shoved the door open.

"HERMIONE!" They yelled in unison, surprise and happiness in their faces when they saw their friend was awake and unpetrified.

Hermione beamed, "HARRY! RON!"

Harry and Ron rushed towards her side and engulfed her with hugs.

"We've missed you!" Harry cried, letting go of her.

Hermione felt her eyes watering with contentment as Ron let her go.

"You solved it! You solved it!" She beamed, clutching into their arms.

"Pathetic." Draco muttered, glaring at the trio.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione snapped their head at his direction as if they just realized he was there.

"What's he doing here?" Ron asked, feeling suspicious.

"He came to drop off my end of the year school works." Hermione explained, pointing towards her bag.

Ron nodded and turned back to Draco. "Well you can leave now, you know."

"His father came to visit Dumbledore while I was there." Harry said, looking at Draco.

Draco shifted his attention to Harry and raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Mr. Malfoy is here?" Hermione asked curiously. "What for?"

"I think he put the diary of Tom Riddle in Ginny's belongings. I saw it during Diagon Alley, I just didn't say anything at the time." Harry explained to his friends.

Draco felt his face reddening. How dare he make stuff up. "Spreading rumors, Scarhead?"

"Also, I freed Dobby." Harry continued proudly. "He deserved to be a free elf."

Draco's jaw dropped. "Quit lying, Potter."

"Hey Malfoy, did you know your father also got sacked as school governor?" Ron snickered, enjoying Draco's embarrassment.

Draco glared at Harry and Ron and lingered his gaze at Hermione, causing her to blush.

"Leave him alone you guys. He's not worth it." Hermione said, giving him a sharp look.

Harry and Ron agreed and sat next to her, explaining to her everything she missed while she was petrified. She glanced at Draco, who gave her a blank expression, as he walked away.

* * *

After the feast, she bumped into him and noticed he's been walking around the castle looking resentful and sulking all over the place.

"Why is he acting all weird?" Hermione muttered to herself. She took a deep breath and traced the necklace again.

Deciding against her better judgment, she followed him silently. They reached to a place near the black lake, away from Hogwarts. Hermione turned around nervously, not wanting to get caught, especially with Draco Malfoy.

She accidentally stepped in a leaf, causing Draco to whip his head around, facing her.

"What are you doing, Granger?" Draco snapped, watching her as she paused.

_Make an excuse! Make an excuse!_ "Walking." She shrugged, sitting on a nearby walk and staring at the lake.

Draco continued looking at her and frowned, "Well can you get out of my sight, Mudblood? Seeing you is damaging my eye sight."

She didn't want to admit it, but that kind of hurt. "Then don't look at me."

From the corner of her eye, she saw Draco shake his head and turned back to the lake.

It was an uncomfortable long silence, that Hermione couldn't take it. "You okay?" She asked.

Draco's eyes widened slightly and glanced at her. "Why do you care, Granger?"

"Just asking." She muttered, "You been walking around looking so lifeless."

He smirked, "Never realized you were studying me. What's it about? You want to learn the difference between a Pureblood and a Mudblood?"

Hermione felt her anger boiling, and tried to take a few deep breaths. "Enlighten me."

"What?" Draco asked, facing her.

"What's the difference between a Pureblood and a Mudblood?"

"You have dirty blood and my blood's pure? I was meant to be a magical being, but you were born through Muggles, meaning you're just a copy. But Pureblood's like me, are the originals." Draco said proudly.

_That's Herminee you're talking to, git._ Draco reminded himself. He couldn't help it, he was a little angry with her. How can she not recognize him as the boy she befriended as a child? Unless she already knows, but doesn't want to admit it?

"You never answered my question." He said suddenly before she could reply back.

She frowned, "What question?"

He took a deep breath and asked, "Where did you get that necklace around your neck?"

_Why does he care?_ Hermione asked herself. She looked at her necklace and took it off. "I told you, I got it when I was a child."

"Yes but how?" Draco pressed on.

It took few long seconds before Hermione answered back. "It's a friendship necklace. My childhood best friend and I have the same one, except different color bead. Mine's pink and his is blue. I haven't seen him in so long but his name's Drake."

Draco's heart began thrumming hard against his chest again. _So it's true!_ Draco confirmed to himself. He really is talking to Herminee now. But why doesn't she recognize him?

Clearing his throat, he asked, "Where is he?"

She sighed deeply, "I don't know." She glanced at him and frowned, "But it's funny."

"What's funny?" Draco said, not meaning to sound harsh.

"You kind of resemble him." She shrugged, turning her attention back to her necklace.

_I am him, Granger!_ He wanted to scream that to her, but only kept it to himself. "How do you know I'm not him?"

He heard Hermione snort, making him look at her.

She smirked, "Because. From what I remembered, Drake was a nice little boy. Quite the opposite of your nasty self. However, I remembered he and I got into a fight, I just forgot what it was about." She looked sad, "After that, we never spoke to each other. Oh I wish I remember!"

He remembered.

_Draco looked down, feeling guilt bubbling inside him. "We can't see each other anymore, Herminee."_

_"Why not?" She stomped on one foot stubbornly._

_From the corner of his eye, he could see Blaise giving him a sign saying the adults are almost done with their meeting._

_He shoved his guilt aside and glared at Hermione once more, "I don't like you as a friend anymore. Father says your kind is filthy and dirty. I don't want mother to get mad at me for contaminating myself with the likes of you. Go away, leave me alone or else- Or else I'm going to tell on you!" He shoved pass Hermione hard, causing her to fall to the ground._

He stole a glance at Hermione and felt the palm of his hands beginning to moist. _Calm yourself, Draco!_ He demanded to himself.

"Anyway," Hermione's voice interrupting his memory. "You sure you're okay?"

He couldn't change his attitude yet. He wants to wait until Hermione remembers him as Drake. So, he decided to be his nasty Draco self for now. "None of your business, _Mudblood._"

The hurt on her face made him feel like a complete fool. "I was just trying to help, Malfoy."

"Well don't." He snapped. "I told your bodyguards while you were petrified that I was disappointed you didn't die. I knew a Mudblood died the last time the Chamber was open. It really was a pity no one died this year, especially you."

Hermione gasped softly and gripped her wand tightly. "You really are an arrogant foul creature." She stood up and decided against herself to hex him. She quickly rushed away from him, looking for Harry and Ron.

Draco stared at her retreating form and sighed sadly. He untucked his own necklace and glanced at it. He wanted nothing more than to get up and grab her, tell her he's Drake, and to please open her eyes and see what's in front of her.

But he couldn't. Not with his father lording around the school today.

_Please remember me._ He thought to himself, grasping the necklace. Sighing, he put it back on and glared at the lake. He missed Herminee. He missed being innocent without his brain being filled with all this Pureblood and Mudblood nonsense.

"If only I had a time turner." He muttered softly.

"Talking to yourself, Mate?" Blaise smirked, walking by his side.

Draco smirked back and got up. "What's up?"

"Student's are getting ready to go back to the train. You ready to go?" Blaise asked.

Draco nodded and followed him walking to the castle.

"Did you see Granger's back?" Blaise asked.

Draco nodded, not saying anything.

"Crabbe owes me 10 galleons. He had bet that the Muggle-borns in the hospital wouldn't wake, but I said it will." He continued.

Again, Draco didn't say anything except grunt to show he was listening.

"You okay, Draco?" Blaise asked, concern written in his face.

Draco looked up and tried to give him a reassuring smile. "Just want to go home."

Blaise nodded furiously, "I know what you mean. So glad second year's over. Hopefully third year will be better, yeah?"

''Yeah." _Hopefully Granger will remember me too. _He thought to himself. "Second year is bloody confusing."

Blaise nodded in agreement. "I agree with you, mate. Oh look, there's Potter, Weasley, and Granger."

Draco looked up and saw the three carrying their luggage. He stared at Hermione and wanted to smack himself for not realizing how similar Herminee and Hermione was.

He watched as the wind blew her hair wildly all over the place. She dropped her luggage and tied her rebellious hair up into a pony tail. Picking up her bag, she noticed Draco staring at her, causing to blush which confused him even more. Why is she blushing? She shifted her hair to the side and ignored him.

How could he not have noticed? The first thing that caught his attention when he first saw her was her big hair.

"What are you looking at?" Pansy asked, walking towards them with Crabbe and Goyle behind her.

Draco broke his gaze from Hermione and shrugged at his friends. "Nothing. Let's go, I want to leave."

"Why was the git looking at you?" Ron asked, shooting daggers at Draco and his friends with his eyes.

Hermione snickered, "Who knows. He has no interests in Muggle-borns, remember? Now come on, Ginny wanted to tell us something in the train."

They rushed inside the train, and waited til they all entered the Muggle world together.

* * *

**At least she shows some short civility towards him! and yes, Hermione will remember him in third year! =)**

** I can't wait for third year haha I can't wait to write about the slap, moments with Hermione's time turner, and Draco being attacked by Buckbeak! Plus, Hermione remembering ;)**

**Abbey500: thank you!**

**Sensula: thank you very much!**

**Jessica682: haha yes he remembered! now it's Hermione's turn!**

**Foxtail-Padfoot: aw well i'm glad you're giving Dramione a chance =)**

**eoz16: thank you so much!**

**jentrem99: thank you!**

**littlepix alice cullen: ahha thank you! **

**Violet Saphira Darling: haha thank you very much!**

**xXMistressMadHatterXx: haha thank you! and about Snape, he'll voice his opinions in the later chapters =)**


	10. Third Year: Beliefs

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter and co.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Do you know what books you need to get, Draco?" Narcissa asked.

Draco pulled out his lists of school supplies and sighed, "Yes mother, I have it right here."

"Make sure you get the grades to make us proud, Draco." Lucius said, as they walked the path of Diagon Alley.

Draco gave a deep sigh and nodded. "Yes father."

Draco knew that Third Year was going to be a challenge. It's not like he isn't trying. It's just that every time he tries his best to finish first, he always comes second after this one annoying Muggle-born girl. The same girl he find out to be his first childhood best friend.

He found it amazing how she didn't recognize him yet. It's not like he changed his appearance drastically. His face was still pale, and his hair was still blond but probably darker than before. He may have grown bigger, but still. How can she not remember him?

Shaking his head to remove his thoughts of the unworthy girl, he turned to his parents. "I'm going to look for a new broom, father."

"You've already got a broom, Draco." Lucius said in a bored tone. "Prove to me you deserve a new one."

Draco scowled and huffed. "Whatever." He followed his parents to their destination until he saw something brown from the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see what it was and smirked when he realized it was Hermione and her bushy brown hair. "I'll just be walking around. I'll meet you guys at the bookstore." He left quickly before his parents protested.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Draco drawled, coming up behind her.

Hermione turned around quickly and frowned, "What do you want, Malfoy?"

Draco smirked, "What are you doing here by yourself without Potter and Weasley?"

She rolled her eyes and turned around to continue walking ahead. "That's none of your business, Malfoy. Leave me alone."

"I don't think so." He said smugly, following her around.

Hermione huffed inwardly, trying to ignore him the best she can. She walked inside a magical pet shop and paused to look at owls.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked rudely.

Hermione glanced at him, "Getting a new pet for my late birthday present."

He raised an eyebrow, "Birthday?"

She sighed and continued browsing around, "Do you not know what a birthday is?" She asked sarcastically.

Draco opened his mouth to retort something back, but was interrupted by a loud gasp coming from her.

"Oh my goodness, look at him!" Hermione gasped, rushing towards a cage and looking at the thing inside it.

"What?" Draco asked, trying to appear uninterested.

She pointed inside the cage and watched him bend down to look at the ball of fluff inside it.

"What the bloody hell is that?" He grimaced with disgust.

"It's a cat, obviously!" Hermione huffed, elbowing him out of the way.

"His name's Crookshanks." A witch said, coming next to her and taking out the cat from the cage. "He's been here for ages, that one. Not many people would stop by to look at poor old Crookshanks."

"That's unfair." Hermione said sadly, "I'll take him!"

Draco's jaw dropped, "Are you serious, Granger? You're going to get t_hat_ load of ugly fluff?"

She gave him a glare, "Shut up."

The witch bent down to set Crookshanks down and watched him walk away.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione cried, trying to catch up to it.

"It's alright, dear. He's a very adventurous and smart fellow. He knows where to find you." The witch assured her.

Hermione nodded and paid her.

"Granger, your cat is ugly." Draco stated, following her as she walked out of the shop.

She stopped walking and turned to face him. "Why are you following me around, Malfoy?"

Draco smirked and crossed his arms. "Why, to annoy you of course!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Leave me alone. Your presence is unwanted."

He scoffed at her foolishness. "You want my presence simply because I'm far more superior than you. You're lucky to be breathing the same air as I am."

She stared at him for a long time before laughing. "Wow. You're unbelievable."

Draco saw the necklace hanging down her neck and faltered. "Why are you wearing that necklace still?"

Hermione frowned and looked down to see what he was looking at. "My necklace? What do you mean?"

"Why are you still wearing it?" Draco repeated.

She raised an eyebrow, "Why not? It holds sentimental value."

He fought the urge to role his eyes. _Women,_ he thought to himself.

"Besides, why do you care?" Hermione asked, staring at him.

"I don't. I just think it's stupid." Draco said quickly and giving her a hard look.

"Of course you do. You don't know anyone that means so much to you." Hermione snapped.

His face softened. "That person mean's a lot to you?"

She blinked and gave a small smile. "He does."

"I have something that reminds me of my best friend too." Draco said, hoping his big hint came through her.

Hermione gave him a kind smile for the first time. "Really?"

"Yes, she was my best friend when I was younger. I thought she was a Muggle." He explained.

She frowned, "You thought?"

"Yes. I thought." Draco said. "I really miss her. I was a real arsehole to her the last time I spoke to her."

"Really? You still are." Hermione grinned.

Draco smirked back and shrugged, looking at his childhood best friend.

Hermione clutched her necklace, memories flooding into her thoughts. "That's... interesting."

"What's his name again?" He pressed on.

"Drake." She said, looking at him again._ He looks so much like him. But he can't be... that's impossible!_

Draco noticed her staring at him and couldn't help but feel hopeful. "Why are you staring at me, Granger."

"You look so much like him." She mumbled, looking down at her feet.

"What?" He asked, walking towards her.

Hermione continued staring at her feet. "Nothing."

_Oh, come on!_ "No, tell me." He said softly.

Hermione didn't dare look up, because of the sudden closeness. "I said, you look like him."

Draco stared at her necklace and at her downcast face. "Look at me." _Maybe if I'm closer to her, she'll recognize me._

She hesitated and shook her head. "I better go. Harry and Ron might be looking for me, and I need to find Crookshanks."

She felt a thumb and a finger grabbing her chin gently and turning it upward to face him.

"Look at me, Granger, and tell me if I really do look like him." Draco said, not caring that he's suppose to act mean to her.

They were never this close face-to-face, so she took advantage of it and studied him.

After a few seconds of staring at him, she couldn't deny it anymore.

Same blond, same pale face, same grayish blue eyes. But why can't she accept it herself?

"Malfoy," Hermione whispered, feeling scared and nervous the same time. She has to know if it's him.

"Yes?" Draco asked, tracing her jaw softly with his thumb._ That's right, Hermione. It's me all along!_

_It has to be him, Hermione! Wait, no it cant be! Drake was sweet. This is Malfoy, the jerk. But they look so much alike! _Hermione debated to herself.

Draco noticed her inner debates and chuckled. "Hermione, you were saying?"

Her eyes widened slightly. _He said my name..._ "Draco, do you- I mean, can I see-"

"Meow!"

Hermione whipped around and bent down to carry Crookshanks, her face reddening with embarrassment.

Draco gave the ugly cat a dirty look. "Bloody cat."

Hermione laughed, "Be nice to him. He's adorable." She cooed, petting his furs.

Draco stared at her and shook his head. "You've got weird taste, Granger."

She shrugged and turned her head to face him. "I'll see you around, Malfoy."

Draco huffed and watched her walk away towards her friends.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at the figure of their new Professor in their compartment.

"I suppose he is asleep?" Ron asked. "I mean, he hasn't died, has he?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and took a Cauldron Cake from Harry. "No, no, he's breathing."

They continued eating their sweets until the compartment door slid open, revealing Draco and his two bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle.

Hermione groaned to herself. _What does he want now?_

Draco glanced with disgust at Harry and Ron, and paused for a second longer at Hermione, before turning to the two guys again."Well, look who it is. Potty and the Weasel"

Crabbe and Goyle chuckled trollishly.

"I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley," Malfoy said, "Did your mother die of shock?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. _What an idiot._

Ron got up quickly, knocking Crookshanks's basket on the floor. The sleeping Professor gave a snort.

Draco took an automatic step backward when he spotted him. "Who's that?"

"New teacher." Harry said, getting up to his feet. "What were you saying, Malfoy?"

Draco's eyes narrowed at the figure and looked at the guys, giving them a dark look. "C'mon." He said to Crabbe and Goyle, turning around and left.

Ron and Harry sat down quickly, while Ron massaged his knuckles.

"I'm not going to take any crap from Malfoy this year." He said angrily. "I mean it. If he makes one more crack about my family, I'm going to get a hold of his head and -"

He made a violent gesture in midair.

"Ron," Hermione hissed, nodding towards the Professor. "Be careful... "

They continued talking and eating their sweets, until the train started slowing down. They looked out the window and noticed they were no where near the castle yet. Suddenly, the train turned to darkness and stopped abruptly.

After moments of panic, Hermione got up. "I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on." She lifted her hands up and tried to feel her way out of the compartment.

"Hello?" Hermione asked at the darkness. She continued feeling her way, as her eyes adjusted.

She felt a thud and yelped in surprise, as she fell on the floor. She felt an arm wrap around her waist, and pulled her up. She straightened her robes and tried to flattened her hair. "Thank you." She said to her helper.

"Careful, Granger." A voice said behind her.

Hermione whipped her wand out and muttered, "Lumos!" She pointed her wand at the voice's direction and frowned. "Malfoy? What are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same question, Granger." Draco frowned.

"I wanted to ask why the train stopped." Hermione sighed.

Draco stared at her for a few seconds and shook his head. "Granger, go back to your friends."

"What?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Dementors." He said, hoping she got the point.

Before she could say anything back, she heard Ron's voice screaming Harry's name. They looked at the compartment where she got out and saw a hooded figure, slide inside.

"Wh-what's going on? It's c-cold" Hermione gasped.

Draco wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Why aren't you wearing a jumper?"

Hermione didn't say anything, and continued staring at the figure. She wanted to get up and see if Harry and Ron were okay, but for some reason she felt safe in his arms.

Finally they saw a bright light and watched the hooded figure move away.

"Granger, go back." Draco demanded. She stayed frozen in her spot. Shocked of what she saw and the feelings of negativity around her.

"HARRY!" Ron's voice screamed.

Draco heard it and grabbed her wrist, opened the compartment door, and pushed her gently inside.

"Harry! Harry!" He heard Hermione frantic voice.

"Draco!" Pansy gasped, rushing towards him. "Where were you?"

"The loo" He lied, feeling uncomfortable with her arms around him.

* * *

"Harry fainted!" Neville gasped to Seamus, not noticing Draco behind him.

Draco smirked and watched Harry, Ron and Hermione step down from the carriage. "You fainted, Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually fainted?"

He elbowed Hermione out of the way, causing her to give him a confused and annoyed look.

She watched at he and Ron argue, and tried to best to push Ron to continue walking. She gave him a dark look and walked passed him.

"Where you going?" Ron asked Hermione, after they settled down in their common room.

"Library." Hermione replied and left.

"Ah, Miss Granger." McGonagall greeted her as she walked inside her classroom.

"Yes Professor?" She asked timidly.

McGonagall handed her an object, "Use it well, Miss Granger. You are on top of your class every year so far, so I hope you do well this year as well."

"A time-turner!" Hermione gasped excitedly, different classes already flying through her thoughts.

McGonagall began explaining to her how dangers of a time-turner, and told her to be careful.

"Thank you, Professor! I will!" Hermione grinned, tucking the time-turner away.

When she left the classroom, she excitedly pulled out a list of classes. "I wonder what classes I should take now."

She wanted to take some classes that had conflicted with her current classes, so she asked Professor McGonagall for some help. She never thought a time-turner was going to be given to her. Now that it's in her pocession, she wanted to be extra careful.

She was so engrossed with the parchment, that she accidentally collided with a figure.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Hermione said, picking up the person's books.

"This is the second time you've thrown me to the ground, Granger."

She snapped her head up and groaned. "Not you again!"

Draco smirked, "I'm happy to see you too."

She got up and sighed. "Move out of my way."

Someone around her neck caught his attention. "What's that? Another necklace?"

Hermione looked down to see what he was pointing at. _My time-turner! _"Yes, another necklace."

Draco scoffed, "Granger, I was born in the magical world, which means I know a time-turner when I see one."

Hermione paled. She promised McGonagall not to tell anyone about her methods of getting through her classes this year.

"Why do you have a time-turner, Granger?" Draco sneered, trying to appear mean. "You want to go back in time and relive the days with your so-called best friend?"

Hermione tucked the time-turner behind her blouse, "Shut up, Malfoy. It's a Muggle necklace my parents gave me."

Draco rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Whatever."

She crossed her arms and sighed. "What is the matter with you?"

"What?" He asked rudely.

"First your a git, then you're somewhat civil, now you're back to being a git. Make up your mind, will you?" Hermione said, feeling annoyed towards his personality changes.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Oh what? You thought we could be friends, again?" He sneered and looked down at her with disgust. "In case you've forgotten, Granger, you're a Mudblood who -"

"Again?" Hermione interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

"You said I thought we could be friends, again. _Again_? Since when were we friends to begin with?" Hermione asked._ Drake...? No, it can't be... _"Malfoy, when were we friends?"

Draco widened his eyes for realizing his mistake and cleared his throat. "You know, for a smart witch, you really are stupid. The point is, I would never stoop so low as to befriend you"_ Lies. _

She gave him a dirty look. "Same with me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere else to be."

Draco watched her walk away from him and quickly said, "Hey Granger!"

Hermione rolled her eyes again and turned around. "What now?"

"Careful with the time-turner." He smirked.

She glared at him before walking away. As she was walking, thoughts kept running through her mind.

_Malfoy looks like a mature version of Drake. Only Drake was a Muggle... Malfoy's not. Drake was okay spending time with me, obviously Malfoy hates me... It doesn't make sense! _Hermione groaned, earning weird glances from other students nearby. _He doesn't have the necklace, Hermione, which means you're over thinking on the wrong person. _

Draco was greeted by his friends in the common room.

"You ready for this year, mate?" Blaise asked, sitting next to him.

Draco sighed and shrugged. "I don't even need to try in Potions to get a good grade."

Blaise smirked, "That's true." He turned to face Crabbe and Goyle who was swapping sweets.

Draco untucked the necklace that Hermione gave him many years ago and stared at it.

"You still have that?" Pansy scoffed. "Why do you still have it for all these years?"

He hid the necklace beneath his shirt, away from people's gaze. "I miss the person who gave it to me."

"Where is he?" Pansy asked, playing with his hair.

He sighed, "_She_ is somewhere." _Inside this castle. Hanging out with two idiots instead of with me, doing who knows what. _

For some reason, he felt a new wave of feeling overcome him. He doesn't like the fact that Hermione's with Ron and Harry all the time. She's suppose to be with him, like old times. The only thing is, she doesn't remember him. This thought gave him another angry feeling.

_Why should I care?_ He grumbled to himself. _She's a Mudblood._

He turned to his friends and said, "Remind me again why Mudblood's are unworthy."

He relaxed him self in the couch as Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle began telling him how people like Hermione are not worth it.

If only deep down he shared the same beliefs as them, things would be easier for him.

* * *

**La la la REVIEWS! =D haha**

**By the way, in case some of you guys are wondering, Im doing this story based on THE BOOK! not the movie.. the book. **

**For example, Hermione slaps Draco for calling Hagrid pathetic in the book. but in the movie, she punches Draco and calls him a cockroach. Yeah, I'm going to go by the book haha =) I'm just filling in between the lines of Draco/Hermione ;)  
**


	11. Third Year: The Bead

Disclaimer: noo i dont own harry potter and the other characters! lol

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"I'm very excited to see what Hagrid has in store for us." Hermione said, as she walked along with Ron and Harry towards Hagrid's place.

They were extremely happy for their friend when they found out he was made into a Professor at Hogwarts. The only thing thing she wasn't looking forward to was seeing Draco and his hideous gangs of Slytherins. Ever since Harry fainted from a dementor, Draco and his friends has been teasing and making fun of him. She wanted nothing more than to smack him hard across the face for his idiocy.

Her excitement deflated when she noticed the object of her dis-satisfaction standing in front of her with his two buffoons he calls Crabbe and Goyle. They were chatting none sense and trying to give Hagrid a hard time by asking him how to open the bloody violent textbook.

"Yeh've got ter stroke 'em," Hagrid told him, as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. "Look!"

Hagrid took Hermione's textbook showed the class how to open _The Monster Book of Monsters_. As the book tried to bite him, he took his finger and ran it down the book's spine, making it shiver and fall open quietly in his hand. He handed it back to Hermione with a smile.

"Thank you." Hermione grinned, glancing down at the book with interest.

"Oh, how silly we've all been!" Malfoy sneered. "We should have _stroked_ them! Why didn't we guess?"

Hagrid looked at Hermione, "I thought they were funny."

Hermione looked at Draco and glared at him, telling him to shut up with her eyes.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry said quietly.

He, Hermione and Ron wanted Hagrid's first lesson to be a success. However, Draco tried his best to make it his worst. He kept taunting the new Professor, but stopped short when they saw weird creatures trodding towards them.

"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid roared happily, waving a hand at them. "Beau'iful, aren' they?"

As Hagrid explained to them about Hippogriffs, Draco spoke to Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione tried her best to listen to Hagrid's teachings, but was being distracted because of Draco constant interrupting.

She turned to him sharply and said, "Pay attention!"

Draco snickered and glanced at her, "Make me, Granger."

She glared at him and turned her attention back to the front of the class. Why won't he stop being a jerk for once? Her anger turned to curiosity when Harry volunteered himself to touch the first hippogriff, Buckbeak. Hermione held her breath when the hippogriff was released from its chains, and hoped Harry knew what he was doing. Thankfully, Buckbeak accepted him and let Hagrid carry Harry on it's back.

"Go Harry!" Ron exclaimed, watching the hippogriff fly off with Harry.

Hermione grinned and jumped up and down with excitement. "Woo hoo!"

Draco glared at the flying hippogriff and Harry, before glancing back at Hermione. He couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy and wanted to bring their attention to them.

"Big deal! It's just a bloody giant bird!'' Draco scoffed out loud.

However, their attention to Harry didn't quiver. That irked Draco a bit. Before he could make another comment, Buckbeak flew back down with Harry.

"Good work, Harry!" roared Hagrid with everyone except Malfoy, Grabbe, and Goyle.

Hagrid took the other hippogriffs and divided them to each group to practice on.

_This is stupid. _Draco groaned to himself, as he and his friends were to take over Buckbeak. The hippogriff bowed to him, and was now patting it's beak, looking disdainful.

He glanced to where Harry, Ron, and Hermione was, and kept his eyes on his childhood best friend. He couldn't see why the intelligent student couldn't recognize him.

_Unless she already knows, and is in deep denial!_ Draco thought to himself.

"Good job, Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, hugging the redhead. Ron grinned sheepishly, as Harry laughed.

Draco felt another jolt of jealousy and turned back at to Buckbeak.

He drawled loudly for them to hear, "This is very easy! I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it... I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you? Are you, you great ugly brute?"

It all happened so fast. Hermione heard a loud pitch scream and whipped her head around to see Draco all curled in the grass writhing in agony. She felt like her heart was beating ten times faster than normal, and paled to see the blood seeping through his robes.

"I'm dying!" Draco yelled, as the whole class panicked. "I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!"

Hermione knew he was being pathetic, but couldn't help but feel panicky all the same, as she and the rest of the class ran towards Draco and Hagrid. She stared at Draco in the floor and felt like heaving to see the gashes in his arms, and the blood contaminating the grass.

"Yer not dyin!" Hagrid said, who also gone very white. "Someone help me! Gotta get him outta here!"

Hermione quickly ran to hold open the gate as Hagrid lifted Draco easily. The moment Draco was being lifted, something in his neck broke and fell to the ground. No one else has noticed except Hermione. She told herself to grab it for him later, and watched as Hagrid walked away with Draco.

"They should fire him straight away!" Pansy Parkinson screamed in tears.

"It was Malfoy's fault!" Dean Thomas snapped, ignoring Crabbe and Goyle's threatening glares.

As the Slytherins and Gryffindors argued, Hermione suddenly remembered the object that dropped in the grass. She quickly rushed to where Draco was, and looked at the ground, searching for whatever it was. Her eyes finally caught something shining from the sunlight, and narrowed her eyes.

As she walked closer to the object, she held a sharp breath and stared at the fallen object with wide eyes.

_No way._ Hermione gasped to herself, dropping to her knees and snatching the necklace off the ground. The blue bead was hanging in the middle, as the necklace itself looked a bit battered. She didn't know what came over her, but she took out her wand and repaired it.

_No no no no no!_ She grabbed her own necklace and pulled it off of her. She held hers up next to Draco's and compared them.

It looked exactly the same as the day she gave it to him when they were younger.

"Draco Malfoy is Drake?" Hermione muttered to herself, staring at the blue bead on the necklace.

She felt a mixture of emotions consuming her. Anger, Confusion, sadness, and happiness.

Anger, because it was Draco Malfoy all along.

Confusion, because how could it be? Drake was nice and Draco's a git.

Sadness, because Drake turned out to be her enemy.

And happiness, because she finally found him.

However, the anger overcame them all, as she balled up the necklace in her hand and stuffed it inside her robe. She stared at her own necklace and reluctantly put it back on.

"What's that?" Ron asked, coming behind her.

Hermione shook her head and followed Harry and Ron out.

"D'you think he'll be all right?" Hermione asked, nervously. Just because she didn't like Draco, doesn't mean she wished him anything deathly fatal.

"'Course he will. Madam Pomfrey can mend cuts in about a second." Harry said, knowing he had far more worse injuries.

They kept walking until they found Hagrid. They bombarded him with questions and hoped that he wasn't fired as a Professor. Hermione promised herself that if something happened to Hagrid, she would give Draco or Drake a piece of her mind.

* * *

Hermione went along the next few days, trying to ignore Draco. She was still confused, and wondered if he knew about her.

_Does he know who I am? _Hermione asked herself. She paused for a minute and scoffed. _Of course not! If he does, he wouldn't be treating us like that! He wouldn't treat Hagrid like that, either!  
_

"Lost are you, Granger?" A voice drawled behind her.

Hermione dropped her bag heavily and turned around. She groaned out loud at the sight in front of her.

Draco raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Something wrong?" He smirked, glancing at the huge bag she was carrying. "What happened to you?"

_You happened, you pathetic twat. _"None of your business." She snarled instead, trying to grab the bag again.

Draco looked at her with a soft expression and looked at the heavy bag. He sighed and bent down to grab it.

"Here let me." He murmured, ignoring Hermione's shock expression.

"Your arm." She said, watching him as he held her bag with ease.

"I'm not using my injured arm, aren't I?" He smirked.

Hermione narrowed her eyes dangerously, "Your arm isn't even that bad! You been making all those stupid excuses about pain up!"

Draco snickered, "So what?" Enjoying this game of teasing her.

She glared at him and roughly grabbed her bag from him. "Sod off, Drake!"

He stiffened and all the trace of humor from his face disappeared. "What did you call me?"

Hermione frowned and suddenly realized what she said, and kicked herself for being stupid. She wasn't ready to tell him yet. What would his reaction would be if he finds out his childhood best friend was none other than Hermione Granger?

"I called you _Draco_. That is your name, right?" She said, hoping he believed her.

Draco continued staring at her. _She called me Drake... Does she know? _"You didn't call me Draco, Granger."

She scoffed loudly and gripped her bag tightly. "Yes I did."

He shook his head and slowly walked towards her.

Hermione widened her eyes, as she backed away from him. "Sta- Stay away from me!"

"You called me Drake." Draco murmured softly, already standing in front of her.

Hermione felt herself pressed against the wall, as he was standing too closely for her liking. "I don't know what you're talking about, Malfoy. Please leave me alone."

Draco studied her face and reached out to tuck her wild curls behind her ears. Hermione stiffened at the touch and felt her heart beating against her ribcage, as his hand slid down to her cheek.

_What is he doing! _She panicked to herself.

His gaze dropped downward as he softly brushed the hairs away, to expose the skin of her neck. He felt the chains of her necklace under the blouse and untucked it, revealing the necklace with the pink bead. He stared at the necklace as memories passed through his head.

Draco looked back at Hermione's face and gave her a small smile. "Hello Herminee."

She gasped quietly as his thumb caressed her cheek.

That wasn't really the reaction she thought he would give.

"I missed you." Draco said as his voice cracked, letting her know he was just as nervous as she was.

Before she could reply back, Grabbe and Goyle interrupted them.

"Draco! There you are!" Crabbe yelled.

Draco quickly snapped back to his normal cold self and backed away from Hermione quickly.

"Why didn't you wait for us?" Goyle asked, ignoring Hermione completely.

Draco shook his head, "I wanted to get out of class."

Crabbe and Goyle nodded and followed Draco out.

Draco glared at Harry and Ron as he reached them, with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

"There she is." Harry said, nodding towards Hermione walking towards them.

Draco turned around and noticed Ron and Harry quickly rushing to her. He sighed and shook his head about his behavior earlier towards her, and turned around to continue walking.

"How did you do that?" Ron asked.

"What?" Hermione said, joining them.

"One minute you were right behind us, the next moment, you were back at the bottom of the stairs again."

"What?" Hermione asked, feeling confused. She suddenly remembered she had used the time-turner and was late because of Draco. "Oh! I had to go back for something. Oh no!"

Her bag suddenly ripped open, causing the dozen of large and heavy books fall off.

Ron questioned her about the many books, and told him she was taking those classes. Ron frowned, knowing some of the classes were being taught in the same time, but Hermione quickly changed the subject by saying she was starving.

"D'you get a feeling Hermione's not telling us something?" Ron asked Harry.

Harry shrugged, as they followed Hermione towards the Great Hall.

* * *

**Woo! Finally right! THEY BOTH KNOW! lol **

**TheBreakfastDinnerClub: Thank you very much! haha glad you like it!**

**eoz16: haha yay! I'm glad you like it! lol**

**Annabeth Hale Malfoy: Yay! thank you! **

**Violet Saphira Darling: haha thank you! yeah each year they're personality kind of changes because of their age haha **

**Jessica682: she finally does! lol**

**nature love 95: She knows now! haha no more denial**

**jtrem: yay thank you!**

**Sensula: haha thank you very much!**


	12. Third Year: Stress

Disclaimer: noo i dont own harry potter and the other characters! lol

* * *

**Chapter 12**

It has been weeks since Draco acknowledged Hermione as Herminee. Those long weeks, she had spent feeling so confused and frustrated. Sometimes when she was near him, he would act like the complete pompous git to her friends and their favorite DADA teacher, Lupin. Other times, when he would pass by to taunt Harry about the dementors, he would glance at her direction and the corner of his lips would twitch upwards for only a short second.

Other things has been crossing through her minds lately.

She questioned herself whether she should just give up the time-turner to McGonagall, because of all the stress she's conceived. To add into her discomfort, Ron and Harry had been less careful. Some prisoner name Sirius Black is after Harry, and out of no where he receives thi**s **expensive looking broom. To make matters worst, she told McGonagall about it, making Harry and Ron angry at her.

However, it turned out the firebolt was safe. Hermione was happy for them, and watched as Ron went upstairs to put the broom away.

Harry took a seat next to Hermione and was amazed at the work that was in front of her. He asked Hermione if she should just drop some of her classes, making her look at him as if he's gone crazy. As they were talking about her classes, Ron came rushing downstairs and threw something in front of Hermione.

Hermione felt queasy looking at the sight of blood in the blankets.

She looked up at Ron, looking confused. "Ron, what?"

"SCABBERS! LOOK! SCABBERS! BLOOD! HE'S GONE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT WAS ON THE FLOOR?" Ron roared out loud.

Hermione trembled, "N- no.."

Ron pointed at the blanket, showing Hermione's cat's hair.

She looked up at Ron and gasped, "Ron, you can't possibly think my cat did this? Crookshanks is- "

"A bloody disgusting- "

"Ron, stop." Harry cut in, taking his friend's arm. "Come on, calm down."

Ron glared at Hermione and muttered to Harry, "Let's go."

Harry turned to Hermione and gave her a sad shrug, and left.

* * *

The next few days, she had been feeling lonely. Ron never spoke to her again, and Harry only spoke to her whenever Ron wasn't with him. The whole time, she spent her days with Hagrid.

"I can't believe Malfoy would do that!" Hermione said angrily, finding out that after Draco was attacked, he told his father about Buckbeak. "Knowing his stupid father, he might do something!"

Hagrid sighed sadly, "I know, Hermione." He too was angry, but he didn't know what else to do.

"Don't worry, Hagrid." Hermione said softly, giving her giant friend a hug. "I'll go to the library and research to see if there's a law about magical creatures."

She was extremely angry towards Draco. How could he do that to her and her friends? This wasn't the little boy she remembered.

_Then again, he was really young back then... _Hermione thought to herself.

She didn't know what to do. She's been using her time-turner for classes, and going back in time for research in the library. The stress was weighing her down immensely. She missed her friends, and wanted to figure out what to do with Draco.

She spotted him a few times, still taunting Harry. Each time she saw him, the more she wanted to smack the stupid smirk off his face. How dare he?

_I guess he doesn't care that I'm Herminee. _Hermione thought to herself. _Wouldn't want to be spending time with a Muggle-born. _

* * *

Few days later, she received a letter from Hagrid. Opening the letter quickly, she scanned it's contents and felt tears forming in her eyes. She glanced up to see Draco and his gangs laughing stupidly, and fought the urge to hex them all to oblivion.

Shaking her head, she started walking and paused, seeing Harry and Ron in front of her. She showed them letter, happy and surprised that Ron wanted to help her out.

She threw her arms around his neck and sobbed. "Oh, Ron! I'm really, really, really, sorry about Scabbers!"

Ron blushed and nodded. "Oh... well... he was old."

"Let's see Hagrid." Harry sighed, shaking his head with sadness.

They spoke to their friend, and felt only sadness. It was heart breaking watching their big friendly giant breaking down in emotional agony. Hermione kept rushing to his side and comforting him, but it was no use.

"Look at him blubber!" A voice laughed, after Hagrid walked away.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione whipped around and saw Draco, Crabbe and Goyle watching them.

Hermione felt something tingle inside her veins.

"Have you ever seen anything quite so pathetic?" Draco continued, "And he's suppose to be our teacher!"

Harry and Ron started going towards them, but Hermione got there first.

**SMACK!**

She slapped Draco across the face with all the strength she carried. She didn't care that this was Drake. No, she couldn't see it. All she felt towards him was immense hatred at the moment. She watched with disgust as Draco staggered.

"Don't you _dare _call Hagrid pathetic, you foul- you evil- "

"Hermione!" Ron yelled, trying to reach for her.

She swatted his hands away. "Get _off, _Ron!"

She pulled out her wand, giving him a very murderous look, causing him to step backwards.

He stared at her with surprise and wonder.

She had slapped him. Slapped him hard. He had no idea she had that kind of strength in her petite self. His eyes widened slightly at her wand, and quickly gave her a mad glare from humiliation. His face was stinging in pain, as he glanced at his friends.

"C'mon." He muttered to them, and disappeared into the passageway to the dungeons.

Ron reached for her again, and stared at her looking stun and impressed.

"Harry, you better beat him in the Quidditch final!" Hermione said shrilly. "You just better, because I can't stand it if Slytherin wins!"

"We're due in Charms," Ron said, still clutching into Hermione. "We'd better go."

As Harry and Ron rushed towards the classroom, Hermione took this opportunity to use the time-turner. She knew she couldn't concentrate in class, so she thought she could go back in time and rest for a little bit before going back to present time and attend the class.

She found an empty table inside the library, and took a seat. She sighed heavily and tried to rub the headache away, when out of nowhere a voice drawled behind her.

"That was impressive, Granger."

Hermione jumped up in surprise, and looked around at the voice. Her eyes adjusted at the figure and scowled. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

Draco smirked and took a seat next to her. "I'm sorry."

She looked taken back and blinked. "What?"

He rolled his eyes, "I said I'm sorry."

"Piss off, Malfoy." She snapped, angrily getting up and walking away from him.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked, not meaning to sound rude.

"None of your business!" She retorted back, heading towards the Gryffindor tower.

"Herminee- "

She stopped abruptly and turned around, her eyes glazing with anger. "Don't call me that." She said in a dangerously low voice.

Draco looked taken back, "But, that was your nickname, I used to call you that- "

Hermione laughed cruelly. "Keyword Malfoy: _Used to._ Only Drake called me that- "

"Drake and I are the same person!" Draco retorted back, feeling frustrated.

She shook her head violently and turned around again to walk away.

Draco groaned inwardly and followed her. "Hermione please- "

"Don't!" She shouted over her shoulder, "You're not my friend, so don't even act- "

"You told me we would be best friends forever, no matter what." Draco said softly. "Or did you forget what the necklace around our neck represents?"

She stiffened and stopped walking, but didn't turn around to face him.

Draco took this cue to continue. "Her- Granger, I 'm sorry. I didn't know this was going to happen. I didn't know the hippogriff was going to get executed. I thought they were just going to send it away, like they did with that baby dragon in our first year."

He noticed her shoulders sag, and rushed towards her. He was about to reach out to her, but she immediately turned around. Her face wasn't scrunched up in hatred anymore, but with sadness.

Her mind kept battling with thoughts. Should she use this chance to hex him? or just turn around and walk away?

Draco felt his chest clench at the sight of her eyes brimming with tears. He reached up and wiped the moist away from her face and murmured, "I'm sorry, Granger. I'm sorry for hurting you and your friends."

He noticed her relaxing and took the risk by circling her waist with his arms. To his relief, she didn't protest and brought her head down to rest on his chest. He absently kissed her head and sighed.

To him, this felt so forbidden but right.

To Hermione, this felt wrong but safe.

She looked up at him and sniffled. "You're a prat."

He looked down on her and chuckled with relief, when her face didn't seem angered. "I know."

They stayed embracing each other for another minute, until Hermione pulled away.

She turned back around to walk away, but was stopped by Draco's hands in her arm.

"Granger- "

She shook her head, facing him. "I need to think."

"About what?"

"This." She pointed back and forth to him and her. "This is a lot to take in."

"Herminee," Draco sighed, walking towards her. He placed his hand on her chin and lifted her face up so he could see her eyes. "It's me. It's Drake. Don't you remember me?"

The corner of her lips twitched. "I remember you... Malfoy."

He let go of her face and stepped away. "Please, think about it."

"Think about what?" She asked softly.

Draco pulled out his necklace and showed it to her. "Think about how this whole entire time I kept wearing this. You kept wearing yours too. I miss you, and I know you miss me too."

Hermione sighed. "Malfoy- "

"You promised me we would be best friends forever, Granger." Draco cut in. "I'll let you decide whether you want to continue the friendship we created, or let my mistake get in the way and continue us being enemies."

She looked up at him and sighed.

"Think about it. And let me know." Draco said softly.

She stared at his eyes, hoping to see any deceit playing around, and saw nothing. "I'll think about it."

Draco smiled and bent down to kiss her forehead softly. "Until then."

Hermione turned around and walked away from him. She muttered the password to enter the Gryffindor common room and rushed inside.

She sat on a table and thought about Draco. She didn't know what to think. She missed their friendship when they were younger, but she hardly know the older him. Would he change his ways for her? Would her friends be okay with them as friends?

She took out her Arithmancy book and rested her head on the open pages. Immediately she fell asleep.

A couple hours later, that was how Ron and Harry found her.

"Wh- what?" Hermione said, waking up and looking wildly around. "Is it time to go? W-which lesson have we got now?"

"Divination, but it's not for another twenty minutes." Harry said. "Hermione why didn't you come to Charms?"

Hermione squeaked. "What? Oh no! I forgot to go to Charms!"

"But how could you forget?" Harry asked. "You were with us till we were right outside the classroom!"

Hermione wailed. "I don't believe it! Was Professor Flitwick angry? Oh, it was Malfoy. I was thinking about him and I lost track of things!"

Ron and Harry exchanged looks and tried talking into her to drop some classes. To their dismay and disappointment, Hermione protested immediately.

* * *

Draco watched with amusement as Hermione walked out of their Divination class. Never in his life did he ever see her talk back to her Professors. Draco looked back at his globe and snorted. He couldn't blame her, this class was pathetic.

"Granger surprised me." Blaise snickered. "Who knew she would explode like that."

Draco grinned and nodded in agreement. "Not going to lie, but it helped time in that class to fly by fast."

Suddenly an owl flew towards them and landed on their table.

"Who's owl is that?" Blaise asked.

Draco noticed it immediately. It was the white snowy owl, Hedwig, that belonged to Harry. "No idea." He said instead.

He untied the letter from its leg and gave it a treat. The owl hooted and flew away quickly.

Draco eagerly opened the letter and read.

_DM-_

_Meet me in the library after lunch. _

_-HG_

Blaise looked at Draco's face morphing into a grin. "Who's it from?"

Draco looked up at his friend, trying to stop his grin and failing. "My mum told me she found out about that hippogriff." He lied.

Blaise smirked and continued eating his meal.

Draco looked at his watch and counted the remaining minutes of their lunch time.

* * *

"Took you long enough." Hermione grumbled, as soon as Draco entered the library.

Draco gave her a weak smile and shrugged. "I had a hard time trying to shake off my friends. Sorry."

She grinned, "Ah, I see."

They smiled at each other, before feeling the uncomfortable silence.

"So..." Draco cleared his throat.

"So." Hermione repeated, feeling shy all of a sudden.

"What's up?" Draco asked. _Really, Draco? What's up? Merlin, you're pathetic._

"Yes." Hermione said suddenly.

Draco frowned. "Yes. Yes to what?"

Hermione grinned, "Yes, I want us to continue our friendship."

Draco stared at her for a few seconds. After her words sunk in, his face slowly broke into another grin. "Really?"

"Yes." She laughed at his reaction.

She felt her breath cutting off, as he attacked her with a hug. This side of him definitely reminded her of the little boy she befriended.

"Draco!" Hermione gasped, trying to get some air.

Laughing freely, he realized he hasn't felt this happy in a really long time. He loosed his arms around her, but didn't let go. "I can't believe you were a witch all along!"

Hermione beamed, "Me neither!"

"You didn't even believe in magic, remember!" Draco said, finally letting go.

Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him towards a secluded empty table. "I know!''

She never felt this excited in so long. Her anger and hatred towards him had disappeared immediately, after seeing this side of him. He looked so happy, and completely different.

"We have so much to talk about!" She gushed in.

Draco smiled and nodded. "I know, but Hermione this has to be a secret."

He right away regretted saying that, after seeing her smile vanish.

"No, Hermione I didn't mean it like that." Draco grabbed her hand.

To his surprise and relief, she laughed.

"No, actually you're right." She nodded in agreement. "Merlin know's Harry and Ron would do something rash. But can I ask a favor?"

"Anything." Draco said quickly.

"Don't be so hard on my friends and I. You get on our nerves sometimes. It's annoying." Hermione laughed.

Draco scowled, but smiled. "Same to you. I would love it if I don't receive another smack on the face, please."

They talked and laughed, until the librarian came to their side to kick them out.

* * *

They were sitting outside near the lake, in the last days of school. Hermione told him how she, Ron and Harry found out Sirius Black was innocent, how their DADA teacher Professor Lupin was a werewolf, and how they tried to capture Peter Petrigrew, who happened to be Ron's pet rat, Scabbers.

Hermione sighed. "This whole time, Scabbers was the man who helped the murder of Harry's parents. But, I find how Professor Lupin being a werewolf fascinating. I read about werewolves and immediately recognized the symptoms."

Noticing Draco being silent the whole time, she turned to look at him. "Draco?"

His face was unreadable, staring at her.

Hermione blushed at his stare and cleared her throat. "Dra- "

"WHAT WERE YOU BLOODY THINKING!" Draco roared, suddenly.

Hermione winced at his booming voice. "Geeze, Draco. Not so loud, do you want people to know about us?"

Draco remained glaring at her. "Don't try to change the bloody subject, Hermione! What were you three thinking! Honestly! Going back in time to save Sirius Black! What if you guys were seen!"

"Well we didnt!" Hermione huffed, crossing her arms.

"But what if! You would have been in trouble, Hermione! That Petrigrew bloke could have killed you! No, that monstrous werewolf could have killed you!" Draco snapped angrily.

Hermione glared at him and turned her attention to the lake. "They didn't! Stop being so dramatic."

Draco took a few deep breaths, before sitting beside her. "Hermione, I lost you before. If you run along with Potter and Weasley all the time, you're bound to always be in danger."

"They're my friends, Draco!" Hermione snapped.

Draco groaned, "I know! I'm just- I just..." During the remaining of the year, their friendship kept growing. He deeply cares about her. He doesn't want anything to happen to her. But he just wasn't ready to tell her those words yet.

"I'm glad you're okay." He said instead.

She gave him a small smile. "Don't worry about me."

He glared at her with disbelief. "We've became best friends, you idiot. That's kind of impossible."

Hermione laughed, "True." She reached forward and kissed his cheek. "Luckily I'm a bright witch."

His cheek tingled from her kiss and cleared his throat. "Yes."

Hermione got up and sighed. "Well, I have to meet Harry and Ron. I'll see you later?"

Draco nodded and got up as well. "I am still very angry at you."

She rolled her eyes. "You're always angry with me, git."

"Shut up, Granger." He smirked, watching her walk away.

Shortly after, he followed her trace and entered the castle with a childish grin spreading across his face.

* * *

**I'm sorry this is longer.. haha I wanted to finish Third year so I can start Fourth year for the next chapter!**

**Please review? They mean a lot! =D**

**Violet Saphira Darling: hahaha thank you! She slapped him yes lol**

**ikmss18: haha thank you!**

**Jessica682: LOL! They kiiiinda kissed on this chapter! i mean it was a friendly one, but a kiss nevertheless! lol**

**Sensula: haha yayy! im happy you like it!**

**jtrem: i know! thank you!**

**Rhiose: yayayay! thank you!**

**Abbey500: thank you very much!**

**eoz16: haha thank you!**

**celine-twilightadict: haha maraming salamat! =D**

**cherryblossom1031: ahh yayy! happy you like it!**

**xXMistressMadHatterXx: yeah they're going to have to for a little while since i'm going by the book haha **


	13. Fourth Year: Mad

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter. The familiar quotes can be seen in harry potter and the goblet of fire book by JK Rowling

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Hermione pushed her luggage cover down and locked it shut, before getting up to open the window. The owl swooped inside and hooted as it landed on top of her desk.

"And who are you?" Hermione asked sweetly, rushing towards the owl and untying the letter from it's leg. She gave it an owl treat, and watched it fly away quickly.

She glanced at the handwriting and broke into a huge grin.

_**Hermione- **_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know we told each other not to write to one another for our safety, but seriously? Since when do I listen? Really though, do not write back. I don't really need father breathing down my neck if he finds out I've been friends with a Muggle-born. **_

_**No offense, Hermione. Not really. **_

_**I'm just writing because I have nothing better to do. How's your summer going so far? Wait, I don't even know why I'm asking. It's not like you're going to write back to answer the question. Don't answer back. **_

_** Well my summer is splendid so far, thank you so much for asking.**_

_**I'm going to the Quidditch World Cup with father soon. Not that that news interest you women. Do you even know how a Quidditch game is like? Oh wait, you're friends with that Potter. Rest assure, one of these days I will beat your four eyes scarhead friend. **_

_**Stay out of trouble, Granger. Enough wasting time with Potty and the Weasel. **_

_**Merlin knows you three are magnets to trouble. **_

_**- Draco**_

She laughed out loud as she folded it up, and stuffing it inside her bag.

_Draco's going to the Quidditch World Cup as well! _Hermione said gleefully, _I might see him! _

She brought her luggage with her and told her mom, "Mum! I'm going to the Burrow now!"

* * *

"Come along, Draco." Narcissa said. "Your father needs to meet Cornelius Fudge for seats."

Draco nodded eagerly, and looked around the place, feeling excited for finally attended the year's Quidditch game.

"There he is, Lucius." Narcissa pointed towards the Minister of Magic. She narrowed her eyes and scoffed. "You better save him from all those sufferings."

Lucius looked around until he spotted Fudge and frowned, "Not to worry, Narcissa. He's talking to the Weasley's, which will show him how much of a disgrace they are."

Draco was too amazed at his program, he didn't even notice they stopped in front of the Weasley's, Fudge, and Hermione.

"Ah, Fudge" Lucius said, holding out his hand as he reached the Minister of Magic. "How are you? I don't think you've met my wife, Narcissa? Or our son, Draco?"

Draco looked up from hearing his name and automatically caught sight of Hermione staring back at him. His eyes widened slightly, but tried to keep his cold expression intact. _What's she doing here? _He thought to himself, as his father and Fudge spoke to one another.

Hermione also stared at him, her lips gracing him with a tiny smile for only a second. He nodded back in return before heading to take his seat with his parents.

The whole time game, Draco kept glancing at Hermione every now and then, and secretly grinning to himself at seeing her expressions of excitement. He glanced at his parents, who were discussing something to amongst themselves, and knowing they would never approve his friendship with the Muggle-born. Sighing, he kept his attention to the game.

"That was a good game!" Draco beamed, striding next to his father.

Lucius smirked down at his son and nodded. "Listen Draco, I have some business to attend to. So why won't you stay here with your mother?"

Draco frowned, "What sort of business?"

"The Dark Lord wants us to give the others... a sort of warning per se." Lucius smirked. "Just stay away, so you wouldn't get caught."

Draco watched in confusion as his father walked away. "Caught?" _What does the Dark Lord have them do?_ Ignoring his mother's calls, he rushed forward and followed his father along the trees.

* * *

"Hermione! Ginny! Wake up!" Mr Weasley shouted, ripping their tent open.

"Wassapin'in?" Ginny groggily asked.

Mr Weasley shook his head and yanked her up. "Come on girls!"

"Mr Weasley, what's happening?" Hermione translated for Ginny.

He looked at Hermione and grabbed her also, "There's been an attack! Quick, go with the others outside!"

Hermione and Ginny exchanged frightening looks and rushed outside to meet Harry and Ron. Hermione stiffened to see the sight around her. There were people being zoomed up in the air, yelling in ear screeching pain, and sounds of things being blasting around them.

Fred grabbed Ginny's hand and told them to follow him.

They tried their best to follow them, but there were many others running in their way. To Hermione's horror, she nearly tripped over a body, but Ron steadied her from behind. Dark figures were blundering through the trees; children were crying; shouts and panicked voices was heard around them as they were running.

Draco couldn't keep his eyes away from a child who was spinning around above the ground. The hooded figures surrounding him made his spine tingle in fear. He hoped his father wasn't being part of this business he said he was going to. Death Eaters like his father are attacking innocent Muggles, and for some reason, he hoped his father wasn't one of them.

He heard someone yell and turned his head at their direction. His eyes widened in fear, seeing the familiar bushy brown hair waving along the cold win, running with Potter and Weasley.

_What are they doing! What is she still doing here?_ Draco panicked, hoping the Death Eaters wouldn't catch up to them.

He glanced at the bright frightening lights, and back at the trio running near him. He suddenly saw the redhead fall down, yelling in pain.

Hermione stopped abruptly, causing Harry to run into her. "What happened? Ron! Where are you? Oh, this is stupid- _lumos_!"

"Tripped over a tree root." Ron said angrily, getting to his feet again.

Draco tried to calm himself and spoke in a drawling bored tone, "Well, with feet that size, hard not to."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned around sharply, seeing him leaning against a tree. Hermione gasped at another loud booming sound near them, and glanced at Draco while Ron told him to do something inappropriate.

Draco tried to avoid her eye contact. "Language Weasley. Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? You wouldn't like _her _spotted, would you?" He warned them, nodding towards Hermione.

Another flash of green light had lit the trees around them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked defiantly.

Draco turned to her, hoping she would take the hint. "Granger, they're after _Muggles. _D'you want to be showing off your knickers in midair? Because if you do, hang around... they're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh."

Harry snarled, "Hermione's a witch."

Draco felt anger rushing through him, but grinned maliciously. "Have it your own way, Potter. If you think they can't spot a Mudblood, stay where you are." _I'm sorry Hermione.. but it's just for show._

"You watch your mouth!" Ron shouted.

Hermione shook her head, "Never mind, Ron!" She tried to grab Ron's sleeves, but jumped slightly after hearing another bang.

She looked around anxiously as Harry, Ron and Draco exchanged useless conversations. She and Draco caught each others eyes, both showing fear in them. He pleaded her to leave with a look, and felt relieved after seeing her give a short nod.

"Oh come on," She said, giving Draco a disgusted look, hiding her fear. "Let's go find the others."

"Keep that big bushy head down, Granger." Draco sneered, as he watched her drag her two guy friends away.

After seeing them disappear, he glanced in the air again and felt something vile rising up from his stomach up to his throat. He clamped his hand on his mouth and hid behind a tree, where he let his sickness heave to the ground.

* * *

Hermione glared down at her plate, knowing these house elves were the ones to do it.

_I can't believe they're not getting paid!_ She angrily thought to herself. _Those poor house elves!_

Sensing someone staring at her, she looked up and caught the eyes of her secret friend, Draco. He smirked and nodded towards the door. They haven't gotten a chance to hang out together since they've came back because of all the hectic things happening in their school with new foreign students, and the Triwizard Tournament.

Seeing that this might be their chance of finally meeting up, she quickly ate her meal fast.

Ron stared at her with disbelief, "Er... is this the new stand on elf rights? You're going to make yourself puke instead?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and lied by saying she wanted to go to the library. After consuming most of her food, she swallowed hard and leapt to her feet, telling her friends, "See you at dinner!" and departing outside to wait for Draco.

Within seconds, he appeared as well and gave her a grin. Hermione grinned back and flunged her arms around his neck, rocking him side to side with a big hug. Draco answered with the same enthusiasm.

"Merlin, I've missed you." Hermione beamed, still hugging him.

"You've no idea how worried I was." Draco murmured against her head.

Hermione pulled away and frowned, "For what?"

"I kept thinking someone might've happened to you after the Cup."

She sighed, "Its alright."

Draco shook his head, "I literally wanted to curse Potter and Weasley for not dragging you into safety."

Hermione crossed her arms and glared. "I can take care of myself, you know. And for your information, you could have told me your father's Death Eater mates were going to attack Muggles!"

Draco glared angrily back at her, "I didn't know either! You lot should have left the moment the game ended!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and turning around, "Whatever, Malfoy."

Draco's face softened and reached for her. "I apologize. I was just worried. But, we're at Hogwarts now."

She took a deep breath and nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. "We're safe now."

He leaned in to give her a friendly peck on the head and pulled away.

Hermione suddenly thought of something and asked, "Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Are you ever planning on going to be a Death Eater?" Hermione asked, not caring about her bluntness.

Draco stared at her intensely, causing her to feel uneasy at his gaze. He blinked suddenly and cleared his throat. "I hope not. I don't want to, so no."

Hermione beamed, "Good. Because I don't ever want to see your pale arm tattooed with that awful Dark Mark."

Draco frowned, "I'm not that pale."

She laughed and shook her head, "You're practically albino, Draco."

He gave her a playful dirty look, before reaching down to throw some dirt on her, which lead into a fight of dirt being tossed to one another.

* * *

Draco gave Hermione, Ron, and Harry a dirty look. He felt himself growing red from humiliation of being turned into a ferret. He glared at their new DADA teacher, named Mad-Eyed Moody, who grabbed him by the arm.

_I really hate this man. _He thought angrily, as he was being dragged to the head of his house, Snape. He threw another look at Hermione's direction, telling her to shut up. She tried her best to stifle her laughter, but failed miserably.

"Don't talk to me." Ron said quietly, as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Why not?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Because I want to fix that in my memory forever." He said, with his eyes closed. "Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret..."

Harry and Hermione burst out laughing. However, she felt rather guilty for laughing at him and said, "He could have really hurt Malfoy, though. It was good, really, that Professor McGonagall stopped it- "

"Hermione!" Ron said furiously, his eyes snapping open. "You're ruining the best moment of my life!"

She made an impatient noise and began eating, noting to herself to apologize to Draco when they see each other. She ate fast again told them she had loads to do.

"But you told us Professor Vector- "

"It's not schoolwork." She said, and departed right away.

She found Snape's door opened, and waited for Draco to come out within a few minutes. As she predicted, he came out three minutes later. He shot her a glare and passed her.

She rolled her eyes and followed him. "Don't be like that."

He continued to ignore her.

She sighed impatiently and grabbed his arm to face her. "Draco, come on. I'm sorry I laughed at you."

He crossed his arms angrily, and stared past her, determined not to look at the girl who laughed at him. Hermione scowled and grabbed his chin forcefully, and turning his head so he could stare straight at her.

"I'm sorry." She said softly this time. She entangled his arms, and wrapped hers around his waist.

"You betrayed me." Draco said in a low voice, trying his best not to forgive her.

"Did not." She mumbled against his chest. After hearing his silence, she pulled away and frowned. "Fine. Just fine. Don't accept my apology yet. But you will."

"I will?" Draco scoffed, crossing his arms again after her warmth pulled away.

"Yes." Hermione grinned. "We're best friends, remember? You're going to have to forgive me anyway."

He quirked an eyebrow up, and glared at her again. Hermione stared back before giving up. She turned around to walk away but felt an iron grip on her wrist. She stopped abruptly and turned around.

Draco groaned inwardly and nodded. "Apology accepted."

She immediately grinned and hugged him. No longer caring, Draco smiled and wrapped his arms around her again. As much as he tried to go his old ways by truly hating her, he just couldn't.

* * *

"How did Potter do it!" Draco snapped, feeling confused as he sat next to Hermione in the library.

She rolled her eyes and shrugged. "He didn't. Someone must have slipped his name into the Goblet, thus being the Fourth champion."

Draco snorted, "Rubbish. That Hufflepuff bloke, Cedric Diggory, is the true champion for Hogwarts. Who are you rooting for, aye?"

Hermione sighed impatiently as she tried to concentrate her reading. "Nobody. I think the Triwizard Tournament is a very dangerous game for students. I don't know why they're doing this, when they know students can be killed."

He smirked, "Hermione, you worry to much.''

She didn't say anything, and continued reading her book. Sighing with boredom, Draco looked around the library and reluctantly took out his own homework. After finishing his own, he looked up and see her still in deep concentration. He noticed her eyebrows furrowed as she read and mumbled to herself, taking notes.

He looked down at the badges she gave him that said S.P.E.W. There is no way he was going to walk around the school supporting house elves rights for freedom. It was thanks to Potter that he lost their family elf, Dobby. He shoved the S.P.E.W. badge down on his pockets and looked at his friend.

"Hermione."

Hermione nodded but didn't say anything.

"Hermione, tell me how Potter got into the competition!" He yelled, earning shushing sounds from other students around them.

Hermione looked up and snarled, "Shut up, will you! Honestly, first Ron now you!"

"What do you mean? Don't compare me to that Weasel!" Draco sneered in disgust.

"You're both jealous!" Hermione hissed in a whisper. "Ron's not even talking to Harry because he thinks the same as you!"

Draco snorted, "Trouble in paradise?"

She glared at him and looked back at her work, "Draco, I'm trying to help Harry about dragons alright? So, if you want, help. If not, leave."

He scoffed and crossed his arms. "This is boring."

"Then leave."

"Alright then." He snapped. He gave her an annoyed and angry look before departing.

After arriving at the Slytherin dungeon, he took out the S.P.E.W. badge.

"What's that?" Blaise asked, sitting next to him.

"A badge that will humiliate Potter." Draco thought all of a sudden. He grinned evilly and took out his wand and muttered a spell pointing at the badge. "Watch this!"

He showed the badge to Blaise. It first said, 'Support Cedric Diggory- The REAL HOGWARTS CHAMPION!' and he pressed it to say, 'POTTER STINKS'. Blaise laughed and made multiple copies, passing it to everyone he knew.

"Oh _very _funny." Hermione said sarcastically to Pansy Parkinson, as they were waiting outside Snape's dungeon after lunch. She saw the badge Draco holding and rolled her eyes. "really _witty."_

Draco, still feeling mad towards her, smirked and held out the badge to annoy the heck out of her. "Want one, Granger? I've got loads. But don't touch my hand, now. I've washed it, you see; don't want a Mudblood sliming it up."_  
_

He immediately regretted saying that, after seeing her face expression fall.

She gave him a disappointing look and glanced at Harry, who took his wand out. "Harry!"

Draco began taunting him, pulling his own wand as well.

"Furnunculus!" Harry yelled.

"Densaugeo!" Draco screamed.

The next thing he knew, Goyle had his hands to his nose, where great ugly boils were springing up. But his eyes were fixed on Hermione, who was whimpering in panic, clutching her mouth.

"Hermione!" Ron screamed, running towards her.

She shook her head and cried in shock.

Snape finally arrived, as Draco looked at Goyle. He told Snape that Harry's jinx hit Goyle, as Ron told Snape, Draco's hit Hermione. The potion's master glanced down at Hermione's whimpering face and said, "I see no difference."

Tears were forming in her eyes, as she continued clutching her mouth. She got up immediately and ran out of sight.

The next few days, she avoided Draco any way she can. Whenever she would see him, she would turn the other way. Draco tried his best to talk to her, but only ended up taunting her friends just for show. She knew he was only acting like that because of his reputation of being a git, but she couldn't help but feeling hurt again. She tried her best to remind herself that he didn't mean calling her a Mudblood, but had her doubts.

She glanced at her teeth, and was glad to make them smaller than her original. She knew her parents wouldn't allow it, since they were dentists, but she didn't care. A little magic wouldn't hurt anyone.

* * *

Draco went inside the library, hoping to see her. Feeling relieved, there she was sitting in a corner by herself. He knew how much he hurt her, and he wanted to explain and remind her that he didn't mean a single thing. The look in her eyes made him want to curse himself for being stupid. Why was he too harsh on her? Why didn't he watch where he aimed to jinx?

It was hard getting passed her because there were many girls inside the library for some weird reason. He glanced around to see what was causing many girls to appear, and noticed Krum hiding behind the shelves.

_What is he doing here? _Draco asked himself. He walked towards the bulky seeker and tapped his shoulder. "Hello."

Krum looked at him and nodded, before turning around to look at something in front of him. Draco followed his gaze and frowned.

_Why is Krum staring at Hermione?_ He asked himself as he looked back at Krum and said, "What's up?"

Krum shook his head and abruptly left. Draco frowned again, watching the girls follow the famous seeker out. He glanced at Hermione, who was looking straight at him. His heart fluttered nervously as he walked towards her.

She glared at him, and furiously snapped her book closed and grabbing her things.

"Hermione, wait- " He pleaded grabbing her arm.

"Let go!" She snapped harshly.

Draco immediately let go and stepped back. "I'm sorry."

She scoffed, "Too many times, Malfoy. You apologize too many times."

He winced hearing her say his last name. He knew she only called him that in public or if she was angry. Feeling like a complete arse for hurting her, he wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and apologize until she would forgive him. He tried to reach for her again, but she swatted his had away.

He sighed defeatingly, as she walked out of the library, leaving him.

* * *

Hermione stared back and forth between Ron and Harry.

"Caught on have you?" Harry said coldly, after hearing Ron tell him he thinks someone put his name in the goblet. "Took you long enough."

Ron opened his mouth uncertainly, but was cut off by Harry.

"It's okay." Harry said. "Forget it."

"No," Ron said, "I shouldn't've- "

"Forget it." Harry grinned, forgiving him.

Hermione couldn't help it, and burst into tears. She blamed her emotional stress at this moment. Hitting puberty sucks, making her very emotional than before.

"There's nothing to cry about!" Harry said, bewildered.

"You two are so _stupid!_" She shouted, stomping her foot, and grabbing them into a hug. After letting them go, she dashed out, still crying.

She accidentally bumped into a figure, but didn't even bother to look up as she apologized. "Sorry, my mistake."

Draco looked down at her and noticed the tears, "Hermione?"

Her head snapped up and groaned. She didn't feel like dealing with Draco at the moment.

"Hermione want happened? Are you hurt?" Draco asked, reaching up to grab her, as he examined her face and looking at her head for any wounds. He grabbed her face with his hands and pleaded, "Tell me what happened? Why are you crying? Who did this to you?"

Hermione hiccuped, as she tried to wipe her tears away.

Draco wiped her tears as well, before engulfing her with a hug. "Who did this to you?"

After calming down, she pulled away from his embrace. "Nobody."

He tutted, "Don't give me that. Who did this? Why are you crying?"

Hermione knew she shouldn't forgive him, but he was after all her best friend. She was bound to forgive him one of these days. "Draco, I was crying because I was extremely happy."

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Uh... okay?"

She laughed, "Remember when I told you Ron and Harry are not speaking to each other? Well now they are! They're finally friends! I don't have to feel so stressed anymore of talking to each of them back and forth and separately!"

Draco stared at her as if she was insane, but laughed along. After she came down from her laughter, he sighed. "Hermione- "

"I know." Hermione cut in, smiling.

"What?" Draco asked in confusion.

"I know you didn't mean to call me a Mudblood, or to jinx me." Hermione explained. "It's alright. Accident's happen."

He broke into a grin and grabbed her. "You ignored me for weeks! That's really very rude of you."

She shrugged and grinned back. "Well I'm not now."

To his surprise, she reached up and kissed him on the cheek. Pulling away, she flashed him a radiant smile. Something about her smile looked completely different.

Hermione noticed him staring at her smile and grinned wider. "The day you accidentally hexed me, I asked the nurse to shrink it even more to a size I like. So, thanks to you, I don't have to wear those Muggle braces!"

Draco chuckled, not knowing what braces are. "You look great."

She blushed and mumbled, "Thank you." She waved at him and walked away.

"Aye!" He called out.

"What!" She yelled over her shoulder.

"Tell Scarhead congratulations on the first task! Just don't tell him I'm the one who said it." Draco said. "I'm not ready to be all buddy-buddy with him yet, you know."

Hermione turned around to give him a wild look and left, grinning.

* * *

**I'm sooo sorry it's longer! the book is bigger, so that means the chapters would be longer as well! Are you guys okay with that?**

**KEEP REVIEWING! =D they totally persuade me to continue.**

**Violet Saphira Darling: thank you! next chpt will be the ball!**

**NessaWayMalfoy: haha! thanks for reading!**

**ikmss18: well thank you for reading! =D**

**celine-twilightadict: haha i know i'll try to update faster!**

**Rhiose: yay! thank you!**

**voldyismyfather: thank you so much!**

**Sensula: haha keep reading to see! ;)**

**xLove-Hate-Relationshipx: haha thank you!**

**haileydelacour101: thank you!**

**Jessica682: haha woo hoo! thank you!**

**xXMistressMadHatterXx: YES I DID! ahh i kept squealing with excitment and had to keep rewinding to see that part again hahaha**

**jtrem: thank you!**


	14. Fourth Year: Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter. The familiar quotes can be seen in harry potter and the goblet of fire book by JK Rowling

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Why didn't you tell me your family owned Dobby?" Hermione asked, taking her book out of her bag and placing it on top of the table.

Draco rolled his eyes and resumed playing with his POTTER STINKS badge, "Why does it matter?"

Hermione glared at him, "Well, I saw him the other day with Harry and Ron. He looked extremely happy now considering he's a free elf, but he said that the Malfoys' were '_bad dark wizards'_. Care to explain what he meant?"

He snorted, "He wasn't even my house elf. I mean he was, but he mostly served my parents, to tell you the truth. And what's all this rubbish about us being dark wizards?" He leaned towards her, his face only inches from hers, and whispered, "You don't think I'm a dark wizard do you ay, Granger?"

She raised an eyebrow, ignoring the goosebumps tingling her skin, and leaned closer to him as well til their noses barely touched, "Not a dark wizard, _Malfoy_. More like an annoying, aggravating, ferret piece of- "

Draco wasn't even listening to a word she was saying. Her warm mint-smelling breath was caressing his chin, making his teenage mind have these weird thoughts towards her. His eyes were glued to her brown ones, then dropped his gaze to her moving lips. He wanted to close the inches between them, but paused when she stopped talking abruptly.

"What is it?" He asked, seeing her frowning.

She held a finger up and shook her head before hearing a loud obnoxious group of girls giggling madly. She leaned back and turned to the noise. She narrowed her eyes, seeing Victor Krum hiding behind the shelves full of books. The group of girls pointing and whispering at his direction.

Hermione groaned and looked at Draco. "Get rid of those girls for me, please? They're always here, following _him_" She muttered nodding towards Krum.

Draco frowned and turned to look at Krum, ''Why is he always here? Almost every time I'm here in the library with you, I see him."

She sighed impatiently, "No idea. It's rather annoying, if you ask me. These idiotic girls following him around. He's not even that good looking. They only like him 'cause he's famous!"

He chuckled at her irritation, "Potter's famous. I don't see a line of fan girls following him around."

Hermione laughed, "That's what you think. So far, a couple of girls he never met got turned down by him. He has his eyes on someone else."

Draco raised an eyebrow, interested at this news. He grinned mischievously, "Who is the unfortunate girl?"

She snorted, "I'm not going to tell you! Besides, if he ask her soon, you might see her in the Yule Ball. That is, if he ask her soon before it's too late."

Draco looked down at his POTTER STINKS badge, "Hermione?"

Hermione nodded, still glaring at the annoying giggling girls. "Honestly, why won't he just leave already, so those girls can follow him out?"

"Hermione." Draco chuckled, trying to get her attention.

She turned to look at him and blinked. "Oh, I'm sorry, Draco. What is it?"

He cleared his throat and fumbled with the badge in his hands. "Are you... I mean, are you going to attend the ball?"

Hermione looked like she was in deep thought and nodded, "I think so. It's not everyday there's a ball in Hogwarts, right? What about you?"

Draco shrugged, "Well you see... I was wondering if you- "

"Draco! I've been looking all over for you!" A voice screeched behind him.

His eyes widened and turned around. _Oh no... _He grumbled to himself, as Pansy Parkinson walked towards him. "Hey Pansy."

Pansy eyed Hermione in a disgusted way and looked at Draco, "Why are you here with _that_?" She asked him, nodding towards Hermione.

"Your stupid boyfriend needed a tutor, so he asked me." Hermione lied, before Draco could reply back.

Pansy scoffed, "Oh please, why would he ask you? You're nothing but a Mudblood."

"Pansy." Draco said in a warning tone. He shook his head and asked, "What is it?"

She smiled and bent down to whisper to him in a seductive voice, that made Hermione want to gag. "There's a ball coming up, Draco. I brought the perfect dress, and all I need is the perfect date."

Draco glanced at Hermione, noticing her trying hard not to laugh.

Pansy shot a glare at Hermione's direction and turned her attention back to Draco. "So, Draco? What do you say?"

"What?" Draco asked, feeling confused.

Hermione hid her grin behind her giant book and cleared her throat. "Oh look Malfoy, you've got yourself a date for the ball."

Draco turned to look at her, his eyes widened. "I do?"

Pansy squealed with excitement and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "I'll see you at the ball, Draco."

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Draco groaned, after Pansy left them.

Hermione laughed. "Thanks for warning her not to call me a 'Mudblood.' "

Draco leaned forward towards her face and whispered, "You're mine. So, only I can call you that."

She stared at him and blinked, "I'm _yours_?"

He suddenly remembered what he said and mentally kicked himself. "I meant you're my best friend. Only I can insult you, since you know I don't mean them. But, no one else can."

Hermione laughed, "I think that's how sweet a Slytherin can be, I guess. However, I think it's kind of sad that you're bringing a pug as your date to the ball, don't you agree?"

He glared at her and groaned. "I didn't want Pansy though..." He mumbled.

"What?" Hermione asked, not hearing what he said.

"Nothing." Draco snapped, getting up. "I have class in five minutes, meet me after class?"

Hermione nodded, "Sure."

Draco grinned at her and nodded towards the giggling girls' direction, "Have fun with that."

She grimaced as he walked away, before looking back at her book. Next thing she knew, the seat that Draco occupied, was now filled with someone else.

She looked up and widened her eyes, "Victor Krum?"

Krum gave her a shy grin, "Vot is your name?"

Hermione looked taken back that this famous seeker was talking to her. Clearing her throat, she grinned back. "Hermione Granger."

As he spoke, she found him rather engaging.

_No wonder Ron is such a huge fan! He's actually not that bad!_ Hermione thought to herself as Krum kept talking._ Looks isn't everything.. But, he does have a nice body... He's actually quite a gentleman!  
_

"Vould you?" Krum suddenly asked.

Hermione was into her thoughts, she missed what he asked. "I'm sorry, what?"

Krum shifted in his chair uncomfortably and gave her another shy smile. "Vould you like t'go to the ball vit me?"

She gasped and immediately started blushing furiously, ignoring the people whispering around them. "Oh! Victor, that is so very sweet of you to ask. I would love to go to the ball with you."

* * *

Draco caught sight of Hermione with Harry and Ron. He wanted to spend some more time to hang out with her, instead of Pansy who was starting to annoy him. He rushed behind them and strained his ears to listen to their conversation.

"Hermione, who are you going to the ball with?" Ron asked.

"I'm not telling you, you'll just make fun of me." Hermione said.

_What? She's going with someone? _Draco felt something boiling inside him as he said, "You're joking, Weasley! You're telling me someone's asked _that _to the ball? Not the long-molared Mudblood?"

Harry and Ron whipped around and Hermione wore a goofy grin on her face. "Hello, Professor Moody!"

Draco paled and jumped backward, looking wildly for the man who turned him into a ferret. However, he saw the teacher still in his table, finishing his meal. He scowled and turned to glare at Hermione.

She winked and said scathingly, "Twitchy little ferret, aren't you, Malfoy?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione laughed out loud as they climbed the marble staircase, leaving Draco feeling annoyed and confused.

* * *

"Where_ is_ Hermione?" Draco heard Ron asked.

He had Pansy Parkinson clutching into his arm, as he kept glancing around the place, looking for his Gryffindor best friend.

_Yes, where are you? _Draco asked himself, as Pansy dragged him inside the dance hall.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing Krum with a pretty girl Draco wasn't paying attention to. He kept his eyes darting different directions, looking for the familiar bushy hair.

"What are you looking for, Draco?" Pansy asked, pulling his arm.

Draco shook his head, "Nothing."

He let Pansy drag him around the Great Hall, until he heard a familiar voice that caused him to stop abruptly.

"Hi Harry! Hi Parvati!"

Draco turned to the voice and felt his jaw drop to the ground. The pretty girl who Krum accompanied was Hermione. He stared at her in disbelief, as he looked her up and down. She didn't look like the Hermione he remembered. She looked completely different. He eyed her hair and fought the urge of wanting to comb their sleek strands with his fingers.

He heard Pansy gasped next to him, as she also gaped at her. Hermione looked at Pansy gasping and saw Draco next to her. She gave Draco a tiny smile, as she passed him.

He saw her arms looped around the arm of Victor Krum, and felt his insides burning. He looked around and noticed he wasn't the only one staring at his Hermione. Other guys were looking at her as well, which increased the burning in his stomach to boil with jealousy.

* * *

"Whew! I'm tired!" Pansy huffed, fanning herself after the song ended. She dragged Draco to a table next to Blaise and his date. "Having fun?"

"Mmm." Draco mumbled, staring at Hermione and Krum dancing and laughing closely together. He didn't know why, but for some reason he felt jealous towards Krum all of a sudden, and wanted nothing more than to yank Hermione out of his grasp.

Blaise followed his gaze and chuckled, "Mate, are you having fun your _date?_"

Draco looked at him and cleared his throat as he looked at Pansy, "Of course, Pansy. Fun."

He turned around again and saw Hermione walking towards the drinks section. He immediately excused himself and strode towards her, before grabbing her arm and pulling her outside the Great Hall, and outside the cool air.

"Draco!" Hermione huffed, after he let go of her arm. "Victor was waiting for me!"

He felt the stab of jealous again, "Victor? Are you kidding me? _Vic-tor_?" He said rudely.

Hermione looked taken back by his sudden harshness and blinked, "Draco... What's wrong with you?"

Draco closed his eyes as he felt his anger increase. Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, he opened his eyes and stared down at the pretty Gryffindor. "I don't want you going with him."

She gaped at him for a few seconds before laughing. "Excuse me? Who are you, my dad? I can go with whoever I want, thank you!"

"No! You can't!" Draco snapped, his anger increasing again. "I refuse to have that- that man accompany you!"

"Why not!" Hermione retorted back, crossing her arms defiantly.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE MINE!" Draco shouted, "I DON'T WANT ANYONE TOUCHING YOU, HERMIONE!"

Hermione gaped at him. "How dare you! You don't own me! Draco, you- "

"You're _my_ best friend, Hermione! Which means I have the right to say something I don't like when it comes to you, and right now I don't like how that bloke wrap his arms around you like that!"

"Draco- "

"NO! I won't have it!" Draco groaned. He took a deep breath and sighed after he calmed. "This is all Pansy's fault."

Hermione, still angry, asked harshly, "How?"

He looked at her and kicked himself mentally for being blind of not seeing her beauty this whole time. "I wanted to ask you to the ball. But, she had to go and force me to go with her instead. Now, you're stuck here with Krum."

Hermione felt her anger melting away and sighed. She stepped closer to him and reached out to grab his hand. "Draco, Victor and I are just attending the dance. It's not like we're going out."

Draco snorted, "Not yet." He muttered.

"Stop that." Hermione pleaded, still clutching his hand. "It's just a dance."

"End it." Draco said, squeezing her hand.

Hermione laughed, "You're joking! No! I'm having a good time!"

Draco shook his head furiously, "No, Hermione. I won't have it. End it now."

"Draco- "

"That's final." He said in a low voice. "Go back inside, and tell the git to leave you alone."

Hermione gasped and felt her patience slip, and replaced it with anger. "Stop telling me what to do!" She snapped, "Honestly! You're acting like Ronald again, it's -"

Draco snapped his head up, "I told you to stop comparing me to that pathetic Weasel- "

"THEN STOP ACTING LIKE A GIT!" Hermione shouted, her head throbbing furiously. "JUST BECAUSE YOU AND RON DON'T APPROVE, DOESN'T MEAN I'M GOING TO DO ANYTHING!"

"You told me you didn't even like him!"

"I never said that! I- "

"I bet you only agreed because you knew no one would ask you, right? That's why you're desperate?"

"What! I- "

"That's it, right! You were just desperate that you agreed, and you knew no one was going to ask you!"

"SHUT- "

"You said so yourself he wasn't even good looking!" Draco interrupted her, "You know what... nevermind. He's not even good looking, and neither are you!" He ignored Hermione gasp as he continued, "Perfect couple you both are. Both of you are desperate and pathetic looki- "

**SMACK!**

Before she realized what she was doing, she let her anger control her and punched Draco straight in the nose. Draco staggered and felt his nose aching painfully. He lifted his hand and cupped his noise, seeing blood staining his hand. His eyes widened in shock and looked at Hermione, who was also looking at him in horror.

"Draco- "

"Stay away from me."

Hermione felt tears brimming in her eyes, "Draco, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, I didn't know what came over me!"

Draco backed away from her as he looked at the blood in his hands. He whipped his wand out, making Hermione back away from him. He pointed his wand at her and snarled, "Get away from me, Mudblood. I don't know what came over me either. Get out."

She shook her head, "I'm sorry. Draco please" She reached out to him but stopped when the tip of Draco's wand touched her throat.

"Go back to Krum, Granger. There's no way I want to be friends with a filthy Mudblood like you. I don't even know what I was thinking." Draco hissed in a low tone, the tip of his wand sparkling from his angered emotion.

He drowned the feelings of regret away from his head, and only focused on hatred towards the girl.

Hermione felt a tear slipping and backed away from him, "I'm sorry." She turned around and dashed inside to find her date in the Great Hall, acting as if nothing happened.

"That was quite a show." A voice said behind him.

Draco whirled around and saw the person who wrote in the _Daily Prophet_, Rita Skeeter. She smirked and walked towards him, "That's something the fans of the paper would love to read."

Draco paled and shook his head furiously, "No, I'll pay you anything."

"Well I have to write something deary." Rita smiled falsely, already taking out a notebook with her magical quill.

They suddenly heard voices, and hid behind the trees. Two figures appeared, Hagrid and Madame Maxime, talking. As they were talking, Draco thought of an idea. He turned to the writer and whispered, "Write about them. Granger and her friends love that pathetic man."

Rita grinned and nodded, "Tell you what. You and your friends give me juicy news, and I'll forget about what I saw between you and Granger?"

"Deal." He said immediately.

Rita smirked, "Excellent."

Draco gasped as the woman in front of him turned into a beetle before his eyes. _She's an animagus! _Draco thought to himself as he watched Rita the beetle walking towards Hagrid and his woman. _I wonder what juicy news she'll find. _He smirked to himself.

* * *

The next few weeks, Hermione and Draco went back to their old ways as enemies. Draco and his friends helped Rita write bad things about Hagrid and Harry. Rita even told him that Hermione had the guts to stand up to her one day, and said she had something planned for her.

"What are you going to do?" Draco asked, already feeling guilty for what he was doing.

Rita smirked, "You'll see."

Meanwhile, Hermione had been trying hard to find something for Harry to help the second task. She, Ron, and Harry buried themselves in books inside the library, until McGonagall called her and Ron to the Headmaster's office.

"What's going on?" Ron whispered to her, as they headed towards Dumbledore's office.

"No idea." Hermione replied anxiously. "I haven't really done anything in trouble, right?"

They walked inside and saw Cho and a young girl with blond hair.

"What's going on Professor?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore smiled and explained them what the second task was about.

* * *

Draco stood in the stands and yawned. "What's this about, anyway?" He asked Blaise.

His friend smirked at him and nodded towards the water, "The Champions treasures are buried inside the lake."

"Treasures?" Draco asked curiously, staring at the lake as well.

"Guys guess what?" Pansy squealed, coming to Draco's side.

Draco fought hard not to roll his eyes, "What now?"

"Weasley and that Granger girl is drowning in the lake as we speak!" She giggled highly.

Draco's eyes widened and paled. "WHAT?" He turned to look at Pansy, "What do you mean, they're drowning!"

Pansy looked taken back and explained, "Well they're not really drowning. They're asleep, I think. Potter needs to rescue Weasley."

"And who's rescuing Her- the Mudblood?" Draco asked, feeling his palms sweating with fear.

"Krum." Pansy scoffed. "No idea what she sees in her though."

The sound signaling that the task was beginning ricocheted above them. Draco watched as Harry, Cedric, Fleur, and Krum dive into the lake with unblinking eyes.

Minutes has passed.

_Where are they! _Draco panicked to himself. He immediately remembered what he said to Hermione, and felt a ton of weight made of regret heaved into his chest. He knew Hermione didn't mean to punch him. He doesn't blame her for doing it, since he was the one who rivaled her up.

_Please be okay! please be okay! _Draco pleaded to himself, gripping the handles tightly til his knuckles turned white.

"Look!" Pansy pointed to the lake.

Draco felt his heart drop, seeing it was Cho and Cedric instead of Hermione and Krum. "Where are they?" He muttered quietly but panicky.

He groaned after more minutes passed._ The moment I see her, I'm going to grab her and never let go no matter how much she hates me._

"KRUM! KRUM! KRUM! KRUM!" The Durmstrang boys chanted, seeing two heads surfacing the waters.

Draco squinted his eyes and cried out in happiness, seeing Hermione wiping the water out of her eyes and swimming to land. He got up and ignored his friends calls, as he darted downstairs only thinking of Hermione.

He went downstairs and hid himself behind the strands, seeing Hermione and Krum talking to themselves. He couldn't hear what they were saying because the bell rang, saying the task had ended. He watched as Hermione turned around to race towards Harry, leaving an annoyed looking Krum.

"Harry well done! You did it, you found out all by yourself!" She cried out.

Draco saw Krum nearing her and saying, "You haff a water beetle in your hair, Herm-own-ninny."

_A water beetle?_ Draco gasped, _Rita Skeeter! _

He waited until everyone cleared out, until his friends met him downstairs.

"Where'd you go?" Pansy asked, grabbing his arm.

Before he could reply, Rita Skeeter appeared and walked towards them. "I've got another juicy news for _Witch Weekly_" She grinned mischievously.

Draco narrowed his eyes, "What about?"

She waved her quill dismissively, "You'll see, deary."

* * *

" 'Harry Potter's Secret Heartache' ?" Draco grabbed the paper from Pansy's hands. He scanned the page and snorted to himself. "Ridiculous."

"There they are, there they are!" Pansy giggled, grabbing the magazine and throwing it to Hermione. "You might find something to interest you in there, Granger!"

As they entered the classroom, Draco and his friends kept glancing at Hermione and Harry. To Draco's surprise, Hermione looked up and gave them a sarcastic smile with a wave. She caught Draco's eye and gave him a sad smile, before immediately looking at her work. Draco wanted to show her how much he missed her, but couldn't because of his pathetic friends sitting next to him.

He used a spell to hear what Ron and Hermione were talking about.

_Krum told her to come over? _Draco asked himself, feeling the jab of jealousy again. He shook his head, _Enough Draco. She's right, you don't own her. _

After class, Draco tried his best to grab her attention. She shook her head at him and headed towards the opposite way, making him feel horrible. "This sucks." He muttered. _How many times do I have to keep blowing this off before it's too late!_

"You okay, mate?" Blaise asked him, during breakfast one morning.

Draco nodded, drinking his juice. "Yup."

"Ow!" He heard across the hall. He looked up and saw Hermione clutching her hand, tears forming in her eyes. He saw Harry telling her something, before she shot up and hurried out of the Great Hall, cradling her hands.

Draco grabbed his books and got up as well, "Forgot something." He told his friends and followed Hermione out.

He heard the sounds of sobbing and quickened his paced, until he saw a figure in front of him. "Hermione?"

She turned around and gasped, "What do you want now!"

Draco saw her hands clutching her other hand painfully, and saw some nasty looking pus and boils forming in it. He rushed towards her and picked her up. Hermione kept crying in pain, as Draco held her tightly against his chest.

"It's okay, Hermione. I got you." He whispered, as he ran.

"What happened?" The nurse asked, as Draco ran inside the Hospital Wing.

"I don't know!" He looked down at the crying girl in his arms and set her on the nearest empty bed. "Hermione, show Madam Pomfrey your hand."

Hermione looked at the nurse and held her hands, still groaning in agony. Draco felt his chest strickening, as he held her tightly. He rubbed her back soothingly, as she cried. She hissed in pain as the nurse applied a sort of cream in her hands and turned her face to Draco's chest to muffle her cries.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione." Draco said softly, his eyes stinging from seeing her in pain. "It's almost over. It's almost over."

After a few minutes, Hermione's cries slowed down. Madam Pomfrey asked Draco if he wanted to help bandage her hands, which he immediately agreed to do.

Hermione watched as he gently wrap her hands with the bandages, as if he was scared he would hurt her. She sniffled and chuckled, "Draco, tie it tighter please."

"I'm sorry." Draco shook his head, redoing the bandages and wrapping it tighter. "Is that good?" He softly asked, after he finished.

She smiled at him, "Thank you."

Draco wasted no time time and squeezed her with his arms, muttering words of saying how pathetic he was, and how much he missed her. He nearly cried with relief, when Hermione hugged him back.

"I'm so stupid, Hermione." Draco cried, feverishly kissing her head and forehead. "You're beautiful, you're not ugly. I don't even know why I said that. You're my best friend, I'm sorry- "

Hermione pulled away and laughed, "Stop being so sappy! You always apologize, _Drake_."

He took her good hand and kissed them, making her blush. "Because it's my fault, _Herminee_."

She shook her head, "No. I'm the one who punched and broke your nose because I couldn't contain my anger. You had every right to be mad."

Draco scoffed, "Well I was the one who started it, so you have the right to punch me whenever you feel like it."

She laughed and pulled her to him, kissing his cheek and clutching him tightly to her. "Best friends forever, right?"

He felt as if his heart would soar, hearing her say that. He knew she meant love as in_ friends_, but it was still a good feeling. "Yes, forever." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry about the articles."

She nodded and shrugged. "Now I know how much Harry has to go through."

Draco grinned, not feeling to let her go yet. "Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Is it true you're going with Krum over break or something?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip, and looked away.

"Because if you are, then that's fine!" Draco lied. Of course he minds, he just doesn't want to cause any trouble again. "Krum's a good bloke... I think. As your best friend, I approve." _Oh Draco, shut up now before she takes you seriously. _

She looked at him and giggled, "I didn't even answer, because I wanted to make sure if Ron and Harry were okay."

Draco felt relieved. "Oh! Good. Because... he's not that great... really."

Hermione rolled her eyes, smiling. She kissed his cheek again and leaned back, suddenly frowning. "But I still want to know something."

"What is it?" Draco asked, playing with the ends of her curls.

"I want to know how that Skeeter woman heard of Krum and I talk... It's weird." She said thoughtfully.

Draco cleared his throat uncomfortably and shrugged, "No idea. But, you should go downstairs now and pretend to look miserable so my friends think you've looked beaten, that way they'll stop bothering you."

She snorted, "Doubt it. But you're right. I have to go." She got up from the bed and gave Draco another friendly kiss on the cheek.

She smiled up at him and whispered, "I love you, Draco. Even though you're a great prat, you're still the greatest friend of _mine._"

She smirked with a wave and left him, standing speechless.

"I love you too... friend..." Draco whispered.

"How romantic." Madam Pomfrey appeared, cleaning a nearby bed.

Draco turned around and blinked at her. She gave him a smile and knowing look.

"Love is a very powerful feeling." She said sweetly.

"I meant I love her as a friend... of course." Draco quickly said. But does he? Did he really mean as a friend only?

Madam Pomfrey gave him another look, making him frown at her in annoyance.

"Well thank you for fixing my friends hand. The one who I love, as a friend that is. I'm a Malfoy you know. I can't go beyond 'like' when it comes to Muggle-borns." Draco rambled on. "Preposterous. I love her as a _friend_."

The nurse raised an eyebrow, still smiling and nodding.

He cleared his throat and quickly left, feeling awkward and confused about what he's feeling.

* * *

**Wow those two have a roller-coaster sort of a relationship, don't they? haha **

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY! keep reviewing please! =D xx**

**NessaWayMalfoy: hahah aww well i'm happy you're reading my story!**

**Sensula: haha yes Draco is stupid sometimes haha thanks for reviewing!**

**Rhiose: ahh yayy! thank you!**

**celine-twilightadict: haha thank you very much!**

**Guardian Robson x: oh good i'm glad! haha it's easier for me haha**

**LookingforNirvana: aren't they! haha thank you!**

**sunshinedasies: thank you!**

**Jessica682: dude you're right! i didn't even think of lily and snape! haha**

**jtrem: haha thank youu!**

**Violet Saphira Darling: aww thank you so very much! you pretty much review my stories that makes me feel happy! =D**


	15. Fourth Year: Sides

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter. The familiar quotes can be seen in harry potter and the goblet of fire book by JK Rowling

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Hermione and Ron took turns to cast a spell on Harry after they had gotten permission from McGonagall to use the empty transfiguration class for practicing using spells. Hermione managed to send Harry a Jelly-Legs Jinx, and watched with amusement as Harry wobbled around the room for ten minutes.

After casting the counter-curse, she looked at the list and said encouragingly, "You're doing really well, though. Some of these are bound to come in handy."

Ron, who was standing by the window, looked down onto the grounds. "Come and look at this! What's Malfoy doing?"

Harry and Hermione rushed to see ad saw Draco, Grabbe, and Goyle standing in the shadow of a tree below. Crabbe and Goyle were on a lookout, while Malfoy was holding his hand up to his mouth and speaking into it.

"He looks like he's using a walkie-talkie," Harry said curiously.

Hermione shook her head hastily, "He can't be. I've told you, those sorts of things don't work around Hogwarts." She turned away from the window and moved back into the middle of the room, "Come on Harry, let's try that Shield Charm again."

Harry followed her and gripped his wand tightly, as Hermione shot a spell towards him. Thinking quick on his feet, he shouted a spell and watched the tip of his wand form a transparent shield in front of him, blocking Hermione's curse.

"Good job, Harry!" Hermione beamed, "I told you, practice makes perfect!"

Ron gave Harry a grin and looked back at the window, still suspicious. "I have a bad feeling Malfoy's up to something."

"He's always up to something." Harry scoffed, walking up to him.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You guys, come on. Enough with Malfoy, we have other things to worry about then him."

* * *

"Whatever you do, don't look at the _Daily Prophet_."

Hermione looked up from her studies and frowned at Draco, as he sat down next to her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked curiously.

Draco rearranged his collar and cleared his throat, "I mean what I said. Don't look at the newspaper."

Hermione narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "Why?"

"You know I don't like Potter." He said bluntly. "I mean, I _really _don't like the Scarhead. He keeps having these stupid complaints about his scar hurting, trying to gain attention. I made a bet of 10 galleons to Blaise that it would be that Diggory bloke, to win the prize today. "

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Of course you did. However, I'm helping Harry learn a bunch of spells, so he has a better chance of winning."

"That's cheating."

She scoffed, "Yeah, so? What's this all about, anyway? Why don't you want me to see the newspaper?"

Draco sighed and shook his head, "Nothing, you'll see it anyway."

She continued glaring at her secret best friend with suspicion, but shifted her attention back to her work. "Aright then. How was your day?"

He rolled his eyes as he pulled out his homework, "Fantastic." He muttered sarcastically. "It's so much fun to hear people talk about how you, Scarhead, and that _handsome _Krum involving in a love triangle."

Hermione looked up and scowled, "It's not my fault that nasty Rita Skeeter has been writing rumours about us."

Draco immediately looked away and shifted uncomfortably on his seat. "Right." He grabbed his papers and loudly cleared his throat, "I need help with my Arithmancy homework."

She corked an eyebrow up and grinned when she realized he was trying to change the subject, "Don't tell me you're jealous.''

He snapped his head up, "What?" He asked in confusion, before suddenly letting her words sink in. "Oh- No! Bloody he- No!"

Hermione frowned at his weird behavior. To her, it looked like he was covering something up, because he wouldn't look at her in the eye, and every time she mentioned Rita Skeeter, he would try to change the subject.

"Draco, is there something you wish to tell me?"

"No." He said quickly. "Except to remind you that I hate Potter. Really, you can do so much better." He shoved his work inside his bag and nodded to her, "I have to go meet... Crabbe. I'll see you later?"

Hermione looked at him disappointingly and nodded, "Okay."

Draco turned around to leave but paused to turn to her, wearing that annoying smirk in his face. "Friends forever no matter what?"

She looked at him, feeling confused. She fought the urge of wanting to ask him why he's acting weird, but nodded instead. "Of course."

He gave her a small smile and walked away, yelling over his shoulder, "Just watch, Granger! Your rumoured boyfriend Potter is going to lose this task! My money's still on Diggory!"

Hermione shook her head, grinning before yelling back at him, "Keep telling yourself that, Malfoy!"

* * *

Hermione swallowed a mouthful of scrambled eggs, and absently let her eyes glance at the Slytherin table. Draco was staring at her and lifted the _Daily Prophet, _with an eyebrow raised. He glanced at her then quickly glanced back at the paper, hoping she got the hint.

She gave him a confused look, until an owl arrived next to her, carrying her morning copy of the _Daily Prophet _as usual. She unfolded the paper, glanced at the front page, and spat out a mouthful of pumpkin juice all over it. She shot a dirty look at Draco, before looking back at the paper. No wonder why he was acting weird.

"What?" Harry and Ron said together, staring at her.

"Nothing." Hermione said quickly, trying to shove the paper away from them, but Ron grabbed it.

Ron stared at the headline and said, "No way. Not today. That old _cow_."

"What?" Harry said, "Rita Skeeter again?"

While Harry tried to snatch the paper from Ron's hands, Hermione caught Draco's stare and flashed him a threatening look.

Draco gave a tiny shrug with a smug expression and smirked at her before looking at Harry. "Hey, Potter! Potter! How's your head? You feeling all right? Sure you're not going to go berserk on us?" He held up the newspaper, and sniggered along with the Slytherin table.

Harry turned to Ron, "Let me see it."

Reluctantly, Ron handed the paper to Harry and watched as he read the cover titled,

**HARRY POTTER**

**"DISTURBED AND DANGEROUS"**

After he finished reading, he folded the paper and said lightly, "Gone off me a bit, hasn't she?"

As Ron and Harry were talking, Hermione gave the Slytherin table a disgusted look, as they pulled a grotesquely mad faces, waggling their tongues like snakes. She turned back to Harry and Ron, as they were wondering how Harry's scar had hurt.

_That is weird... _Hermione thought to herself. _How does Rita know these things?_

She frowned, hearing that Harry was in the North Tower. "Your voice couldn't have carried all the way down the grounds!"

"Well, you're the one who's supposed to be researching magical methods of bugging!" Harry said, "You tell me how she did it!"

Hermione groaned, "I've been trying! But I... but... " She paused, a thought suddenly clicking into her brain.

Flashes of memories swirling in her mind. That time when Krum asked her to join him, a beetle was in her hair. There was also a beetle on a statue when Hagrid told Madame Maxime about his mother..

_Could it be_? She asked herself.

"Are you all right?" Ron asked, frowning.

"Yes" Hermione said breathlessly, running her hands in her hair, while she glanced at Draco. She remembered that time when Draco was below the tree and absently held her hand over her mouth, mimicking his move. If her theory was true, Draco could have been talking to Rita in his hand that time.

_Draco kept remind me how he hates Harry. He might have been giving Rita information if she was a... an animagus perhaps! _Hermione added to her thoughts, as she brought her hand down from her mouth.

"I've had an idea," Hermione said to them, but more like muttering to herself.

Harry and Ron watched as Hermione kept mumbling words such as, "she's not allowed," and "she'd have been able to get onto the window ledge."

She suddenly packed her things, looking excited. "I think we've got her! Just give me two seconds in the library, just to make sure!" She seized her school bag and dashed out of the Great Hall.

Draco was watching her the whole time and grinned to himself. He knew she would some how figure it out.

* * *

He found Hermione furiously flipping through the book, muttering incoherent words as she skimmed the pages.

_SHE'S AN ANIMAGUS! _Hermione screamed to herself after the facts fitted her theory, "Rita Skeeter is an animagus!" She excitedly whispered under her breath.

"You really are smart."

Hermione looked up, watching Draco coming towards her, wearing a proud smirk on his face. She beamed at him, "You knew, didn't you?"

Draco shrugged, "Maybe. Maybe not."

She rolled her eyes, closing the book. "I can't wait to tell Harry and Ron. But, why didn't you tell me?"

He sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets as he looked down at the floor, feeling uncomfortable. "Remember that time when we fought?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes." She then looked grinned mischievously, "And then you said I was yours, and didn't want people touching me? Oh yeah, then I broke your nose." She added, snickering.

Draco narrowed his eyes, "Well she saw us and wanted to publish it. Saying something along the lines of 'Slytherin Pureblood, Draco Malfoy, share a passionate and heated confession to Gryffindow Muggle-born and Harry Potter's best friend, Hermione Granger' or something like that."

She bit her lip, to stifle her giggles. " 'Passionate and heated confession'? Really?"

He scowled at her. Here he was, feeling uncomfortable in his stomach and she had the nerve to laugh at him. "That's not funny. She caught us that night. I couldn't have her publish that, think of what my parents would say."

Hermione sighed, "I understand. She tried to blackmail you?"

"Yes." Draco said, ''She told me she needed to publish something juicy, and your giant oaf happened to be there."

She rolled her eyes, "So that's how she found out he's part giant." She walked around him to place the book to its rightful shelf. "It's your fault though."

Draco snapped, "What's my fault?"

Hermione gave him a very Draco-esque smirk, which annoyed him. "You shouldn't have said those lovely things to me. I mean it's flattering that you were jealous and all, but still."

He gawked at her, "What are you- I am not jealous! Would you- Oh shut up, Granger. I just didn't like the way you were rubbing yourself to him, that's all. You were acting like Pansy, which is very- "

"Don't compare me to that pug." Hermione snapped in a low tone.

Draco stared at her, before smirking. "Then don't compare me to Weasley."

"I'm not even comparing you to Ron right now!"

"I mean ever. Don't ever." Draco scoffed.

She rolled her eyes, ''Fine. Fine. Fine." She shot him a dirty look and added stubbornly, "I was not rubbing myself to Krum."

"Whatever you say," Draco grinned, crossing his arms. "_Pansy_."

Hermione grabbed a random book and hurled it towards him. The book smacked him hard on the chest and landed on the floor in front of him with a loud thud.

Draco stared at her in shock. After the pain became an annoying sting, he rubbed his chest.

"HEY!" He barked, "What's the matter with you, Granger? That's school property. Pick that up and put it back right now this very instant you ungrateful witch."

"It's your fault." Hermione laughed, using a spell to lift the book and putting it back in the shelf. "Honestly, you're so annoying. Just like Ron."

Draco scowled, "I said- "

"Well I'm going to see Harry again.'' Hermione interrupted him, wearing a smug grin. "See you at the third task, Draco."

Draco watched with annoyance and amusement, as Hermione walked away. He massaged the feeling of pain on his chest, and winced to feel it hurt even more. He lifted his shirt to see a red mark printed on his skin from the book and groaned.

* * *

"Ready to watch your beloved Potter lose, Granger? Krum as well?" Draco whispered to Hermione, once he found her standing with Ron in the stands.

Hermione nudged him in the rib with her elbow. "Git. Go away."

Ron noticed the blonde next to Hermione and frowned, "What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"Watching Potter lose, of course." Draco smirked, earning snickers from Crabbe and Goyle.

Hermione gave him an annoyed look and turned her attention back to the maze. After hours passed, they saw two figures flashing into view and landing on the ground.

"Who is it?" Ron asked, squinting his eyes.

Hermione used a spell to see up close and gasped, "It's Cedric and Harry!"

"Damn it!" Draco muttered angrily.

Ron and Hermione ignored him, watching at people gathered around Harry and Cedric. There were suddenly sounds of someone screaming, as Harry was clutching into Cedric. Dumbledore rushed towards them along with Cornelius Fudge.

"What's going on?" Draco asked loudly.

Screams around them were yelling into the night.

"He's dead!"

"He's _dead_!"

"Cedric Diggory! _Dead!_"

Hermione took a sharp breath, her heart beating dangerously fast. "He's... dead?" She asked in a small voice.

She felt an arm wrapped around her waist, and looked up to see Ron's horrified look mirroring hers. Draco didn't know what to think. Diggory's dead? But how? He turned to see Hermione's eyes wide with scare and wanted to drag her away from this nasty scene, and bring her somewhere safe.

Crabbe and Goyle were tugging his arms, trying to gain attention.

"Didn't you know your father was going to be part of it, along with our parents?" Crabbe asked.

Draco turned to him, "What are you talking about?" He asked harshly.

"Our fathers was with _him_ and Potter and Diggory." Goyle said.

Crabbed added, "I'm guessing the Dark Lord killed the Hufflepuff."

Draco felt as if blocks of ice were streaming in his veins. His father had something to do with this? How come he never told him? His father was supposed to be at home with his mother, not go gallivanting with the Dark Lord to witness his classmates be tortured and one of them killed.

"You're wrong." Draco said in a low dangerous voice, he shoved them as he walked away.

* * *

Draco sat on the ground, letting the feel of the wind caress his skin as he stared out into the lake. He couldn't sleep last night as his mind kept him busy. After these past events, he questioned the friendship he had with Hermione. It was putting him and her in danger, which is something he didn't want.

His side was rooting her the Dark Lord, and he knew Hermione's stubborn side was for that bloody old coot, Dumbledore and his pet, Harry Potter.

He didn't know what he was thinking, befriending the Muggle-born. He could just end it. He could. It would be all too easy to just go back to hating her and follow his families ways. That's what he should be doing. Ending it.

He's going to end it now. It's easier that way.

"Hey."

Draco turned around to see Hermione walking towards him.

He shifted head attention back to the lake and groaned.

No. It most definitely isn't easy to just end things...

Not yet.

"Hey." He said softly, as Hermione sat next to him.

She laced an arm around his and brought her head down to his shoulder. ''You okay?"

Draco glanced down at the girl and sighed, "Yes. How's Potter?"

Hermione shrugged, "He says Voldemort's back." She brought her head up to look at him. "Is he?"

_End it, Draco. End it! _He took one of her hands and absently rubbed the skin with his thumb. "I honestly don't know." He said softly.

She looked at their interlocked hands, "Harry told us that Crabbe, Goyle, and your father- "

"I don't want to talk about it." Draco said coldly, letting her hand go.

Hermione bit her bottom lip, her hand feeling cold all of a sudden. She placed her hands on her lap and looked out into the lake again. "Ready for the summer?"

Draco, feeling thankful that she changed the subject, said lightly, "No more annoying classes, so yes."

Hermione rolled her eyes in good nature, "Well I can't wait for fifth year."

"Bookworm."

She slapped him in the arm. "Am not!"

Draco groaned as he rubbed the pain away from his arm. He gave her a mock glare and muttered each word as he roughly rubbed his arm, "You. Are. So. Violent."

Hermione laughed, "You're such a baby. Like Ro- "

"I swear, if you say Weasley's name, I am going to chuck you into the lake and watch as the giant squid consume you." Draco snapped in annoyance.

She continued laughing and grin smugly. "No you wont. You'll miss me."

Draco turned to look at her laughing features. Before he could stop himself, he brought his hand up to tuck some of her hair in the back of her ear and caressed her cheek with his thumb. Yes, he will miss her.

"As if." He smirked, bringing his hand downl

They continued staring at the lake until Hermione broke the silence. "I better go. Ron and Harry will be wondering where I am." She gave Draco a friendly peck on the cheek and stood up. Turning around, she felt a hand grabbing her wrist.

"Wait."

Hermione turned around as Draco stood up with his wand drawn.

"Can I see your necklace?" Draco asked, still holding her hand.

She unburied the necklace from her shirt and exposed it to him. Draco stared at the pink bead before uncovering his own necklace as well. He was staring at the necklace so intensely, that Hermione was suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"Draco, what- "

"Shh." Draco shushed her as he lifted his want and tapped the pink bead, muttering a spell. He then tapped his own bead using another unfamiliar spell.

Hermione watched in awe as her pink bead and his blue bead glowed for only seconds, before it went back to normal. She looked up at her friend and asked, "What was that?"

Draco gave her a sad smile and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Best friends forever right?" He tucked his necklace away and did the same with hers.

Hermione frowned, knowing the smile was fake.

She also knew that every time he asked something like that, something was wrong. Plus, she could see the sadness in his eyes and said, "Draco, what was - "

"Draco!" A loud voice interrupted Hermione.

They turned around to see Pansy rushing towards him. Hermione scowled as she watched the pug-face girl latched herself into Draco, who was wearing a disgusted look on his face.

"Been looking all over for you!" Pansy exclaimed, grabbing his arm. She looked at Hermione and the smile vanished. "What are you doing here, Granger?"

''Annoying me with her stupid low-class Mudblood knowledge." Draco said, giving Hermione a warning look. "Go away, you're not worthy in the presence of a high-class wizard."

Hermione rolled her eyes at his sad stupid excuse, "It's not my fault that a so-called mighty Pureblood such as yourself can't beat a mere Muggle-born like me in grades."

Pansy shot back with more insults, failing to see Hermione muttering a spell. However, Draco noticed it and gave her a questioning look. Hermione glanced at him and quickly back to Pansy, hoping he got the message. Draco looked at the Slytherin girl and gasped as he covered his laughter with a harsh cough.

Pansy's hair turned from black to hideous green. She looked at Draco, noticing him coughing. "Are you okay, Draco? Want to go to the hospital wing?"

Draco shook his head furiously. Pansy nodded and went back to continue insulting Hermione. "I don't even know what Victor Krum saw in you, Granger."

As she kept talking, Draco snapped his attention back to Hermione, flashing her with a grin.

Hermione grinned back at him and turned to Pansy, "Oh shut up, will you?"

Pansy gasped outrageously, as Draco's lip curl into a private smile. He quickly hid it with a snarl when Pansy turned to him, "Did you hear what that Mudblood said? How dare she!"

"I'm pretty sure he heard." Hermione said smugly. "He's not deaf. Although, hearing the sound of your voice- "

Draco kept staring at Hermione as she and Pansy exchanged unflattering words. He felt a rush of smug affection towards her and couldn't help but chuckle.

Pansy glanced at him and asked, "Why are you laughing, Draco?"

_Because we all need some laughter at a dark time like this, you idiot._ Hermione thought to herself.

"Nothing. Let's go." He pulled away from Pansy's grasp. He noticed Pansy's hair was still bright green and gave Hermione an amused smirk.

Pansy, mistaking the smirk for a snarl, gave Hermione a nasty look. "See you around, Mudblood."

"I would hope not." Hermione said back, as she watched Pansy pull a snickering Draco towards the castle.

Hermione chuckled to herself. _I wonder how long it would take for her to realize her hair's green?_

Grinning, she looked down and suddenly remembered the necklace and brought her hand up to the bead.

Stupid Pansy for interrupting her and Draco's conversation.

What was that spell he casted in their necklace?

Sighing, she dropped her hands to her side and walked back to the castle.

* * *

**Reviews are totally awesome! =D**

** next chapter will be on their fifth year! though i dont really remember any Draco and Hermione encounters... hmm, have to do some research on that lol**

**ncislover1111: haha thank you! i'm glad you like it!**

**nightshade88: thank you so much!**

**Selinaa: thank youu!**

**jtrem: thank you!**

**Jessica682: haha yay thank you!**

**clairerichardson711: LOL yeah i know i caught that after i re-read the chapter and changed it. but you caught me first! hahaha**

**ikmss18: well thank you for reading!**

**Violet Saphira Darling: hahaha i know right? haha thank you!**

**Phoenix-Dreamer16: haha thank you!**

**Guardian Robson x: thank you! **

**Rhiose: haha oh great! thank you!**

**celine-twilightadict: yeah i know what you mean haha to be honest i was thinking of that, but i couldnt have them stay mad at each other haha but yes dont worry i'll keep note of that!**

**eoz16: thank you so much! and yes after this one, i'm writing 5th year. then after 5th year, it would be 6th and so on haha**


	16. A Day in Summer

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter. The familiar quotes can be seen in harry potter and the goblet of fire book by JK Rowling

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Hermione dragged her luggage inside her room and threw herself on the comfort of her own bed. As much as she loved living in the Gryffindor dormitories, she definitely missed her own room at home. Sitting up, she looked around her room as her mind consumed all the familiar objects around her along with the memories they held before she found she was a witch.

"Hermione, are you hungry?" Mrs Granger called out, busying herself in the kitchen.

"Yes mum!" Hermione shouted back, while getting up to unpack her clothes.

_Tap tap tap!_

She faced the window and gasped. "What the- " She quickly rushed towards the owl and unlatched the window, watching Draco's familiar owl zoom inside her room, landing on top of her desk.

"Didn't I see your owner not too long ago, though?" Hermione asked the owl, as she gently untied the letter from it's leg. "

Sitting on her bed, she hastily opened the letter and read.

_**Hermione,**_

_**Don't tell me you miss me already? don't even answer that. I already know you'll say yes. Honestly woman, it's only been hours ago since we said good-bye in Kings Cross.**_

_**I'm only joking. I just came home and heard some very exciting news, you see. I wanted to write to you as soon as possible when I found out the news. So, guess what? My parents won't even be home for two weeks starting this weekend. How is that very exciting, you ask? **_

_**Come now Granger, use that overly large head of yours.**_

_**It's giving me a chance to do whatever I want. I'm thinking of visiting that Muggle version of Flourish and blotts we used to go to... it's been ages, don't you think? yes, I'm going to ask my own personal house elf to apparate with me, since I don't have the apparition license yet.**_

_**So what do you say, Herminee? Meet me at that one library we used to go to? I'm pretty sure my house elf will remember the place. Owl me back this weekend though, so my parents won't see your letter. **_

_**Draco**_

Hermione couldn't help but grin widely from ear to ear. This would be the first time in _years _since they've met in the library! She could faintly remember the time when they first met. Draco was the little boy making a ruckus with books falling down, because he couldn't reach the book high on the shelves. She chuckled in memory as she remembered when he kept calling her some word that she assumed was 'stranger'.

She couldn't contain her excitement and right away tore out a piece of paper from a notebook and wrote her reply.

_**Draco-**_

_**Are you mad? Of course we should meet up! That bookstore is pretty much where our friendship started! Owl me the time and day, and I'll go over there. I live near the place by the way, so I will have no problem at all. **_

_**Hermione**_

_**

* * *

**_

"We will be leaving now, Draco." Lucius informed his son.

"Okay." Draco said, biting down his own excitement.

Narcissa walked towards him and bent forward to kiss his forehead, "Be good, Draco. I expect the manor to look normal when we get back."

Draco smiled at his mother and nodded at his father. Lucius took Narcissa's luggage, while she looped her arm along with his and apparated.

Once his parents were gone, Draco couldn't help but grin ear to ear.

So this is what freedom feels like. He rushed upstairs to his room and wrote back to Hermione.

_**Hermione**_

_**Meet me tomorrow at noon inside the bookstore.**_

_**Draco**_

_**

* * *

**_

Hermione walked inside the bookstore and let her eyes wander around the place. It had been years since she's been inside here. She stopped going here after she started attending Hogwarts, and couldn't help but feel excitement bubbling inside her seeing the familiar structure and faces greeting her.

"Well, if it isn't Hermione Granger." A male voice called out.

Hermione turned around and was greeted by a young man about her age, who she used to go to primary school with before Hogwarts.

"Ri- Richard? Is that you?" She hadn't seen him since she was 11 years old, so she couldn't help but gawked at his matured appearance.

Richard beamed at her and opened his arms, "Well don't just stand there!"

She blushed and wrapped her arms around his waist, while he gave held onto her tightly as well. "It's been years since I've seen you! I didn't even recognize you!"

Richard grinned and shrugged, "I know, I didn't recognize you either but I recognize that hair of yours." He laughed and ruffled her hair playfully.

Hermione scowled and smacked his arm away, before grinning. "How are you?"

"Wonderful, I transferred to a different school now. What school do you go to? I never see you around anymore." Richard frowned with curiosity.

Hermione hesitated before clearing her throat, "Some private school."

He looked at her in a funny expression and asked, "Care to give me the name"

"Er... Durm..warts. Yes, Durmwarts." _Mixture of Durmstrang and Hogwarts, good job Hermione. _She mentally kicked herself.

Richard laughed, "That's a weird name for a school."

"Right.''

"Hey, how long are you going to be staying here for?"

Hermione remembered she was suppose to go to the burrow in a few weeks so she said, "Three weeks before September first."

Richard nodded, "Oh, well my birthday's coming up this weekend and it would be lovely if you can attend."

She bit her bottom lip, contemplating if she should bring someone with her. After all, she probably doesn't know anyone at the party besides Richard, so she wouldn't want to feel awkward. "Can I bring someone?"

"Who, your boyfriend?" Richard teased.

She scowled, "I don't have a boy- "

"There you are, love! I've been looking all over for you."

Hermione and Richard turned around to see Draco striding towards them, wearing a strained smile on his face. He pulled Hermione into a forced embrace and shocked her by leaning in to kiss the corner of her lips.

He then turned to Richard and raised an eyebrow, "Can I help you?"

"Draco." Hermione elbowed him in annoyance.

Richard glanced between her and Draco, then back to Hermione. "Boyfriend?"

Before she could even reply, Draco spoke. "Yes, I'm her boyfriend and she's my girlfriend. Now, who are you?"

He was standing behind Hermione, with his arms wrapped around her waist in a possessive way, drooping his chin on her shoulder, while ignoring her struggles to break free.

"I used to go to school with Hermione when we were little kids." Richard explained. He turned to Hermione and said, "You can bring him if you like."

She opened her mouth to refuse, but again, Draco stepped in. "Bring me where?"

Richard sighed impatiently and explained to him about his birthday celebration and how Hermione can bring someone to accompany her.

"A _Muggle _party?" Draco asked in disgust, "Why would we want to go to a party packed with Muggles? That's fu- "

"He's joking!" Hermione laughed as she shot him a warning look. "He's a nutter, he is!"

Draco's arms tightened behind her, nuzzeling his nose on her neck to show Richard his ownership. Hermione realized this and nudged him hard with her lower body, hoping he got the hint to back off. However, judging by the way he stiffened and groaned behind her ear, she knew she hit a sensitive spot of his and blushed.

"Don't mind Draco, Richard." Hermione grinned. "He's just one of my best friends, that's all."

Richard frowned, "But what is a Muggle?"

"Strangers." She said automatically. "Yeah, he's not good with strangers that's why he can't come to the party."

Richard raised an eyebrow and shot Draco a funny look. "Alright then. But what about you?"

"Definitely." Hermione smiled.

"No, she can't." Draco growled. "She's not going to attend a pathetic party packed with Muggles. If you ask again, I'll use my wand- "

"He's joking!" She shouted, earning annoyed looks from people around them. "Ignore him."

Richard kept staring at them back and forth, feeling so confused. Sighing with defeat, he gave her a smile, "Well, if you want to go, the party will be at the hall near our old school."

"Great." Hermione beamed and ignoring Draco's angered mutterings.

"Excellent." Richard beamed back. Since he couldn't give her hug with Draco still being possessive, he just waved at her and nodded towards an annoyed looking Draco.

After he left, Hermione broke free from Draco and immediately slapped him the in the face. "What was that for!" She shouted

Draco rubbed his face and spat, "What was _what _for?"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Oh, don't play dumb with me! What is this rubbish about you being my boyfriend?"

He stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking at something else other than her, and shrugged, "I was just trying to look out for you. He's a wanker, I can tell."

Hermione stared at him for a few seconds and sighed, "You're an idiot."

Draco looked back at her and smirked, "That was a very dirty thing you did, by the way."

Hermione frowned in confusion as she dragged him towards the bench they used to go to. "What are you talking about?"

Draco sat down and pulled her to sit next to him. He then crossed his arms and smirked mischievously, "You know what I mean. You didn't have to bump me with your butt right _there, _you know. What would Potter and Weasley say?"

She suddenly remembered what he was talking about and blushed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hit you that hard, I was just annoyed. Did I hurt you?"

"Yes. Never hit a man there, surely they told you that?"

"Good. I'm glad it hurt." Hermione smirked back with glee.

He rolled his eyes and looked thoughtful for a minute, "Why did you tell that man that Muggle means strangers?"

"Remember you used to call me that when we first met? I just remembered I thought that meant strangers." She explained with laughter. "Right when he asked, I right away remembered that."

"Oh." Draco grinned. He got up and pulled her with him, ignoring her confused expression. "Want to go to that park we used to play on?"

Hermione widened her eyes at him, "You remembered?''

Draco stared down at her and scoffed to hide his offense. "Of course I remember, now take me there."

* * *

"Swing me higher, Draco!" Hermione squealed as Draco pushed her.

Coming back to the park and playing on the swing brought childhood memories to her, and couldn't help but feel happy and not at all embarrass. She extended her legs to make herself go higher and laughed as she looked over to Draco.

"Get on the swing! It's fun!" She shouted as Draco pushed her again.

Draco glanced around him in embarrassment as mothers of other children were watching them with amusement. "I'd rather not, thanks. You go on and make yourself look like a fool if you're comfortable with that."

Hermione rolled her eyes and tutted, "At least pretend you're having fun, will you?"

She felt the swing violently shaking and gasped in surprise when she realized Draco had grabbed the swing, as he halted it into a stop. Behind her, she felt his arms lacing around her waist and his breath tickling her ear as he murmured against it, "What makes you think I'm not having fun?"

She kicked the sand with her feet and sighed. "I don't know. Are you?"

Draco chuckled softly and tilted his head to place a kiss on her cheek. She turned her head and felt her stomach do a flip as she saw him gazing at her with smirk tattooed on his lips.

He then placed his chin on her shoulder, while his eye still locking into hers. "Are _you _having fun?"

"Yes." Hermione smiled, as she turned her head in front of her while he pushed her again in the swing.

She let the wind brush her face with ease and looked over behind her shoulders to Draco. "Richard was a nice guy, Draco. You didn't have to be a git towards him."

Draco thought about the way Hermione and that Richard guy had been talking all in a too comfortable way, and for some reason that had made him feel this angry knot in his stomach. He looked at her and forced a smile, "He's a wanker, like I said. Come on, Hermione, you have weird Muggle friends."

She furrowed her eyebrows at him and grinned, "Jealous?" She teased playfully.

"Obviously." Draco muttered, even though he knew she was joking.

"What?" Hermione asked, as she was swinging down.

Draco shook his head and pushed her harder, making her yell in surprise as she swang higher.

"I said, you wish! Honestly, pay attention!" Draco joked, "You pay attention to old Professors, but you don't pay attention to people your age?"

As she was heading downwards, she stomped in the sand and dragged her feet to make herself stop swinging. Once the swing stopped, she stood up and smacked Draco playfully. "You're such a prat."

"You're so violent." Draco snapped in annoyance.

"Want to come over my house?" Hermione asked suddenly.

He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why?"

She shrugged, "I'm hungry, and I have left overs at home."

"Are you sure that's the only reason why?" Draco smirked, "Will your Muggle parents be home?"

"No, they're working." Hermione said as she pulled her shoes off to get rid of the sand inside.

"Hmm. Granger and I. Alone together." Draco grinned with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "In her room. In bed."

Hermione looked up as Draco gave her a goofy grin. She rolled her eyes and laughed, "Not like that, you git." She stuffed her feet back into her shoes and grabbed his hand, "Come on, I live right around the corner."

Draco stared at the interlocked hands for a while as she lead him to her place.

"Here we are."

He looked up to see a door in front of him and frowned, "That was fast."

She laughed, "I told you I live really close."

Draco followed Hermione inside as she rushed towards her bedroom.

"Don't touch anything." She warned him as they entered inside her room.

He glanced around and noticed it was smaller than his and quite quaint. "It's so... feminine."

Hermione laughed and shook her head as Draco took a seat on her bed.

"Come here." Draco said, patting the space next to him.

She turned to him and raised an eyebrow, "Why?''

"So I can ravish and shag you." He said bluntly.

Hermione ignored the fluttering sensation in her stomach and she gawked at him with a mixture of disgust and amusement. She then grabbed the nearest object, a stuff animal, and hurled it towards him.

With Draco's seeker reflexes, he grabbed the stuff animal with ease, laughing heartily.

Hermione glared at him and turned back around, "_Men!_"

Draco stood up, still laughing. "Oh come on, Granger! Have a laugh!"

"Sod off, you wanker." She muttered as an owl greeted her to her window. "Oh!"

She opened the window and watched as the owl flew inside, hooting and sticking it's leg out with a letter.

"What is _that_ doing here?" Draco asked in disgust, as he watched Hermione untie the letter.

She ignored him and gave the owl a treat before she unraveled the paper and read. "It's from Ron!"

Draco snarled, "What does the weasel want?"

Again, she ignored him and continued reading. Draco huffed and watched as her eyes darted across the parchment and her face expression changing.

"What?" Draco asked, once Hermione freed the owl with her own letter. "What was that about?"

"It turns out I'm going to the burrow few weeks early to meet up with Ron... Then we might go-" She stopped abruptly, not knowing if she should tell Draco that they were going to see Sirius and their old DADA teacher Lupin.

"Go where?" Draco asked slowly, giving her the hint to continue.

"Oh! Then we might go and do something. Poor Harry must be feeling upset for staying at his awful aunt and uncle's place the whole time, so it would do some good for him to go out." Hermione thought up immediately. "Yup, just us three. Harry, Ron, and I."

_And possibly along with this Order Ron just informed me about..._

"_What_!" Draco asked furiously, "But I thought we were suppose to hang out!"

She rolled her eyes, "We are, Draco. Besides, by the time I go to Ronald's, your parents will be back."

He shot her a look as she sat next to her, "Why are you going over to _Ronald _anyway?"

Hermione shrugged, "I always go over during the summer if I can. He's my best friend, you know."

"So am I!" Draco fired up. "Look, if this is about my joke few minutes ago, I'm sorry.''

Hermione blushed, "It's not, Draco. I already planned with Ron that I'll go."

"So cancel it." He spat, crossing his arms.

She groaned, "Look. I'm spending time with you first, then I'm spending time with Ron and hopefully Harry, if he's rescued from those Muggles."

He scoffed, "Oh, so Scarhead will be joining too?"

"Stop that." Hermione warned him as she got up to open her closest. "So, are we going to the party?"

"No we are not, so screw the party and stop trying to change the subject." He said, stalking towards her.

"I realize with the three of you together, you guys are bound to do something reckless. Go on, tell me now. Going to save another distress bird animal or murderous prisoner? Or trying to find an evil creature who might lurk around Hogwarts walls? Go on now, what is it you three are planning to do this year? "

"Piss you off." Hermione joked. She pulled out a few clothes, bit her bottom lip thoughtfully, and shook her head as she placed it back. "Are you hungry?"

"No." Even though his stomach betrayed him.

Hermione smirked at him, "Let's go to the kitchen, I'm starving."

After Hermione calmed Draco down about her going over to Ron, they ate some of the food leftovers from the fridge, which Draco thought was revolting at first but later admitted it was delicious. After Hermione showed him how Muggles washed their plates with no magic, she walked him to the door.

"When can I see you again?" Draco asked, his hand on the door knob.

Hermione smiled at him, "Tomorrow, if you'd like."

Draco smirked, "Can't wait to be with me again, is that it? Anyway, I'll meet you at the park. There's something I want to show you."

She shrugged, "Alright."

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "See you later."

"Bye." She said softly as she watched Draco leave.

* * *

Draco apparated back to the manor with his house elf and was greeted by a frantic looking Narcissa.

"Where have you been?" She gasped, rushing towards him. "I was worried, where were you?"

Draco frowned at his mother after she let him go, "What are you doing here? I thought you guys left?"

"We did." Lucius said coming to their side. "However we just heard some rumours that Sirius Black might be wandering free. Know anything?"

"What?" Draco asked in feigned confusion. He remembered that Harry and Hermione helped Sirius Black escape in his third year, but he wasn't going to let his father know that.

"Don't you think it's odd how Black escaped from Hogwarts all of sudden?" Lucius asked.

Draco frowned, "How should I know father?"

Lucius stared at his son's face, trying to decipher if there were any hidden deceits. Convinced that Draco wasn't lying, he straightened his back and sighed, "I bet it's that young Mr Potter. The Dark Lord is right, he is a smart boy."

"Not really." Draco muttered dryly. _It's only thanks to Hermione's brains that helped him. _

"Hmm. Well keep a look out for Potter and his friends, will you? The Ministry will be sending a new teacher this year after the whole... Diggory incident." Lucius sneered.

Draco glared at his father but nodded curtly. "Yes father."

"You still haven't answered my question. Where have you been?" Narcissa asked, crossing her arms and staring down at her son.

He cleared his face smoothly and said in a calm collected voice, "I needed to go out for a walk and told my house elf to apparate me by the forest. With all the things happening in the past weeks, I needed to cool off."

''I see." Lucius said quietly.

Draco hesitated before asking, "Is the um.. Is the Dark Lord really back?"

Lucius glanced at Narcissa, who was looking at him back with an unreadable expression, and turned back to his son. "Yes."

_So Potter wasn't lying that night Diggory died... He really is back. _"Oh." Draco said, "Alright then."

Lucius nodded and turned around to leave, but paused to say over his shoulder, "Your Aunt Bella will be staying here for a while, Draco. So it would be wise if you stay here the entire time, making sure she doesn't touch anything priceless."

Draco felt a lump in his throat as he tried to swallow, "Yes father."

"Clean up while I have the house elf prepare as some food." Narcissa said, as Lucius left.

Draco obeyed and rushed upstairs to his room. The first thing he did was tearing out a piece of parchment and scribbling a note for Hermione.

_**Hermione**_

_**Can't come over anymore, something's come up. See you in September. Have fun with the Weasel and The-Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die.**_

_** Stay safe. **_

_**Draco**_

_**PS: Do not write back**_

_**

* * *

**_

Hermione frowned at the letter that was sent and sighed, "Well it was fun while it lasted."

She folded Draco's letter and unfolded Ron's reply, telling her to expect a visit from him.

"When?" Hermione asked in annoyance, staring at Ron's letter.

_Ding Dong! _

She jumped up in surprise and ran downstairs to open the door. "Ron! I just read your letter!"

She threw her arms around his neck, oblivious with the fact that Ron's cheeks had suddenly reddened.

"Hey, Hermione." Ron grinned, hugging her back. "Ready?"

"Already? But what about Harry?" Hermione asked, looking around him and spotting some faces she never met.

A young woman with funky pink hair winked at her as a man with a crazy eye danced around its sockets stared at her.

"Pr- Professor Moody!" Hermione gasped, "But I thought- "

"As I told Mr Weasley, call me Moody. I never got a chance to teach you all, so how can I be called a Professor?" Moody explained gruffly. "Now hurry up, will you? We need to be quick and go to Grimauld's Place."

"Grimauld's Place?" Hermione asked in confusion. "But I thought- "

"Voldemort's back, Miss Granger. We need a place for you guys to be safe." Moody sighed impatiently.

"But- "

"We'll explain everything when we get back to headquarters." The pink haired woman explained.

Hermione stared at her, feeling amazed at the girl's spunkiness.

"Tonks." The woman greeted her with a wink.

"Hermione."

"I know." Tonk's grinned as she walked inside, "Well come along. Get your stuff and write a note to your parents!"

"Come on." Ron laughed, grabbing Hermione's hand.

She stared at their hands and felt her face warming up. Ron just realized what he did and immediately let go, muttering a quiet "Sorry".

"_Will you lot hurry up_!" Moody shouted impatiently. "We left Moony and Padfoot alone!"

Hermione felt so rushed and confused, but followed his orders hastily.

* * *

**I thought it would be fun to take a break with them from school and write what they did for a day in the summer for once, before more madness shows up in the next chapters haha**

**next chapter will be the beginning of their 5th year!**

**read and review? thanks!  
**


	17. Fifth Year: Drama

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter. The familiar quotes can be seen in harry potter and the goblet of fire book by JK Rowling

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"Keep up those grades, son." Lucius said to Draco.

Draco finally had the right to call himself a fifth year and was extremely proud to have his prefect badge gleaming on his robe. "I will father."

He scanned with his eyes around him, hoping to catch a glimpse of a familiar bushy haired girl. When he hadn't seen her yet, he couldn't help but feel the slight disappointment in his pit.

He had no doubt that Hermione would become a prefect as well. He wanted nothing more than to shove his badge in front of her face to show proof that he can be quite as smart as her.

"For once in his life, Dumbledore made a good choice by making you a prefect." Lucius smirked.

Narcissa sighed contently as she hugged her son, "Show them your leadership, Draco."

Draco smiled at his mother, "Okay."

"Nice dog, Harry!"

Draco turned around to see Harry Potter grinning at a boy with dreadlocks, while a great black dog had it's tongue sticking out happily pattering beside him.

"Thanks, Lee." Draco heard Harry say.

"Since when did Potter own a dog?" Narcissa asked with curiosity.

Draco frowned, staring at the dog. For some reason, the dog looked extremely familiar, even though he never laid eyes on it before. Something brown and bushy caught his eye and felt his heart beating rapidly as he saw Hermione and the little girl Weasley hugging some woman with funky hair.

That was another reason why he was looking forward to going back to school. He hadn't seen Hermione since the day he visited the Muggle world, which was months. He noticed she looked a little bit taller, and her hair was just as bushy as he remembered it.

He smiled to himself, watching as she petted the large black dog with a nervous look on her face.

"I don't think I've ever seen the dog before." Lucius said suspiciously. "It's like they been hiding the creature for years."

He stared at the dog with a frown as he remembered the story Hermione told him during the third year. She told him that their DADA was a werewolf, Ron's rat was a Death Eater name Wormtail, and Sirius Black...

_"You should have seen it, Draco." Hermione said, "Ron was screaming in horror as the large black dog dragged him inside the Whomping Willow! Then when Harry and I followed him-_

_"It transformed into Sirius Black?" Draco asked in disbelief. _

_"Yeah, isn't that something!" Hermione exclaimed, as she continued the story of her adventure with Harry and Ron. _

Draco widened his eyes. He remembered that was the day when he was angry with her for doing something reckless with the two guys. He stared at the dog and put two and two together.

The dog is Sirius Black. What was Potter and the others thinking of bringing the dog here? No wonder Hermione had an uncomfortable look on her face. She knew people might recognize it, like he just did.

"Look at them. So embarrassing." Narcissa said, interrupting his thoughts.

Draco looked at his mother and nodded.

"Why are the aurors with them?" Lucius asked, more to himself than to them.

"No idea." Draco said, as the warning whistle sounded. "I have to go. Good-bye."

He waved at them, glad that he was finally free from their clutches as he strode towards the Hogwarts Express.

.

* * *

.

"Come on, it's this way!" Hermione said, while she grabbed Ron's wrist while dragging him towards the Prefect and Head's compartment.

"Hermione, we've got ten minutes. Relax." Ron sighed, as he watched her sliding the compartment door open. "I hope the Head boy and girl finish early, so we can go back to Harry."

"I know." Hermione sighed, as they entered inside spotting the other prefects.

The Head girl looked up and smiled, "Ah, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley?"

"Yes, that is us." Hermione said proudly, as she pulled Ron to sit beside her.

The Head girl nodded, "Well once the Slytherin prefects show up, we can start."

"I knew you would be made a prefect, Hermione!" Ernie Macmillan exclaimed, Hufflepuff prefect.

She blushed, "Thank you, Ernie. Congratulations to you."

"You too, Hannah." Ron added, nodding towards Hannah Abbott.

Hannah grinned, "No offense Ron, but I didn't think you were going to get it."

Ron scowled, ignoring Hermione's snickerings. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Means you're smarter than you look." Padma Patil commented briskly, Ravenclaw prefect. She was still annoyed towards him after the way he treated her in the Yule Ball last year.

Her partner, Anthony Goldstein, chuckled.

Ron rounded at him, "Shut up you stupid-

"Ron." Hermione warned him with a look.

He scowled back at her, but remained in his seat. "Where's the Slytherins anyway?" He growled moodily.

"Waiting for royalty, Weasley?" A voice drawled by the door.

The prefects turned their heads and saw Draco and Pansy smirking at them.

Hermione gasped, surprised that Draco was a prefect as well. She glanced at Pansy and frowned. Why is that cow a prefect?

"Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson?" The head boy asked.

"Who else?" Pansy scoffed, making sure she sat away from Ron and Hermione as possible.

Draco smirked as he sat next to her. He subtly glanced at Hermione and gave her a tiny smile. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him but the corner of her lip twitched upward as well.

"Right." The head boy said, "Now that all the prefects are present, let's begin shall we?"

"Yes, because we have better things to do besides stay here with the likes of all of you." Draco said, as Pansy giggled.

"Then stop talking so we can move on." Hermione said in annoyance, wanting to get this over with.

"Don't talk to him like that Mudblood!" Pansy screeched.

"Shut your mouth!'' Ron barked, while Ernie snarled at her as well.

"All of you guys shut up! The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we leave." The Head girl snapped.

The entire time, Hermione paid attention to the Head students. She could practically feel Draco trying to catch her eye, but she did her best to ignore them completely.

* * *

.

Draco heard laughing coming from a compartment and beckoned Crabbe and Goyle to follow him. He slid the door open and smirked to see Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna inside.

"What?" Harry said aggressively.

Hermione nervously turned to Draco, hoping he wouldn't cause any trouble by abusing his prefect title.

"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you detention." Draco drawled. "You see, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments."

"Yeah," Harry said, "but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone."

Ginny, Ron, and Neville laughed. He felt his lips curling into a snarl when he saw Hermione was laughing as well.

"Tell me, how does it feel being second-best to Weasley, Potter?" He asked just to annoy them.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Hermione said sharply, hoping he would take the hint and leave.

"I seem to have touched a nerve," Draco smirked, "Well, just watch yourself, Potter, because I'll be _dogging_ your footsteps in case you step out of line." _There. They should take that hint. _

"Get out!" Hermione said, standing up.

Draco snickered and gave Harry a last mailicious smirk. Hermione shot him a warning look but suddenly felt his hand subtly brushing against her hand as he shoved something in her palm.

He smirked at her as he turned and departed with his idiotic bodyguards.

Hermione slammed the compartment door closed and turned around to face her friends. She sat down and pulled out a large book in front of her so she could read the note Draco gave her without her friends seeing. She opened the book widely and hid behind it as she read.

**_Meet me in the library after dinner as soon as possible. _**

All of a sudden, Hermione felt something fluttering inside her stomach as her palms becoming moist with nervousness.

_Honestly, get a hold on yourself! It's just Draco. _She scolded to herself as she shoved the note inside her pocket and continued with her reading.

**_.  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

.

"Hey, where you going?" Ron called out after they showed the first years the Gryffindor common room.

"Library." Hermione said, rushing out the door.

"But we just came back!" Ron yelled in exasperation. She showed no sign of slowing down and left.

"Hello Miss Granger." Madame Pince greeted her. "Already starting with your studies?"

"Of course." Hermione said, as she entered the library. She searched around her and frowned, not seeing Draco. Sighing, she dragged herself between the bookshelves and felt something muscular grabbing her from behind. Before she could scream, a hand covered her mouth.

"It's me." A voice breathed in her ear, sending shivers down her spine once she recognized who it is.

Hermione lightly bit his hand.

"Ouch!" Draco yelped, rubbing his finger. He wiped his finger and glanced at her with disbelief. "You bit me!"

"You shouldn't have scared me." Hermione smirked, crossing her arms.

He continued to dramatically nursing his finger with a small scowl. "Stupid girl," He muttered.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, I didn't even bite you that hard."

Draco scoffed, "I bruise easily. I might have to go to Madam Pomfrey, to make sure you haven't cut any vital veins or anything."

Hermione laughed, ''You're so over dramatic!"

He made a face as he childishly mimicked her in a high tone voice. "_ 'You're so over dramatic_'! Stupid."

Hermione saw the corner of his lips curling upwards and felt safe to come closer to him. He finally dropped his hand once she was in front of him and felt her arms wrapping around his waist. She buried her face on his chest as she gave him a squeeze.

Automatically, he wrapped his arms around her as well and dropped his chin on top of her head, breathing deeply with contentment. "If this is your way of asking for forgiveness, you lost."

"Shoot.'' He heard Hermione mumble against his chest. He grinned as they pulled away.

"I missed you." Hermione said, grinning back at him.

Draco smiled at her, "I missed you too." He grabbed her hand and lead to towards an empty table.

"How was your summer?" She asked as she sat beside him.

"Boring." Draco shrugged. "How was yours?"

She bit her bottom lip. She still wasn't sure if she should tell Draco about Grimauld Place or not.

"I heard about Potter and his hearing. Who knew he had it in him." Draco said to break the silence.

Hermione laughed, "Well he got off."

"I know." He muttered. "Saint Potter. Since when did he earn a dog anyway?"

"Er..."

"Or let me rephrase that. Since when did you guys think it's safe to bring Sirius Black in public?"

Hermione gasped and shushed him, as she looked around to make sure nobody was around them. "Are you mad! Don't say that out loud!"

He rolled his eyes. "Calm down, Hermione."

"How did you know?" She hissed in a whisper.

He shrugged. "I just remembered what you told me in third year and I figured it out."

"What makes you think it's not just a regular dog?" She asked defiantly, crossing her arms.

Draco stared at her, an eyebrow cocked up as he mimicked her position with his arms crossed as well. Hermione faltered and sighed.

"Don't tell anyone." She warned him.

He scoffed, "I wasn't going to, Hermione. Come on."

"I know. But still. Don't mention this to anyone, understand?"

"Some trust, please Hermione." He said.

She groaned, "I told him. I told Harry it wouldn't be a good idea to bring him! But no, they wouldn't listen!"

Draco sighed and reached forward to grab her hand. "Let's just hope for Potter's sake that no one recognized him." He said as he lazily drew circles on her skin with his thumb.

Hermione nodded, liking the hand massage she's receiving.

"What do you think of our new DADA teacher?" Draco continued on.

"You mean that toad woman? I don't know yet. Classes haven't even started." Hermione said, still looking at their hands together.

Draco barked a laugh, "Toad woman? Really Hermione, I would have expect better from you. Disrespecting a teacher... honestly."

Hermione laugh back. "Shut up. You can't deny that she does look like one." She noticed that he continued smiling and thought to herself how much younger smiling made him look.

She smiled as well as he continued to massage her hand, letting her stiff posture loosening with relaxation. Even though he was a complete git to her and her friends in public, she could always feel relaxed when it's just him and her in private.

With all the stress she experienced during the summer because of Harry's hearing and Sirius Black's return, she suddenly realize how much she missed being with her secret best friend. "I really did miss you these past few months, Draco."

Draco stopped what he was doing and looked up at her with a blank expression.

Hermione watched as his face slowly cracked into a genuine smile, along with a glint in his eyes she didn't recognize. "I really missed you too, Hermione." He said softly.

She grinned at him as she pulled away. "Hey Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"What was that spell you cast on my necklace?"

Draco frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Remember you cast something on my necklace last year?" She asked.

Draco nodded, remembering. "Oh yeah. What about it?"

"What was it?" She asked, starting to get impatient.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "It's nothing."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and frowned, "No it's not. What is it?"

"It's nothing, Hermione. Don't worry about it." He sighed, looking bothered.

She tutted, "Draco."

He stayed silent, staring down at the floor to avoid her penetrating stare.

"Draco."

Why can't she just let it go? Always so nosy.

"If you don't tell me, I will never wear the necklace again." She threatened.

Draco finally looked at her, "Hermione, it's-

"Hermione?"

They both stilled, hearing Ron's voice.

Her eyes widened in panic as she threw her things inside her bag. "Coming!"

Draco never thought he would ever feel grateful towards the redhead.

"See you." He whispered in her ear, as she gave him a quick hug.

She gave him a small smile and darted away, meeting with Ron for their prefect duties.

.

* * *

.

"Have you ever received detention by Professor Umbridge?" Hermione asked Draco as they were hidden inside the library in a weekend.

Draco frowned, "No, why? Have you?"

"Not yet." She muttered dryly. "She's completely ridiculous. I feel deeply insulted as if she's questioning our intelligence with her teaching methods."

He laughed, "I know. I feel like first year all over again."

"I feel like we have to teach ourselves." Hermione muttered, "Maybe... Wait, of course! Why didn't I think of it before!" She continued to tell herself. "He knows these things, it would be great if he can-

"What are you talking about?" Draco snapped, interrupting her.

Hermione looked at him as if she forgotten he was there with her. "Sorry. Just talking to myself."

"About what?"

"How ridiculous that Umbridge woman is." She lied, muttering again as she pulled out something from her bag. "Want one?"

Draco eyed the weird shaped object in her hand, "What is that?"

"It's a hat I made." Hermione said proudly.

"It looks like rubbish." Draco said bluntly.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "It's for the house elves."

"Oh not that ridiculous house elf bollocks again." Draco said, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"You shut up." She snapped, stuffing the weird shaped hat inside her bag.

"I think the Gryffindor Quidditch captain made a good choice by adding Weasley in the team." Draco drawled, changing the subject.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Gives us Slytherins more chances to win." He smirked nastily.

"You guys were being complete foul gits during practice today." She said angrily, as she continued making unfinished socks for house elves.

"Have you seen that broom he was flying? No chance at all." Draco continued.

"We'll see." Hermione muttered in annoyance. "It's his talent that got him the position, not what kind of broom he carried."

He scoffed, "Whatever."

He continued watching Hermione as she finished her work with yarn. He stared at her face and noticed her grimacing and frowning with thought. She didn't even notice that she completely stopped what she was doing, and only staring at it, deep in thought.

"Hermione?"

She blinked and looked up to meet Draco's concern face. "Yes?"

"Everything alright?" He asked, moving closer to her.

"Just thinking."

"Shocker." He said sarcastically, reaching forward and tucking her hair behind her ear. "Seriously though, what's bothering you?"

She sighed, put her things inside her bag and stood up, "I have to talk to Harry and Ron about something."

Draco leaned away from her, frowning in confusion. "Um.. okay?"

Hermione smile down at him, "I just need to ask Harry something about what we should do about Umbrdige."

"Oh don't start breaking the rules like that again, Hermione." Draco said, crossing his arms.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Our life will be in less danger if we actually do _this_."

"What?" He asked confusingly. "What are you talking about? Hermione, don't tell me you guys are planning on doing something reckless again?"

Hermione grimaced, "I mean, it's just a-

"Why won't you three ever stay put? I don't want you to-

"Oh shut up, will you? I'll see you tomorrow?"

He wanted to argue with her more, but knew she would never listen anyway.

"Fine." Draco grumbled, still feeling confused as she hugged him good-bye and walked away.

.

* * *

.

SMACK!

"What the bloody hell was that for!" Draco roared, clutching his face from Hermione's whip-like slap.

"YOU GOT RON AND HARRY BANNED FROM QUIDDITCH!" Hermione shouted in anger. Draco was glad she casted a silent charm around them so the other patients in the hospital wing wouldn't wake up.

"I-

She slapped him again. "YOU GAVE THE TOAD ANOTHER CHANCE TO THROTTLE US! YOU JUST _HAD _TO INSULT THOSE TWO!"

She noticed the WEASLEY IS OUR KING badge on his Quidditch robes and immediately teared it away from his uniform.

Draco snarled, "You-

"SHUT UP!" Hermione shouted. She closed her eyes and took numerous deep breaths to control her anger.

After she calmed herself down, she opened her eyes again. "Just because you bloody lost the game, didn't mean you had to go and insult the Weasleys and Harry's mother. What is the matter with you? You're a prefect, for Merlin's sake! You're suppose to be setting a good example!"

Draco remained silent, but was still fuming with anger.

"You're a complete arse." Hermione muttered quietly, getting up and leaving the hospital wing.

He stared after her retreating form, hoping his actions didn't cause a friendship he cared.

.

* * *

.

"Are you still angry with me?" Draco asked, sitting next to her.

Hermione stayed silent.

"We're best friends. You can't stay mad at me." Draco sighed.

"Harry and Ron are my best friends." She said coldly, staring at the lake.

He couldn't deny how much that hurt, but didn't want to make her angry again, so he stayed quiet and sat next to her.

After minutes turned to hours of plain silence, he couldn't stand it.

"Why haven't I been seeing you, Hermione?" Draco asked. It's been the first time in nearly two months since they've hung out.

She sighed, "I've been working with Harry and Ron about something."

"Like what?''

"A club."

"Oh."

He sighed and watched as she consumed the scenery in front of her with her mind. He stared at her, comparing her looks now to how he remembered when they were little kids.

Now that he thought he thought about it, Hermione looked so much like Herminee, that he couldn't understand why he hadn't seen it before. She may look more mature now, but the bushy brown hair and brown eyes looked the same when they were much younger.

"Hermione?"

She flickered her eyes to him for only half a second and back to the lake, still giving him the silent treatment.

Draco sighed, feeling irritated but understanding he deserved it. He glanced away from her and frowned when he noticed her half-giant friend for the first time. _Now_ he decided to come?

"Hermione?" He said, still watching the half giant.

_Why does he looked like he's been beaten up? _He asked himself.

"Hermione."

Stubborn as ever, she stayed quiet. Draco looked back at her and wondered what he could do to gain her attention. Smirking mischievously, he leaned forward to her side and wrapped both his arms around her waist.

"Talk to me, Granger." He mumbled, putting his face on her shoulders.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione asked quietly.

"If I tell you something you might like, will you speak to me?" Draco asked.

"Will it give Harry and Ron their positions back?" She asked coldly.

"No."

"Then keep your hands away from me." She retorted quietly.

"But this might still make you happy." He pressed on.

Hermione sighed impatiently, "What then?"

"Your friend Hagrid is back." Draco said, hoping that got her attention.

Sure enough, Hermione snapped her eyes at him and then immediately turned around just in time to see Hagrid entering his cabin. She shot up from the grass, harshly sending Draco's arms away from eyes widening in excitement and turned around so she could rush back to castle to meet up with Ron and Harry.

Hermione glanced down at Draco and felt a pang of guilt when she saw hurt flickered in his face.

Sighing, she bent down to kiss his cheek. "Meet me tonight after dinner?"

Draco absently touched his now heated face.

"Okay." He croaked. He scowled, cleared his throat to say okay again more clearly, only to have his cheeks reddening more. He wanted to curse himself for looking like a fool.

Hermione grinned and shook her head at his reaction as she left.

* * *

**it's not my bloody fault that i updated late! freakin fanfiction kept popping this stupid error message and wouldn't let me edit my story! grrrr! lol okay deep breath... whew...  
**

**well, not much in this chapter, just some nice Draco and Hermione interactions. wanted to save the action parts for the next chapters haha  
**

**KEEP REVIEWING! they are what keeps me updating!**

**LOOK AT THESE BANNERS FOR THIS STORY SOME PEOPLE MADE! thank you they're awesome! =D  
**

**from theinbetweeners: http:/ /i1199(DOT)photobucket(DOT)com/albums/aa468/theinbetweener269/Banners/remembering-you(DOT)gif**

**from obsessed: http:/ /i763(DOT)photobucket(DOT)com/albums/xx277/pinay1990/RY(DOT)png**


	18. Fifth Year: the DA

Disclaimer: noo i dont own harry potter! the familiar quotes shown here is from Jk Rowling's Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Hermione glared at Draco as he continued insulting her favorite Professor. Can't he see that this is Hagrid's first day back? She sometimes asked herself why she stayed friends with him when they're relationship is so predictable.

They fight. They make-up. Fight. Make-up. Fight. Make-up.

With Hermione's sharp wit and tongue and Draco's arrogance and ego, their friendship was not like any others.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Draco's obnoxious laugh as Umbridge interviewed Neville.

"No!" Neville said, hoping she didn't misinterpret his stutter for being scared. He glanced at the thestrals. "No, I'm not scared of them- !"

Umbridge's face morphed into a nasty sweet smile as she scribbled something on her clipboard. "_Students... are... too... intimidated...to... admit... they... are...frightened..._" She muttered, jotting it down.

Hermione was shaking in fury as Draco and Pansy shook with laughter. Draco caught her eye and his smile faltered for only a second before he covered it up with a sneer for public's sake. But Hermione continued to glare at him.

"That foul, lying, twisting old gargoyle!" Hermione stomped, as she, Harry, and Ron headed back to the castle.

As they were talking, the three didn't notice Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle following behind them.

"I'm surprised so many people _could _see them." Ron said, regarding of the thestrals. "Three in a class-

"Yeah, Weasley, we were just wondering." Draco said maliciously as Hermione, Ron, and Harry turned around to face him. "D'you reckon if you saw someone snuff it you'd be able to see the Quaffle better?"

He, Crabbe, and Goyle roared with laughter, singing "Weasley Is Our King" as they pushed themselves in front of Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Ignore them, just ignore them." Hermione muttered, shooting a disgusted look towards her secret so-called best friend's back.

She was going to have another talk with him later today.

.

* * *

.

Draco saw her figure sitting on the grass, facing the lake. Silently groaning, he trudged towards her and wasn't sure if it was safe for him to beside her or not.

Ever since Draco had insulted Hagrid, Hermione had been avoiding him. They haven't spoken to each other even in Christmas break. He had sent her numerous letters, which to none of them she replied back. He had no idea why she was doing this, so his annoyance grew into anger towards her.

He knew Hermione was very angry with him for his behavior before, but what was he suppose to do?

He couldn't _not _act like himself in front of those people, including the Slytherins. One of them would grow suspicious enough to report to his parents, and he didn't want that.

"Hello." Draco muttered, taking the risk by sitting next to her.

She turned to him and nodded, before turning back to the lake. "Hi."

"You're angry with me." Draco stated in a flat tone. "Why?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, looking at him.

"You've been avoiding me." He accused, crossing his legs and staring at the grass.

Hermione bit her bottom lip and looked back at the lake.

"Why do we keep doing this?" Draco asked, ripping some grass in front of him.

"Doing what?"

"This." Draco said, motioning between them back and forth. "Whenever I say something in public, you get mad and avoid me. We're always fighting!"

She opened her mouth to say something, but he interrupted her again.

"Hermione, you know I don't mean those things. They're only for public's sake, especially in front of the Slytherins. If I decide to grow all chummy with you lot, people are bound to notice this, and it's going to reach my father somehow."

Hermione sighed, "I know this, Draco. I understand what you're saying. I just give you these looks because I'm simply annoyed with you. I mean, sometimes you can go overboard with your comments-

"For goodness sake, Hermione!" Draco snapped, "It's not like I'm going to join You-Know-Who's ranks! Those insults I give out are mindless-

"Calm down!" Hermione interrupted. "I understand. I'm not even angry with you."

"You're not?" Draco asked in confusion.

"No."

"Then why have you been avoiding me?''

Hermione stared at him, wondering if he was trustworthy enough to hear it. As if he read her mind, Draco's face turned to disgust.

"You don't trust me." Draco accused quietly.

"No!" Hermione cried out, "It's not like I don't trust you! It's just that-

"It's fine." Draco said, staring at the lake.

Hermione gawked at him for a while and sighed in defeat. "Harry, Ron, and I made a club."

"A club." Draco said mockingly, reminding her of the Draco Malfoy the public people know.

She ignored him and continued, "Because Umbridge has been teaching us useless things- Actually, she hasn't been teaching us anything at all, really- Anyway, we decided to form this club called DA, stands for Dumbledore's Army."

"And by 'us' you mean Potter, Weasley, and yourself."

Draco couldn't help but feel a pang of anger and jealousy hearing the fact that she's been spending more time with the Weasel and Scarhead more than she's spending with him. She's always with them. Always.

Hermione nodded, oblivious to his thoughts. "Yes. Harry is teaching us real Defense Against the Dark Arts things-

"Potter?" He interrupted with a sneer. "Potter is teaching you three?"

"It's not just us." Hermione said defensively. "There's numerous of other students who are actually interested in learning from Harry because of his experience-

"Experience," Draco spat, "What experience?"

"Harry faced Voldemort last year, Draco!" She ignored Draco flinching at the name and continued, "He knows many DADA things than any of us does!" Hermione wanted to smack his face for doubting her other best friend.

"Just because Potter said he saw him doesn't mean he is!" Draco retorted back. "Dumbledore and Potter are both daft."

Hermione closed her eyes to calm herself. When she opened her eyes again, she spoke softly. "Harry is one of my best friends, Draco. I trust him."

"Whatever." Draco muttered. "I don't even know why you lot are doing this, anyway."

"To protect ourselves!" Hermione snapped in frustration, "Harry is doing this because he knows what it's like in the real world! Voldemort can show up out of no where here and blast half of the school before our eyes! You just never know! By learning this, we can protect ourselves from-

It slipped out before he could catch what he said. "I can protect you."

She stopped abruptly and sighed painfully. "Draco," She leaned forward to kiss his cheek, "You can't protect me."

"And why not?" Draco retorted, anger flaring.

"Voldemort is close with your father, correct?" Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Don't even deny it, Draco. You never know what Voldemort wants to do next. He might order Death Eaters to throw another stunt like at the Quidditch World Cup, or he might even gather more followers with him. You never know, Draco!"

"I can still protect you!"

"No! You can't!" Hermione shouted back, "We are no longer children, Draco! We have to learn to protect ourselves! _I_ need to learn and I _will_ learn to protect myself! So do you! I mean, what if he wants you to become a Death Eater too-

"Do not compare me to those things." Draco growled in a low tone. "I am nothing like my father, Granger. You know that-

"I do know that." Hermione interrupted him gently, cupping his cheek with her hand. ''I know you don't have it in you to become a Death Eater. You're different."

Draco sighed and took the hand on his cheek with his hand, squeezing it gently. "Can I join?"

"Join what? the DA?"

Draco nodded, "You don't want me to protect you, so can you at least let me see how you're learning?"

Hermione grinned, "Of course! However, I have to find a way to ask Harry and Ron though-

"Nevermind." Draco sighed.

"Wait, what?" Hermione frowned, "Why not?''

"If I do join your little club, what if Umbridge finds out and tells my father?" Draco explained, "He won't have that if he saw I joined a Mudblood, Potter, and Weasley."

Hermione felt her heart skip a beat from the foul name. "I understand." She said quietly, staring at the lake again.

Draco frowned and sighed, realizing his mistake. "I apologize." He said, "It's a bad habit, I just need to practice to stop saying that word and-

"It's fine." Hermione chuckled, "If you never say it anymore, people are going to notice."

He nodded, caressing the skin of her hand with his thumb. "I got you something for Christmas."

Hermione smiled at him, "I'm sorry I didn't reply back to your letters. I wasn't avoiding you, I went skiing with my parents. But, you didn't have to get me anything."

"Don't say that when you're secretly jumping for joy." Draco smirked as he pulled out a medium box from his robes. "What's skiing anyway?"

"A sort of Muggle sport involving snow and mountains." She said dismissively, taking the heavy box from his hand.

Draco watched as she opened the box and grinned at her reaction.

She gawked at the book and then at him, "Draco! This is- this is-

"The original book of_ Hogwarts: A History_." He said smugly, enjoying her reaction.

"How did you get it! It's suppose to cause a fortune!" Hermione gasped, handling the book with extreme care.

"Why does it matter what it cost?" Draco asked, "I got it, and now it's yours."

She looked at him and shook her head, "No, I can't. This is too much, Draco, this is expensive-

"I find that insulting that you think me spending money on a book on that price is expensive." Draco raised an eyebrow, "What? You think I'm poor or something? Hermione-

"Spoiled bugger." She muttered in the middle of his talking. She grinned again and without warning, threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Draco. It's my favourite book."

"I know." Draco chuckled, after she released him.

Hermione bit her bottom lip and pulled out a tiny box from her robe. She tapped it with her wand and watched as it grew larger, before she handed it to him. "I got you something as well. I got it while I was on my trip with my parents."

Draco eyed the long box and ripped it open. He softly gasped at the object and pulled it out of the box.

It was a black thick robe with faint gray intricate designs made. Usually people didn't know the kind of style he liked because no body was interested enough to know his interest. But Hermione got the right one. It wasn't over-the-top designed robe, but it wasn't plain at all. It was perfect.

He looked at Hermione. Her eyes shining with anticipation for his reaction, with her lips curved into a smile.

He leaned forward and kissed her lips gently for only a second, and wrapped his arms around her. He brought his lips to her ear and whispered, "Thank you, Hermione."

She blushed and absently licked her lip before saying, "It's no problem. I saw it at a Muggle shop, though. I hope you don't mind it's Muggle made. Muggles use robes to cover their body from the cold, so only in the cold season you see these at the shop." She knew she was rambling with nervousness, but she couldn't stop herself.

Draco grinned, "I love it. Thank you."

Hermione nodded, "Good."

His gaze shifted at her neck where the necklace hung. He eyed the necklace and remembered the first time he saw it, when he thought it wasn't a very good-looking gift. Now, it's what keeping them together.

He reached forward and took the pink bead between his thumb and index finger. "How long has it been since we met?"

"10 years." She said, grinning.

"Impressive." He took his wand out and muttered a spell, tapping the pink bead before doing the same thing with his blue bead.

"Another spell you cast on my necklace? What is it this time?" Hermione asked, looking down at it.

"If I'm thinking about you or if I want to talk or see you, that pink bead of yours will turn blue. Same goes with mine except mine will turn pink." Draco explained.

Hermione nodded, "Smart. You still haven't told me what the first spell was about."

Draco scowled, "I forgot." He lied.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "That's unfair."

"Since when is life fair?"

"You truly are a ferret, aren't you?" Hermione teased him.

Draco made a face, "We better go before Umbridge see's us."

"Excuses." Hermione sighed, following him back towards the castle. "Hey Draco?"

"Yeah?" He turned around, while trying to put on the new robe Hermione brought him.

"Have you heard from Rita Skeeter, lately?"

Draco frowned, "I haven't heard from her, but I know where she is... why?"

"I need a favour..."

.

* * *

.

"This is rich." Rita Skeeter smirked, looking back and forth between Draco and Hermione. She glanced at Luna Lovegood, but ignored her. She took out her notebook and quill, "I wonder what people will say when the headline states 'Gryffindor Do Gooder, Hermione Granger side by side with Slytherin's suave prince, Draco Malfoy' hmmm?"

"They won't know about this, if you know what's good for you." Hermione said coolly. "Do I have to visit the Ministry and inform them that a certain reporter is an unregistered Animagus-

"Quiet, little girl." Rita snapped, "I get what you're saying."

Draco smirked smugly, feeling prideful towards his best friend. "Hermione has a proposition for you."

Rita scoffed, "What?"

"It involves Harry." Hermione said, "But we need to wait til he comes from his date."

''Date?" Rita said in a surprise tone.

"None of your business." Hermione snapped.

"Is Ron coming too?" Luna said handing them their drinks.

"Just Harry." Hermione said, smiling kindly at her. "You sure your father is okay with his?"

"Daddy is more than happy to do this for Harry." Luna smiled, twirling her drink with her straw.

After looking at Luna in a weird way, Draco glanced out at the window and saw Harry striding towards them, with an annoyed look on his face. Draco smirked at this and poked Hermione on the side.

She squealed and slapped him in the arm. "What!"

"Potter's coming." Draco warned her.

Hermione nodded and gave Draco a thankful smile as he left, before leading Rita and Luna towards a table, waiting for Harry to arrive so he can be interviewed.

.

* * *

.

"All set with Lovegood's father publishing Potter's interview?" Draco asked, as he met up with Hermione by an isolated statue under one of the revolving staircases. He glanced down at his necklace to see the pink bead turn back into the original blue.

"Yes." She was was biting her bottom lip nervously and fiddling with the button of her robe.

Draco noticed her uneasiness and frowned, "What is it?"

"Draco... Are you and your father... close?" _Stupid question Hermione! Really? Close? _Hermione said to herself, feeling foolish.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and continued frowning at her, "He is my father, Hermione. I may not agree with everything he believes in, but he's not a bad father."

"I know. I know." Hermione assured him. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

_About Harry's interview and your father's name being involved. _"Nothing important." She lied. Before Draco could say anything back, she continued. "So, do you really want to know how the DA works?"

"If that's possible." Draco said indifferently, when deep down his curiosity was peaking. He wanted to see how good Potter really was.

Hermione opened her bag and pulled out a cloak, handing it to him. "Put this on."

"What is this?"

"It's an invisibility cloak."

"Wha-

"It's Harry's. Now quick! Put it on! I want to show you a typical meeting!" Hermione whispered excitedly, looking around them to make sure no students were around. She turned to see the place where Draco was to be empty. "Draco?"

She heard his amused chuckle.

"I'm here."

Hermione grinned, "Hold my hand, will you? Just so I know you're with me and not lost."

Draco nodded, even though he knew she couldn't see him. He grabbed her hand, and wasn't surprise to feel like he never wanted to let go. He knew he was starting to feel _something _towards her. It's just a matter of time.

He followed Hermione until they ended up on a regular looking wall. He watched as Hermione stared at the wall and jumped back in surprise when out of nowhere, a door appeared.

He gawked at the room they entered and was surprised to see the spacious area with many students with familiar faces and some that are not. He wasn't surprise to see that no Slytherins were in this club.

He felt Hermione's hand tightening on his and watched as she greeted Harry and Ron.

"There you are!" Ron exclaimed, grabbing Hermione's arm. "Where were you?"

"I needed to ask something to Professor McGonagall." Hermione lied smoothly, as she stared at Ron's hand on her arm.

Draco wanted to punch Ron's face out for touching Hermione.

"Every one listen up!"

The students turned to the front and watched as Harry took his wand out.

"What are we learning today, Harry?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Oh! How about Patronus!" Lavender Brown cried out.

"We will save that for the next meeting." Harry grinned. "Today is going to be an easy day. We're going to learn how cast a jinx or spell on a target, when our adrenaline is high and how to block them when it's out of no where."

''How are we going to do that?" Another person asked, who Draco didn't recognize.

"This room could provide us a mannequin or some sort." Harry explained. "We can bewitch it to be life-like so we can act as if we're in a real-life batter. Only difference between real-life and here, is that out there, Death Eaters will send jinxes and curses that are deadlier. In here, the bewitched mannequin's will be acting like Death Eaters but will cast spells that would just sting our skin."

"That's still going to harm us!" Lavender complained.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh well, it builds character."

Draco snickered quietly.

"Shall we begin?" Harry asked, as numerous spell dummies formed around them.

Draco whispered in Hermione's ear, "I'll stand in the corner." He smirked, seeing her shiver slightly and maneuvered his way without touching anyone. There, he watched in awe as everyone practiced with a fake 'Death Eater'.

He had to admit, Harry wasn't that bad of a teacher. But, he wasn't going to tell that to Hermione.

"So, what'd you think?" Hermione asked excitedly, after they headed towards the library after the meeting.

"It was eventful." Draco said, trying to appear bored.

Hermione frowned, "That's it? What do you think of Harry?"

Draco paused, ignoring the jealous bile forming inside him. "He's... useful."

She rolled her eyes, "Just admit that the DA meeting was great."

"Fine." Draco snapped, "It was... great."

She grinned smugly, "Told you. You sure you don't want to join?"

"No, it's alright." Draco said, smiling at her. "You did rather well, yourself. You're probably right. You probably don't need me to protect you."

"I told you." Hermione scoffed, "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Draco grinned, "Sure you do."

"Hey Draco!"

They both turned around to see Blaise walking towards them. Blaise shot Hermione a look, before turning his attention to Draco.

"Draco, Umbridge wants to see us."

Draco frowned, "Why?"

"She posted a new rule that asked if anyone needed extra credit to come see her." Blaise shrugged. "I told her I needed it and she asked me to bring others, so I'm bringing you."

"Alright." Draco said hopelessly. He glanced at Hermione, remembering he's suppose to act nasty to her. "Don't forget about that group project, Mudblood. I don't need my father telling me again how my grades are going down again because of your stupid scores."

"Well maybe if you study, you're able to beat this Mudblood's grades." Hermione shot back, realizing what he's doing.

Blaise grabbed Draco's arm, "Let's go, Draco. Don't spoil your air by staying with the likes of her."

Draco nodded and followed him. He shot Hermione an apologizing look, which she returned with a reassuring smile.

_I wonder what Umbridge want with them..._ Hermione thought to herself, as she continued walking. _If I find out she's questioning students again, i might just lose it!_

.

* * *

.

**I wanted to write more here, but I needed more things to write for the next chapter which involves Draco joining that Umbridge's squad and his threat to Harry. soo save that for next chapter!**

**xCHARLIExPEACHx: When you're going to edit your story, click edit and on the top the URL has the word 'property'. Replace that with 'content' and u should be able to go through.**

**Orange-Coyote: thank you!**

**whyshouldi: thank you very much!**

**A La DarkAngel: ahah yay! thank you!**

**ncislover1111: thank you!**

**: yeah i know I got the same thing too! i hope it would have stopped by now!**

**eoz16: haha i'm glad you like it!**

**IfWeLivedaLittleEveryDay: i know thank you! they're still not fixed yet though =( lol hopefully will see whats the problem! oh and to your question about Draco, he had the necklace the whole time with him. He kept it to himself.**

**jtrem: i know everyone got it! it's annoying! yay i'm glad you like my story!**

**Jessica682: thank youuu!**

**FigrSk8r13: haha thank you!**

**constancex: yay! i'm glad you like it!**

**Sensula:thank you very much!**

**nightshade88: thank you! yes Draco will become a Death Eater on their 6th year **

**NessaWayMalfoy: haha thank you!**

**Dramionetruelove: haha don't worry, this story does has some drama but its still has some sweet Dramione moments! And yes, i am one of the authors who DOES finish them. =)  
**


	19. Fifth Year: Names

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! they and the familiar dialogues belong to JK rowling's the order of the pheonix.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"I have something for you."

Draco opened his eyes and was surprised to see Hermione standing over him. He sat up and patted the grass next to him, beckoning her to sit. "Oh? What is it?"

Hermione grinned and sat next to him before reaching inside her pockets. She pulled out what looked like to be a Galleon and handed it over to him with a smug expression. "For you."

Draco stared at it and frowned. Why is she giving him money when he's already inherited all of the Malfoy fortune?

He glanced back at Hermione and tried to give it back to her, "Erm... Thanks, but I have some already."

She rolled her eyes, "It's not real!"

"Well if it's not real then why are you giving it to me? Why do I need a fake one, when I have loads of real ones at Gringotts for me to take after I turn 18?" Draco snapped impatiently. Just because she hangs out with that Weasel King, doesn't mean everyone else is poor like him.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at his rudeness, "Will you shut up and let me explain?"

He pursed his lips into a tight line and gave her a stiff nod to continue.

Hermione held up the fake Galleon, "I gave something like this to the DA, so whenever we have a date set up for our meetings, these numerals around the edges of the coin will show it. The coins will also grow hot when the time changes, so when the person is carrying it, he or she will feel it."

She handed it back to him and continued, "So, this is similar to the DA's, except I made one where you and I can have our own. You know how you charmed our necklaces to change the color if one of us wants to see each other?"

Draco nodded, "Right, yours will turn blue and mine will turn pink. What about it?"

"Well, the Galleon will grow hot when there's a message in it. If I want to tell you something quickly, it will grow hot, and you will be able to see the message formed in the coin."

"But wouldn't anyone see it?"

"No, I charmed it so only you and I can read it so it should be safe from Umbridge."

Draco grinned, "Wow, Granger. I must say, I am very impressed with your skills. Not bad."

Hermione rolled her eyes but grinned back, "I get my skills by studying and reading. You should do the same."

Draco scowled, "No thanks." He traced the fake Galleon with his thumb and smiled, "You're very bright, Hermione, it's incredible. Smarter than any Purebloods in my house, I know."

Hermione bit her lip and blushed, "Oh... no, not really. I just read... is all."

He saw the redness appearing at her cheeks and continued smirking, "Why are you blushing, Granger?"

"I am not." She said too quickly, her cheeks reddening even more.

Draco grinned and slowly scooted himself next to her, but making sure they're not touching. He could feel the nervousness radiating from the girl next to him and dared himself to scoot more closer until their knees barely touched. Draco boldly reached forward and lightly traced her cheek with his thumb.

Startled, Hermione snapped her eyes at his own and gasped in a sharp breath. How did he get so close? His face was only inches from hers, but she could still feel his breath on her chin. Her mind kept telling her to look away but his silver eyes were so sharp and hidden with emotions she couldn't comprehend. What is going on with her?

Draco blinked once, then twice. He slowly lifted his hand and crooked a beckoning finger at her. Hermione couldn't stop herself from leaning in until she could see the tiny specks of blue in his silver eyes.

"What are you looking at?" Draco whispered.

Hermione leaned back quickly, her face growing hot and reddening furiously._ Honestly, Hermione! Good job! _She scolded to herself. She looked away from him and stared at the view in front of them, the cold breeze cooling the hotness of her cheeks.

Draco laughed and wrapped an arm around her, "It is so much fun to tease you."

Hermione scowled.

"You're cheeks are red, again." Draco said in that infuriating tone.

She shot him a look, clearly annoyed.

"They look lovely on you."

Say what?

Hermione glanced at him again and couldn't tell if he was complimenting her as a friend or as... something else? Guys are confusing.

They both sat there in a content silence, staring at the view of the black lake in front of them and the breeze brushing their skins. Draco was absently rubbing her arm in a lazy circle with his thumb, while her head was leaning on his shoulders for comfort.

"Draco?"

"Hm?"

"What did Umbridge want from you the other day?"

Draco laughed, "She wanted me to join this club she had. Blaise is part of it too, but he never does anything. He just likes to wear the badge for display."

Hermione snickered, "At least he's not doing anything she says."

"I'm not either." Draco argued, "When was the last time I did something?"

"You were bossing first years around just because you were made a Prefect. You and that cow, Parkinson."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Fine, fine fine. 10 points to Miss Granger for telling me how ridiculously unreasonable I've been, even though I was just trying to have a little fun. There. Happy?"

"Quite." She smirked, reaching up to peck his cheek.

She had been doing that so many times that Draco couldn't tell if it was just a habit or not. He glanced down at her, and felt his heart yearning to tell her how he feels.

But he can't. He shouldn't. He won't. Malfoys don't tell people their feelings. It's frowned upon.

.

* * *

.

Draco was reading one of his textbooks inside the library when he saw a magazine thrown at the table he was in. He glanced at the magazine and frowned when he saw the title.

"Why is that rubbish, _the Quibbler_, doing in my presence?" Draco asked, looking up to see Crabbe, Goyle, and Theodore Nott.

"You might want to look at it." Nott said grimly, pulling a chair and sitting on it.

"It's about Potter." Draco said with disgust, looking at the cover. "Why would I read something about him?"

"It's not just about him, Draco." Crabbe said, "Our fathers in it as well."

Draco raised an eyebrow and snatched the magazine. His eyes grew wider as he read the interview Harry gave to Rita Skeeter.

_Wait, Rita Skeeter?_ Draco said to himself, _Then this must mean that this was interviewed on that day I stayed with Hermione to wait for Potter... It all makes sense!_

For once in their friendship, Draco felt betrayed. He knew he never trusted Harry, but he trusted Hermione. Did she know Potter was going to mention his father's name?

He heard something ruffling on the bookshelves and looked up to see Harry. He snarled and whispered to Crabbe, "He's going to pay for this. In the end, he will."

He shifted his gaze and saw Hermione looking at him. She was smiling smugly, but he could see the worried feeling in her eyes. He didn't like and didn't want that, especially since this was all her fault. She had no right when she must have known the whole time that Potter mentioned his father's name.

.

* * *

.

Hermione, Ron, Ernie Macmillan, and Harry stared at the new sign Umbridge put up. They couldn't believe that she replaced Dumbledore as the new Head of their school. It was ridiculous!

"Oh, I expect she really fancied herself sitting up there in the Head's office," Hermione said viciously, as they walked up the stone steps into the entrance hall. "Lording it over all the other students, the stupid, puffed-up, power-crazy old-

"Now do you really want to finish that sentence, Granger?" Draco drawled from behind them, "Afraid I'm going to have to dock a few points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff."

Hermione frowned. Is he really still angry about the article? He should have known that Harry had to tell the truth. Hermione was staring at him in confusion and didn't catch the last words he said.

"The what?" She asked sharply.

Draco turned to her, his eyes glaring at her with a look that made her heart clench. "The Inquisitorial Squad, Granger."

Draco said, pointing a a tiny silver I upon his robes beneath his Prefect's badge.

So that's the club he was talking about... Hermione said to herself, watching Draco talk but not really listening fully.

"... Oh yeah, I forgot, you're a Mudblood, Granger, so ten for that... "

She sucked in a sharp breath. House points was still very important to her! Why is he docking 10! She saw Ron pulling out his wand, so she pushed it away, "Don't!"

"Wise move, Granger," breathed Malfoy. "New Head, new times... Be good now, Potty... Weasel King..." He strode away, shooting Hermione another icy look before laughing along with Crabbe and Goyle.

She stared after his retreating form, feeling so confused at his behavior.

.

* * *

.

Hermione nervously glanced at the fire place, as Harry continued talking to the other side.

"Relax, Hermione." Ron said, coming to her side. "Just let Harry make sure Sirius is safe."

"It could have been just a dream, though." Hermione sighed, "He needs to hurry before Umbridge gets here."

"Harry, hurry!" Ginny hissed, even though she knew Harry couldn't hear. "What's taking him so long?''

As Ron answered his sister, Hermione felt something hot in her pockets. She pretended to be looking out at the door and backed away against the wall, so she could secretly pull out the Galleon she and Draco used in a way for easy instant communication. She knew he was avoiding her, so what did he have to say now?

**_We're coming._**

Hermione frowned. Who's coming? What is he talking about?

Just then, the door flung open, revealing Umbridge, several Slytherins, and - Hermione gasped- Draco.

"Hello, dear friend." Draco said in harsh smile, watching Millicent Bulstrode pinning Hermione against the wall.

She stared at him in shock, as she tried to push the heavy set Slytherin away from her. What was he doing?

The next thing she knows, Harry was pulled out from the fireplace and was being threatened by Umbridge. She tried to shoot Draco a questioning look, but he was staring at Harry and Umbridge the whole time until he was sent off to bring Snape.

When he came back, he glanced at Hermione and felt his stomach do an uneasy flip when she saw the tears forming in her face as she continued to struggle against Bulstrode.

"Millicent!" Draco hissed as Snape and Umbridge were talking, "Loosen your hold on Granger before you get sent to Azkaban for murdering a student."

Millicent immediately loosened her grip, but still had Hermione trapped against the wall. He gave her a defeated look and turned back to the adults. He was still feeling betrayed towards Hermione, but that didn't mean he wanted to see her get physically hurt.

Few minutes passed, Draco was still engrossed at the scene in front of him. He had to admit, Potter was a stubborn foolish man. Couldn't he see that Umbridge meant business? He was putting his fellow Gryffindorks in more trouble, including Hermione.

"NO!"

Draco snapped his eyes at Hermione, shocked that she was shouting like that.

"No- Harry- Harry, we'll have to tell her!"

Draco gasped. What is she talking about? Was she carrying more secrets behind his back?

"No way!" He heard Harry yelled back.

"We'll have to, Harry, she'll force it out of you anyway, what's... what's the point...?" Hermione began to cry weakly and felt Bulstrode immediately dodging out of her way.

As he listened to Hermione boldly speaking to Umbridge, he felt worried. This whole time, Hermione and her friends had been preparing a weapon for Dumbledore? It didn't make sense. He knew Hermione and her hatred for violence. What was she talking about? He couldn't care less with Potter, but he didn't trust Umbridge along with Hermione.

"Professor," Draco said eagerly, "Professor Umbridge, I think some of the squad should come with you to look after-

"I am fully qualified Ministry official, Malfoy, do you really think I cannot manage two wandless teenagers alone?"

_Not when Hermione and Potter are together_. Draco thought to himself, as Umbridge continued giving him useless sentences.

Draco glanced down at Hermione and was surprised to see no tears streaming down on her face. He looked at her eyes, searching for any sign of the water works he thought he saw, but didn't see any.

Hermione kept her face down, but she quickly glanced up at his direction, the corner of her lips twitching upwards for only a second, before it went back to its sad looking frown.

At that moment, Draco knew she was up to something.

"All right." Draco told Umbridge, trying to look disappointed.

As Umbridge left with them, he clutched on his Galleon, letting his thoughts come in written form at the coin.

.

* * *

.

"Where is it!" Umbridge demanded.

"Almost there!" Hermione shouted over her shoulder. She felt the fake Galleon growing hot through her pockets and quickly stuffed her hands inside. She glanced down to see the message and smiled.

_**Be careful, Hermione.**_

.

* * *

.

"Draco, what is your problem!" Hermione huffed in annoyance as she opened the door open to see Draco sitting by himself, "look, I honestly didn't know that Harry was going to mention your parents! I told him to tell the truth, and he did!"

"Sod off, Granger." Draco snapped closing the empty compartment door. "Go back to Potter and Weasley now that you three are considered Hogwarts heros again."

"No. I'm tired of these mix attitudes I've been getting from you." Hermione sighed, "I feel like this is deja-vu! We're fighting again! I mean what was that back there? 'You're dead Potter.' Honestly!"

"You could have warn me that Potter said my father's name!" Draco snapped back.

"I DIDN'T KNOW!" Hermione shouted, glad that she casted a silent charm at their compartment. "And so what if he did! He told the truth! Did you know that your father told Sirius's house elf, Kreacher, to make sure Sirius was out of sight when Harry would be looking for him? The Malfoys knew Harry had that dream because Voldemort informed them!"

Draco stared at her. "You're lying."

Hermione laughed humorlessly, "Am I? Grow up, Draco. Voldemort is growing stronger."

Draco teared his eyes away from her. He didn't know what to feel. He knew his father was still involved with his fellow Death Eater club, but he didn't know he was involved with Sirius's death.

Hermione noticed the turmoil in his thoughts and sighed. She sat next to him and wrapped an arm around him. "I'm sorry, Draco."

He shook his head, "I know what my father is. I just-

"It's just hard for you because he's been a good father to you." Hermione finished for him. "I know. You told me this before."

"Do you think he's a bad man?"

Hermione shook her head, "No. He just made the wrong decisions. I hope you learn not to make the same mistake as well, though."

He lifted his head to look at her. "Thanks."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. Before she could pull away, and before Draco could catch his actions, he turned his head to catch her lips with his own. His heart was beating in an increasing speed, and his stomach tumbling in pleasant bliss. He lifted his hand to cup her face and deepen the kiss.

There are no words to describe how they're both feeling.

Hermione knew what she was doing was odd, but she didn't care. At first, her first instinct was to pull away and slap him, but she kept telling herself, _He's vulnerable right now. This doesn't mean anything, Hermione._

Besides, Draco needed her and she somehow needed him. She felt his tongue tracing her lips and stiffened, causing Draco to pull away immediately and snapping Hermione back to reality.

_What did we just do! _Hermione panicked to herself, staring at Draco with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry." Draco whispered breathlessly, his eyes widening at what he had done. "I didn't know what I was thinking, I-

"It's okay." Hermione whispered back, shaking her head, "I'll let this slide. You're just confused and stressed out right now, I understand. I know it meant nothing."

He felt his heart drop. It didn't mean anything?

"It didn't." He said, trying to convince himself. "But still, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Hermione laughed, "Let's just forget about it. I know how you're feeling right now."

_You don't know the half of how I feel._ Draco told her in his mind.

"But like I said," Hermione continued, "I'm here for my best friend." She grinned, emphasizing on 'best friend' as she gave him a tight one arm hug.

He smiled back and nodded, "Thanks."

"I should go. Harry and Ron might be looking for me."

"Have a good summer, Hermione."

"Write to me?" Hermione asked, pausing at the compartment door.

"I will. Be safe."

"You're a good man, Draco." Hermione said, "The difference between your father and yourself is in your arm."

Draco frowned in confusion.

Hermione laughed, "He has Dark Mark which plagues his soul of all the wickedness it stands for. But you're still Pure. A good man."

Draco gave a strained smiled and got up, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I lo- I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Hermione said, totally ignoring his mistake and pulling away. "Please write to me. Enjoy your summer." With a last peck on the cheek, she left, leaving Draco alone.

He closed the door shut and took out the letter he hidden in his pocket.

**_Draco_**

**_You have been chosen. Your father said it is now your time to uphold the family name. Get yourself prepared for your training this summer with your Aunt Bellatrix. Do not disappoint him._**

After reading the note, he crumpled the paper with his fist and chucked it outside the window, hoping his problem would disappear just as quickly.

.

* * *

**.**

**FFN is getting annoying... i tried uploading this chapter days earlier but it kept showing that error message again, not letting me log in... what the eff? **

**anyway.. REVIEW! =D THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED! they make me want to continue haha**

**OH AND ALSO! FOR ALL YOU PEOPLE WHO LOVE TO READ A BOOK THAT HAS THE WHOLE OPPOSITE ATTRACT THING, READ NEVERMORE BY KELLY CREAGH! its sooo good! i love it! look it up and read what it's about!  
**


	20. Sixth Year: Different

Disclaimer: noo i dont own harry potter! the familiar quotes shown here is from Jk Rowling's Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Draco stood beside his window, staring but not really seeing the view.

"Draco?"

He turned his head and saw his mother, walking towards him with her eyes glossy and her lips trembling.

"Mother?'' Draco frowned, rushing towards her. "What is it?"

Narcissa closed her eyes and took few deep breaths to control her breathing. "Are you- Are you sure you can do this?"

Draco's face turned back to its blank mask. "I was chosen, Mother. I can do this. For us."

Narcissa reached up to cup his cheek, "My boy..."

"I am no longer a child anymore, Mother." Draco said coolly, "If doing this will help our family, then so be it."

"Cissy? Draco?"

Narcissa and Draco turned around to see Bellatrix standing by the door, wearing a wicked grin.

"Aunt Bella." Draco greeted, ignoring his mothers silent cry. "Did _he _arrive?"

Bellatrix nodded. "Our Dark Lord is calling for you."

Draco nodded stiffly, absently rubbing the inside of his arm.

Bellatrix noticed this and chuckled sweetly, as she walked towards him. She then pecked his cheek with a cold kiss and said in a low but pleased voice, "It is time."

.

* * *

.

Pain.

That's all Draco could decipher during the whole time he got his Mark. It felt as if a burning hot knife was carving his skin deeply and piercing his skin so roughly. Why is he doing this again? All he could think about was the pain.

And then it stopped.

Gasping, he collapsed and fell to his knees, clutching his arm. He held his breath, not wanting to yell out in front of the others and _him_.

"You are one of us now, dear Draco."

Draco looked up and saw the Dark Lord smiling down on him. "I am."

"Are you ready to hear your first task?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what the consequences will be if you shall fail?"

Draco was sure Tom Riddle can hear his heart beating abnormally fast. "I do."

"Good." The Dark Lord said, "If you fail this task, Draco... well, let's just say, the Malfoys will no longer exist in the Wizarding World. Now, we do not want that, do we?"

"I will not fail, my Lord."

"That is what I would like to hear, young Draco." The Dark Lord said softly. "Now, you may go and rest. Leave us until I need something else."

Draco felt soft hands wrapping around him and guiding him towards his room. "Your father would have been proud."

He looked up to see his mother closing the door. Right after he magically locked the door, he felt the bile churning in his stomach and instantly shot up, running towards his bathroom. He slammed the bathroom door shut and immediately heaved his own sickness into the toilet until his stomach felt empty before flushing it.

Standing up, he looked at himself in the mirror and wiped the salted moist from his eyes and face. He was about to wash his face before he hissed in pain, clutching into his arm that was burning hot again.

.

* * *

.

Hermione laid in bed, staring at the fake Galleon she charmed for her and Draco to communicate. She sent him a message so many times and not once has he even answered.

_Why won't he answer me? _She asked herself. She sighed and closed her eyes, thinking of message to send him.

_**Draco, I miss you.**_

She suddenly heard footsteps running towards her room and immediately hid the Galleon inside her pockets. Ron burst inside, his face and eyes gleaming with excitement, "GUESS WHAT!"

Hermione grinned and sat up, "What Ron?''

"Mum said Harry's back!" He exclaimed, striding towards her and grabbing her wrist. "C'mon, Hermione! Let's see him!"

Hermione laughed and followed Ron upstairs. She couldn't quite place it, but spending more time with Ron had made her feel immensely better when Draco wasn't around. Being friends with Ron felt... safe. But with Draco, she felt a bit rebellious because he came from a family who went against everyone she loves. Thinking of Draco now made her frown.

She touched the Galleon inside her pockets and was disappointed it wasn't hot. _I wonder what he's doing..._

Her thoughts were interrupted when Ron grabbed her wrist and placed a finger to his lips, shushing her.

Hermione grinned and whispered, "Ron.. what?"

"I think Harry's still asleep..." Ron said, placing his ear at the door.

''Then let's leave him alone for now, Ron. He must be tired." Hermione whispered, tugging on his wrist.

Ron shook his head, grinning mischievously. Without warning, he loudly banged and kicked the door open.

Hermione had to stifle her laughter when she saw Harry sit up, looking around crazily but sleepy.

''Wuzzgoinon?" Harry said, trying to find his glasses.

"We didn't know you were here already!" Ron shouted excitedly before smacking Harry's head.

"Ron, don't hit him!" Hermione said reproachfully. She stared at Harry, wondering how he was doing. She couldn't help but feel concern and bad for him ever since Sirius Black died last year.

Ron made a face to her and turned back to Harry, grinning.

Hermione rolled her eyes, smiling. Times like this, she knew who her true best friends are.

.

* * *

.

"Draco, where are you going?" Narcissa asked, following her son in Diagon Alley.

"No where." Draco said in a stiff tone. Why can't she just leave him alone? Why can't they all just leave him alone?

He suddenly felt the pockets of his robes burning hot. He thought he left the Galleon Hermione gave him to his room, but figured he accidentally brought it with him, mistaking it for one of his real Galleons. Striding faster so his mother couldn't see him, he reached for his pocket and drew out the fake Galleon.

_**Draco, I'm getting very annoyed with you.**_

He smirked, reading it in a way how Hermione would say it. Hermione had been sending him messages throughout the summer, and he knew she was getting frustrated with him not answering.

But how can he? He had other matters to attend to besides messaging Hermione. Ever since his aunt Bellatrix was teaching him Occlumency, he trained himself to make how his mind was before he befriended her. He kept thinking of her as filth and as someone who was unworthy.

He didn't want Bellatrix to see his memories with Hermione, so he tried his best to believe in everything he thought bad towards Hermione's kind. Only in the day he received the Dark Mark, was the day he actually believed his own lies.

"I'm coming with you." Narcissa said, interrupting his thoughts as they entered Madam Malkin's shop. "I need to see the robes you're looking at. You have grown so much, Draco."

Draco scoffed, as Madam Malkins began measuring him. He didn't really plan on going to Madam Malkins. He only went inside because his mother was following him. "I am not a child, in case you haven't noticed, Mother. I am perfectly capable of doing my shopping _alone_."

Madam Malkin's chuckled, "Now, dear, your mother's quite right, none of us is supposed to go wandering around on our own anymore, it's nothing to do with being a child-

"Watch where you're sticking that pin will you!" Draco snapped angrily. He strode in front of the mirror to look at himself, before seeing three people's reflection over his shoulder.

_What is she doing here?_ Draco thought to himself as he saw Hermione with Harry and Ron. She looked more mature and her hair wasn't as bushy as before.

Hermione's face lit up for only a second, seeing Draco, before putting it back into its unreadable mask. Deep down, she felt extremely happy to see Draco safe. But, why hasn't he message her back?

She caught Draco's gaze and gave him a small secretive smile.

Draco narrowed his eyes and said, "If you're wondering what the smell is, Mother, a Mudblood just walked in."

Hermione gasped. _What the-_

In front of her, she saw Harry and Ron drawing their wands out and pointing at Draco. She placed a hand on their arms and whispered, "No, don't honestly, it's not worth it..."

"Yeah, like you'd dare do magic out of school." Draco sneered. He noticed one of Hermione's eyes had a dark gray color around them and smirked with malice, "Who blacked your eye, Granger? I want to send them flowers."

Hermione stared at him. What is he doing?

She blinked her eyes repeatedly to avoid the tears from falling down. _He doesn't mean it, he doesn't mean it, he doesn't mean it._

Ron noticed her discomfort and automatically came to her side, placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing it as they both watched Harry back talk to Narcissa.

"You okay?" Ron whispered, as Madam Malkin looked nervously between Narcissa and Harry's talk.

Hermione nodded, not trusting her own voice to speak. She looked at Ron and felt a rush of thankfulness and... something else? Why?

"Don't you dare talk to my mother like that, Potter!"

Hermione snapped her head to Draco and realized why. Ever since the end of fifth year, Draco never spoke to her. It hurt her to think that he didn't care anymore. And with the way he's acting now, her thoughts are telling her he doesn't.

After warning Harry to drop his wand again, she ignored the look Narcissa gave her. Without warning, Draco shot Hermione a nasty disgusted look and followed his mother out.

_What the hell was that all about?_ Hermione asked herself, concerned.

.

* * *

.

Hermione stared at Draco's back. Okay, something weird is going on...

She, Ron, and Harry had followed him all the way to Borgin and Burkes, seeing him all alone without Narcissa. Even she thought it looked a bit suspicious and weird.

_What is he up to? _She asked herself, as they watched the conversation between Borgin and Draco.

"If only we could hear what they're saying!" Hermione said.

"We can!" Ron said excitedly, "Hang on- damn- "

He dropped a couple of boxes he was holding."Extendable Ears, look!"

"Fantastic!" Hermione exclaimed, "Oh, I hope the door isn't Imperturable-

"No!" Ron said gleefully, "Listen!"

They watched and listened as Draco begin telling Borgin to fix something.

Fix what?

Harry saw Borgin lick his lips nervously.

"Well, without seeing it, I must say it will be very difficult job, perhaps impossible. I couldn't guarantee anything."

"No?" Draco sneered, "Perhaps this will make you more confident."

Draco moved toward Borgin, and was blocked from the view by the cabinet. Harry, Ron, and Hermione tried to shuffle sideways to try and keep him in sighed, but all they could see was Borgin looking very frightened.

_What was he showing?_ Hermione squinted her eyes, hoping to see more clearly.

"Tell anyone," Draco said, "and there will be retribution. You know Fenrir Greyback? He's a family friend. He'll be dropping in from time to time to make sure you're giving the problem your full attention."

Hermione didn't know who this guy was anymore.

What was going on with him? Why was he acting like this? She swore to herself that she was going to have a word with him, no matter what.

Right after Draco left, she tried her best to see what the object he dropped off was. To Harry and Ron's concerned disbelief, she went inside and tried to talk to Borgin into telling her what it was.

"The thing is, that- er- boy who was in here just now, Draco Malfoy, well, he's a friend of mine, and I want to get him a birthday present, but if he's already reserved anything, I obviously don't want to get him the same thing, so... um..."

"Out!" Borgin said sharply, "Get out!"

_Well, I'm not really lying.. he is a friend of mine. _Hermione thought to herself, as Borgin kicked her out.

She placed her inside her pockets and curled her fingers around the fake Galleon.

.

* * *

.

Draco felt his pockets growing hot again and groaned. He hid himself inside his room and took out the Galleon.

_**Draco, what is going on with you?**_

He clutched the Galleon hard and hurled it across the room, panting harshly. Can't she get a clue? Knowing Hermione, she would never stop pestering him unless he gave her a satisfying answer.

Sighing, he moved towards the Galleon and grabbed it.

.

* * *

.

Hermione followed Harry and Ron toward the Weasleys, her thoughts still filled with Draco. She was absently playing with the Galleon between her fingers and nearly squealed with surprise when it felt hot.

Excited, she pulled out the Galleon and felt her grin vanishing immediately.

_**Stop it, Mudbood. I have no need for you anymore. **_

.

* * *

.

It has been weeks since Draco sent her that message. Hermione had been feeling so confused and hurt towards him that she didn't know what to do. She tried messaging him again, asking him to explain what he meant and to stop playing games with her.

But he never replied back again.

She knew that Draco was a complete git and bully, but he was not completely evil. Not at all. She even told him that he wasn't a bad man and that he was nothing like his father. He promised her that he wasn't.

Hell, he even told her that he would never become one of those people, a Death Eater.

So when Harry told Ron and her that he thinks Draco _is_ one, she gave him a blank look and shook her head. Even Ron thought the idea was preposterous.

"_Malfoy?_ He's sixteen, Harry! You think You-Know-Who would let _Malfoy_ join?" Ron laughed.

"It seems very unlikely, Harry," Hermione said in a repressive voice, "What makes you think-

"In Madam Malkin's. She didn't touch him, but he yelled and jerked his arm away from her when she went to roll up his sleeve. It was his left arm. He's been branded with the Dark Mark." Harry explained.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, but she did feel uneasy.

"I think he just wanted to get of there, Harry." Hermione said. _Draco would never be a Death Eater. He promised me. _

Harry tried his best to convince them by telling them that Draco showed Borgin something that frightened him. Harry could have sworn it was the Dark Mark Draco showed.

Hermione sighed, "I'm not sure, Harry..."

Annoyed and frustrated with their lack of trust and belief, Harry snatched a pile of Quidditch robes and left his two best friends inside the compartment.

.

* * *

.

After the feast, Hermione slipped out of the Gryffindor tower and decided to walk outside to enjoy the cool breeze of the night. As she was walking, she heard footsteps coming towards her and immediately hid behind a nearby statue.

The footsteps grew bigger as it became closer, and Hermione had to turn her body so she could see a glimpse of who the person was and gasped.

Draco was walking with his hands on his pockets, in deep thinking, when he heard someone gasp. Instantly he reached his wand and pointed it at the direction of the sound and said, "Who's there?"

Shocked, Hermione walked around the statue and was face to face with Draco. She wordlessly walked up to him and stared at his face, noticing he was paler than usual and his eyes contained bags underneath.

"Draco?" She asked breathlessly, when he didn't say anything except just stare at her.

''What are you doing here?" Draco finally said, his voice laced with venom.

Hermione stared at him with wide eyes. What happened to him? She tried to reach for him but he slapped it away.

"Draco!" She gasped, clutching her hand and trying to sooth the sting away.

"Stay away from me, Granger." Draco said, trying to move past her.

But Hermione wouldn't have it. She reached forward and grabbed his left arm. Draco immediately tensed up and yanked his arm away from her grasp, hissing.

"I told you to stay away from me!" Draco shouted in anger, grabbing his arm.

Hermione tried to wipe the tears away from her face as she shook her head, "Draco, what's going on? What happened to you? Why are you acting like this? Tell me what happened over the summer, Draco please, we're best friends!"

She tried to reach for him again, but stopped when the tip of his wand touched her throat.

The expression on Draco's face scared her. It was scrunched up with hate and something else that Hermione could feel her heart painfully breaking with confusion and concern.

"We were never best friends, Mudblood." Draco smirked nastily.

Ignoring the fact that his wand was still at her throat, she asked in a low tone "What do you mean?"

Draco gave a harsh laugh, not lowering his wand. "You think I actually wanted to be your friend? That's pathetically sad. I would never go so low as to truly be friends with a scum like you."

"Stop it." Hermione whispered, trying to reach for him again.

Draco pointed his wand to her heart and pushed it hard, earning a gasp from her.

"Why are you doing this?" Hermione cried out, "What is the matter with you!"

"You stay away from me." Draco snarled, lowering his wand and turning around to walk away.

"Draco!" Hermione shouted, running towards him.

He spun around and said, "_Petrificus Totalus!_"

Draco watched as Hermione snapped rigidly still. He slowly walked towards her and saw the tears forming in her eyes. He eyes lingered to her face and dropped down to her neck, seeing the outline of the necklace.

Hermione watched with fright as Draco snapped his eyes back to hers again. His eyes were filled with anger and... what she thought was, sadness? But to her disappointment, his face expression turned back to pure hatred towards her.

"I'm warning you, Mudblood. Stay away from me." Draco whispered menacingly.

She tried to get off the hex he cast on her but couldn't. She wanted to slap his face for robbing her ability to tell him off.

Draco closed his eyes shut and opened them again, his face dropped tiredly. Not wanting to look at her in the eye, he looked at her necklace again and whispered softly, "_Please,_ Hermione."

With that, he turned around again and left her alone in the dark corridors.

.

* * *

.

**So.. just to let yall know, there will be more only few more chapters after the 7th year. **

**BY THE WAY, do you think I should keep the epilogue or somehow bring them together my way? what do you guys think? I really want to bring them together because... um hello? DRAMIONE FOREVER! lol **

**I wanted to cry when Draco ended up with Astoria. I mean I never even heard of her before. pshhh. anyway, should I keep the epilogue or write it in a way for them to be together? i know how to do that.. lol i have my ways ;)**

** but still! I want opinions and thoughts! lol**

**oh and REVIEWS as well! :D  
**


	21. Sixth Year: Accusations

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! they and the familiar dialogues belong to JK rowling's half blood prince.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Hermione Granger _hates_ Draco Malfoy.

Well... not really.

She's just been annoyed, frustrated, and confused towards him ever since they started 6th year. Not once, did they gotten to hang out and spend some time together. She didn't know what was going on with him and it irritated her whenever she tried to reach out for him and he would just brush her off as if they weren't friends.

As if they weren't _best _friends. What is going on with him?

Hermione sighed and glanced up from her book to look at Harry. "Harry, this is getting ridiculous."

Harry shook his head, glaring down at the Marauder's map. "I don't care what you or Ron thinks, Hermione. I just have a hunch that Malfoy is up to something."

She took a deep breath and closed her book. "We had this discussion already. What makes you think that Dr- Malfoy has anything to do with the necklace?"

Before he could reply back, Ron showed up from the portrait door and heavily slammed himself down on the couch next to Hermione. "Hey."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Where were you?"

"Been practicing for Quidditch try-outs." Ron explained. "Hey, Hermione, have you finished the worksheet for Potions?"

She shook her head, smiling. "Why? You haven't done it?"

"Of course, I have." Ron scoffed, after clearing his throat. "I just want to compare answers, that's all."

She rolled her eyes, "Give me your paper and I'll go over them for you."

"Thanks, Hermione." Ron said, "I told Lavender to ask you about homework questions, but she kept insisting I knew the answers."

"Lavender?" She asked, frowning. "Since when did Lavender come to you for homework questions?"

Ron shrugged, "No idea. She's quite something, though."

"Oh, is she?" She said lightly, but feeling a bit angry inside. She's already losing Draco. She doesn't want to lose another best friend over some bimbo who constantly giggles and believes in riffraff like divinations.

"Look!" Harry said, interrupting her thoughts. "There he is again!"

Hermione and Ron rose up and strode towards Harry, looking at wear he was pointing at.

"What's he doing by himself without his two idiotic body guards?" Ron asked curiously.

"I told you, he's up to something." Harry said.

Hermione could hear Ron sighing impatiently, but didn't voice her thoughts. These past few weeks, Draco had been acting weird lately. So when Harry kept bringing up the subject that Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater, she kept telling him that the idea was ridiculous.

There is _no way_ that Draco, her best friend since she was five years old, is a Death Eater.

Stupid and absolutely ridiculous.

However... now that she thought about it, Draco _did_ seem like he was up to something. But that doesn't mean he's a Death Eater, right?

Of course not. He _promised._

He probably had a bad summer and was too upset to face her.

_Or maybe his parents found out about us!_ Hermione thought to herself, gasping.

Harry and Ron turned to her, wearing a concerned expression.

"You okay?" Ron asked.

She cleared her throat and smiled, "Sorry. I just forgot I have to proofread my essay before I turn it in."

Before they could say anything back, she quickly picked up her bags and marched out of the common room and Gryffindor tower, hoping she would bump into Draco.

.

* * *

.

"Why aren't you playing for the Slytherin Quidditch team?"

Draco whirled around and scowled. "Now what do you want, Granger?"

"Stop that!" Hermione snapped as she took a step closer, "What are you playing at? Why are you acting like a complete.. a complete-

"A complete what, Mudblood?" Draco sneered, crossing his arms and taking a step back. "Hurry up, I don't want to be seen talking to some filth like yourself."

She sucked in a harsh breath and stiffened. Millions of thoughts were rushing through her head, that she couldn't decide what to think. She closed her eyes to gather her thoughts and kept her breathing calm.

Ignoring the way her heart felt heavier by Draco's treatment towards her, she opened her eyes and whispered, "What happened to you?"

Draco barked a harsh laugh, "Always so curious, aren't you? I remember that stupid Muggle thing you told me about, about this cat who was too curious for its own good... Don't want to have the same fate as the bloody cat, do you Mudblood?"

"Stop." Hermione said, her voice cracking.

"Because if you do," He continued to murmur, "Then by all means, continue talking."

"Draco," Hermione pleaded, "Why are you acting like this? Tell me what's going on!"

Before Draco could answer, they could hear footsteps of students coming in their direction. Hermione quickly grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him with her as she ran towards another empty corridor.

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" Draco snarled, as he tried to yank his arm away from her tight grasp.

They stopped across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, facing an empty wall.

"What the hell is this?" Draco demanded, glaring at Hermione as she was muttering something under her breath. Before he could threaten to hex her, a door appeared out of no where in the wall.

She quickly yanked the door open and grabbed his arm to push him inside.

"What the-" Draco paused, seeing the empty room in awe. "Where are we?"

"Room of Requirement." Hermione said, feeling hopeful now that he's talking to her again. "You've already been here."

"I have?" Draco asked in confusion, glancing around the place.

"This is where the DA was held last year." Hermione sighed, "I brought you here, remember?"

He turned to her and snapped, "Why are we here?"

"I wanted to talk to you." She said, reaching towards him.

He made a disgusted sound and backed away from her, turning around. "I don't have time for this."

"Draco, please talk to me!" Hermione pleaded, her eyes beginning to sting. "You at least owe me the explanation of this sudden coldness of yours!"

He whirled around again and marched towards her until their faces were only inches apart. He glared down at her with such intensity that pained her. "I don't owe you anything." He whispered harshly. "Now. Do me a favour, and leave me alone."

He made a move to turn around again, but stopped when Hermione spoke.

"So that's it?" She asked, trying to wipe the tears away. "Y-you just act like Drake for a few years and then go back to being an arse and ha- hating me?"

He made new sign of moving, but kept his glare trained on her tear streaking face.

"Everything was a lie, wasn't it?" Hermione asked quietly, grabbing her sleeves to wipe her eyes and silently cursing herself for looking like a fool in front of him. "I should have known..."

''You don't know anything." Draco finally said in a hard tone, "You don't know what's been going on-

"Then tell me," Hermione said softly, taking another step closer to him until she had to crane her neck to look up at him. "Tell me."

She thought she saw a glint of fear in his eyes, before he closed it. He shook his head and felt his breathing becoming heavy.

"Tell me what's happening to you." She murmured softly, reaching up with one hand to cup his cheek.

Draco opened his eyes and surprised her when hate was absent as he looked down at her. "I- I can't..."

"Yes you can." She urged him, taking her other hand and lacing her fingers with his. "Draco Malfoy, tell me what's happening. Did your parents find out about us? Please, it's driving me mad seeing you like this."

"No." Draco whispered, "You won't understand. You won't- it's hard, I don't-

"It's only me, Draco." Hermione mumbled, angry with herself as tears of frustration beginning to form. Why does she have to keep crying in front of him? Why?

For a second, she thought his face was lowering down to hers, as she could feel his warm breath lightly brushing her lips and the tip of his nose lightly touching hers. But within a blink of an eye, he ripped himself away from her grasp, his face hardened with hatred again.

"Draco-

''JUST STOP IT!" Draco suddenly shouted, making her jump up in surprise. "WHY DON'T YOU LISTEN?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND!" Hermione shouted back, her sadness being replaced with anger. "I HATE IT WHEN YOU HIDE YOUR TRUE SELF WITH A STUPID MASK!"

She saw the way he immediately stiffened, and frowned. "Wha-

"Stay away from me, Mudblood." Draco repeated, turning around to find the exit.

"No body is here, Draco!" Hermione said, "You don't have to put up a show when nobody is here to watch it."

Draco shook his head again, and tried to keep his breathing intact. Why must she be so stubborn? Before he could retort something back, a sharp sting of pain seared through his left arm.

Yelling in pain and surprise, he clutched his left arm with his right hand and cried out in agony as the still sore skin kept burning.

"Draco!" Hermione cried out, rushing towards him as he fell to his knees. She tried to yank his hand away from his arm but he was too strong. "What's wrong? Draco- take your hand away so I can see what's wrong!"

But he roughly pushed her down with his shoulders as he shot up and opened the door, leaving Hermione on the floor feeling confused and scared for him.

.

* * *

.

"Congratulations, Miss Granger!" A Ministry Wizard, Twycross, beamed. "Keep at it, and you might pass your Apparition test!"

Hermione grinned widely and looked around to find Harry. Instead, she caught sight of Draco heading towards the exit and quickly tried to push herself into the crowd, to catch up with him.

"Excuse me, sorry." Hermione murmured, pushing her way through, and finally seeing Harry in front of her. As she neared him, she scowled. Ron was with him. Ever since she... helped his try-outs which earned him a place at the Quidditch team, he had been acting all high and mighty and even scored himself a girlfriend, Lavender.

Stupid annoying girl.

Hermione didn't know why she suddenly felt jealous when she spotted Ron and Lavender sucking each other's faces off. It's not like she fancied him... But, ever since Draco had been cold and mean to her, she was given the chance to realize that someone like Ron was there for her too.

But now? Now, all Ron does he snog Lavender, leaving Hermione feeling confused and lonely whenever she wasn't helping Harry. It's as if someone cursed her to have a bad 6th year.

"How did you do?" She heard Ron say in front of her, "I think I felt something the last time I tried- a kind of tingling in my feet."

"I expect your trainers are too small, Won-Won." Hermione smirked, stalking past them and hurrying out to follow Draco.

"I told you a thousand times, Crabbe." She heard Draco snapped as she neared them, "What I'm doing is none of your business. Last time I checked, _I _was the one given the assignment. Not _you_."

Hermione frowned. What assignment?

"I getting annoyed drinking that disgusting thing you give us." Goyle said, "When will you be done?"

"I'm figuring it out, alright?" Draco snapped, as they walked towards the Slytherin room.

Hermione hid herself behind a statue, before they were out of sight. She quickly took a deep breath and got out, her mind reeling with thoughts. What assignment was Crabbe talking about? And what was Draco making his friends drink?

The more she tried figuring out Draco, the more confused she become. None of the things she gathered were making sense. However, she still absolutely refused to believe that his change in behavior has anything to do with him being a Death Eater.

Draco even told her once himself, that he was nothing like them. And she believes him.

.

* * *

.

Hermione stared up at the white ceiling as she laid on top of her bed. She had just heard from Dobby and Kreacher that Draco had been sneaking out and doing something bad, and it made her feel angry and hurt.

"Draco Malfoy is a bad boy!" She remembered Dobby tell her, Ron, and Harry. "A bad boy who- who-

And then she watched in horror as the poor elf tried to punish himself for talking bad about his old owners. But, when Dobby told them how Draco kept sneaking off to the 7th floor, she couldn't help but secretly feel suspicious as well with Harry.

When Harry said Draco must have been in the Room of Requirement, she paled. If it wasn't for her, Draco would never have known about the Come and Go Room. But what was he doing there that made Dobby call him 'a bad boy'?

.

* * *

.

Hermione watched as Ron kept muttering under breath about how stupid DADA was with Snape teaching it. He kept glaring at his homework and scratched his answer to the point the paper ripped a little bit. "Bloody hell..."

She chuckled and got up to sit beside him. "Give it here."

Ron looked up in surprise and grinned, "Thank you so much, Hermione."

She rolled her eyes and glanced at his work, correcting his errors.

Out of no where, Harry stumbled inside the common room, looking wild and panicky.

"Harry?" Ron jumped up and leading him towards the couch. "What happened?"

''I didn't mean to- It was an accident!" Harry said, shaking his head.

Hearing Harry's panic tone, Ginny Weasley ran downstairs and rushed to Harry's side. "What happened?"

"We don't know yet." Hermione said, "Harry, calm down, tell us what happened."

Harry gave Ron back his own copy of the _Advanced Potion-Making _book and pulled out the Half-Blood Prince copy, flipping through the pages until he found the page he wanted. He turned the book around so Ginny, Ron, and Hermione could see it.

"Sectumsempra?" Ron asked, frowning.

"Harry... what did you do?" Hermione asked in a low cautious tone.

"I didn't know what it was for!" Harry said, "I accidentally did it on Malfoy-

"You what!" Hermione jumped up, "Harry, you do now what that spell does to people right?"

"He does now!" Ron said, "Now sit back down, Hermione, and let Harry finish."

She reluctantly sat down and listened as Harry told him how he saw Draco crying in the bathroom with Moaning Myrtle and how Draco was the one who was the first to shoot a hex towards him.

"In the end, the first thing that popped into my head was Sectumsempra, and I pointed at him." Harry explained, "Next thing I knew, he was covered in blood and out of nowhere Snape showed up."

Hermione digested this information in her head as he continued. But all she could think about is that Draco is currently hurt and is in the Hospital Wing. When Harry told her that Draco was covered in his blood, she felt sick.

What if Harry was even more careless and accidentally killed him?

Just thinking about that made her heart feel heavy again and her stomach churning unpleasantly.

"I won't say 'I told you so'." Hermione said, hoping Harry learned his lesson.

"Leave it, Hermione." Ron said angrily.

She glared back at him and sighed before turning back to Harry, "I'm glad you aren't hurt. But, that shows how little you know about this so-called Prince."

Harry merely nodded, staring at the fire.

Hermione glanced at her watch, debating whether she should check to see if Draco was alright. But how could she see him if he hates her now? What if that pitiful Pansy Parkinson was there?

An idea suddenly popped into her head.

"Hey Harry?" She asked lightly.

He turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Where is your invisibility cloak?"

Harry frowned, "Why?"

"Just to make sure you didn't leave it in the bathroom when you were stalking Malfoy." Hermione lied, knowing he didn't bring it.

"I didn't bring it with me." Harry said, "It's still inside my luggage."

"Oh good." She said, getting up. "Well, I'm going to finish my homework."

"But we have dinner in a few hours." Ron said, as he watch her gather her bags.

"I know that. I'll meet you lot at the door."

With that, she quickly went upstairs and tip toed to the boys' dormitories, glad that girls were allowed to go in. She rummaged inside his luggage and found what she was looking for.

She immediately put it on and silently walked past her friends and headed towards the Hospital Wing, hoping to see Draco still okay. Even though he had been acting weird lately and harsh towards her, despite her suspicions, it doesn't mean she lost faith in him.

.

* * *

.

Her breath was caught in her throat at seeing Draco laying on the hospital bed covered in bandages and bruises.

_Oh Harry, what did you do? _She thought to herself, as she neared Draco's bed.

She stared at him and couldn't help but notice how peaceful he looked in his sleep, where he wasn't wearing a scowl or snarling at her. She took the Invisibility Cloak off and sighed, reaching over to place her hand on his.

Draco stirred in his sleep, but didn't wake.

Hermione traced her thumb with his skin and suddenly wondered if he was still wearing the necklace. If he truly hated her, would he still wear it? She doubt it. Only one way to find out.

But before she could reach up to see, her hand that was holding his was being squeezed.

Painfully.

Gasping, she looked up and felt her heart skip a beat when her eyes met with his harsh cold gray ones.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here, Mudblood?" Draco snarled, his nails digging into her skin.

"I- I was just-

"Came here to see Potter's lovely works, have you?" Draco sneered, piercing her skin with his nails as he clutched into her hand. "Come to have a laugh, is that it?"

"N- no, that's not- Draco, you're hurting me!" Hermione cried out, roughly yanking her hand away from his.

"Good." He said simply, placing his hands under his head. "Now leave."

"No."

Draco turned to glare at her, "What did you say?"

"I said no." Hermione spat back, feeling angry.

Draco continued staring at her. "Get. Out."

"NO!" She snapped angrily, poking his chest as she spoke. "I don't know what the bloody hell happened to you over the summer, _Malfoy_, and right now, I don't care! I'm tired of your confusing, angry, stupid, horrible attitude towards me!"

Draco tried to slap her prodding fingers away. "Sto-

"I have done nothing but being nice to you these past years, and what have you done back?" Hermione continued, "_You _were the one pretended to be like Drake the whole time! I bet you were laughing with your friends behind my back the entire time, weren't you?"

Draco stared at her. "What are you-

"So don't you dare even accuse me of having a laugh when you're the one who's-

"HERMIONE, WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST SHUT UP!"

She stiffened and dropped her hand. "Wh- what?"

Draco closed his eyes and placed his hands on his forehead, groaning as he spoke.

"You're giving me a bloody headache, woman. Honestly, girls are _so _loud all the time, it's driving me insane." He complained, still massaging his head and forehead. "Stupid bloody Potter. And close the windows, will you? It's too bloody cold in here. Stupid Potter. Hermione, close the window!"

Hermione gawked at him. That twice already that he said her first name. She didn't know whether she should just continue what she's doing and stare, or if she should throw her arms around him for acting so... like the Draco she knew and befriended with.

Draco dropped his hand and glared at her, "Well?"

She blinked repeatedly, "Huh?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "The window. Close. The window."

"Oh." Hermione reached for her wand inside her robes and waved it, so the window could close by itself.

"I could do that." He muttered sheepishly, "I just couldn't reach my wand."

"Dr- Draco?" Hermione asked, nervously.

He snapped his head towards her and stared at her with his eyes widened for only a second before it was replaced with an unreadable expression. "What are you doing here, Granger?"

Oh, so they've reverted back to last names now.

"Visiting you." Hermione mumbled, "I'm sorry for what Harry did to you... It was-

"Why should you be sorry?" Draco laughed rudely, "You didn't cut me up and-

"Stop." Hermione said, "Just stop."

He shook his head and took a deep breath, "Get out of my sight, Granger. I don't want to be near you."

"Dr-

"One of these days, Mudblood, I'm going to make you regret you ever became near me." Draco threatened suddenly. "Mark my words. I told you to get out of my sight and leave me alone! Stop trying to talk to me damn it!"

"You see, there you go again!" Hermione cried out, "What is up with you? Stop acting like a git!"

Draco shot her a dirty look, "Are you still wearing the necklace?"

Hermione's eyes widened. That question was unexpected. "What?"

"Oh, are Mudbloods deaf now too?" Draco sneered, "I asked if you were still wearing that ridiculous necklace?"

She ignored the insult and reached up to trace the outline of her necklace with her fingers. "Yes, of course."

She thought she saw something flicker in his eyes, but it was gone before she could comprehend what it was.

"A- Are you?" She asked, already knowing he's going to laugh in her face.

But before he could answer, the hospital door burst open, revealing Pansy Parkinson.

"Draco!" She pushed Hermione out of her way and flung her arms around him.

"Ow! Pansy, let go!" Draco winced painfully.

She quickly let go and cried, "Are you okay! Oh, they should ban Potter from school for what he did to you!"

Draco smirked, "I know."

Hermione wanted to slap his face for acting like a pompous git.

Pansy turned around to face her and sneered, "And what are _you _doing here, Mud-

"She came by for Prefect duties. Telling me that Weasel got my shift." Draco cut in smoothly, glaring at Hermione and challenging her to say the opposite. "Right?"

He saw her shoulders sag in a defeated way and sneered, "I'm not going to repeat myself again, Granger. I don't want my air contaminated with you breathing in them."

Hermione stared at him for a few seconds and nodded. She picked up her bag and turned around to head towards the door, but stopped again, before turning back to face them.

"Now what does she want?" Pansy groaned in annoyance as Hermione walked to them.

Hermione ignored her and grabbed something inside her bag. "I also meant to give these to you."

She shoved the papers in her hand and turned around and left, not bothering to look back.

"Stupid Mudblood." Pansy scoffed, turning back to Draco. "How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy." Draco lied, "I need some sleep, so can you leave?"

She nodded and leaned down to peck his cheek, before leaving.

Scowling, Draco wiped the kiss from his cheek with disgust. He looked at the papers Hermione gave him and frowned when he saw the papers were nothing but bits of scratch parchment.

Scoffing at her stupidity, he made to chuck it to the nearest garbage, but something fell between the pages.

Draco sucked in a sharp breath and stared.

There that was once hanging around Hermione's neck for years, now laid broken and unwanted on top of his blankets with the pink bead staring innocently back at him.

.

* * *

.

**REVIEW REVIEW! i love getting them lol cuz then that means people are actually reading it which means I need to be updating my story to please them lol**

**ANYWAY! so about the majority of you guys wanted me not do the epilogue and of course there's some who thinks I should stick to it and have Hermione have babies with Ron. lol **

**Well, either way, I already knew what I wanted to do for the story. I just wanted your guys opinion, that's why I asked haha**

**anyway, REVIEW AGAIN! :D they make me happy to read your thoughts and opinion!  
**


	22. Sixth Year: Never

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! they and the familiar dialogues belong to JK rowling's half blood prince.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

"I don't need your help."

Snape rolled his eyes at his godson. "Do not do anything you'll regret, Draco."

"You don't know what I'm doing." Draco snapped quietly, "Just leave me alone. I have no other choice."

Snape was quiet for a few minutes, before he spoke up. "You don't want to do this. I know your secrets Draco."

Draco's head shot up to face him, "What are you-

"Do you think I'm a fool?" Snape continued, "You may have fooled Miss Granger, but you do not fool me."

Draco paled. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Snape shook his head, his black eyes piercing through Draco. ''Don't lie to me."

Draco continued staring at him. He thought this whole time he hid his feelings very well. "H- how did you know?"

"Your second year. When I found you at the Hospital Wing with Miss Granger's petrified self." Snape smirked. "Do you remember I was there to get you?"

He remembered. But now that he thought about it, why didn't Snape say anything to the Dark Lord? Unless...

"Did you tell him?" Draco asked in a low whisper, scared of the answer.

He couldn't fool Snape even if he tried, so there was no point of putting up an act and deny what he felt for Hermione.

"If he does, he didn't find out through me." Snape said, "For I did not tell him anything.''

Draco swallowed the lump from his throat. "Why?"

Snape was quiet for a few minutes, that Draco had to look at him.

"I have my reasons." Snape said quietly.

This whole time Snape knew. He knew, that Draco was best friends with Hermione, a _Muggle-born_, who was also best friends with Harry Potter, but he still didn't say anything.

But why?

"You knew." Draco murmured, staring at the floor.

"I knew." Snape nodded.

"I don't know what to do." Draco confessed in a whisper. "Hermione-

"Will suffer if the Dark Lord does find out.'' Snape finished for him. "Not just her, but you as well for betraying him."

Draco swallowed hard and looked up at him. "I know."

"Your family aren't the only ones you need to protect, Draco." Snape said, "Do whatever you need to do to protect those you care. Even if it means getting help. I can still help you. You don't have to do this alone."

Before Draco could say anything back, Snape stood up.

"I have a meeting to attend to with the Headmaster." He shot him a knowing look and left.

_Why didn't Snape tell him I was fraternizing with a Muggle-born?_ Draco thought to himself, as he stared after Snape.

.

* * *

.

Draco glared at the blank wall and kicked it, out of sheer anger. What is he doing wrong? His time is almost up and he hasn't done anything to prove to the Dark Lord that him being chosen wasn't a mistake.

But it was.

He never wanted to do this. He never wanted to be any part of this gang he was branded into. This was never his plan. But what can he do now? He doesn't have a choice anymore.

It's too late.

Shaking his head and sighing, he picked up his bag and books and turned around to leave. He glared down at the floor, his mind full of thoughts of what his next plan would be, and accidentally bumped into someone as he turned to a corner, dropping his books and bag on the floor.

"Damn it." Draco muttered in annoyance, as he bent down to pick up his books. "Watch where you're going next time, will you?"

He stuffed his books inside his bag and got up so he can shoot a dirty look to the clumsy person he bumped into.

When the person didn't say anything back, he looked up and stiffened. "Hermione?"

Hermione was pale, her eyes widened with surprise. "Wh- What are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same question." Draco shot back.

Hermione swallowed and took a step back. "Library." She looked down at the floor and sighed, her books splattered on the floor. She made to bend down, but saw a pale hand snatching them before her.

She shot up and glared at him. "Give them back."

Draco sighed and handed the books back to her. "Hermione-

"I have to go." Hermione interrupted him, after grabbing the books from his outstretched hands.

She turned around to leave, but suddenly felt a vine-like grip on her wrist.

"Wait." She heard Draco murmur to her.

After what how he's been treating her? No way.

"Get. Your Hands. Away from me." She said in a low voice.

The grip on her wrist tightened.

Hermione closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves. "Let go of me."

"Only if you promise to hear me out." Draco said firmly, lowering his grip from her wrist down so he could hold her hand. "Stop being stubborn, listen to me."

Hermione whirled around to face him, her face scrunched up with anger. "How dare you! You have no right to tell me what to do!"

Draco gaped at her and let go, "I wasn't telling you what to do! I'm asking you to listen to me!"

"Why should I?" Hermione fired back, "Give me one good reason why!"

"Because... Please."

Draco's face looked pained, but her anger and confusion got the best of her.

"You don't deserve to have to have my attention."

"Just stop-

"NO! I have done nothing but try to figure out why you been like this, why you've been treating me like- like I'm nothing!" Hermione cried out, not even caring that tears were forming in her eyes.

"It's not like-

"You told me to leave you alone, Malfoy." Hermione snapped, "I'm only doing what you want me to do."

Draco tried to reach for her but Hermione stepped back. "No-

"Just leave me alone, Malfoy." Hermione said, trying to tame her anger.

She shot him another look and continued to head towards the library, still feeling Draco's gaze behind her back.

Draco closed his eyes tightly and put his hands on his hair, making an attempt to pull his hair out as he groaned in anger. "Damn it!"

Why does she have to be so stubborn?

.

* * *

.

Draco stared at the dark object, the palms of his hands moist with sweat, and the feeling of his heart beneath his chest pounding uncontrollably. This has to work. If it doesn't, he doesn't know what else he can do.

He took out a fake Galleon from his pocket and laid it on his palm. He took the idea of Hermione's fake Galleon and made one for himself to send it to _them_. It was the only way for him to send them messages back and forth without using owls, in case someone else read them. Swallowing hard, he closed his eyes, and thought of a message.

Hopefully this would work.

Few minutes later, he got a message back.

It worked. He did it. He fixed it. His hard work paid off.

Draco let out a deep breath and couldn't help himself but grin for the first time. For once, he accomplished something by himself. Without anyone's help.

He laughed to himself and whooped with glee. "Yes! Finally!"

"Who's there?"

Draco stiffened and turned around, seeing Professor Trelawney inside the hidden room. What is she doing here? She's going to ruin his plan! No one was suppose to be here!

He whispered a spell to cause blackness.

Trelawney gasped, "How dare you! Argghhh!"

Panicking, Draco had shot a spell to send her back outside. Once he was sure she was gone, he dropped to his knees and let out a broken sob.

He can't do this. He just can't. Is it too late to take Snape's offer?

Suddenly the fake Galleon he used to send out secret messages to the Dark Lords side burned in his pockets. Trying to wipe the tired and scared moist from his eyes and face, he took out the Galleon and let out another scared and panic sob.

_**Tonight**_

Yes, it was definitely too late._**  
**_

.

* * *

.

Hermione flipped through the pages of the book, trying to find more information about the woman name Eileen Prince. Could she possibly be the Half-Blood Prince that invented Dark spells? It's possible. Witches can be smart, not just men.

"Eileen Prince, Eileen Prince, Eileen Prince." Hermione continued muttering under her breath, as she skimmed through the pages, looking for her name. She will do whatever it takes to show Harry and Ron that the owner of that book Harry keeps is dangerous.

Out of no where, a heavy bag and books slammed next to her.

Startled, she looked up and gasped.

Draco was staring at her with an intense look, making her think twice of her behaviour earlier towards him. Does he want to teach her a lesson for talking to him in a way that's frowned upon to his sort of people?

"What do you want?" Hermione asked, her voice sounding braver than she felt.

Draco pulled out something from his pocket and threw it on top of her open book.

Hermione looked down and blinked in confusion.

"Why are you giving me this back?" She asked, holding her old necklace with a frown. "I took it off."

"Don't." Draco said, taking the seat next to her. "Don't take it off."

Hermione pursed her lips. If he thinks she's going to forgive him that easily, well then he doesn't know her that well at all. She threw the necklace at him, which hit his chest and bounced back to the table.

"I don't want nor need it." Hermione said harshly, staring at him with narrowed eyes.

However, Draco's determined expression crumbled immediately, shocking her.

''Draco?" Hermione asked with concern, getting up.

Screw her Gryffindor pride. No matter how hard she tries to deny it herself, she still cares about him.

Without warning, he reached forward and grabbed her. Hermione let out a surprise breath as she felt herself being tightened against his grip between his wrapped arms and chest.

"Forgive me." Draco mumbled in her hair, "Forgive me. Forgive me."

He made no sign of wanting to let go, and the way he desperately kept chanting for her forgiveness, scared her.

"What happened to you?" Hermione asked softly, trying to pull away.

Draco immediately tightened his arms around her, burying his face deeper into her curls.

"Draco, you're scaring me." Hermione cried out softly.

Finally, he loosened his arms and leaned back, but still not letting go as he looked down at her.

"Hermione, please wear it." He whispered softly, leaning down so their foreheads touched.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"The necklace. Your side of our necklace." Draco said. "Don't ever take if off again."

Hermione nodded, "Okay."

He gave her a tiny smile and closed his eyes. "No matter what happens, please do not take that off."

Hermione frowned and leaned back, "What are you trying to say?"

Draco opened his eyes, his face pained again. "Just promise me."

He let go of her and picked up the necklace from the table. He opened the clasp and took her by the shoulders to turn her around, so he could place it back on around her neck.

Without thinking, he leaned down to kiss her neck, making her turn around to face him with a blush but confused look.

"Draco?"

He shook his head and felt the Galleon burning again. Damn them for ruining moments like this.

"I have to go." He said sadly, brushing her cheek with his knuckles.

"No." Hermione frowned, "You haven't been telling me what's been going on, you still have to-

"Not now, Hermione, please." Draco pleaded, backing away. "Just- I have to go!"

Ignoring her calls, he fled out of the library, his arms suddenly burning with hot pain.

.

* * *

.

Hermione was staring at the fire in her common room, with Ron by her side.

"You okay?" Ron asked with concern, searching for her face.

She gave him a smile and nodded, "Just tired."

He nodded back, "I know what you mean."

"Is Harry still with Dumbledore?"

"Yes."

Hermione sighed. "Poor Harry."

Out of no where, the boy they were talking about burst inside the room, panting heavily.

"Harry, are you okay?" She asked anxiously.

"I'm fine." He said as he ran upstairs to grab something. He sped back downstairs and stared at their stunned faces. "I've got to be quick, Dumbledore thinks I'm getting my Invisibility Cloak. Listen..."

Quickly, he told them that he was going to follow Dumbledore to find the horcruxes. To Hermione's shock, Harry told them how he was positive that Professor Trelawny heard Draco whooping for joy inside the Room of Requirement.

"Dumbledore won't be here tonight, so Malfoy's going to have another clear shot at whatever he's up to." Hermione opened her mouth to say he's being stupid, but he cut her off. "No, listen to me!" Harry hissed angrily, as he continued to explain about his suspicions with Draco.

After he finished his explanation, he turned to Hermione and asked to call the rest of Dumbledore's Army.

Hermione's eyes widened with fear. "Harry-

"I haven't got time to argue!" Harry said, "Take this as well."

As Hermione watched Harry give something to Ron, her mind kept reeling. The way Harry looked made her believe that Harry wasn't lying. And the way he begged her to wear the necklace? His constant change of attitude? Maybe Draco was hiding something after all.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Harry giving them the Felix Felicis.

"No! We don't want it, you take it, who knows what you're going to be facing?" Hermione said, looking awestruck.

"I'll be fine, I'll be with Dumbledore." Harry assured her. "I want to know you lot are okay... Don't look like that, Hermione, I'll see you later."

With that, he hurried off back to the portrait hole toward the entrance hall.

"Do you reckon we should do what he says?" Ron asked, still staring at the golden bottle of Felx Felicis.

Hermione nodded, "Be right back. Wait for me."

Not waiting for his reply, she quickly got up and left as well.

.

* * *

.

Draco rubbed the inside of his arms, as he stared at the night sky. Tonight's the time.

"Draco!"

He whirled around and gasped, "Hermione! What are you doing here?"

Ignoring his question, she flung herself to him and hugged him tightly. "Please, tell me what's been going on."

Draco tightened his arms around her._ Do whatever you need to do to protect those you care . _He remembered Snape told her. Nodding to himself, he let go of her and took her hand with his. "Follow me."

He lead her inside a random empty classroom and cast a silent spell so they wouldn't be overheard. He then turned around to face her and swallowed hard, his hand still gripping hard on his wand.

"What's been going on?" Hermione asked, walking towards him.

Draco blinked the stubborn tears away and shook his head, "Y- you won't understand."

"Stop telling me I won't understand!" Hermione snapped, "I'll have you know I've got the highest marks in school. So don't you dare tell me I'm stupid to understand."

Draco would have smiled, if his negative feelings weren't weighing heavily. "You're anything but stupid."

Hermione's expression softened. "Then tell me what's wrong..."

Before he could say anything back, the sharp piercing hot pain burst inside his arm again, but this time the pain felt like it doubled ten times.

The Dark Lord is calling his followers.

Draco cried out in pain as he gripped his wand tightly that his knuckles turned white, and dropped to his knees, cradling his arm with his other hand.

Hermione was by his side immediately. "Draco! What's wrong! What happened!"

Draco shook his head, "St- stay back!" He tried to tell her through his groaning, but she didn't hear him.

She looked at the way his hand was clamped down on his arm and tried to pull it away, so she could inspect it. "Let go, so I can see!"

"STOP!" Draco shouted in panic, as he felt the tattoo whither back to life beneath his skin.

Hermione stared at him in horror. Her eyes over flowing with tears as she looked at him helplessly, "Draco, please, let go so I can help you!" She cried out.

Why can't he see that she's trying to help him?

"Get away from here." Draco said, his breathing going harsh from his struggle. "Herm-

"Shut up!" Hermione said, as she grabbed his hand and took all of her strength to yank it away from his arm.

"NO!" Draco yelled, his face paler than usual and his eyes pink with salty moist. He ignored his pain and looked up to see Hermione looking like a ghost, staring at his forearm.

Seconds turn to minutes when the pain finally ebbed away into a small sting. Draco tried to reach for her, but she flinched away, staring at him with a mixture of shock and horror.

"Hermione, listen to me." Draco pleaded weakly, as he crawled towards her.

She shook her head frantically and tried to crawl away from him, thinking her legs are too weak with shock to stand up.

Draco gently grabbed her hand, "I'm not going to hurt you." He said softly, taking his other hand and holding it up to show his hand empty. "Trust me."

That seemed to bring her back to reality. She yanked her hand away from his grip and clumsily stood up. "Trust?"

Draco stood up as well, "Trust me, Hermione-

"NO!" Hermione shouted, "You lied to me!"

"I-

"Everything- Oh no, Harry was right about you!" Hermione cried out, feeling as if her heart was stabbed with betrayal.

How could he do this to her?

"Potter-

"You _promised _me!" Hermione cut him off.

"I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE!" Draco shouted back, feeling his stomach drop as she flinched from his tone. "I- I didn't know what to do, you don't understand, they would have-

"You should have told me!" Hermione fired back, sobbing as she wiped her tears away messily with her hand.

"I couldn't!" Draco yelled back.

"Why not!" Hermione cried out, "You could have told Dumbledore, you could have-

"I WAS TRYING TO PROTECT YOU!"

"I DON'T NEED PROTECTION!" Hermione shouted back, her head pounding from the rush of blood. "How many times do I have to tell you! I didn't need you to protect me!"

"That spell I cast to you last year?" Draco said, nodding towards the necklace around her neck. "That was a protection spell. I didn't tell you because I knew you would act like this. If something happens to you, I would know. My necklace would act like a portkey and transfer me to your place."

Hermione shook her head, "I hate you." She said harshly and quietly.

Draco let out a sharp breath. "You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do." Hermione sobbed, "because you're a BLOODY DEATH EATER!" Her voice raising at the end, hurting her throat.

Draco took a step closer to her, "I-

"Stay away from me!" Hermione warned him, "I c-can't believe you! Harry was right! You're a Death Eater! You're with the other side-

"If I'm in the other side, then why did I go through all that trouble of trying to keep you away from me!" Draco said, "I did that to protect you! So no Death Eaters will find out about us, I wanted to protect-

"I DON'T NEED YOU TO PROTECT ME!" Hermione felt like she was losing it.

"YES YOU DO! I HAVE TO!" Draco roared back, striding towards her until she hit the wall with her back.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Hermione cried out in panic, her voice breaking from all the yelling.

Draco ignored her, his eyes staring down at hers with intense look. He reached up to gently place his hands on either side of her face and dropped his lips to hers. The kiss was nothing compared to their innocent friend-related kisses.

The way he was kissing her felt rough that Hermione is sure would leave her lips feeling sensitive in the future. His lips hungrily grinding against hers as he poured out his anger, confusion, sadness, and regret all in frantic kisses hoping she could take the message buried between their lips. He suddenly pulled away for only inch and stared at her eyes.

"I love you." Draco confessed.

Hermione stiffened, her heart beating faster than normal, and her lips feeling the caress of his breath.

"What?" She asked breathlessly.

Draco leaned down again and captured her lips with his again. This time, the kiss was more gentle and smooth. As if he was scared she was too fragile, and wanted to caress her lips against his so lovingly, to prove to her that his love was not the same kind of love when they were kids. But more dangerous, but beautiful in a haunting way.

"I love you." Draco repeated, between their lips as he caressed her cheeks with his thumb.

He was about to pull away completely, but felt her lips pressed firmly back to his. Merlin, she was kissing him back! If only he could have told her sooner. If only he listened to Snape's advice earlier. If only the Death Eaters didn't have to come tonight.

"I'm sorry." Draco said softly, after they pulled away a little bit to catch their breaths. He pressed his forehead against hers as he leaned down again to kiss her tear streaked cheeks. "I never wanted it to be this way.''

Hermione reached up to trace his lips with her fingers, "Let me help you."

"It's too late, love." Draco said sadly, taking her fingers to kiss them. "It's late... you're in danger if I don't do something."

Hermione pulled away and took a step back. "What do you mean?"

"They're coming." Draco whispered sadly, looking pained.

"Who's coming?" She whispered back, staring at him.

"Death Eaters." He said, looking at her with a hurtful expression. "That was my job from him. He wanted me to-

"And you let them!" Hermione cried out, shocked.

"I told you I didn't have a choice!" Draco shot back. He reached for his hair and griped his hair tightly and painfully, yelling out in frustration.

Hermione reached for his arm, "Draco, stop. We- we can do something still. We can go to Dumbledore. You and I-

"There is no 'you and I', Hermione." He said quietly, flinching from her touch.

"What?" She stared at him, "You said you love me. I-

"I do, which is why I'm going to do whatever if takes to protect you."

Something in her flared. "How many times do I-

She stopped, seeing Draco gripping his wand tightly.

"What are you doing?" She asked, taking a step back, as the tip of Draco's wand was facing her.

"I'm sorry."

And he is. She could tell. So why the bloody hell is he pointing his wand at her?

"What are you doing!" Hermione cried out in panic, seeing his hands shaking.

Draco shook his head, "I'm sorry." He repeated, his voice cracking again, and his heart feeling tugging from her petrified expression.

Hermione gasped.

Realization dawned on her. They didn't call her the brightest witch for nothing. She knew what he was going to do, and she's not going to let him. She took out her own wand and pointed it at him as well.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Draco cried out. "Stop, Hermione. This is for your own good."

"Stop it!" Hermione cried out, ''Please, Draco, don't-

He shook his head, "I love you." He said again, knowing this might be the last chance he get to say that to her.

"DON'T-

"_Obliviate_!"

.

* * *

.

"Hermione?"

She opened her eyes and turned around to face Ron's concerned face.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you! What are you doing standing by yourself in the hallway?" Ron sighed, grabbing her arm. "Let's go, I don't feel right about tonight. Where were you anyway?"

Hermione blinked as she let Ron lead her back to the common room. It felt like the past hour went by as a blur. Why can't she remember? "Um..."

The library.

Oh that's right, after Harry left, she meant to go to the library for some random research about plants to clear her head from the stress of their 6th year exams. How could she forget about that?

Ron looked at her and rolled her eyes, "Come on, Hermione. McGonagall wants everyone inside tonight. This weather is growing nasty."

Hermione nodded, and followed him as she ignored the booming thunder echoing with the splattered rain hitting the stone ground. However, she still can't shake the thought that she was meant to do something else that had nothing to do with the library. What was it?

Shrugging, she continued following Ron, not knowing a pair of sad gray eyes staring at her retreating form.

.

* * *

.

**THE END.**

**LOL. jk. it's not the end. I know you guys would shoot me if I did. hahaha**

**anyway, not gonna lie, this chapter was a struggle for me... blehh.. lol **

**REVIEW REVIEW! =D =D i read all of them so please don't be shy! lol **

**reviews=updating yeeee. lol **

**Who watches GLEE? Darren Criss (who is Harry in A Very Potter Musical) is hot. hahaha i'm listening to his GLEE version of Somewhere Only We Know cuz it's stuck in my head while writing this haha**

**ALSO! my other stories... I have not abandoned them. I'm just going to finish this first and then go back to those, so i can concentrate on one thing. soo.. Experimental Changes, You're Worth It, and The Unexpected is on hold. for now. lol  
**

**last but not least: You people are lovely. xx  
**


	23. Seventh Year: Obliviate

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! they and the familiar dialogues belong to JK rowling's Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Draco could never know how Harry Potter can speak to Voldemort in the face without flinching.

Just being in the presence of this snake-like Half-Blood hypocrite makes Draco's stomach churn in a painful sickening way. He never realized how brave Potter must have been since he had to face Voldemort more than once in his lifetime.

Draco swallowed hard and stared at the floating body on top of their table. Could that possibly be a teacher he recognized at Hogwarts? He was hoping not. This is getting too extreme for his liking, and he can't help but be stiff and grip his hands tightly together, ignoring the sharp pains of his nails digging through his skin.

"Why do the Malfoys look so unhappy with their lot? Is my return, my rise to power, not the very thing they professed to desire for so many years?" Voldemort asked in a sickening smooth voice, as he absently stroked his giant snake, Nagini.

Lucius spoke. "Of course, my Lord. We did desire it- we do."

Draco could feel the heat coming off of his father. Could it be possible that the older Malfoy is also realizing that what they're doing is horrid? Even though Draco's eyes were glued to the body of the fragile woman floating on top of their heads, he was listening to the conversations between his aunt, Bellatrix, and her beloved.

He couldn't help but feel a sense of dread as they talked about his cousin, Tonks, and the fact that there are Muggle-borns and Half-bloods in the Malfoy/Lestrange family. Their talks brought his mind back to his very own Muggle-born love and friend.

Well... used to be friends. Before he decided to obliviate her mind about their entire friendship. Now he's pretty sure that Hermione only knows him as the pale ugly blond git who has been horrible to her and her friends. The moment he did it, he regretted it for only a tiny bit.

Who would he turn to for comfort? Who is going to tell him to stay strong when he's stuck with death at his own house? Right now, he misses her. He misses their friendship and the short feeling of happiness when he felt her lips pressing back against his own. Did that mean she might feel something for him as well? Not anymore, though. He erased everything from her mind.

It hurts but...

Whatever it takes to keep her safe.

"What say you, Draco?" Voldemort asked, shattering Draco's own thoughts. "Will you babysit the cubs?"

Draco stared at him in terror, hoping Voldemort hadn't been reading his thoughts about Hermione this whole time. He glanced back at his mother, Narcissa, who gave him a clue to say no.

"Enough." Voldemort said suddenly. "Enough."

He smirked and made fun of the Malfoy's lineage, and telling everyone that they needed to keep their blood lines healthy and free from dirty bloods. Bellaxtrix agreed in a heartbeat. He then raised his wand and pointed at the figure floating over the table and flicked.

"Do you recognize our guest, Severus?"

Draco could feel the beads of sweat forming from his face as he took a quick glance at Snape. The only person who knew the truth about him. However, Snape kept his gaze at Voldemort.

"Severus! Help me!" The woman cracked in a terrified voice.

"Ah, yes." Snape said slowly, turning away.

"And you, Draco?"

Draco shook his head jerkily, unable to look at her anymore. How can they enjoy something like this? If they were still friends and Hermione knew what he was doing, she would definitely give him an earful.

He watched in horror as the woman, Professor Burbage, teacher of Muggle Studies kept pleading to Snape with tears streaming down her face. He had to look away.

Think of different thoughts.

Hermione. Hermione and her bloody studying and that annoying ball of fluff she calls her cat. Potter. Stupid Saint Potter catching the snitch with his stupid scar in his face. Weasley. The Weasel King thinking he won his place at their Quidditch Gryffindor team fair and square, which was all a sham. Blaise. Pansy. Crabbe. Goyle. Seventh year at Hogwarts. Maybe he will see Hermione again? That would be lovely.

_Any_ random thoughts just to keep Draco sane and mentally away from this place.

"_Avada Kedavra_"

A flash of green light broke Draco's concentration. He saw the body of the woman fall with a resounding crash, making him fall out his chair onto the floor, his eyes widened in shock and his heart racing abnormally.

"Dinner, Nagini." Voldemort said softly.

Draco turned his head away from the scene and continued on with setting up thoughts in his head, just to block out the sickening sounds of the snake slithering towards its fresh meal.

.

* * *

.

"Mum?"

"Hermione, dear, are you excited about your last year at Hogwarts?" Mrs Granger asked, looking up as she began packing her things inside her luggage.

Hermione forced a grin, "Yes. I can't wait. I'm still hoping I get the letter to be Head Girl."

"You don't have to wait anymore!" Mr Granger exclaimed, walking towards his wife and daughter with a letter in his hand.

"What's that?'' Hermione asked.

"The school's owl sent it." He replied with a smile as he handed her the letter.

Hermione slowly turned the envelope around to read her name in cursive, stamped with the Hogwarts crest.

''Well, go on." Mrs Granger urged her, "Open and read it."

Hermione nodded and did as requested. Her eyes widening as she read the contents inside the letter.

"Well?" Mr Granger asked curiously.

"I'm Head Girl." Hermione whispered. "I- I can't believe it-

"Oh Congratulations dear!" Mrs Granger exclaimed with excitement as she threw her arms around Hermione.

"That's my girl." Mr Granger grinned, cupping her face with his hands.

Hermione stared at her parents, their face gleaming with pride.

"Oh, look at that." Mrs Granger laughed, "Hermione's crying..."

Hermione shook her head, "I'm not crying."

She reached up to touch her face and realized that there was indeed small track of tears hanging beneath her eyes.

"Tears of joy, of course." Mr Granger smiled, "All your hard work at the school has finally paid off."

Hermione blinked, feeling the tears cascading from her eyes. However, her father was wrong about that one. These tears were not from joy, but for what Hermione was about to do.

"I- I have to finish packing for our trip." She cleared her throat, giving them each long hugs and kisses.

"I love you both very much." She whispered to them as she pulled away.

Mr Granger and Mrs Granger exchanged surprised looks but smiled back at their daughter.

"You already know we love you." Mrs Granger said softly.

"We're very proud of what you've accomplished so far." Mr Granger added. "Keep it up and soon you'll go very far with your hard work. Maybe someday you can make a difference in the Wizarding World."

Yeah.

Maybe.

Hopefully.

When Voldemort is done for.

Hermione nodded enthusiastically and turned around to leave. But as she exited her parents bedroom, she hid herself behind the wall and closed her eyes.

_Merlin, help me. _

She counted to ten and opened her eyes again. She took out her wand that was tucked inside her back jean pocket and pointed it towards her parents, who were still blissfully talking about how excited they were about taking their family trip to Australia with their bright young magical daughter.

Hermione faltered. She had to concentrate to make this work.

"_Obliviate._"

She watched with a heavy feeling of her heart being tugged down to her stomach. She watched as her parents continued on packing their luggage, not thinking of themselves as Mr and Mrs Granger, but as Mr and Mrs Walkins.

A couple with no children getting ready to move to Australia.

.

* * *

.

_"Are you okay?" Hermione asked a little boy._

_The boy looked at Hermione and noticed books were everywhere. "How did these books fall?"_

_She shrugged, "I don't know. What happened?"  
_

_"My parents are out today, so I'm stuck with a nanny. She told me she needed to get something in this bookstore, so I asked her if I can come." He looked around the shelves and groaned, "I was trying to reach that book over there, but I can't get it."_

_Hermione looked up and saw the book was above their reach. "Maybe that's why the books fell. Did you ask help?"_

_"No."  
_

_"Why not?" She asked, frowning._

_"I'm not even supposed to be here. But I told my nanny I wouldn't tell my parents." He then looked at her coldly and crossed his arms. "I'm not even suppose to be talking to you."_

_"Why?" She felt slightly hurt, but she was good at hiding it._

_"You're a muggle." The boy said, in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone._

_Hermione scrunched her face is confusion. "What's a muggle?"_

_The boy stared at her as if she was telling a stupid joke. "Father said I'm not allowed to be talking to muggles. You're a muggle."_

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione's eyes flew wide open as she quickly sat up, hearing the loud banging from her door. Groaning, she got up and opened the door, revealing Ron Weasley with an amused grin.

"Where were you? I called your name like four or five times." Ron said, crossing his arms and looking at her pajamas with a grimace. "You still haven't dressed?"

Hermione grinned, "Sorry. I'm not much of a light sleeper."

Ron rolled his eyes but laughed, "I can tell. Now hurry up and change. Mad-Eye has arrived, so we're about to go and pick up Harry in a few hours."

She nodded, "Alright. Go away then."

He made an annoyed sound and left to call for his twin bothers, leaving Hermione in peace.

She closed the door lightly and locked it, hoping no more disturbances will get in the way. She sighed deeply and lazily walked back to the extra guest bed, plopping herself down as she tried to gather her memories from the dream.

She kept having similar dreams over and over again. But every dream, she couldn't focus of the little boy's face. Why can't she remember his face? And why does she keep having bits of pieces of dreams about him?

Before Hermione could care less about divination. But maybe a book about dreams will be good for the road during her time with Harry and Ron looking for these Horcruxes Voldemort made to stay immortal.

But who was that little boy?

For some reason, Hermione felt as if she knew him from somewhere. Maybe at a park somewhere? Some Muggle boy she met when she was young herself? After all, in her dream, she was the same age as him.

''HERMIONE, HURRY UP!"

She groaned and took out her wand, muttering a spell to quickly change her pajamas to a more fitting and comfortable clothing. She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned, noticing the necklace she wore for so long was hiding beneath her blouse. She untucked it, where the pink bead hung simply.

_Where did I this necklace again?_ Hermione tilted her head slightly to the side with a thoughtful expression.

"HERMIO-

"I'm coming!" Hermione scowled, opening the door to run downstairs to meet up with the Aurors and Weasleys.

"About time." Ron grinned, "C'mon. The Muggles should be gone by now, meaning Harry's all alone."

She grinned back. Despite hectic times like these, she still manage to find some joy with her two best friends.

.

* * *

.

Draco absently began flicking his wand out of sheer boredom. Seeing the sparks fly out of its tip was Draco's form of entertainment at this dull house of his.

"Having fun?"

He turned his head towards his door and frowned in confusion, "Blaise?"

"Hey, Draco." Blaise grinned, walking towards him and sitting on the edge of his bed. "How are you?"

"Fantastic." Draco drawled dryly. "We got a few special guests at our place these past few days."

"I've noticed." Blaise smirked, "Been keeping the Dark Lord at your lots lovely spacious home."

Draco grimaced, "Right."

"So what's it like?"

"What?"

"Being one of his followers? A Death Eater?"

_Horrible. Stupid. Pointless. Pathetic. Painful. _

"Alright, I guess." Draco sighed, not bothering to voice his real thoughts.

Blaise nodded. "So what are you doing here at your room besides coming downstairs with the others?"

"Don't feel like it." Draco shrugged. "Just want to relax. Hard day, you know?"

Blaise was silent for a moment before nodding again. "Right. Now why won't you tell me the real reason why you're locking yourself up here."

Draco frowned and turned to look at Blaise. "I don't understand what you're talking about."

Blaise scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Don't give me the crap, Draco. I've known you since we were way too young to know how to fly."

"Okay?" Draco said, still confused.

Blaise sighed and leaned back til his back touched the bed, and his gaze staring at the white ceiling. "It's about that Mudblood, isn't it?"

Draco's eyes snapped to his friend, "Don't call her that." He said coldly.

Blaise looked taken aback and sat up, "I knew it."

"You don't know anything." Draco snapped quietly.

"Oh, don't I?" Blaise said challengingly. "Let's see... I knew you were so close to that Mud- excuse me, Granger girl for I don't know how long.. probably since you and I had been friends. I knew that you and her had been sneaking around from your other friends backs just so you guys can have your little rendezvous with each other. Oh yeah, and I also knew that you happen to be in love with her."

Draco stared at his friend with a mixture of shock and surprise. "Wha-

"Don't even deny it, _Drake_." Blaise smirked. "I knew this whole time."

Draco swallowed hard, keeping note to himself to obliviate his friend when he's asleep. "How?"

Blaise shrugged casually, "The necklace. I recognized the necklace you both wore when we were kids. That day at the Muggle shop? Hers was hanging down her neck after you pushed her to the ground."

Draco absently reached up to touch his own necklace, rubbing the blue bead between his thumb and index finger just to make sure it's still there.

Blaise noticed this and grinned as he continued, "I'm not going to lie, I was extremely surprised when I realized Granger was that Muggle girl. Well, Muggle-born witch actually... I guess I'm not surprised when I saw you two spending so much time in the library together. Especially the look on your face during fourth year at the Yule Ball? Priceless."

Draco looked at him, not knowing how he should react.

How can Blaise act so calm? Shouldn't he be telling The Malfoys' that their son is a Blood Traitor?

Blaise cleared his throat and shifted his body to face Draco. "So. Are you going to tell me what's up, or are you going to keep denying whatever I said and say it was just my wild imagination?"

Actually, Draco did wanted to pretend that whatever Blaise accused him were just plain false. But the look on Blaise face made him realize that he wants to know the real truth.

"Alright." Draco sighed in defeat.

Blaise grinned smugly and listened while Draco dived into the beginning of his and Hermione's strange friendship.

What felt like an hour, Draco took a deep breath and said, "After that I obliviated her-

"What?"

"I erased her memories of us together."

Blaise frowned, "Why would you do something stupid like that?"

Draco gawked at him, "What are you- Wow, are you kidding me? My Aunt is bloody mad and my father was the right hand man of the Dark Lord. If one of them ever drove into my mind, they would have seen me with Granger. They would kill her or something."

"Then why didn't you just learn to block your mind?"

"I did!" Draco snapped, "But either way, if she, Potter, and Weasley ever get into trouble from our side, they might torture them and find something in their minds. I don't want to risk it and I don't want her to get into anymore trouble if they find out that she and I have been involved."

Blaise stared at his friend with pity. "You're an idiot. But whatever." He stood up and stretched his arms towards Draco.

"What?" Draco asked in confusion, staring at Blaise's hand.

Blaise rolled his eyes, "It's my way of telling you that I'll keep your secret. We're best mates, Draco. I won't even bother telling Gregory and Vincent. Those two blokes are too dumb, anyway."

Draco stared at his friend as if seeing him for the first time. So Blaise is actually okay with this?

"Thanks." He said slowly as he took the hand and shook it.

"Besides," Blaise smirked, "I always had a little thing for that Weasley girl."

"Really?" Draco frowned, "Didn't you say that you wouldn't touch a 'filthy Blood Traitor no matter how she looks'?"

Blaise scoffed, his eyes rolling. "I only said that because of Pansy. Women these days are all for gossiping. Especially Slytherin women.''

Draco grinned, nodding in agreement.

"Anyway," Blaise continued, "Good luck about Granger. I'm pretty sure she'll get the Head Girl position, don't you?"

"I don't doubt it." Draco laughed.

"Well have fun trying to befriend her again in our seventh year." Blaise said teasingly as he headed towards the door.

Draco stood up and looked at him with a tired smile. "Thanks Blaise."

"For what?"

"For not freaking out about Hermione and I."

Blaise shrugged, "I know I was the one who told you to never talk to them. But look at you and where we are now, Draco." He nodded towards the door where they could faintly hear the Death Eaters planning their next fight. "I'm don't like the feeling of being scared in my own house."

Draco nodded once, "I understand."

He felt as if a a huge amount of weight has been lifted off his chest just by knowing that Blaise is okay with his situation about Hermione. Maybe there's still hope about the future after all.

.

* * *

.

Draco looked around the aisle inside the Hogwarts express with a frown.

Where is she?

He continued walking and peered through each compartment just to catch if he can see the familiar bushy brown hair he grew to like. But she was no where in sight. He couldn't even find the Weasel King and his boyfriend, Potter. Seriously, where are they?

Draco spotted another Gryffindor he knew was close to Hermione and immediately called out him. "Hey Longbottom!"

Neville Longbottom was walking with Ginny Weasley and pulled her arm to stop. He then turned to Draco and scowled, "What do you want, Malfoy?"

Oh, since when did that Longbottom kid grew a backbone? Draco rolled his eyes and asked, "Have you seen Granger?"

Longbottom looked at him suspiciously, "Why?"

"Head duties." Draco lied.

The Weasley girl had the nerve to laugh at his presence. "You? Head Boy? Please."

How Blaise has a thing for this girl, Draco never knows. He sneered at her, "I haven't seen your boyfriend either. Probably hiding right now with your brother doing who knows what."

Ginny's face grew red as she pulled out her wand, making Draco take a step back.

"What's going on here?"

They turned around to see Blaise walking towards them.

"Nothing." Longbottom sighed, grabbing Ginny's arm and pulling her to continue walking.

"You better watch your friend, Zabini." Ginny snapped.

Blaise looked at Draco and laughed, "I have been for the last eleven years I think. Is he causing trouble again?" He grabbed Draco arm and turned to look at Ginny and Neville, giving them a flash of his rare smile.

Ginny and Neville stared at him in shock for only a second about his sudden change of personality and continued on looking for a compartment, leaving the two Slytherins alone.

Draco pulled his arm away from Blaise's grip and kept walking away.

"She's not here, you know."

Blaise's voice put a stop to Draco's walks.

He turned to look at him and frowned, "What do you mean?"

Blaise sighed, walking towards him. "I heard she dropped out of school to help Potter with something. Weasley as well."

That explains why her two bodyguards isn't here as well... But Hermione dropping out? That is so unlike her.

"She's not here, Draco." Blaise repeated impatiently. "She's out in the real world now. Things are changing, mate. Death Eaters are teaching in our schools and we're going to have a new Head master."

Draco stared at the floor, feeling stupid and angry. Stupid that he couldn't believe he hadn't seen this coming, and angry at Hermione for doing something so dangerous and reckless.

Here he is, safely inside the train of the Hogwarts express, and Hermione's out there somewhere facing danger in every corner. Those three are magnetic to trouble. She's bound to face something horrible out there, and he feels hopeless.

He wished, for the sake of Hermione's protection, that she was still carrying the necklace around her neck. And that maybe, just maybe, she remembers something tiny about their friendship. Hopefully that would drive her back to Hogwarts, where he will be waiting for her return.

.

* * *

.

_"You ruined our castle." Hermione gasped, looking at the sand._

_The little boy shrugged, "What was it you wanted to show me?"_

_Hermione's frown was quickly replaced with a smile. She shoved her hands in her pocket and drew out a simple silver chained necklace with a blue bead on the center, and handed it to him._

_"A girl's necklace?" The boy frowned, looking at the jewelry._

_"It's not a girl necklace, Drake! It's a friendship necklace. Here look," She drew out a necklace on her neck that has been hiding under her shirt. It's identical to his but hers had a pink bead. _

_"See? Mine is pink for a girl and yours is blue for boy. Wearing it is a sign of our friendship."_

_The little boy stared at the girl and then back to the necklace. "Thank you." He too put it on and hid it under his shirt._

_She beamed at him, "Now whenever we look at it, we'll always remember our first best friend."_

_The boy grinned back, "Best friends."_

Hermione woke up with a gasp. She rubbed the sleepiness away from her eyes and blinked until her vision adjusted around her. Based on the boys snorings, it was still night time. Quietly, she stood up and went inside the bathroom.

There, she turned on the lights and pulled the hidden necklace that was buried inside her blouse. Just like it was in her dream. The dreams.. they have to mean something, didn't it? She eyed the pink bead with wide eyes and touched it as if it was very delicate and fragile.

Hermione felt as if her subconscious was trying to tell her something about this little boy. But every time she woke up, she couldn't for the life of her, remember the boy's face.

"Drake." She whispered, remembering a bit of her dream.

The only thing she remembered so far was that the boy was name Drake.

She looked at her Muggle watch and sighed. She only slept for three hours and now she can't go back to sleep. Maybe a little light reading would be good for her. Read a book about dreams and hopefully see what the hidden messages of her own dreams are suppose to mean.

.

* * *

.

**READ AND REVIEW! lol =D **

**i dont really like this chapter, but i needed it to keep the story going lol hopefully i explained well about what Draco erased in Hermione's memory. but still, review please! haha** **thanks to those who favorited it as well! all of yall are legit!**

**xx**


	24. Seventh Year: Dreams

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! they and the familiar dialogues belong to JK rowling's Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Draco unlatched the window open and sighed as he felt the cool breeze sweep inside his dorm as it faintly caresses his face. He sat on the window seat while looking up to stare out into the view. Almost everyday he would do this. Wishfully thinking he could spot a petite girl with bushy brown hair striding towards the castle even if it means with her two idiotic friends.

He had no idea how he stayed there. Hours seemed only minutes while his mind felt heavy with guilt and resentment. He sat down on the window seat and brought his knees up to chin, circling his arms around his legs, as he kept on looking out the window.

Where is she?

What is she doing?

Is she safe with Potter and Weasley?

If it wasn't for this stupid rise of Voldemort, Hermione would be Head Girl here at Hogwarts, overachieving all her classes, and reminding him of such rubbish things like doing his own schoolwork.

"What are you doing, mate?" .

Draco turned his head to the voice and scowled, "What are you doing here, Blaise? Shouldn't you be with Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle?"

Blaise shrugged, "I should. But, I don't want to. Now, what are _you _doing here?"

Draco sighed, going back to stare out the window, shaking his head, and not saying anything.

Blaise walked towards him and put a hand on his shoulder, "It's been months, mate-

"Exactly." Draco interrupted him, "It's been months and we haven't heard anything from them."

Blaise frowned, "Isn't that a good thing? That means Potter, Weasley, and Granger are still safe and hiding."

Draco sighed heavily. Blaise is one of his good friends, but he just doesn't understand.

"I just need to know..." Draco muttered, reaching up to trace the bead of his necklace.

"Just wait, Draco." Blaise warned him as he turned around to leave, "Don't do anything stupid, again."

.

* * *

.

"Mushroom soup, again?" Ron complained, making a face as he stared at the bowl with distaste. "We've been eating this for weeks-

"Well, I'm sorry for not remembering to pack all of the luxurious foods for your liking, Ronald!" Hermione snapped, taking the bowl from his hand. "If you don't like my cooking, then you might as well go and hunt for your own meal."

Harry cleared his throat and took a sip of the soup, and smacked his lips to show that he was tasting it. "It's not bad. Needs a bit of salt, but I'm quite used to the taste, actually."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Fine. Give it here."

Hermione handed the bowl back to him and sighed, "Look. I know we're all exhausted. But we have one horcrux right now, the locket, and we all need to figure out how to destroy it. But, we can't figure things out if we're just going to be biting each others heads off."

Harry and Ron nodded in agreement.

Hermione sighed and stared down at her own bowl of soup, grimacing. Losing her appetite for once, she got up and opened the tent door.

"Where you going?" Ron croaked, after he painfully swallowed a mushroom.

"I need some air." She replied back, closing the door behind her.

She walked up to a random big tree and plopped herself down on the floor, with her legs crossed. Sighing, she let the back of her head lean against the rough tree bark, as she gazed up into the sky wondering what she got herself into.

She wrapped her arms around herself and let her eyes drifting to a close for rest.

.

* * *

.

_"Your eyes are all silvery and gray. Hmm... I like it."_

_The boy grinned, "Thanks. You have poop colored eyes. Also, is your hair always that big?"_

_Hermione glared at him and turned her attention to her book._

_He looked at the book in her hands and asked, "So what's this book about?"_

_Hermione closed the book to show him the cover. "It's about magic."_

_His face beamed, "Do you like magic?"_

_She shook her head and laughed, "There's no such thing as magic, Drake."_

Hermione's eyes flew open as she heard the sound of leaves crunching. She immediately stood up and tightly gripped her wand, as she silently looked around.

"Hermione?"

She let out a small gasp and turned around, "Oh, Harry! You scared me."

Harry grinned, "I was wondering where you were."

"Here," She said, nodding towards the tree, "Dozing off peacefully and you just had to ruin my dream." She laughed teasingly.

"Very sorry." Harry said, putting his arms up in surrender. He laughed and waved her to come back, "Let's go. I'll be the one on watch since you did it yesterday. Ron's asleep already, so try not to wake him up."

Hermione nodded and followed him. "Hey, Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know a blond boy name Drake?"

Harry frowned, "A blond boy name Drake? Erm... No, I don't think so, why?"

Hermione sighed, clearly disappointed. "I just- I keep having dreams about this little boy... But in my dream, I'm little as well."

"That's odd. How does he look like?"

"That's the thing, I see his face in my dreams but when I wake up, it's as if his face has been blurred out. I can't remember." Hermione said sadly, absently kicking a rock out of her way.

Harry shrugged, "No idea, Hermione. Anyway, get back inside. We need to continue off tomorrow before Snatchers decide to show up."

Hermione nodded and went inside the tent quietly, not to wake up Ron. She climbed on the bunk bed and laid down, staring at the whiteness of the tent in front of her.

Who is this Drake?

Why does he seem familiar?

Hermione sighed again and turned to her side. Clearly those dreams mean something. Something in her gut tells her that they were more than just dreams. It's more than a coincidence for her to have more than one dream about the same boy over and over again.

But what are they? Memories? Memories of what, exactly? She doesn't even know who this Drake person is.

Unless...

Hermione sat up quickly and frowned.

Is it possible to still have memories when one has been obliviated? But wouldn't that mean her parents might have memories of her too?

Grabbing her wand from under her pillow, she pointed at the bag on the floor and muttered, "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

Her bag levitated from the ground and flew to her outstretched hands. She quickly opened the bag and pulled out a book she _borrowed_ from Gimmauld's Place relating about Dark Arts and dreams, and began flipping through the pages feverishly, ignoring the grunts and snores coming from Ron.

Finally, she found the page she needed to read and used the tip of her wand for light. Pages through pages, her eyes widened with surprise. She let out a small gasp and accidentally dropped her wand on the floor with a _clunk_, waking Ron up.

"Wazzgoinon'" Ron mumbled, sleepily.

"Nothing, go back to sleep." Hermione muttered back, still staring at the pages in front of her.

Ron picked up the wand on the floor and stood up to hand it back to her. He saw the paleness of her face and frowned, "What's wrong with you?"

"Did you know that those who were obliviated can still hold some memories?" Hermione said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Ron raised an eyebrow, "I have, yes. But that was incredibly random."

Hermione rolled her eyes and closed her book, "I don't know." She sighed and looked down to see the pink bead necklace dangling from her neck. A sudden thought flashed in her mind. "Say I gave you something- like a necklace."

Ron still looked confused. "Okay?"

"And let's say, I don't know, you caught me doing something I didn't want you to see and I immediately obliviated you."

Ron snickered, "Are you trying to tell me something, Hermione?"

She rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time, "Listen, Ronald. I'm serious. Anyway, do you think the necklace might be a connection to the memories? Like the necklace was sort of protecting me from harmful spells. Obliviate can be harmful, right?"

Ron shrugged, "Possibly. I don't doubt it. But, it also depends on the caster."

"What do you mean?"

"If the caster was into it or not. It's like using an Unforgivable. You have to mean it, for it to work. You have to concentrate. If the caster isn't really all into it, then of course, she or he will not be getting the best results." Ron explained.

Hermione stared at him. "Wow, Ron. I'm impressed."

"Why so surprised?" Ron grinned, getting back to his bed. "What's with the questions, anyway?"

Hermione hesitated, then said. "Just curious."

"Figures." Ron mumbled, pulling the blankets over him and falling asleep once his head hit the pillow.

Hermione sighed and laid back down. She traced the pink bead between her index finger and thumb, trying to connect Ron's explanations to her theory. In her dream, Drake said he believed in magic.

Could Drake be a wizard who obliviated her mind after he given her this necklace? But why?

Groaning in frustration, she tossed to her side and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to overcome her.

.

* * *

.

"Headmaster, I need to talk to you."

Draco stepped outside the revolving stairs and frowned, looking around for the new Headmaster.

He found an open door and walked towards it, but immediately stopped when he heard voices. Quickly, he hid behind a large pillar and held his breath, listening the voices.

"Headmaster! They are camping in the Forest of Dean! The Mudblood-

"Do not say that word!"

"The Granger girl, then, mentioned the place as she opened her bag and I heard her!"

Draco felt his heart skipped a beat at hearing Hermione's name. Hermione's still out there! He hitched his bag over his shoulders and quietly ran towards the door, but hid himself, so no one can see him eavesdrop.

"Good. Very good!" Draco heard to his surprise, the portrait of Dumbledore, crying out with excitement. "Now, Severus, the sword!"

Draco frowned. What sword? He knew that Snape and Dumbledore were working together in secret, but Snape never told him what it was they were working on. Now that he heard Hermione was involved, he couldn't help but feel his curiosity peaking even more.

"If Voldemort should read Harry's mind and see you acting for him-

"I know." Draco heard Snape interrupt curtly. He dared to peek inside the Headmaster's study and saw Snape holding a big silver sword, with the blades imprinting the name, Godric Gryffindor.

Draco continued to watch as Snape and Dumbledore talked. His mind racing with the thought of a Death Eater working alongside with someone from the light.

"Don't worry, Dumbledore." Snape said cooly, walking towards the door. "I have a plan..."

Snape left the room, not even noticing Draco was hiding behind the doors.

"Headmaster!"

Snape paused and turned around, his eyes widened for a fraction with surprise.

"What are you doing in my office, Mr Malfoy?"

Draco waved his hand dismissively at his question. He caught up with him and asked,"Where are you going?"

Snape turned around again and continued walking, "None of your business. Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I heard you. I heard you and Dumbledore. Where are you taking that sword? You're going to see them, aren't you?" Draco asked excitedly.

However, Snape remained silent.

"I'm coming with you."

"You will do no such thing, Draco." Snape snapped, already heading outside the castle.

"No!" Draco snapped back, not bothering to show some respect. "I have to see her. You don't understand what it's like to wonder what the person you care about is doing when she's on the run because she's a Muggle-born and bec-

Snape stopped, and turned to look at him. "Silence."

Draco gawked at him. "Wha-

"You are to stay by my side. You are not to go wandering around looking for Miss Granger, understand?"

"Yes." Draco lied. "I just need to see if they're okay."

"Come on. Time's running out."

.

* * *

.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Draco asked in awe, holding the Gryffindor sword with his bare hands.

"Hide it somewhere for Potter to find. Quickly!"

Draco looked around and found a small, frozen pool. He gripped the handle of the sword and ran towards the freezing pool, plunging the surface with the sword, and watched as it sank deeper underwater.

He smirked triumphantly at the idea of Harry having to jump in the ice cold water to get the sword.

He turned around and ran behind an oak where Snape was hiding. "Alright, it's inside the pool."

Snape nodded and muttered, "_Expecto Patronum!"_

A silver-white doe appeared in front of them and walked towards Snape, tilting it's head and bowing. Snape nodded and pointed towards Harry. The doe turned around and walked in front of the oat tree, waiting to catch Harry's attention.

They watched as Harry jumped to his feet, staring at the silver-white doe Patronus Snape conjured.

"Do you think it would work?" Draco silently whispered, as the beautiful doe took a step closer to Harry.

"Hush." Snape said, concentrating on his work.

Draco sighed and looked at the tent, wondering if Hermione was inside. He bit his bottom lip, glancing back at Snape, and slowly moving towards the tent.

"Where do you think you're going?" Snape hissed, as he kept his eyes on Harry and the doe.

"I'll be careful. I'll be right back." Draco said softly, as he silently walked towards the tent, opening the flap of the tent open.

He stiffened and held in a sharp breath.

There, sleeping on top of a bed with her open book laid on her chest, was Hermione.

Merlin, despite the fact that she obviously looks exhausted and pale, she's still beautiful to him.

Draco slowly and silently walked up to her sleeping figure, not wanting to wake her up. He let out a deep breath as he neared her and slowly sat on the edge of her bed. He immediately stiffened when Hermione shifted from her sleep, but relaxed when she remained asleep.

He took the risk by reaching his hands to tuck the hairs behind her ears and caressed her cold cheek with his thumb. He didn't realize how much he missed her until he saw her. Now that she's here in front of him, he doesn't know if he can just get up and leave without dragging her along with him.

"Stay safe." Draco whispered softly, falsely hoping she will wake up as _his _Hermione, his best friend and more, instead of the Hermione who dislikes him immensely.

But he knows that's not possible.

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, thinking this might be the last time he get to peck her with a kiss. Hermione let out a soft tired moan and moved to her side, absently snuggling deeper into the bed cushion for comfort.

Draco smiled and got up quietly, making sure not to wake her up. He found a blanket on another bed he assumed was either Potter's or Weasley's, and spread it across to cover Hermione's body to shield the cold away.

"Good luck, Hermione." Draco whispered, looking back at her as he exited the tent. "To Potter and Weasley, as well."

.

* * *

.

"Excited for the Easter holiday?" Pansy asked, as they sat inside the compartment.

Blaise shrugged, "Not really doing anything, so no."

Crabbe and Goyle nodded in agreement.

"You lot are boring." Pansy scoffed. She then turned to Draco and laid a hand on his arm, "What about you, Draco?"

He turned to look at her and strained a smile, "Stay home with Father and Mother. Hopefully take a break outside this whole Death Eater business."

"You are so brave, Draco." Pansy cooed, sliding her hand to his knee.

Draco fought the urge to roll his eyes. "I have to be."

He caught Blaise's eyes and scowled when he saw he was smirking. He looked down at Pansy and scowled deeper when she batted her eyelashes at him. "Pansy."

"Yes?" She asked softly, smiling as she inched closer to his face.

"Give me some space, will you?"

Blaise barked a laugh as Pansy blushed furiously, edging away from Draco. She opened her bag and pulled out the _Daily Prophet, _to hide her embarrassed face behind the papers.

"Anything new happening with the Dark Lord?" Crabbe asked, taking a few sweets from his pockets and unwrapping them.

Draco nodded curtly, "If we find Potter, we have to call him. Simple."

"I wonder where he is." Goyle asked, stealing one of Crabbe's chocolate frogs.

"Check this out." Pansy cackled gleefully, she noisily flipped the newspaper and read out, " '_Hermione Granger, the Mudblood who is known to be traveling with Harry Potter._' Pathetic, I tell you."

Draco's head shot up and turned to her. He roughly grabbed the _Prophet _from her hands and scanned the paragraphs, and seeing one of Hermione's school picture as a sixth year. He traced her face with his fingers and shook his head.

Pansy mistaken his head shaking as a sign of repulsion. "I know, right? No wonder the Mudblood isn't in school. It was really unlike her to be skipping her precious school year. She and the Weasley boy is-

"Stop it.'' Draco snapped quietly, interrupting her.

Pansy gawked at him a few minutes and asked in disbelief, "What is wrong with you, Draco?" She was staring at him suspiciously. "You've been acting unlike you for-

"Give it a rest, Pansy." Blaise said in annoyance. "It's obvious the job is draining his strength, so let him be. Give him some space, will you?"

Pansy gave him a rude gesture and shot Draco an annoyed look. "Whatever."

Draco looked at Blaise and nodded in thanks. He looked back at the paper and neatly folded it up, carefully not to fold where Hermione's picture was and tucking it inside his luggage.

He then turned his head to look at the window and watched as they past by mountains and mountains, until the clear sky turned dark. Finally, the train stopped to their destination.

"Have fun, mate." Blaise teased, as they exited the train.

Draco glared at him and rolled his eyes, turning around to find his parents waiting for him.

"How was school, Draco?" Narcissa asked, giving Draco a hug.

"Fine." He said tonelessly. "The new Headmaster is Severus Snape."

"Finally," Narcissa muttered. "That school finally has the right type of leader to guide their students to the right kind of education. Not many Mudbloods, I assume?"

"No." Draco said, his fist clenching and unclenching.

"Let's go. Father and your Aunt Bellatrix is at the Manor." Narcissa said, taking his arm and apparating them to the Malfoy Manor.

Draco felt something unsettling forming in his gut. He had absolutely forgotten that his delusional Aunt was staying at the Manor while Voldemort was away.

For once, he couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts, where he could be away from the people living in his own house.

.

* * *

.

"I'm not hungry right now, Mother. I ate on the train." Draco lied, shutting the door behind him.

Sighing heavily, he headed towards his bed and lazily threw himself on it with a groan. Merlin, all he wants to do is just get up and leave. His own parents have been acting unlike themselves ever since Voldemort came back into power.

He missed how things used to be.

It was so obvious to him that his own parents are deathly scared of Voldemort. They're just bending at his every will because they value their selfish life, and doesn't want to be Avada'ed without warning.

He got up and accio'ed his luggage, opening them so he could begin to unpack. As he was unloading his clothes, he saw the newspaper he stole from Pansy and took it out. He sat at the edge of his bed and opened to the page that Hermione was mentioned. He could feel literally feel as if his heart sinking, seeing her face smiling brightly back at him.

She looks completely different now.

The memory of her sleeping in exhaustion inside the tent was tattooed inside his mind. Now that her, Potter, and Weasley's face has been posted on every angle of the Wizarding World, the last thing he ever want is for them to be recognized and be captured.

He sighed, folding the newspaper again and tossing it on top of his desk. He continued on to unpack his things, hoping distract himself with unpleasant thoughts. He had no idea his fear will come true in the next few weeks.

.

* * *

.

"Let's do something today." Draco sighed, staring at his father with boredom.

Lucius sighed, flipping through the pages of the newspaper. "Not now, Draco."

Draco rolled his eyes and let his head fall back to the chair. This has got to be the most boring Easter break, he ever had.

"Follow me." Draco immediately straightened himself when he heard his mother's voice coming towards them. "My son, Draco, is home for his Easter holidays. If that is Harry Potter, he will know."

Draco suddenly felt cold as he rose from his chair.

What? No, that's not possible. Harry Potter shouldn't even be here! He's supposed to be with Hermione and Ron Weasley, running away somewhere. Whoever they caught can't possibly be Harry.

Panicking, he could feel the delicious meal he ate this morning beginning to gurgle in his stomach in a sickening way. He covered his mouth, readying to puke out the contents as he saw the Snatchers pushing three figures in front of them.

To his immense horror, one of them was the Muggle-born witch he secretly adored and befriended.

And she was staring back at him with the same horrified look, mirroring his own panicking wide eyes.

.

* * *

.

**I apologize for being few days late. I am suffering from WritersBlock-itis. It's horrible and makes you want to cry from the lack of inspiration forming in your brain.  
**

**Seriously, sometimes i would lay on my bed with my laptop on my stomach, and I would just stare at the screen, not knowing what to write. BUT i do have some ideas for the next chapters lol so i'm not completely useless hahaha  
**

**khgiwievnfsj! lol anywaayyy... review review? i know, i know, this chapter is boring! lol not much Hermione/Draco interactions.. BARE WITH ME!  
**

**to all the reviewers- you guys are... i just can't even.. i mean... oh man, you guys are lovely! xx**


	25. Seventh Year: Bravery

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! they and the familiar dialogues belong to JK rowling's Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

* * *

**Chapter 25 **

"Draco, if we are the ones who hand Potter over to the Dark Lord, everything will be forgiv-

"Now, we won't be forgetting who actually caught him, I hope, Mr Malfoy?" Greyback said, menacingly.

Draco ignored them and turned his head away from Harry. He stared at the tiles on the floor, and tried his best to block out the arguments between Greyback and Lucius.

"There's something there," Lucius whispered, "It could be the scar, stretched tight... Draco, come here, look properly! What do you think?"

He pulled Draco by the arm and pushed him towards Potter's face up close.

Potter stared back at him bravely, even though his fear was deeply hidden beneath his expression.

Draco shook his head and walked towards the fireplace, next to his mother. "I don't know."

His mother turned to her husband and told them that they needed to make sure it was really Harry Potter. Draco wanted nothing else but to disappear from here and take Hermione with him. He took the risk by glancing at her and felt his heart clenching seeing her lips trembling with fear.

He looked at Weasley, to Potter, and then back to Hermione. For some reason, he felt another strong emotion combining with his fear.

Anger.

How could the so-called Golden Trio be so stupid and reckless? They could have been more careful! They were not suppose to get caught! What were they even thinking!

"What about the Mudblood then?" Greyback growled.

Draco's eyes widened, as did Hermione's.

_No, no, no!_ Draco thought to himself, staring at her with fear.

"Wait," Narcissa said sharply, "Yes- yes, she was in Madam Malkin's with Potter! I saw her in the _Prophet_! Look, Draco, isn't it the Granger girl?"

Hermione turned her head to stare back at Draco. To her shock, he was looking back at her with fear and... reluctance? Shouldn't he be leaping for joy now that there might be one less Mudblood in the Wizarding world?

"I... maybe... yeah."

She watched with confusion as he turned his back away from them.

Why isn't he telling them full out that she's Hermione Granger?

Her thoughts were shattered when Bellatrix Lestrange came in the room. She stopped and stared at Hermione through her heavily lidded eyes.

"But surely," She said quietly, "This is the Mudblood girl? This is Granger?"

Draco whipped around and tried his best to hold back from yelling. Seeing his Aunt here with them, made his fear grow tremendously. He prayed that all of this was just a dream, and that he was back at Hogwarts with Hermione sitting next to him telling him what to do with her bossy tone.

Hermione involuntarily whimpered in surprise as she watched Bellatrix hex Greyback. She totally forgot about the sword of Gryffindor! She turned back to Draco, her long time school classmate, and enemy. Can't he be feeling at least _anything _right now? Surely he's not that heartless?

Narcissa turned to the werewolf and said, "Take these prisoners down to the cellar, Greyback."

"Wait," Bellatrix said sharply. "All except... except for the Mudblood."

"No!" Draco gasped softly, while Ron shouted the same time.

"No! You can have me, keep me!" Ron continued to shout.

Draco watched in horror as his aunt hit Weasley across the face. Hermione flinched from the sound and backed away as Bellatrix cut her free from Harry and Ron. She screamed in pain as she was being pulled by the hair into the middle of the room, as Greyback took the other two away.

"Well, well, well." Bellatrix sneered, circling Hermione in an intimidating manner. "Looks like the Mudblood gots some explaining to do."

Hermione looked back at her and tried to calm her breathing. "I didn't-

Bellatrix slapped her across the face and pulled her head back with her hair. "Did I say you could speak?"

Hermione bit her lip from crying out in pain and said unevenly, "N- no."

Bellatrix smirked evilly and let go of her. "Now, I'm going to ask this once. So you better answer quick if you don't want anything to happen to your precious boyfriends." She said in a sickly sweet tone.

Hermione looked away from her and locked gaze with Draco. To her shock and confusion, he was staring back at her with wide teary eyes. She noticed that his skin was even paler than usual, and he was clenching his fist tightly.

"Where did you get that sword?" Bellatrix asked softly, branding her wand.

Hermione looked back at Bellatrix and shook her head, "I don't know."

"Wrong answer." Bellatrix said, shaking her head and pointing her wand at her. "_Crucio._"

Draco closed his eyes and felt something uncomfortable churning in his stomach at the sound of Hermione's screams. This was never suppose to happen.

_Stop, stop, please stop this..._ Draco pleaded in his head, before Hermione's screams ceased.

"I'm going to ask you again! Where did you get this sword? _Where?_" Bellatrix demanded hysterically.

''We found it- we found it- PLEASE!" Hermione screamed again, as Bellatrix lifted her wand to prepare a curse.

"Liar." She whispered. "_Crucio._"

Hermione felt her throat tightening with her own screaming. The pain felt unbearable. It felt as if a hundred knives were carving into her skin and poking them with its sharp ends.

She craned her head and suddenly locked eyes with Draco's.

.

* * *

.

_"You didn't call me Draco, Granger."_

_She scoffed loudly and gripped her bag tightly. "Yes I did."_

_He shook his head and slowly walked towards her._

_Hermione widened her eyes, as she backed away from him. "Sta- Stay away from me!"_

_"You called me Drake." Draco murmured softly, already standing in front of her._

_Hermione felt herself pressed against the wall, as he was standing too closely for her liking. "I don't know what you're talking about, Malfoy. Please leave me alone."_

_Draco studied her face and reached out to tuck her wild curls behind her ears. Hermione stiffened at the touch and felt her heart beating against her ribcage, as his hand slid down to her cheek._

_His gaze dropped downward as he softly brushed the hairs away, to expose the skin of her neck. He felt the chains of her necklace under the blouse and untucked it, revealing the necklace with the pink bead. He stared at the necklace as memories passed through his head._

_Draco looked back at Hermione's face and gave her a small smile. "Hello Herminee."_

_She gasped quietly as his thumb caressed her cheek._

_"I missed you." _

_._

* * *

_.  
_

Hermione gasped as the pain disappeared.

What was _that_?

She looked back at Draco as she tried to tame her breathing. What was that?

Why did the boy name Drake from her dreams look like Malfoy?

"WHERE DID YOU GET IT!" Bellatrix roared angrily, shattering Hermione's thoughts.

She shook her head frantically, tears slipping away from her eyes. "I don't know! We found it! We don't know where we-

"You are a lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth! _Tell the truth_!" She shot another painful curse at her.

Hermione screamed and screamed, her throat aching as she felt the pain double with intensity.

Another memory flashed through her mind.

.

* * *

.

_"Draco, tie it tighter please."_

_"I'm sorry." Draco shook his head, redoing the bandages and wrapping it tighter. "Is that good?"  
_

_She smiled at him, "Thank you."_

_Draco wasted no time time and squeezed her with his arms, muttering words of saying how pathetic he was, and how much he missed her.  
_

_"I'm was stupid, Hermione." Draco cried, feverishly kissing her head and forehead. "You're beautiful, you're not ugly. I don't even know why I said that, I'm sorry. You're my best friend, I'm sorry- "_

_Hermione pulled away and laughed, "Stop being so sappy! You always apologize, Drake."_

_He took her good hand and kissed them, making her blush. "Because it's my fault, Herminee."_

_She shook her head, "No. I'm the one who punched and broke your nose because I couldn't contain my anger. You had every right to be mad."_

_Draco scoffed, "Well I was the one who started it, so you have the right to punch me whenever you feel like it."_

_She laughed and pulled her to him, kissing his cheek and clutching him tightly to her. " Best friends forever, right?"_

_"Yes, forever."_

_._

* * *

_.  
_

"STOP PLEASE!" Hermione shouted out, the pain finally released.

Bellatrix lowered her wand and said, "Are you going to tell me the truth now, Miss Mudblood?"

Hermione cried, "I am! I have no idea what you're talking about! We found it!"

"What else did you take? What else have you got? Tell me the truth or, I swear, I shall run you through with this knife!"

She screamed again and turned to look at Draco, her eyes begging for him to do something. She didn't know what all those memories were about, but she had to be alive first, in order to sort out those memories of her and Draco.

He stared back, and to her surprise, his own eyes were flooded with tears as well with fear and hopelessness.

Draco was shaking. He couldn't keep himself still even if he tried to. Hermione was looking at him and it pierced through his skin whenever she screamed. He looked around him to see if there was any thing he can do to help distract them. Unfortunately, his own parents were beside him and if he dared do anything, he might get Hermione killed.

"_Crucio_!"

All she could think about was the feeling of burning pain and knives carving into her skin as more memories flashed into her head.

.

* * *

.

_"Draco, what's going on? What happened to you? Why are you acting like this? Tell me what happened over the summer, Draco please, we're best friends!"_

_She tried to reach for him again, but stopped when the tip of his wand touched her throat._

_The expression on Draco's face scared her. It was scrunched up with hate and something else that Hermione could feel her heart painfully breaking with confusion and concern._

_"We were never best friends, Mudblood." Draco smirked nastily._

_**. **_

* * *

_.  
_

_"I DON'T NEED YOU TO PROTECT ME!" Hermione felt like she was losing it._

_"YES YOU DO! I HAVE TO!" Draco roared back, striding towards her until she hit the wall with her back._

_"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Hermione cried out in panic, her voice breaking from all the yelling._

_Draco ignored her, his eyes staring down at hers with intense look. He reached up to gently place his hands on either side of her face and dropped his lips to hers. The kiss was nothing compared to their innocent friend-related kisses._

_The way he was kissing her felt rough that Hermione is sure would leave her lips feeling sensitive in the future. His lips hungrily grinding against hers as he poured out his anger, confusion, sadness, and regret all in frantic kisses hoping she could take the message buried between their lips. He suddenly pulled away for only inch and stared at her eyes._

_"I love you." Draco confessed._

_Hermione stiffened, her heart beating faster than normal, and her lips feeling the caress of his breath._

_"What?" She asked breathlessly._

**_. _**

* * *

**_.  
_**

Hermione felt her head reeling with confusion and hurt as more and more memories came flooding back mixing with the pain and her screams.

_"I told you I didn't have a choice!" Draco shot back. He reached for his hair and griped his hair tightly and painfully, yelling out in frustration._

_Hermione reached for his arm, "Draco, stop. We- we can do something still. We can go to Dumbledore. You and I-_

_"There is no 'you and I', Hermione." He said quietly, flinching from her touch._

_"What?" She stared at him, "You said you love me. I-_

_"I do, which is why I'm going to do whatever if takes to protect you."_

_Something in her flared. "How many times do I-_

_She stopped, seeing Draco gripping his wand tightly._

_"What are you doing?" She asked, taking a step back, as the tip of Draco's wand was facing her._

_"I'm sorry."_

_"What are you doing!" Hermione cried out in panic, seeing his hands shaking._

_Draco shook his head, "I'm sorry." He repeated, his voice cracking again, and his heart feeling tugging from her petrified expression._

_Hermione gasped._

_She took out her own wand and pointed it at him as well._

_"Expelliarmus!" Draco cried out. "Stop, Hermione. This is for your own good."_

_"Stop it!" Hermione cried out, ''Please, Draco, don't-_

_He shook his head, "I love you."_

_"DON'T-_

_"Obliviate!"_

**_. _**

* * *

.

"STOP IT! JUST STOP THIS, NOW! AUNT BELLA, THAT'S ENOUGH, STOP!"

Bellatrix lifted the curse and turned to look at Draco, surprised. "What did you say to me?"

Hermione used all her energy to lift up her head as she stared back at Draco.

She remembered. She remembered everything.

He stared back at her for only a second and looked back at his aunt. "I mean- We just- If.. if-

"Spit it out!" Bellatrix barked impatiently.

"I think she's telling the truth."

_Sod it. _Draco thought to himself. If he was going to be tortured with Hermione, then so be it.

"What do you mean, Draco?" Lucius asked slowly, an eyebrow raised as he looked between his son and Hermione with an unreadable expression.

"I mean it's kind of impossible for her to get the sword! Gringotts is filled with top securities and the goblins-

"That could be true." Narcissa said, nodding. She turned to her sister as they both questioned whether they should bring out the goblin for questioning.

Draco took advantage of their distraction and reached up to grip the bead of his necklace as he muttered under his breath, "Hermione, please, look at me_.'' _

To his surprise, she did.

Wait a minute, can she hear him?

Draco felt hope rising within him as he tried something else. He closed his eyes, clutching onto the bead and concentrated on giving out the message through his head.

Hermione felt her pink bead growing hot and touched it. She gasped in surprise when she felt something tingling starting from her fingertips to her head.

_Hermione?_

She gasped in shock and looked up at Draco, who was staring back at her with an intense look on his eyes.

_Mal- Draco?_

Merlin, it's working! The spell he cast on her necklace that day wasn't just a protection spell! It was a way for him to go through her thoughts to see if she was seeing any danger or feeling scared. If she was, he would feel it as well. However, he didn't know he could also send out messages through the mind!

_This beats that coin she gave me, at least. _Draco mindlessly thought to himself._  
_

_Draco?_

He jumped in surprise, remembering she could read his mind while she's touching the necklace.

_Hermione! I'm going to try my best to distract them again while you go and-_

_I remembered. _

_What?_

_I remembered everything, down to the day you erased my memories. _

Draco looked at her with awe and confusion. How did she remember? He could have sworn he did the memory charm perfectly!

"Of course!" Bellatrix gasped, breaking their silent conversation as she turned back to Hermione. "How did you get into my vault? Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?"

_Tell her it's a copy! love, tell her it's a copy!_

"We only met him tonight!" Hermione sobbed, "We've never been inside your vault... It isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!"

"A copy?" Bellatrix screeched. "Oh, a likely story!"

"But we can find out easily!" Lucius said, "Draco, fetch the goblin, he can tell us whether the sword is real or not!"

Draco wanted to protest but felt himself nodding in agreement, as headed towards the cellar.

Lucius slowly walked up to Hermione and whispered in her ear, "I'll have you know, I'm a very skilled Legilimens."

Hermione's eyes widened as she turned to look at him.

He gave her a knowing look before turning around to stand next to his wife.

.

* * *

.

Hermione sat up from her bed, her eyes leaking with tears.

That had got to be at least the 10th time she dreamed about Draco.

What is he doing right now? Why hasn't he tried to keep in touch with her, now that she got her memories back. Hermione laid back down on the bed with a sigh.

Who knew going through a trauma such as being tortured by the notorious Bellatrix Lestrange was a big help to getting her memories back? Hermione bit her lip and sat back up restlessly.

"Are you okay?"

She looked up to see Ron standing by the door, looking at her with concern etched all over his face.

"Yes." Hermione mumbled, looking back at her blankets.

Ron sighed and sat next to her on the bed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Hermione said stubbornly. "Just- I'm fine."

"You did really good, by the way." Ron smiled. "You were amazing."

Hermione blushed and muttered, "Thank you. I'm just glad you and Harry are okay."

Ron stared at her a few more seconds before nodding. "Okay. Well, I'm going to help with the others downstairs. Go get some rest, Hermione. You need it."

She nodded back and watched as he left, before settling herself down on the bed again. She turned to her side and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to greet her.

.

* * *

.

"Draco!"

He turned around and felt relieved when he saw Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle running towards him. "Where were you? What's going on?"

"It's starting." Blaise said breathlessly.

Draco frowned and eyed his friend's appearance. Blaise's shirt looked blackened with dirt, and he had a small wound on the side of his head, and was clutching his wand very tightly.

"What happened to you?" Draco asked, eying him up and down with distaste.

"The war, Draco." Blaise huffed impatiently, ''It's happening right now. McGonagall wants all the younger students to be locked up in their dormitories and the older students to fight, if they want."

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked, feeling panicked as he took out his own wand.

''Potter is here!" Crabbe said for Blaise. "He's here and I heard that the Dark Lord is coming over as well."

"You should know this, Draco." Goyle added. "You are a Death Eater, aren't you?"

"Of course, I am you stupid moron." Draco scoffed, "I just don't believe that-

His words were drowned by a loud explosion that had shaken the Slytherin common room.

"What was that?" Draco said sharply, "What the bloody hell was that?"

"Crabbe wasn't lying, Draco." Blaise said, "Potter's here which means his friends are here as well."

He gave Draco a knowing look, hoping he got the message.

_C'mon Draco! Don't be daft now at a time like this. _Blaise thought to himself as Draco stared at him with reluctance.

Another explosion followed by a few distance screams was heard.

"Sod it, I'm leaving!" Blaise shouted, running towards the exit of the common room. "I'm going to find my own family and I'm going to make them move us to Italy. I don't give a damn if I have to use the imperious curse on them!"

"Wait!" Draco cried out, but Blaise was already gone.

He then turned to Crabbe and Goyle and asked, "Where's Potter?"

"We can cast the Dissalution Charm on us so Potter wouldn't see us." Goyle said, as they rushed outside. "It would make things easier for us while we find Potter."

Draco nodded but deeply hoped that they wouldn't find him, though. Because then that would mean he and Weasley was still safe along with Hermione.

.

* * *

.

"Where do you suppose it is?" Ron asked Hermione, as they kept searching for Ravenclaw's Diadum in the Room of Requirement.

"I'm not sure," Hermione sighed, lighting the tip of her wand for better view. "I'm not even sure how it physically looks like."

"Must be fancy." Ron shrugged, "It is a crown, after all."

"Doesn't mean it has to be-

"What was that?" Ron interrupted her, holding his hand up to shush her.

Hermione strained her ears and frowned, ''What?"

"Listen!" Ron whispered.

They both moved behind a fifty-food mountain of old furniture, of broken trunks, of old books and robes and unidentifiable junk to hide themselves as they strained to hear voices coming from the other side.

"Harry?" Ron asked, his voice echoing. "Are you talking to someone?"

Just then the pile in front of them began to crumble, as he and Hermione tried to dodge the falling objects from being smashed.

"Ron!" They heard Harry shout. "_Finite!_"

"No!" Another voice cried out.

Ron and Hermione peaked from the mess and saw Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle standing in front of Harry with their wands raised.

"If you wreck the room you might bury this diadum thing!" Draco continued to shout, tugging on Crabbe's arm.

Hermione felt a rush of relief to see Draco standing there unscathed and not hurt. She pointed her wand towards Crabbe, hoping to jinx him while he was talking to Draco.

"Harry?" Ron shouted, "What's going on?"

Harry?" Crabbe mimicked, "What's going- no, Potter! _Crucio!_"

"What's happening!" Hermione cried out, unable to see very well with the wall of junk in front of them.

"STOP!" She could here Draco shout, "The Dark Lord wants him alive-

Even at a time like this, Hermione wanted nothing more than to blast the wall of junks away and wrap her arms around Draco because of his way of trying to save Harry from being cursed from his friends. She rushed and ran around the corner behind Crabbe and sent a Stunning Spell straight at Crabbe's head, which she missed because Draco pulled him out of it.

Draco gave her a _What are you doing?_ look as Hermione scowled at him.

"It's that Mudblood! _Avada Kedavra!_"

Draco felt his heart skip a beat as he watched Hermione dive aside.

He would have been happy to see that Hermione escaped it, but now all he could see was red. To help his rage, he turned to Crabbe and pointed his own wand at him. He was about to yell a curse, but got his wand knocked away from Crabbe as he tried to dodge Harry's Stunning Spell.

He growled in frustration and saw Crabbe and Goyle aiming their wands at Harry again, "Don't kill him! DON'T KILL HIM!"

Hermione tried to aim her Stunning Spell towards Goyle, but accidentally nearly caught Draco.

He looked around him in bewilderment and widened his eyes when he saw it was Hermione. She gave him a short sheepish smile and mouthed, "Sorry!"

Draco nodded and hid behind a three-legged wardrobe as Hermione came and hit Goyle with the spell.

"It's somewhere here!" Harry shouted at her, pointing at the pile of junk into which the old tiara had fallen. "Look for it while I go help R-

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed.

He turned around and saw flames of abnormal size rushing towards them with Crabbe looking at them gleefully in menacing way.

Harry tried to water down the fire, but failed. His heard accelerating with panic as the fire began to grow larger, charging towards them at great speed. "RUN!"

Everything was a mess.

Hermione was worried when she looked behind her, not seeing Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. She followed Harry and Ron, as they found some old broomsticks and rushed towards the exit. However, as they were flying, Harry saw Draco and Goyle looking fragile in a charred desks. To Hermione's relief, she, Ron and Harry flew down to save them.

"C-Crabbe," Draco choked, once they were safe on the ground. "C-Crabbe..."

"He's dead." Ron said harshly.

Hermione turned to look at Draco and placed her hand on top of his. He flinched and lifted his head to face her. She gave him a questioning look, which he shook his head as an answer and looked away, coughing.

She didn't know what to say as she didn't know what it was like losing a good friend permanently.

Little did she know, in a few minutes, the big family of her redheaded good friends, would be one short of a family member.

.

* * *

.

After feeling as if her heart was being ripped apart by seeing the numerous bodies scattering around the grounds of what was used to be the safest school, it's over.

It's finally over.

Tom Marvolo Riddle is no more.

Hermione felt herself being tugged away by Ron as he wrapped his arms around her. "He did it! Harry did it!"

"I know! I know!" Hermione cried out for joy.

For once, the tears running from her eyes replaced the sadness with happiness.

Harry Potter really was The-Boy-Who-Lived.

.

* * *

.

"Hey."

Draco turned around to see Hermione walking towards him. She smiled and sat next to him, as they both eyed the view of the spacious lake.

"Feels surreal, doesn't it?" Hermione asked softly.

"What?" Draco asked, looking at her.

"It's over." Hermione shrugged. "I mean I don't have to be scared anymore. Harry doesn't have to worry about his scar hurting."

Draco sighed quietly, "Yeah."

She lifted her arm and wrapped it around him. To her surprise, he shrugged her arm away with a disgusted look on his face.

_Merlin, not again. _Hermione thought to herself. "What?"

"Shouldn't you be inside celebrating with your friends?" Draco asked dryly, keeping his eyes at the lake.

Hermione frowned, "Later. I saw you walking alone here, so I thought I'd join you."

"Just leave, Granger." Draco sighed, getting up.

She gawked at him, standing up and following him. "What is wrong with you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Draco snapped coldly_, _heading towards the damaged castle.

Hermione grabbed his arm and repeated, "What the bloody hell is wrong with you!"

Draco whirled around and lifted the sleeve of his left arm, revealing the tattoo he hated.

"This! This is what's wrong with me!" He cried out, "How- How can you just stand there when you know I've got this on my arm! How can you even bare to look at me when you've been tortured in my own house by my own Aunt! How could you not be mad at me when I've erased your memories of our friendship! Why!"

Hermione waited til his ragged breathing returned to normal, before answering him in a calm tone. "I forgive you."

Draco stared at her.

What? That's it? She just _forgives _him and they can both just live happily ever after?

Bollocks.

Hermione saw the uncertainty in his eyes and sighed, reaching for his arm as she placed her hand over the Dark Mark.

"You didn't have a choice, remember? It was either you and your family be killed, or you take the Mark. I know you couldn't really do anything at the Manor, but at least you shouted for her to stop. And, I admit, I was really angry when I let the fact that you obliviated me, sink in. But now that I think about it, you only did what you thought was good for me."

She traced the Dark Mark with her fingertips and continued, "This.. thing. It only marked your skin, but it doesn't mark who you really are."

She let go of his arm and reached up to tug her collar away from her neck, revealing the wounds that Bellatrix left during her torture. "This might scar in the future. A reminder of me being a Mudblood."

Draco shook his head, "Don't call yourself that." He said softly.

Hermione grinned, "Ron said the same thing. But like I told him, I'm proud to be one."

"So you're saying I should be proud that I'm wearing this?" Draco snarled, pointing at the Mark in his forearm.

She rolled her eyes, "Look at it, Draco. It's not as dark as the others. It means that you weren't willing to take it, but you did it in order to save your family."

She tugged his sleeves down to cover the mark and placed her hands on either side of his face, so he could look at her. She smiled at him and reached up to peck his cheek with a kiss. Before she could release him, she felt a pair of strong arms closing around her tightly. He buried his face on the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent. She felt a kiss on her neck and let out a contented sigh.

"I missed you." Draco murmured against her skin.

"Missed you too." Hermione whispered back with a smile.

They were so busy wrapped around each other, whispering sweet nothings in each others ears as they were listening to the sounds of celebration happening inside the castle, that they failed to notice a pair of green eyes staring at them with disbelief and surprise.

.

* * *

.

**DANG. long chapter. LOL but i hope you all like it at least! =\ haha let me know!**

**keep reviewing! =D I read them all and listen to the suggestions and comments. =) **

**to those who review all the time, you guys are legit haha**

**I'm not sure how many chapters are left.. but it's not going to be a lot haha probably 3 or less since the majority didn't want me to end the way JK Rowling ended hers with the Epilogue. **

**DRAMIONE FOREVER! xx**

**AGAIN! KEEP REVIEWING! Hahaha  
**


	26. Pressure

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Hermione sighed contentedly as she enjoyed the sensation of Draco's fingertips brushing through her hair in smooth strokes. She leaned her forehead to his chest and breathed in deeply to inhale his scent.

Hmmm.

Cinnamon with an odd mixture of ash from the recent battle of Hogwarts.

She felt Draco's arms circling around her, pulling her closely tight to him. He lowered his face to kiss the top of her head, feeling as if this was the first time in so long he felt peaceful.

"I really have to go now." Hermione grinned sheepishly, tilting her head to look up to those gray eyes.

Draco made a face and slid his hand down from her hair to her cheek. "D'you remember what I told you before I.. er.. I-

"Before you erased my memories?" Hermione asked, smirking.

Draco winced, leaning back but not releasing her. "Yes. But, do you remember what I told you... before I did that?''

Hermione's face slowly morphed into a grin. "When you prefess your undying love to me?"

He scowled, his face flushing red. "I did no such thing."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, pulling away from him completely and crossing her arms. "Oh, my mistake. So, were you not the one who said that you love me? 'Cause if not, then what am I even doing here? I have other things to do-

Draco hushed her with his lips pressing into hers, for the first time since she got her memories back. She could feel her heart beat take up speed, and could swear that Draco could hear it as well. She pulled him closer, feeling safe, and letting herself go to the feeling of his soft lips moving against hers.

"I love you." Draco said breathlessly, barely pulling away. "Was that what you wanted to hear, you stubborn bint?"

Hermione laughed, smacking his chest. "Don't be so mean!"

Draco scoffed, "What! Here I am, doing something totally unlike me, and what are you doing? Laughing at my pathetic-ness for doing what a bloody Hufflepuff would do."

He shot her a glare, trying to look angry, but failed miserably.

Hermione rolled her eyes, taking his hand. "Pathetic-ness is not even a word, Draco... I-

"Hermione!"

They both gasped and turned around to see Ron and Harry looking around, searching for her.

Draco tightened his grip on her hand and pulled her behind a wider tree inside the Forbidden Forest. "Damn those two gits for bad timing."

Hermione laughed softly, not wanting to be heard. She placed a hand behind his neck and pulled his face closer so she could reach up and peck his lips. "You already know how I feel about you. Why do you think I'm here with you, instead of my other two best friends?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Well, it is obvious. But, it'd be nice to hear it, don't you think?"

Hermione rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time but grinned sadly, "Draco, I really need to-

"Hermione, where are you!"

"Calm down, Ron, she said she was tired-

"No, Harry, I saw her walking over here after we went to see Dumbledore's portrait in his office."

Hermione bit her lip nervously, "I'm sorry, Draco." She whispered hurriedly, "I really have to go!"

Draco sighed, "That's hardly fair! You spent the whole school year with those two gits, and you can't even spend a whole night with me?"

Hermione looked pained, "Draco, not now, please. I- I promise I'll visit you at the Manor."

Draco scoffed, "What? My parents would be there-

"Then apparate to that park we went to, near my house in the Muggle world. Can you do that?"

He hesitated before letting out a long breath. "Alright, fine. Tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure... D'you still have that fake galleon?"

"Of course."

"I'll signal you when."

Draco nodded, sighing again. "Alright then."

Hermione bit her lip impatiently, "I'm sorry, I really have to go now."

Before she could turn around to leave him, he grabbed her arm and pulled her in for another kiss. Immediately, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he backed them both towards the tree where they were safely hidden. To her sudden surprise, he disconnected the kiss for only a short second.

He gave her a mischievous wink before taking her waist and roughly slamming her body to the tree. Hermione opened her mouth to yell at him, but found she was unable to because his lips was already attacking hers as he pressed his body into hers. Draco pulled away, but kept his lips on her skin by giving small kisses to the side of her mouth, to her jaw, and down to the side of her neck.

"Draco, you git." Hermione whispered, breathing heavily as she lightly pulled on his soft hair.

She could practically feel his smile as his lips continued on massaging the skin of her lower jaw.

"I'm telling you, I could have sworn I saw her, Harry."

Finally, Draco pulled away, giving her a wicked grin seeing her flushed expression. Hermione scowled back at him and pinched his arm.

"Ouch!" He yelped softly, glaring at her. "What was that for!"

Hermione grinned, shaking her head. "For being a prat." She reached up and pecked his cheek. "Now, I mean it this time, I have to go!"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Fine, fine, fine."

She smiled, bringing his hand to her lips. "You're the best, Draco. You really are."

"I know." Draco shrugged.

"See you soon."

Draco watched in amusement as Hermione straightened her clothes to appear presentable. She shot him another playful glare and turned around, running towards her friends.

He sighed with a small smile on his face. For once in a long time, Draco felt content now that Hermione's old self is back.

.

* * *

.

"Harry! Ron!"

"Hermione! I told you, Harry, I told you I saw her! Hermione!" Ron beamed, opening his arms as Hermione came closer to them.

She paused for only a second, before throwing her arms around him. "Hey!"

"Where were you?" Ron asked, as Hermione pulled away to give Harry a hug also.

"I.. er.. I went for a walk. Needed some air, and to think." Hermione shrugged.

"At this hour?" Ron asked skeptically.

"Well, yes." Hermione nodded, "It feels quiet now, don't you think? Seven hours ago, this place was filled with mayhem and curses flying around."

"But, why were you there in the Forbidden Forest?" Ron pressed on, taking her hand. "I know Voldemort's dead now, but still."

"Exactly." Hermione sighed, squeezing his hand. "Which means there's nothing to fear anymore, right Harry?"

"Huh?" Harry asked, looking distracted as he teared his eyes away from the Forbidden Forest to look at Hermione. "I'm sorry, what?"

Hermione frowned, "You alright?"

Harry gave her a forced smile, "Great. What do we do now?"

"Mum wants us all to head back and help clean up this mess." Ron sighed, nodding back towards the broken castle of their school. "She doesn't even know I'm gone... It's like being stuck to glue. She doesn't want any of us out of her sight, ever since..."

He stopped, looking down as if he was ashamed to look pained.

Hermione wrapped her arms around him and felt him hugging her back. Harry stepped forward and put his hand on Ron's shoulder, for comfort. No words could be exchanged, for Harry and Hermione had no idea what to tell Ron. All they knew was that Ron was hurting for losing someone permanently from his family.

"Let's go." Ron sighed, taking Hermione's hand.

He gave her a small smile and leaned forward to kiss her forehead, not noticing the flicker of pain on her face. He turned around and lead them towards Hogwarts.

"Ron?"

He turned around to face Harry, "Yeah, mate?''

"You go ahead, I need to talk to Hermione about something Muggle-related." Harry grinned at him.

Ron frowned, "Muggle-related? What is it?"

"It's nothing to worry about." Harry said, "I just need to ask her about Muggle flats that I could live in for a while."

Ron, still looking confused, nodded. He let go of Hermione's hand, and walked away, "See you two back."

Harry waited until Ron was out of ear shot, before turning back to Hermione.

"What is it, Harry?'' Hermione asked, looking concerned. "If you're looking for a flat, you can stay at my house, if you want? Mum and dad isn't there yet, and we don't have to-

"I'm not looking for a flat." Harry said.

Hermione frowned, "But you just told Ron-

"It was an excuse." Harry sighed impatiently.

"Oh." Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Then what-

"I saw you two." Harry interrupted her, crossing his arms.

Hermione stared at him, confused. "What?"

"I saw you two. Earlier after we went to see Dumbledore's portrait. Ron saw you coming here, but I saw you two together." Harry said in a flat accusing tone.

Hermione continued staring at him, but this time shocked and taken aback. "Harry, wha- I don't understand what you're talking about."

Harry glared at her, "You know perfectly well what I'm talking about, Hermione! How could you do this? And to Ron!"

"What are you-

"Bloody hell, Hermi- I SAW YOU AND MALFOY TOGETHER!" Harry roared, feeling as if he was losing control.

Honestly, does she think he's stupid? He may not be the brightest student at Hogwarts, but he knew what he saw. And it was his best friend tightly wrapped up with none other than that Muggle-hating Death Eater, Draco Malfoy.

Hermione felt as if her breath was taken from her. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think, and couldn't say a word, except standing there all rigidly and stare at him with her eyes wide.

"Harry-

"What about Ron, Hermione? You- I was there! Correct me if I'm wrong, but _you_ were the one who snogged Ron, right? And now, what is this I'm seeing next? You and Malfoy snogging?"

"Harry, please, let me-

"You know Ron fancied you! Even I knew it! It was painfully obvious! I honestly thought you felt the same way!" Harry continued yelling, ignoring her. "and to Malfoy, what were you thinking! D'you not remember what he did these past years? How-

"Please, just listen to me!" Hermione yelled back, interrupting him. She furiously wiped the tears away from her eyes and stared at him. "You don't understand-

"What don't I understand, huh?" Harry scoffed, looking at her with disgust.

"He's my best friend, Harry-

"_What_?" He asked, scrunching his face in confusion. "Are you- Have you lost your mind!"

"No! I'm serious!" Hermione stomped her foot on the ground, feeling frustrated. "I'm telling you the truth! We were best friends since we were five! We met in a Muggle bookstore and-

"You've lost it." Harry said simply, turning away from her.

"No!" Hermione grabbed his arm to prevent him from leaving. "I'm not! I'll give you a glimpse of my memories if I have to! Draco isn't a bad guy, Harry! Please, just believe me, don't be like this! I know he seems like a-

"Alright, stop." Harry sighed, rubbing his forehead with his hands. "Just... let me think."

Hermione let go of his arms and nodded, biting her lip and continued on to wipe the tears from her face.

Harry sighed again and opened his eyes to look at her. "Let's take this one by one, okay? What are you going to do about Ron?"

Hermione sobbed, looking down. "I don't know! I care about him, but I don't know, Harry!"

He nodded, "Alright. What are you going to do about Draco?"

"I'm telling you, I don't know!" Hermione yelled, stomping her foot again and bringing her hands to her head. "I'm so confused, Harry! I love both of them dearly, but I don't know!"

Harry took a step forward and took one of her hands with his. He squeezed her hand and asked gently, "Want to tell me more about Mal- Draco?"

Hermione's lips quivered as more tears started pouring. "Oh, Harry, he's lovely. We both met at a Muggle bookstore when we were younger. I remembered he said he couldn't talk to me because I'm a Muggle, but that time I thought it meant strangers. So we introduced ourselves to each other and became friends. But then we haven't seen each other in years, until we came back to Hogwarts."

"Did you know it was him?"

"Not at first, no. I didn't know until that necklace he wore. I gave him a friendship necklace when we were five. Remember that day he got attacked by Buckbeak in third year?"

Harry smirked at the memory, "Yes. How can I not?"

Hermione laughed, "Yes, well, his necklace fell to the ground. I saw it."

"So that's what you were looking at..." Harry said, thoughtfully.

Hermione nodded, "Yes. Anyway, I guess he found out too, when he saw my necklace and ever since then we kept our friendship in private..."

Harry sighed, shaking his head. "This is bizarre. He's a Death Eater, Hermione. He called you a Mudblood, and he watched you get tortured at his own home!"

"He's not truly a Death Eater! He war forced to get it! I saw the mark, Harry, he wasn't willing. As for the torture, he couldn't do anything! He did, however, stopped it short by trying to distract his Aunt."

Harry still looked unconvinced.

"Besides," Hermione continued, "at the end of sixth year, he erased my memories of our friendship because he was trying to protect me. Oh, don't give me that look, Harry! You went about trying to get killed by Voldemort, because you wanted to protect us, as well!"

"That's not the same!" Harry said in annoyance.

"I forgave him for calling me a Mudblood. And when I got tortured, surprisingly, I got my memories back. I think it was the necklace that helped, too. And, he wasn't willing to obliviate me so the spell wasn't that strong, I'm sure." Hermione continued on. "Harry, he's just... I love him."

"As a friend or as.. something else?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione bit her lip and looked away, not saying anything for a long time. "I'm not... I don't know.. I just care about him so much. I've known him for so long, Harry. If something happens to both of them, I don't know what I'll do."

"What about Ron, though?"

Hermione sighed. "Ron's amazing, too. He's been my only source of comfort during our times looking for the horcruxes. I admit, there are times when I would get this feeling of giddiness whenever he smiles or compliments me, but... Harry, don't ask me again, I don't know!"

Harry shook his head, staring at the lake. "You need to sort this out, Hermione. You can't go around holding hands with Ron, making him think you feel the same way as he to you, while you go behind his back to snog Malfoy."

Hermione glared at him and lied, "That was truly the first time we both kissed!"

She knew she was lying, but having to hear him say that as if she was Lavender Brown made her angry.

Harry shrugged, turning to look at her. "I'm still not sure what to feel and think about this whole you and Malfoy thing, but Ron's my best mate as well. You need to sort this out and tell him the truth, Hermione. Or both of you will end up hurt. Trust me."

Hermione nodded, looking down and feeling ashamed.

Honestly, what is she supposed to do?

Draco and Ron are two completely different people! Ron's just easy to get along and his aura makes her feel at ease. She didn't forget the feeling a jealousy during sixth year when she saw Ron and Lavender were sucking each others faces off.

But for Draco, he can be unpredictable if he wanted to be by challenging her. He could drive Hermione insane one day and the next day, make her heart accelerate with excitement. Whenever she goes into one of their secret meetings, she felt happier than spending time with her Gryffindor friends.

It felt as if Draco was forbidden, because of all those evil people his family was with. But with Ron? It was just safe and... easy.

But that's the thing for Hermione...

She never went for things that are easy.

She loved challenges.

"Hermione?"

She shook her head to clear away her thoughts, turning to Harry. "Yes?"

"You okay?" Harry asked, frowning.

_No. _"Yes."

"Do you want to go back to Hogwarts now with Ron?"

_No, I rather be with Draco._ "Yes, lets go. Ginny might be waiting for you."

Harry nodded and wrapped an arm around her, "I just want to say, if you're best friends with the Ferret, make sure he stays away from Ron. But if you don't mind him being beat up, then by all means-

"Harry!"

He laughed, "C'mon, Hermione, I already accepted the insane fact that you two had been secret friends for, I don't know how many years, you can't expect me to be friends with him too."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "He tried befriending you first, remember?"

Harry scowled, "Still. He's a right foul git."

Hermione sighed impatiently, "Let's just go. The Weasley's will be wondering where we are."

Harry nodded, as they continued walking towards the castle. "Just... think about it, alright Hermione? I don't want you to get hurt, either. I think you should tell them both something, so you can have some space to think who you choose to be with."

Hermione nodded, "Thanks Harry."

He shrugged, "You're not a little girl, anymore. The choices you make is your own to choose."

Hermione took his hand and squeezed it, feeling glad that he understood.

.

* * *

.

"Where have you been?" Lucius Malfoy asked, once Draco apparated inside the Manor.

"School?" Draco asked confusion, "I mean, you saw me. I was there-

"With Miss Granger?"

Draco stared at him for a full minute before taking a step back, shocked. "What?"

"Have you lost your sense of hearing, Draco?" Lucius asked, "I asked if you were with that Granger girl."

Draco swallowed hard before answering, "I've no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me, Draco." Lucius snapped, "I saw that little episode between you and that Mud-

"Don't."

"-blood when your Aunt had the joy of torturing her, and I must say-

"What?" Draco interrupted him, "Whatever you have to say, I'm sure it won't matter. Hermione's a great witch and I think it's time for our family to realize that Muggle-borns are not so different from Half-bloods and Purebloods."

Lucius raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

Draco swallowed a lump from his throat and continued, "Potter won, father. I don't care what you say, I still lo- she's still my best friend, and-

"Exactly." Lucius interrupted in a dead tone.

Draco frowned in confusion, "What?"

Lucius smirked knowingly, "As I was saying, before you had the nerve to interrupt me, I approve this friendship between you and that Mud- Granger."

Draco stared at his father for a long time.

What is he playing at?

"What?" Draco asked, shaking his head.

"I say, are you sure you haven't lost your hearing?" Lucius snapped impatiently.

Draco scowled. "I don't understand what you're saying. You mean you're _okay_ with me and Hermione-

"Yes." Lucius smirked, "Don't you see? The more you get close to Granger, the high chances our family's name goes to good grace. Get close to her and Potter, that way he can come to our trial and tell the Aurors we were under the imperious curse-

"No!" Draco snapped, "I'm not using Hermione like that just so you can restore the Malfoy name-

"Doesn't matter." Lucius said nonchalantly. "You're still befriending that Mudblood so sooner or later, everyone will know we made a big mistake and all will be forgiven."

Draco stared at his father, thinking he's gone crazy. How dare he think he's befriending Hermione just to gain grace back to the light? He's not like that.

"You want me to use her for your own gain." Draco said angrily.

"I must say, Draco," Lucius laughed, "That's a good idea you've got. But yes. You are correct."

Draco shook his head, "I'm going to my room. This is ridiculous-

"Why won't you invite that girl over, Draco? I'm sure your mother would want to know what kind of... pet you're keeping." Lucius called out, watching as his son walked away from him.

"Piss off." Draco muttered under his breath.

Lucius gripped his cane and thought with a smirk, _There's hope for that boy after all_...

.

* * *

.

**soo i lied.. maybe there might be 4 or 5 chapters instead of 3 or less haha i had some ideas that I wanted to add into the story.. if you guys don't mind, that is!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY DRACO MALFOY, YOU AMAZING BOUNCING TWITCHY LITTLE FERRET! **

l**ol reviews reviews reviews! i love reading your guys reviews and messages of telling me to update LOL it makes me feel gidddyyy hehe**


	27. Jealousy's Rage

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!

* * *

**Chapter 27**

"I never understand these Muggle contraptions." Draco said, looking at the swing with distaste. "Is this their way of trying to teach their children to fly? Because if it is.. it's pathetic."

He looked around the Muggle playground to see if there was anyone around. Seeing nobody near them, he discreetly took out his wand from his robe and and muttered a cleansing spell. Satisfied, he took a seat on the now clean swing and swayed.

He looked over at Hermione and frowned, "You didn't clean the seat."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Don't need to."

Draco scoffed, "I can't believe you would just sit on it without even cleaning it."

Hermione absently began digging the sand with her foot. "Mmm."

"Seriously, aren't you afraid of this filth? I don't mind Muggles anymore, but still..."

"Mmm-hmm."

Draco sighed and continued to swing back and forth. None of them spoken a word as they let the wind blow through their skin, listening to the leaves from the trees ruffle around them. Draco glanced at Hermione and frowned, seeing her face in a worried thoughtful expression.

Draco tried to gain her attention by breaking the silence. "So what is this ear-plane you told me about? Something about how Muggles fly to different places?"

Hermione tilted her head back to lean on the swing chains. She looked at his face and chuckled, not bothering to correct him. "It's great."

Draco nodded, "Yeah, can you show me one?"

"Okay." She answered tonelessly.

Draco stopped swaying and looked at her. She kept her feet on the sand but continued lightly swinging back and forth, while her gaze was absently staring at his hands.

Draco waved at her, trying to get a response. He suddenly grew worried when he noticed her eyes beginning to glisten with moist. "Hermione?"

Hermione blinked and lifted her eyes to look at his. "Yes?"

"What's wrong?" He asked, frowning. "I went on and on insulting these Muggles and you haven't said a word."

Hermione laughed nervously, "I heard you. I just didn't think you were serious."

"Well, yes, I'm not." Draco said, "But still, you're not talking. What are you thinking about?"

Hermione shook her head and looked back at the sand, "Nothing." She said lightly.

Draco scowled. "Don't lie to me. You're very easy to read. Now tell me what's wrong?"

"Who said something's wrong?" Hermione said, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Well your nose slightly scrunches up along with your forehead when you're in deep thought, and you were unblinkingly staring at my hands as if it was the most hideous thing you've ever seen."

Hermione laughed, "You're being ridiculous. Your hand is alright."

"Alright? _Just_ alright?" Draco scoffed teasingly, "You wouldn't be saying that if you experienced what my hand can do to you. My hand can do you wonders." Draco smirked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Hermione awarded him with a smack on the head.

"_Bloody_- What was that for?" Draco barked, rubbing his head to ease the pain away.

Hermione grinned, "You were being a wanker."

Draco chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her cheek. "Honestly, though. What are you thinking about?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip and sighed. "Harry knows."

"Knows what?'' Draco asked, frowning.

She kicked the sand with her feet and mumbled, "Harry knows about us."

Draco stiffened. "Wait, what?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed impatiently, "Draco! Harry knows about us! He knows that we've been best friends and-

"Why did you tell him?" Draco cut in, glaring at her.

"Well I didn't really have to!" Hermione snapped, "He saw us alone after the battle few weeks ago and figured it out on his own!"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "He knew few weeks ago. Few weeks ago, Hermione, and now you bother to tell me?"

Hermione stared at him with disbelief, "What is your problem? I just-

"Is that why you've been ignoring my messages?" Draco interrupted, "I've been trying to get a hold of you by owl, the necklace, and even the fake Galleon."

"Yes, I'm sorry." Hermione sighed, looking down. "I've just- I needed to clear my mind... I mean, I've been so confused and with Harry knowing, and Ron-

"What about him?" Draco growled, jealousy raging through him.

Hermione mentally kicked herself for her mistake. She hadn't talked to Ron yet about her and Draco, and she hadn't told Draco about Ron yet, either.

"Ron doesn't know about us, yet." Hermione said instead.

Draco humphed and crossed his arms, "So. Saint Potter knows about us... What did he say?"

Hermione shrugged, "At first he was angry, but I think the war taught him that it's best to put the past behind him, including you. He doesn't want to fight with you anymore, but that doesn't mean he fully trust you."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Pathetic. I just know if we ever do see each other, one of us would be blasted to pieces."

"Don't be stupid," Hermione scoffed at him, "Harry's my best friend. At least he understands."

Draco mumbled something incoherently under his breath.

"Besides," Hermione continued softly, "Aren't you happy?"

His face expression softened as he opened his arms, inviting her in. When she was within reach, he wrapped his arms around her, and brought her close to his chest.

She turned around so she could comfortably sit on his lap, while he rocked them back and forth in the swing. She turned her head to nip the side of his head, before turning back to face the playground in front of her.

Draco skimmed his lips against the skin of her neck while he muttered, "Of course I'm happy."

"Then why are you upset?" Hermione asked, gripping on his hands in front of her stomach.

Draco sighed, "I want you all to myself. I liked the idea of how you and I are this sort of forbidden secret friends thing. I feel it's because it's only between you and I. Something we both only share.. But now Potter knows."

Hermione leaned her head to the side against him, "Don't think like that.''

He rolled his eyes, but nodded "Alright, fine."

"Draco?"

"Hm?"

She bit her bottom lip, trying to figure out what to say. "I have something to tell you."

Draco stopped rocking them back and forth on the swing and tightened his hold around her. "What is it, love?"

"During the war-

"Can we play on the swing?"

Startled by the sudden interruption, Hermione and Draco turned their heads to see a little boy and girl, looking at them with a hopeful expression.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "We were here first, though."

"Draco!" Hermione scolded at him, getting up. She looked back at the children and smiled, "Of course, you two can play on the swing! Go ahead!"

Draco scowled, not moving. "But we were here first. There's one over there. Use it." He said childishly as he nodded towards the swing Hermione had used.

The little girl frowned at him, "But I want my friend to use his own swing too. Besides, you're too big for the swing. How could you have possibly fit?"

"Big like a big fat giant!" The little boy added, snickering.

Hermione laughed, seeing Draco's insulted expression. Before Draco could embarrass himself, Hermione grabbed his hands and pulled him out of the swing. The two children beamed and rushed towards the open swings, thanking Hermione.

Hermione waved at them, and lead Draco towards an empty bench to sit on. "Those children are adorable.''

Draco scoffed, "Oh please. We both know I'm more adorable."

"Yes," Hermione laughed, "It is so cute to see you jealous."

"I am not jealous!" Draco barked in annoyance.

Hermione shushed him, "Besides, don't they remind you of two more people?"

Draco frowned and asked, "What?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed impatiently, "I swear, you could be quite thick. They remind me of us when we were younger. They look so care-free and innocent."

Draco turned his head and watched as the little girl challenged the little boy on who can swing the highest. He heard himself chuckle, turning back to Hermione.

"I wish we were like that again." Hermione said, watching the kids with a smile.

"Now who's the jealous one?" Draco murmured. He placed one arm around her, drawing her close. "What was it you wanted to tell me before we were rudely interrupted by those two brats?"

"Oh! Um..." Hermione paused, not knowing what to say.

Draco smirked, kissing her cheek. "Is my presence here giving you a hard time thinking straight?"

Hermione sighed. What is she going to tell him, when she doesn't even know what's going on herself? Right now, Ron thinks she has strong romantic feelings for him. Draco thinks they're now exclusive.

When she thinks about it, this whole situation makes her sound like a cheater. Something she's not. She needs more time to think it out before she does something she might regret.

"Hermione?"

Her thoughts were interrupted by Draco's worried tone. She looked at him and sighed, "Draco... you know how I feel about you, right?"

"Yes." Draco said, frowning.

"I really really like you, Draco, I really do." Hermione said, blushing at her confession. "But the thing is.. during the battle, something happened..."

"What happened?"

"Well... after Ron and I destroyed a horcrux, we met up with Harry. And, I don't even know what came over me, but during our planning, Ron said something about house elves- and you know how protective I am about them- and I don't know... before I could stop myself, I- wait, who is that?"

Draco blinked in confusion, following Hermione's gaze. He saw a someone coming towards them and snapped, "What the bloody hell is Potter doing here?"

"Lovely to see you too, Malfoy." Harry retorted back, sarcastically.

Both men glared daggers at each other, making Hermione feeling uncomfortable and frustrated.

"Harry, what are you doing here?"

"Yeah, Potter?" Draco added, "Once again, you came at the wrong time to ruin something Hermione and I were discussing."

Harry raised an eyebrow and turned to Hermione with a knowing expression. The jealousy in Draco flared up again.

"Well?" Draco barked, "What do you want?"

"Draco, stop it." Hermione said quietly. "What's up, Harry?"

"It's Ron." Harry sight, ignoring Draco's glare.

"What?" Hermione asked, jumping up with worry.

"He's been looking for you." Harry said, "I think he's still dealing with the aftermath of the war, he's still worried of having you away from his sight."

"_What_?" Draco growled, looking back and forth between Hermione and Harry. "What is he talking about, Hermione?"

Hermione shot Harry a Thanks-A-Lot angry look, before turning back to Draco.

''You haven't told him yet?" Harry said in exasperation, throwing his arms in the air.

"Told me what?" Draco asked, staring at Hermione.

Hermione shook her head, "Draco... that's what I wanted to tell you. During the battle, something happened... I don't really know how to explain it.. I just-

"Just spit it out!" Draco snapped impatiently.

She gawked at him before shooting a glance to Harry, asking for help. He gave her a shrug and a reassuring smile to continue. She looked back at Draco and took his hand.

"Ron and I.. well, we kissed." Hermione said.

The grip holding Hermione's hand tightened, but his voice remained eerily calm. "Is that all?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip nervously and shook her head, "Um.. not exactly. After that, Ron sort of assumed that we're... that we're - but you must understand, I was really confused! I didn't think, I mean-

"Ron really likes Hermione. I'm pretty sure Hermione feels the same way. She kissed him, he kissed back, now he thinks they're a couple." Harry bluntly finished for her, realizing her discomfort.

Draco stayed quiet for a few minutes, letting Harry's words sink in.

Hermione grew more worried when the hand she was holding loosened. "Draco?"

He blinked once and looked at her, "You kissed the Weasel?"

"Draco, I was in the moment, I thought-

"So let me get this straight," Draco interrupted, pulling his hand away from hers. "After you lip-locked with Weasley, you decided to come to me?"

"No! It's not what you think-

"Not what I think?" Draco snapped, "Oh really, Granger? Explain it to me right now, because I DON'T BLOODY KNOW WHAT TO THINK ABOUT THIS!"

Hermione flinched.

"Calm down, Malfoy." Harry said warningly, gripping his wand from his pockets.

"Shut up, Potter." Draco hissed, not even glancing at him but staring at Hermione. "Explain." He commanded to her.

"I don't know how to explain..." Hermione said softly, feeling very confused with her own thoughts.

"Really?" Draco drawled, crossing his arms.

Hermione felt the frustrating tears appearing on her eyes as Draco glared at her with intense anger.

Draco noticed the moisture in her eyes and couldn't help but feel a tang of guilt. However, he quickly masked his face with indifference. He could still feel the jealousy running through his veins that made him see red when Potter said the Weasel kissed Hermione.

On the lips.

The lips Draco touched as well.

That disgusted and infuriated him even more.

"Explain!" Draco snapped in a commanding voice.

Normally that would make Hermione snap back for being told what to do, but this time she couldn't. She understood his anger, and couldn't help but feel angry with herself. Why did she have to kiss Ron? Didn't she just see him _only _a friend?

"I need more time." Hermione said softly.

"More time." Draco repeated in a dull tone. "What do you mean?"

"I need more time to think about this." She said, "I'm so confused right now with Ronald, and - and you, and I just need more time to gather my thoughts."

Draco tightened his jaw, stopping himself from yelling at her. What's there to think about? It's either him or Weasley, right? Unless... all those times of her spending with Potter and Weasley, did she somehow grow any feelings for Weasley other than friendship?

Is she starting to have doubts with this new different relationship with Draco before it even started? To his surprise, that thought scared Draco even more.

"I see." Draco said quietly. "You need more time."

Hermione let out a shaking breath and tried to reach for him. Immediately, Draco stepped away from her grasp. His heart felt like it was being tugged away harshly, when he saw the pain and hurt contorted in Hermione's face.

She stared at him with wide eyes and mentally scolded herself for letting her tears get the best of her. She felt another hand gently lacing its fingers through hers and looked up to see Harry giving her a concerned look.

At least times like this she knows who her true friends are.

She turned back to face Draco and murmured, "I'm sorry."

Draco didn't say anything, except kept his hands in his pockets and stared at the floor in front of him. What is he suppose to say? '_It's alright, I know I told you I love you, but don't worry about me. Go along and run off with Weasley since he likes you_'? No way.

"Please, Draco, talk to me." Hermione pleaded, trying to reach for him again. "I care about Ron too, and I'm not sure where you and I are even going. You have to understand, I'm so confused! Talk to me!"

"Don't Hermione." Harry whispered with a sigh, squeezing her hand. "Give him some time, like you need."

Hermione bit her lip and nodded.

"I just can't believe I had to hear from Potter instead of you, Hermione." Draco finally said in a disappointed tone.

"I tried!" Hermione cried out, "I just didn't know how! I-

"How about telling me the day it happened!" Draco snapped, feeling his anger rise again. "Bloody hell, Hermione, you kissed him! _You _were the first to kiss him! And then what happened after that? You came to me and kissed me as well!"

"You were the one who started it!" Hermione yelled back, "You-

"Yeah, well you didn't really try to stop me, did you?" Draco sneered, "In fact, I was pretty sure you rather enjoyed it! I'm not surprised, since that was probably the first and only kissed you ever received in your life, besides with Weasley, am I right?"

"Stop." Hermione said, feeling hurt.

Draco ignored her and continued as he let his anger freely express how he felt.

"Was that why you came to me? Weasley didn't really satisfy your needs, is that it? Thought you'd come to me to fulfill your hunger, right? I guess it is true with what they said about Muggle-borns, huh? You're just another filthy liar who just-

He was cut off my a loud crack and immediately felt a sharp stinging pain on his right cheek.

Hermione's hand hurt from slapping him, but it was tiny compared to the pain her heart was going through by Draco's accusations.

Harry moved between Hermione and Draco, pointing his wand at the former Slytherin.

"That's enough." Harry told them, gripping his wand tight.

"No!" Draco snapped, "I'm not done talking to her!" He rounded to Hermione and snarled angrily, "Don't you _dare _hit me again, you hear me? I don't even know what I saw in you! You're just like Pansy, snogging any men she sees! You thought you could go away fooling me? You're pathetic."

He couldn't stop himself even though in the back of his head, warning signs were ringing, telling him to halt and take back his words. But his anger was overpowering him as he continued.

"Make your bloody choice then, Granger. I don't care, anymore."

"I'm sorry." Hermione cried out, "Draco, please-

"Now I remember why I tried cutting ties with you when we were younger. Blaise was right. You're not worth it." Draco snarled, ignoring her pleas.

Harry pressed the tip of his wand on Draco's throat. "I'm warning you, Malfoy. Stop it."

Draco batted Harry's wand away and shot daggers with his glare to Hermione.

The next words were out of his mouth before he could stop it, "Take your filthy _Mudblood_ and leave."

Hermione gasped.

Harry dropped his wand and punched Draco in the face, hearing the sickening sound of a crack.

"Harry!" Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him away from Draco.

"Take it back!" Harry shouted as he picked up his wand and pointed it at him. "I bloody swear, Malfoy, take it back!"

Draco clutched his nose and looked past Harry to stare at Hermione, his eyes widened with shock with what he just said.

He didn't mean it, she should know that!

He called her that so many times already, she should know it's only his anger talking, and not him. He tried catching her eye to make sure she knew. But she won't even look at him.

Harry glared at Draco before turning his head to face Hermione.

"You okay?" He asked softly, rubbing her arms in a comforting way.

Hermione held back a sob and nodded, not trusting her own voice to speak.

Harry sighed, "Go to the Burrow, Hermione. Ron's probably still waiting for you. Go now, before he tries to look for you in the Muggle World. You know him, he'll get lost immediately."

She let out a shaky chuckle, followed by another sob. She nodded again, and looked around for any sign of Muggles before taking out her wand out. With a careless flick, Hermione apparated away.

Not once did she glance at Draco.

When she was gone, Harry turned back to Draco.

"How dare you." Harry snarled, glad that Draco looked taken aback. ''You know, Hermione told me you changed. But I don't see how. You are not the only man in her life, Malfoy. Also, Hermione doesn't need someone who is ashamed to tell everyone who they're friends with."

Draco gawked at him, "I'm not-

"Just leave her alone." Harry said, "I'm pretty sure you told her enough of what she needed to hear to help her make her choice. She trusted you. I don't know why, but she did. It's obvious you don't feel the same way."

Before Draco could say anything back, Harry apparated away.

Draco stared at the spot where they vanished. The pain on his face was nothing compared to the heavy weight of guilt he was feeling now.

.

* * *

.

Instead of seeing Hermione inside the Burrow with the Weasleys, he found her sitting by herself on the grass with her legs folded up to her chin. By the way her shoulders were shaking, he could tell she's still crying.

"Hermione?" Harry said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder as he sat down next to her.

Right away, she wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him closer. She buried her face on his chest and let the tears fall freely and shamelessly.

The whole time, Harry rubbed her back in a comforting way.

"You okay?" Harry asked, when she finally pulled away.

Hermione was quiet for a few minutes before saying in a hoarse voice, "He hates me."

Harry shook his head, "He's the world's greatest git, Hermione. But I don't think he hates you."

She wiped the fallen tears and whispered, "Yes, he does, Harry. He hates me, and it's my fault."

Harry watched in shock as Hermione continued to cry.

Who is this woman? The last time he saw her cry like this was in third year, when Ron accused and shunned her and her cat for killing his pet rat.

"Look at me. He doesn't hate you." He repeated, shifting her body so she could face him.

Hermione stared at her hands, but didn't say anything. Of course Draco would hate her. She hates herself now for making the wrong decisions. Draco was right. She should have told him in the first place. Now, because of her mistake, she lost someone dear to her.

"Harry? Hermione?"

They both turned around to see Ron walking towards them.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, frowning when he saw Hermione's tear-streaked face. He rushed towards her and wrapped his arms around her. "Hermione, what happened?"

She hugged him back and said, "Ron there's something I want to tell you."

"Are you sure you want to do this now, Hermione?" Harry said quietly.

She nodded, and turned her attention back to Ron. Better tell him now, before it's too late, right?

"What is it?" He asked, wiping her face with his thumb.

Hermione let out a deep breath and told him everything about her and Draco. She left nothing out. She included how they first met, how they found each other in Hogwarts, the necklace, her memories being gone, and her confusion with where they stand. When she was done, she pulled away from his embrace to look at him.

"You're joking, right?" Ron snickered, looking back and forth between her and Harry.

"I just spoke to him, Ron." Harry shrugged, "I guess it's true."

Ron gawked at him and looked back at Hermione, "B- but it's _Malfoy_! The ferret! The Death Eater! The-

"That's what I said!" Harry agreed, nodding his head enthusiastically.

"Are you sure he hadn't dropped a love potion on you or anything?" Ron asked, studying Hermione with careful eyes.

Hermione glared at him, "Yes, I'm sure!"

Ron stared back and shook his head. "I can't believe this. All this time, you and that git have been... Merlin, I can't even say it."

She dropped her head and sighed, "I'm sorry, Ron. Please, don't be mad at me. I really need more time to think-

"Think about what!" Ron snapped, "It's Malfoy! He's-

"Ron, stop it." Harry said sharply, "She already got an earful from Malfoy, she doesn't need it from you."

"What did the git say?" Ron snarled, "what did he say to you, Hermione?"

"He said-

"Nothing." Hermione said, interrupting Harry. "He didn't say anything. He was just shocked that we snogged."

"It's not your fault we like each other!" Ron scoffed, "Right, Hermione? I mean, y- you do like me, right?" His ears grew red from embarrassment.

"As a friend, of course." Hermione sighed, "But I'm not sure about anything more, Ronald. Please, give me time to think things through."

Ron stared at her for a few minutes before sighing. "I don't ever want to see that git near you. It's obvious you're exhausted, Hermione. I'll give you some space to breathe and clear your mind. But I never want to see Malfoy around you, ever."

Hermione nodded, too tired to argue with him. "Thank you."

Ron nodded, "I really do care about you, Hermione."

She closed her eyes. He wasn't going to make this any easier for her, is he?

"I know." She murmured.

Ron sighed and got up, "I'm going back. Mum needs help in the kitchen. C'mon Harry. I'll tell her that you're not feeling well, Hermione. She won't force you."

"Thanks." She said, watching him walk away with Harry.

She sighed and looked back in front of her.

Ron or Draco.

Both she deeply cares about. She's just not sure which one she feels stronger for. However, it's not like it matters anymore. It's obvious to her that Draco doesn't feel the same way anymore.

With that thought, Hermione laid down on the grass, staring at the sky as more waves of tears came running down her face.

.

* * *

.

After tossing and turning for hours during the night, Hermione finally made her choice. She looked at her watch and saw how late it took her to gather her thoughts. Tired, she turned to her side and slept.

.

* * *

.

_6 months later..._

"Where have you been?"

Hermione whipped around from her swing and was shocked to see the person standing in back of her.

"Draco!" She gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"When you said you needed time, I didn't think you meant six months. I've been waiting for you to contact me during those times, Hermione, but not once have I received anything." Draco said, walking towards her. "Why?"

Immediately feeling the pain he caused resurfacing, she got up from the swing and headed back towards her house. "Shouldn't you be happy?"

"What are you talking about?"

Hermione shook her head and quickened her pace. Why does it feel like her house is getting farther instead of closer? She felt a hand on her wrist, pulling her to stop.

"Let go of me, please." She said calmly, not turning to look at him.

"No." Draco said, "I want to know why you've been avoiding me. Was it because of your choice? Did you choose Weasley instead?"

Hermione finally turned around but shook her head, "No. I told Ron that I love him, but only as a friend."

Draco smirked, "What did he say?"

Hermione shrugged, "He was upset, of course. But weeks later he respected my decision and told me that he would always be there for me."

"You know I'm always there for you, too." Draco said quietly.

She looked up at him and laughed, "You hate me."

Draco sucked in a sharp breath and took a step back, "_What_?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Don't give me that, Malfoy. You hate me."

"I don't-

"I'm just like Pansy, right?" Hermione said too lightly, "Someone who snogs any men who crosses their path."

"Hermione, I didn't me-

"And you said you don't care of what choice I made." She reminded him, "I'm just a - oh, what did you call it? - Oh yeah, a filthy Mudblood."

Draco tried to reach for her, but pulled away when she flinched from his touch. The guilt and sadness inside him lengthen. "Hermione..."

"It's okay." Hermione smiled, even though her heart felt heavy. "I already made my choice. Once Hogwarts reopens, I'm going to go and finish my seventh year, focus on my study, and have no one distract me."

She turned around to walk away but paused when Draco spoke again.

"I thought we were best friends." He said softly.

Hermione closed her eyes and took few calming deep breaths. She turned her head to the side to talk to him, but not her entire body.

"Best friends are people like Ron and Harry. They knew I made a mistake that angered them. But not once had it crossed their minds to hurt me as much as you did." She said as she started walking away.

"Wait." Draco pleaded.

She shook her head and continued walking away. This time, Draco didn't try to stop her.

.

* * *

.

**mmm. your typical normal teenage jealousy fights. lol i'm thinking of changing the title from '_Remembering You_' to '_The Necklace_'.**.. **but i don't wanna confuse the readers...but then again, it seems like the necklace started it all anyway...idk should i?**

**REVIEW REVIEW! =D i know i haven't done this in a while but i'm going to do it again to show proof that i actually read them haha  
**

**harrypotterluver123: thank you very much! **

**Rhiose: yay! thank you!**

**Jessica682: i know! that's like the only good thing in the mtv movie awards, besides the exclusive clip hahaha**

** jade. ceyda: thank you! lol aw what's a story without a few twist and turns! haha**

**WolfGirl Moonlight: woo hoo! thanks i'm glad you like it!**

**FlareonRocks: haha thank you for the review! **

**elle baybee: i know, Harry is just amazing haha thank you!**

**Gaara's Plaything: that makes me happy! thank you!**

**HPequalslove: well thank you so much!**

**ariah23: aww that's so nice, thank you!**

**SlytherinPrincess123: oh... my... goodness. LOL! your beautifully written awesome detailed long review made me grin all cheesy during class when i read it haha honestly, the person sitting next to me kept giving me these side glances whenever i make an excited squealing sound after i read your review hahaha but also i'm terribly sorry you missed hours and hours of sleep because of this haha but thank you so much, it means a lot! xx**

**vballplaya7: aww thank you! yes, i will definitely write more! haha**

**sapphire2426: yayy thank you, that's so nice! and yes of course, don't worry i will always sail in the Dramione ship! they're just.. i mean, even Tom Felton thinks their relationship would have been passionate! lol**

** djsrocks: thank you! i'm glad you think this is a good Dramione fic. =) That's awesome that you like 3 couples haha I'm very into Dramione only lol i haven't tried reading any Drarry or Hermione/Snape fics, but that's good you like more than one! **

**lei16: yay! thank you! =)**

**Chittychit: Yeah, it would be interesting to see Lucius in the light side.. but you're right, it doesn't really add up into his other actions, unless he was a double agent like Snape haha**

** iwill. youwill. wewill. 3: hahaha yeahh i'm trying to stick to the books but adding Dramione stuffs in between hahaha**

**likeahorcrux: haha thank you very muchh! =)**

**we found chaos: aww yay! i'm glad you like my story!**


	28. Blind

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!

* * *

**Chapter 28**

"Are you sure you two won't be returning?" Hermione sighed, as she tightly clutched her luggage. "I mean McGonagall told us she's letting the seventh years from the last school year have a special eighth year program this year because of the faulty Professors last time."

"No thanks. We all got job offers at the Ministry. I rather start working, than go back to that prison we call school." Ron scoffed, helping her hold the luggage she carried.

"Say hi to Hagrid for us, though." Harry beamed, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Take care of Ginny for me, will you?"

"Hey!" Ginny huffed, appearing beside Hermione as she dragged her own luggage. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Harry."

Harry grinned at her as she leaned upward to kiss him.

"Ugh, gross!" Ron complained, "Just because I approved of you two, doesn't mean I want to see my mate and my sister sucking faces."

"Ron!'' Hermione scolded him for his insensitivity. "Be nice, will you?"

Ron rolled his eyes but engulfed her with his own hug. "Be safe, alright? Don't stay in the library for too long, again."

"I will, Ronald." Hermione laughed, kissing his cheek. "I still think you two should finish your education."

"Yeah, it would be like old times." Ginny encouraged. "the four of us could be together again."

"Are you hearing a word they're saying, Harry?" Ron asked innocently.

"I'm not sure. I think they said they're running late to catch the train." Harry said, smirking.

Hermione and Ginny shot them a dirty look.

Ron and Harry's face reddened as they both muttered their apology.

The whistle of the Hogwarts express ringed through their ears, signaling them it's about to leave.

"Go!" Harry said, kissing Ginny and hugging Hermione again.

Ron did the same and said, "I love you, Hermione. Stay out of trouble, Ginny!"

Hermione scoffed, but grinned. "You too! Both of you!"

"C'mon Hermione, lets hurry so we can find a place to sit." Ginny said, as they aboard the Hogwarts express after waving their good-byes to Ron and Harry.

"I'll miss those boys." Hermione sighed, once they found a compartment.

"Same here." Ginny said, "By the way do you know anyone else who's doing the eighth year program?"

Hermione shrugged, "I'm not sure. I mean some families aren't coming back because of the war. But they should realize this is the start of something new. Time to start all over, right?"

"Correct." Ginny sighed, "I think Luna and Neville are coming back!"

"That's great." Hermione grinned, "I can't wait to go back. I just can't."

Just then the girls heard voices coming closer towards their compartments.

"Hurry up, Blaise, I'd like to sit down, you know."

Hermione and Ginny stared at each other, their faces mirroring each others shocked expression. What the hell is Draco and Blaise doing at the Hogwarts express?

"Relax, will you?" They hear Blaise sighed, "There's not much students that came back for the eighth year program, anyway. It's not like the whole train is packed."

"Just hurry." They hear Draco snapped impatiently.

"What about here?"

Hermione and Ginny's eyes widened when their compartment door slid open, revealing Blaise and Draco staring back at them with the same surprised look.

"Sorry. This compartment is taken." Ginny said, once she snapped out of her shock.

Blaise dropped his surprised look and smirked, "Oh, but there's loads of space here."

Hermione's jaw dropped as she stared at Blaise, careful not to look at Draco. "But there's more empty compartments in the train somewhere!"

"Tsk tsk." Blaise teased, as he pushed a rigid Draco inside and entered himself. "We do not fraternize with those younger students. Besides, we're all friends now aren't we?"

Ginny snorted, "Don't make me laugh."

"You're not." Blaise said, pulling Draco beside him.

Draco couldn't believe it. She's here! Hermione's here! He knew it! He knew she would be here to continue her education, which is why he forced Blaise to come with him to continue as well!

"This is awkward." Ginny muttered, after they all sat in silence. "Really uncomfortable."

"How was your summer, girl Weasley?" Blaise asked politely.

She shot him a look, "It's Ginny Weasley."

''I didn't know we're in first name basis, already." He grinned, extending his hand out towards her to shake. "Blaise Zabini."

"I know who you are." Ginny snapped, ignoring his hand. "You were a member of the Slug Club in our sixth year."

"Oh yeah,'' Blaise snickered, "the lady has a good memory."

Ginny looked hopelessly at Hermione, who gave her an apologetic smile back.

"How was your summer, Hermione?"

Blaise, Ginny, and Hermione looked up in surprise at Draco, who spoken for the first time since they entered the compartment.

"Er..." _Why are you talking to me__? _Hermione thought to herself before she replied, "Alright, I guess."

Well at least she's speaking to him, right?

Draco cleared his throat, "Good good."

Blaise rolled his eyes and turned to Ginny, trying to engage her to a conversation. "So Weasley, what's it like dating the man who defeated the Dark Lord?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow, ''Shouldn't you be angry that Voldemort's dead?"

Blaise scoffed and waved his hand dismissively, "I don't give a flying arse, to be honest. My family is neutral even though they still think Mud- pardon me, Muggle-borns, are not good enough for magic."

"Oh?" Hermione asked, "And you agree?"

Blaise glanced at Draco quickly, before turning back to her, "At first, yes. But then I thought about it. Death Eaters had been following a filthy hypocrite. He's not even entirely a _pureblood._ Even Weasley herself," He gestured towards Ginny, "has purer magical blood than the Dark Lord."

Draco looked at his friend with appreciation. Ever since he found out Blaise never was really into the whole Pureblood nonsense, he felt more comfortable around him.

Blaise gave Draco a small smile and turned to look at Ginny. "So Weasley. I'm ready for that offer."

Ginny frowned. "What offer?"

"Don't you remember?" Blaise smirked. "You told me you would ditch the boy with the glasses with the deformed scar, and come to me. A tall, dark, and handsome lad."

Hermione stared at Blaise with a mixture of confusion and amusement, before turning back to Ginny.

Ginny was staring back at Blaise with wide eyes and disgust.

"_What_!" She screeched.

Draco and Blaise flinched at her loud voice.

Hermione stifled a laugh and cleared her throat, "He's joking, Ginny."

"I love Harry." Ginny said, glaring at Blaise.

He rolled his eyes and sighed, "Well, it was worth a try."

"A waste of time, more like it." Ginny snapped.

The whole time Ginny and Blaise were talking, Draco couldn't help but stare at Hermione.

Why is she acting as if he isn't here with them? This whole time, she's been ignoring him. He tried to catch her eye a few times, but she kept her gaze and focus on either her lap, Ginny, or Blaise.

Never on him.

Is she still mad at him?

Blaise glanced at Draco and rolled his eyes. His friend was acting like a sodding love-sick fool. He looked at Ginny, who also noticed the way Draco was looking at her friend. She and Blaise made a silent agreement and got up abruptly, startling both Hermione and Draco.

"What's going on?" Draco asked, frowning.

"Where you going, Ginny?" Hermione asked.

Ginny smiled at her, "Be right back. Blaise and I are going to talk to.. um.. going to-

"We're going to talk to the Headmistress about which houses the Eighth Year Program students will be staying." Blaise finished for her, looking at Draco.

Before Hermione and Draco could reply back, they opened the compartment door open and left, leaving the two awkward teens behind.

"I'm guessing you know about them?" Blaise said, once they closed the door.

Ginny nodded, "Harry told me."

Blaise sighed, "Well lets give them some time to talk and stuff, before we get back inside."

Ginny agreed and said, "Since when were you okay with Malfoy liking a Muggle-born?"

Blaise shrugged, "I never truly cared about the whole blood crap. Besides, during the war, it got me thinking about things. I'm tired of living through life like this with all this fear."

Ginny looked at him with a shocked expression before saying, "You're not that bad, Zabini."

Blaise smirked, "Neither are you, _Weaselette_."

Ginny scowled in annoyance.

Nevermind, she changed her mind.

He's still an annoying git.

.

* * *

.

The moment Ginny and Blaise left, Draco and Hermione awkwardly ignored each other.

Hermione pulled out a random book from her bag and flipped through the pages absently before pretending to read, even though her nerves were going crazy just by being near him.

Why did Ginny have to go and leave her alone with _him_?

Hermione promised herself that the moment Ginny walks back inside, she is going to hex and punish Ginny for leaving her alone with Draco.

She glanced at her Muggle watch and sighed. What's taking Blaise and Ginny too long?

After the minutes stretched far too long in an uncomfortable silence, Draco finally looked up and blurted out, "I'm sorry."

Startled, Hermione looked up and frowned, "What?"

Draco rolled his eyes and shifted from his seat uncomfortably before mumbling, "I'm sorry, alright? I shouldn't have yelled at you, and- and call you a Mudblood. You know I didn't mean it."

Hermione continued to stare at him unblinkingly, making Draco's face flush red with embarrassment.

"Look, Hermione, don't make me say it again." He snapped with annoyance, "I said I'm sorry."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, but kept silent.

Draco groaned in frustration and huffed, "Talk to me, damn it! I said, I'm-

"You're sorry, I know." Hermione said, finally cracking a grin. "I heard you the first time."

"You didn't say anything." Draco grumbled, muttering. "You know how I hate apologizing. Making me look like a fool."

Hermione bit her lip to stop her from smiling too wide. The Draco she's seeing now is much more like the Draco she befriended. The Draco she was best friends with. The one she has strong unidentified strong feelings for. The one she would argue and banter with constantly.

Hermione continued staring at him. Completely aware of how uncomfortable she was making him feel and was enjoying it immensely. It's not everyday someone puts him in his place, right? However, it takes lots of guts for a man with such a big ego and large pride like Draco to admit his wrong doings.

Merlin, how she missed him.

"Well?" Draco snapped, interrupting her thoughts.

"Well what?" Hermione asked, smiling kindly as if he was a little kid. "You need to say the magic words if you want me to talk to you-

Draco growled.

She gawked at him in surprise and laughed, "Did you just- I'm sorry, but did I just hear you _growl_? I mean, you _actually_ growled!"

Without warning, Draco snatched her hand roughly and pulled her to his lap. He ignored her squeal of surprise and laced his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to his chest.

"Draco!'' Hermione shouted, shocked at his nerve.

Did he really think she just forgave him that easily?

How dare he.

Draco ignored her and removed the wild curls covering her neck. Smirking, he leaned forward to plant a small kiss on the sensitive skin, still tightening his hold around her.

"Draco!" Hermione scolded again, slapping his hands that is now resting in front of her stomach. "Let go of me at once! I said-

"Just shut up," He mumbled, his lips skimming her neck up and down, causing goosebumps to appear on her skin. "Let me have this."

Before she could retort anything back, he turned her head and boldly but gently covered her lips with his into a gentle kiss.

But it was over before she could respond back.

Slightly disappointed, she turned to look at him and asked, "What was that?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, "A kiss."

"That was a kiss?"

He scowled, "What are you trying to say?"

Hermione rolled her eyes but laughed, "Release me right now, Draco, so we can talk properly like two responsible and mature young adults."

Sighing, Draco grudgingly and reluctantly let go of her and watched as she took the seat in front of him.

Hermione bit her bottom lip nervously and cleared her throat, staring at Draco's Hogwarts badge, instead of his face.

What is she suppose to tell him now? That she really thought she hated him? That the moment he called her a Mudblood, she thought she could never look at him in the face again?

She took a few minutes to gather her thoughts as she closed her eyes.

He watched her with curious eyes and noticed how tight her fist were clenching together. He wanted nothing more than to hold her hand and ease the stress he caused away.

Finally, Hermione opened her eyes and sighed, "You really hurt me that day."

Draco felt the stabbing guilt in his chest and tried to reach for her hand.

He was surprised and glad the same time that Hermione let him, and caressed her skin with his thumb into a gentle massage.

Hermione gave him a small smile and continued. "You promised me you would never ever call me that."

Draco flinched, "I know, I was just-

"Let me finish." Hermione said, interrupting him.

Draco recoiled. His face morphed into a melancholy expression, but nodded.

Sighing deeply, Hermione continued. "When you called me that, I saw you as Malfoy, and not as Draco. It felt like all those times we spent together, meant nothing to you.."

Draco shook his head, "Don't ever think that-

"What was I suppose to think?" Hermione hissed, "You promised me! You told me so many bloody times that you were never going to use that word!"

Draco stared at her in shock, realizing her anger was finally peaking through. "Herm-

"I mean, you didn't even think! You knew how much that word hurt me, and just because I lied to you about something small, you decided to get back at me by hurting me!" Hermione snapped, feeling mad with herself for losing control in front of him.

" 'Something so small'?" Draco repeated with a scoff as his own anger was rising to match hers, "Oh, so you're telling me that you snogging Weasley first thing and then the next thing, you come to me to do the same deed is just '_something so small_'!"

Hermione suddenly stood up in frustration as she yelled down at him, "Yes it is something small, because if you had given me the chance to explain, I would have told you that the kiss doesn't mean anything to me anymore!"

"BOLLOCKS!" Draco roared, getting up as well and took a step closer to her. "That is the most stupidest excuse you could ever come up with! You knew that I-

Hermione roughly pushed him away from her making him stagger, "Shut up! I told you I was at the heat of the moment! Ron told me about the house-elves and I was extremely happy he remembered!"

Draco snarled, "Oh, happy, were you? You decided to reward him with a kiss because he actually remembered your sodding-

"And had it ever crossed your mind that Ronald and I had gotten closer ever since you decided to go all hero and erased my memories!" Hermione shouted, failing to notice the flicker of hurt on Draco's face.

She continued on, "What was I suppose to think! You erased my memories, Ron was there the whole time as your replacement! He comforted me in his own goofy way! I would be lying to you if I said I didn't have a bit of crush on him! In fact, I did! He may be-

Draco suddenly grabbed her shoulders and slammed her roughly back down on the chair. He then grabbed her face with both hands and attacked her lips with his into a heated kiss.

Hermione squirmed at first, and squealed in anger. How dare he! She tried her best to smack, punch, pull his hair, kick, pinch, scratch,_ anything_ just to get him off of her.

But Draco wouldn't budge, as he continued to roughly kiss her angrily and roughly. Few painful minutes, Hermione grew tired and had finally given up as she relaxed her hands on his shoulders.

Noticing her defeat, Draco's grip on her face had loosened and begin to caress her cheeks with his thumbs. He felt Hermione's hand lift up to his hair, as she gently pulled his head closer to her, so they could deepen the kiss.

All her thoughts of being reasonable flew out the door. She was suppose to be angry at him, for Merlin's sake! She's not supposed to be snogging him, again! What kind of twisted relationship they're having...

Draco finally pulled away to catch his breath, but leaned his forehead to hers.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He whispered harshly as he closed his eyes, his lips nearly touching hers as he spoke.

Hermione shivered, as she could feel his warm breath harshly blowing on her lips. "I don't understand..."

Draco captured her lips with his again, trying to pour out his explanation between their lips.

Doesn't she realize how sorry he is? Why does she have to be such a stubborn Gryffindor? Doesn't she see how much she means to him? Does he have to explain it in words?

"Are you sure they- BLOODY HELL!"

Draco and Hermione jumped away from each other and looked up to see Ginny and Blaise staring at them with shock and amusement.

"Honestly!" Ginny snapped, "We leave you two for a couple a minutes, and we come back to see _this_! Control yourselves!"

Blaise snickered, "You two look ridiculous." He glanced at Hermione and winked.

Hermione blushed and look down, feeling ashamed for being caught.

Draco glared at the intruders and looked back at Hermione, who was obviously trying to avoid eye contact.

Something in him broke.

Hermione doesn't want him.

It's obvious now.

He was just to bloody stubborn and blind to see it.

Draco let out a humourless laugh at his revelations and and roughly slid the compartment door open. He gave Hermione one last frustrated glare, before slamming the door shut behind him, causing her to flinch.

.

* * *

.

"Talk to him."

Hermione looked up to see Harry and Ginny standing in front of her with a frown.

"Harry!" She jumped up from the couch and threw her arms around him, "What are you doing here! Where's Ron?"

"Ron's busy helping George with the jokeshop, but he sends his greetings to you." Harry grinned, hugging her back. "I just thought I'd come by to see how much Hogwarts has improved, and of course, Ginny."

Hermione released him and beamed, "It's so good to see you! What brings you here, besides seeing Ginny?"

"You." He simply said.

"What?"

"Why won't you just go and talk to him?" Harry said with a heavy sigh, taking a seat next to her, as Ginny took the other side.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione frowned, looking back at her book.

Ginny and Harry exchanged looks, before looking back at their friend.

"Malfoy. We're talking about Malfoy." Harry sighed, "Don't even lie to me, Hermione. I can tell. Something - I still find it disgusting, in my opinion - during our times at Hogwarts, you two became really close. Ginny told me what happened during the ride back to Hogwarts."

She shot Ginny a glare, who had the decency to look ashamed.

"Believe me, I tried." Hermione muttered, flipping through the pages of her book.

Months had passed since their arrival back at the newly built Hogwarts, and Draco and Hermione still haven't spoken a word to each other.

Whenever Hermione was near him, he would look at the opposite direction or pretend to be in a heated discussion with some random student. If they were ever assigned to be partners, he would make up an excuse to be with someone else. If that didn't work, he would simply pack his things, and leave.

The whole time he tried to avoid her, Hermione had been trying to seek out ways to talk to him. It hurt her when Draco would go through all the trouble just to not talk to her. Did he change his mind about her that quick? She only wanted some time to talk to him, and perhaps apologize, just so they can both move on. But, not once had he even bothered to glance at her or even awknowledge her presence.

Once Harry left to go back for Auror training, Hermione went back to the library to go over her homework. She was in the middle of working her things, when she suddenly heard a loud commotion of what seemed like books falling.

Annoyed with the disturbances, she got up to explore the noise.

"Damn it!" She heard a male voice hiss.

She took out her wand and muttered, "_Lumos_!"

She scanned the area around her and saw a figure hidden in the shadows sitting of the floor, with loads of massive books that had fallen beside him. She frowned and rushed towards the person, "Hey!"

The figure looked up and growled, "You've got to kidding me. What do _you_ want, Granger?"

Hermione gasped. She recognized that voice!

"Draco?" She ran to his side until she could see his pale scowling face. "What happened?"

Draco scoffed, waving his hand towards the fallen books. "What did it look like it happened, you bloody- Merlin, what do you want!"

Hermione ignored the hurt bubbling in her chest and muttered a spell to put the books back to it's rightful place. She stood up and held a hand towards him, to help him up. Draco glared at her hand and swatted it away, as he lifted himself up from the ground.

"Well?" Draco snapped, ''What do you want?''

"What were you trying to do?" Hermione asked.

For some reason this whole scene felt familiar to her...

Draco continued scowling at her and looked up from the shelves, "I couldn't see, and Peeves decided to be a prankster and throw these books in my way." He grumbled, as he rubbed the top of his head. "The books hit my head. It hurts. The stupid ghost. Where's the Head student's when you need them?"

Hermione couldn't help herself, and giggled. This reminded her so much of how she first met him as Drake. "Are you alright?" She asked, trying her hardest to stop giggling, and failing.

Draco stared at her and snapped, "Quit laughing!"

She bit her bottom lip to stop, but continued on snickering. "So- sorry! I just- doesn't this remind you of how we first met at the Muggle bookstore?"

She immediately regretted saying that, when his face grew stoic and hardened.

"No.'' Draco snarled, shoving her out of his way with his shoulders.

"Draco wait," Hermione sighed, grabbing his arm.

He snatched his hands away from her grasp and glared at her, "What do you want now?"

She nervously bit her lip and looked down, "I- I'm sorry. About not telling you, I mean. I know it was wrong. I hid it well, but you deeply hurt me when I found out you erased my memories without my permission, I just didn't tell you. I guess I accidentally hurt you when I didn't tell you I kissed Ron. For that, I am so sorry. I guess we just lacked communication."

Draco stared at her for a few minutes before letting out a long breath. "Is that all?"

Hermione could feel the senstive tears forming in her eyes and looked away, "And.. I miss you. I miss my best friend. I miss Drake. I still have the necklace," She pulled down the collar of her blouse to show the pink bead necklace, "I remember how we would always fight, but in the end we get over it."

Draco continued staring at her, but didn't say anything.

"Why can't this be like that?" Hermione continued, "I miss you. I miss us. I miss-

"I don't." Draco said.

"What?" Hermione gasped, taking a step back. "What did you-

"I don't want to be your best friend anymore, Hermione." Draco drawled, "You should know that."

"B- but why?" Hermione asked, as she tried to wipe the tears away from her face. "You don't want me anymore? You found someone else?"

Draco shook his head, "No! That's not- Merlin, Hermione, you're suppose to be the brightest witch of our age, why can't you see what's in front of you?"

"What are you talking about!" Hermione cried out in confusion.

"I love you!" Draco shouted, "You know that! You know how I feel about you! I can't just '_be your friend_' anymore, Hermione, it hurts! Why can't you bloody tell the difference between someone who wants to be just friends with you, and someone who wants to be more than friends that-

He closed his mouth to stop himself, and clenched his fist as he began pacing the aisle angrily. He felt a hand on his balled up fist, and looked down to see Hermione.

"I lo-

"Don't." Draco said, placing his hand on her mouth. "Don't you even dare utter that sentence, if you don't mean it."

Hermione looked like she had been slapped on the face. Painfully and hard.

She grabbed his wrist and pulled it down, "You stupid git! That's what I've been trying to tell you all these months you been avoiding me! I love you, too! But no, you wouldn't give me the chance to-

"What?" Draco asked, his eyes widened.

"What?" Hermione asked, feeling annoyed that she was interrupted.

"What did you say?" Draco asked, as he gently traced her cheek with his thumb.

Hermione looked at him and murmured, "I love you. I'm sorry it took so long for me to say it back, but you have to understand... I can't just say it just like that... I had to make sure..."

"What about now?" Draco asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course." Hermione frowned, grabbing his hand.

"Good." With that, he grabbed waist and pulled her closer to him into a tight embrace.

.

* * *

.

_On their graduation day..._

"Can I have a word?"

Draco turned around and was shocked to see Ron Weasley, looking at him.

_Probably wants to talk to me about Hermione. _Draco thought to himself as he nodded, "Sure, Weasley."

Ron lead Draco towards an empty hallway and turned to him. Without warning, he lifted his fist, leaned it back, and hurled it forward to punch Draco squarely on the face.

"Argh!" Draco groaned, clutching his nose, "What the bloody hell was that for!"

"You may have fooled Harry, Ginny, and Hermione, but you don't fool me." Ron snarled, yanking his collar. "You don't deserve Hermione!"

"How would you know!" Draco snapped back.

"She deserves someone who loves her!" Ron shouted, fighting to the urge to punch him again.

"Oh, you don't think I do!" Draco growled, "Potter and your sister realized how serious I am about her, why can't you?"

Ron stared at Draco for a few seconds and barked a laugh. "You? Serious with her? You're joking."

"I'm not." Draco snapped, taking his wand to heal his nose. "I love her, Weasley. She chosed me. Get over it."

"No." Ron said, "She chose you because she thought you _care _and _love_ her."

"I do you pathetic Weasel!" Draco snapped.

"Well not enough because you're hiding something very important to her!" Ron shouted, trying to punch Draco again. "You don't deserve her!

Draco grabbed his fist and pushed him hard away from him, "Oh and you do?"

"At least I'm not already engaged!"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about!" Draco shouted.

"You're engaged to Astoria Greengrass. You've always been, since birth!" Ron said, "And you failed to tell that to Hermione, didn't you?"

Draco stared at him in shock, "How did- what are you-

"So you give Hermione false hope, when in the end, you're just going to break her heart." Ron snarled, "You don't deserve her."

He gave Draco one last angered look, before walking away from him. Draco continued staring at the place where Ron stood, and felt his heart hammering beneath his chest.

He forgot.

He bloody forgot about his stupid birthright engagement with Astoria Greengrass.

And he might lose Hermione, because of it.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**TWO MORE CHAPTERSSSSS OMGOMGOMGOMG.  
**

**i'm bored. sitting in the lounge room at my college enjoying a halfway finished strawberry smoothie in this hot scorching day. if you're living in california, you know what i'm talking about. LOL  
**

**Phoenix-Dreamer16: LOL of course I'm going to finish the story haha few more chapters left!**

**InsaneChickGoneMa: hahahaha your review made me laugh lol but thank you! and yes, I know, Ron has such a low temper lol I just wanted to keep him as a good best friend along with Harry lol**

**KathrineZabini: oh thank you! That's very kind of you! =D let me know if you do write a poem, I would love to read it!**

**jade. ceyda: haha bkay! i won't change my story title then! lol don't worry, that was probably the last big fight they had so there will be only a few more chapters left. **

** voldyismyfather: yay! thank you! =D**

**eoz16: haha woo hoo! i'm glad you like it! =D **

**HPequalslove: Thank you! =D umm.. probably maybe 2 more chapters, and then it's done!**

**Rhiose: Hello! No, this definitely isn't the last chapter.. there's about 2 more to go!**

**elle baybee: haha right? yay! i'm glad you like my story! =D**

**ariah22: LOL yeah that's Draco for you! lol i'm glad you like it! =D**

**Jessica68: LOL im sorry! hahaha**

**RedRoseBlackThorns: haha thanks for adding me on facebook! =) and yes, of course, this IS a Dramione story.**

**bhartinikita: haha thank you for reviewing! yeah, Draco needs to learn to calm his anger and jealousy, huh? lol im happy you like my story!**

**midnight shadow of darkness: haha thank you! im trying not make it all boring and fluffy and lovely dovey hahaha this is Dramione. That couple rides a roller coaster of Drama and confusion and love lol**

**Merteuil: haha okay! I'll keep the title then! lol i'm glad you're reading my story! =D**

**Andie Girl 2636: LOL noo i know what you mean hahaha i'm like that too when I'm waiting for another fanfic to update! haha but yay! i'm so glad to hear you like this story! =D**

**djsrocks: haha thank you very much! =) yeah, i agree with you.. i find it weird for couples in the same family sort of stuff... lol but whatever makes the couple happy haha aw your friend told you read this? that's awesome! who is your friend?**

**Violet Saphira Darling: hahaha thanks! yeah, every relationship needs to have some drama in it LOL i'm glad you like my story! =D**

**rhodapenmark2008: hahaha i'm sorry! but i'm happy you still like my story! haha**

**A La DarkAngel: haha thank you for the review!**

**LadyFateContemplatingDisaster: yeah i kinda like 'The Necklace' but 'Remembering You' goes with the plot and all.. lol **

**sapphire2426: hahaha thank you! that means a lot, you have no idea! lol i'm really glad you like my story! =D**

**TwiLoco: yes thank you, that's a very good idea. i will try to add something like that into my story! haha i'm very happy you're reading my story! =)**

**WolfGirl Moonlight: Thank you! and yeah, i know, same here! too bad my decision was bad! haha oh well.. you learn from your mistakes LOL**


	29. Favour

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!

* * *

**Chapter 29**

"I'm warning you, Hermione! He's just using you to get revenge on Harry!" Ron shouted, trying to get some sense into Hermione's brilliant head.

She rounded at him and shouted back, "How dare you! This is just like fourth year all over again! Draco doesn't even mention a word about Harry! What makes you think he's-

"Your stupid boyfriend is-

"That's enough!" A voice shouted over them.

Hermione and Ron turned around to see Harry walking towards them, looking annoyed.

"What's going on?" He asked them once he was right in front of them. "I came here to congratulate Hermione for completing her education, but instead I find my best friend yelling at her. What's going on?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Ronald here decided to tell me that Draco isn't good enough for me. I'm telling you, it's getting-

"He's right."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned around in surprise to see Draco stepping away from behind a statue.

"We're you eavesdropping?" Hermione scolded, putting her hands on her hips.

Draco smirked and shrugged, "Maybe."

She rolled her eyes again and grinned, "Sorry you had to hear all that."

Draco nodded and walked over to take her hand, "Can I speak to you?"

"Of course." Hermione said immediately.

Draco noticed Ron and Harry inching closer to them and impatiently added, "Alone?"

Hermione turned to look at her other best friends and glared disapprovingly, "Give us some space, will you?"

Harry grinned sheepishly and pulled a disgruntled looking Ron towards the castle, leaving Hermione and Draco together for their privacy.

"What's up?" Hermione asked, enjoying the warmth of their fingers lacing together.

"I.. uh.. I," Draco stuttered. He frowned and cleared his throat before looking down at her with a serious gaze. "I love you."

Hermione grinned and replied back without anymore hesitation, "I love you, too."

She expected him to beam back at her, or snog her senselessly or give her his usual arrogant reply or _something_...

She wasn't expecting him to rank his fingers through his hair, as he began pacing back and forth in front of her with a painful grimace on his face.

It was making her nervous.

"Draco?" Hermione asked timidly, "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

He let out a deep breath and turned to face her, "With all the things we've been going through, things were finally looking up, until I made a stupid mistake of not remembering something so bloody important."

Hermione frowned, but nodded for him to continue.

"Now I understand if you're mad at me," Draco said, "But please, I just had you. Don't leave me because of my mistake."

"Draco," Hermione sighed, lacing her fingers through his hair, "I'm afraid I don't understand what you're saying."

He let out an exasperated sigh and dropped his hands to his side, staring at the ground. "I'm engaged."

Hermione blinked, and laughed. "I'm sorry?"

Draco sighed again and explained, "When I was born, my parents had already planned my life for me. They even arranged who they thought was good enough to be the new future Mrs Malfoy. So... the Greengrass family was very close to the Malfoys at that time. My parents and the Greengrasses thought it would be a good idea if they arranged their children to marry each other when the time is right."

Hermione continued staring at him, as she let his explanation sink in.

Okay.

So Draco's engaged.

Since birth...

To Astoria...

Alright.

"I see." Hermione said slowly, "And.. how do you feel about that?"

Immediately Draco exploded, "What do you think! I bloody think it's ridiculous! I barely even know Astoria Greengrass! How are they going to expect me to marry someone I don't even have feelings for!"

Hermione patiently watched as Draco continued on and on about how his life wasn't fair, and how being a Malfoy was making him consider giving up his magic.

"I mean they didn't even let me have say!" Draco continued ranting, "I met her once, and she's worst than Pansy!"

After he finished shouting, he took the time to calm his anger and let out a few comforting deep breaths. He then turned back to the silent Hermione and said softly, "I know.. you hate me now. I understand you want to curse me for not remembering, and I apologize."

He then took a step back away from her before continuing, "Weasley's right. You don't deserve an Ex- Death Eater like me who's already arranged to marry some hag I never gotten to know."

Hermione's blank expression morphed into confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"You're angry at me." Draco stated, "Angry enough to want to end this-

"Do you want to end this?" Hermione asked challengingly, raising an eyebrow as she crossed her arms. "You want to end what we have when it barely even started?"

Draco looked taken aback and said, "Of course not, but I thought you want-

"You can't possibly know what I want then." Hermione snapped. "Like you said, you just got me. You're willing to let go of me already just like that?"

Draco shook his head and took a step closer to her, "No love, are you daft? I don't want to."

"Then?" Hermione asked.

He frowned, feeling confused. "Er.. then what?"

"Then what's the problem?" Hermione sighed impatiently.

Draco stared at the woman in front of him with guarded eyes. "You're not... but aren't you mad at me?"

"No." Hermione scoffed. "I'm absolutely furious with you."

"Oh." Draco mumbled, staring back at the floor.

"How could you have possibly forget about that!" Hermione scolded him, poking him hard on the chest as she spoke. "That was very irresponsible of you, and you know it!"

Draco grimaced, "I don't know what to do." He murmured, "I don't want to marry her, Hermione."

Her furious expression softened. Even when they were just best friends, she still couldn't stay mad at him for his stupid mistakes.

She dropped her hands to her side and took a step closer to him. With one hand, she lifted his chin up so he can catch her eye as she asked, "Do you love me?"

Draco's reaction was comical to her. His eyes looked like they were going to bulge out of its sockets as he stared down at her, "What kind of stupid question is that?"

He caught her lips with his and pulled her closer to him, tangling his hands through her wild curls as he deepened the kiss to increase the pleasure in their lips.

"Yes." Draco said, once he pulled away to catch his breath.

Hermione smiled at him and pulled out the hidden friendship necklace she gave him from behind his shirt. She then took both of his hands with hers and lifted them up between them.

"You see, you're not wearing any rings on your fingers that signify your engagement." Hermione said in matter-of-fact tone.

She looked at the necklace hanging around his neck and nodded towards it as she uncovered her own necklace.

"But this.. this represents everything we've been through since the day I first met you at that Muggle bookstore when we were younger, to when we found each other again in Hogwarts, and now to when our friendship grew to something more."

Draco smiled and leaned down to kiss forehead.

"You still wearing this necklace reminds me that even though you made a mistake, I will still be there for you. I will try everything I can to help you get out of this horrid arrangement." Hermione said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

She let out a contented sigh and murmured, "I'm not going to end this new thing we have just because you were too focused on me instead of Greengrass."

Draco smirked and placed his forehead on top of hers. He then closed his eyes, as he breathed in her comforting scent.

"I love you, Granger." Draco simply said, tightening his hold around her.

Hermione beamed at him and said her love back, as she dropped her head to his chest, listening to the sound of his heart beating strong and sure.

.

* * *

.

_**Harry-**_

_**I need a favour from you. Write back?**_

_**Love from, **_

_**Hermione**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

"Are you nervous?" Hermione asked her boyfriend as she massaged his shoulders to relieve the tension.

Ha. Boyfriend.

The word, _boyfriend_, still felt kind of... funny, to Hermione. Years ago they started off as friends, then became enemies, then best friends, and now... boyfriend and girlfriend.

It's not that she doesn't love him as one, it's just that it's hard for her to believe this is _actually_ happening. Their whole relationship was pretty dodgy, and of course it still confuses her! But it's still amazing how much their relationship survived all these years even after all those things they've gone through together.

Boyfriend.

Draco's her boyfriend.

She is Draco's girlfriend.

Before she could stop herself, she giggled.

Draco frowned and turned his head around to look at her, "What are you giggling about?"

"Nothing." Hermione said, biting her lip from grinning to wide. "Just thinking."

"Shocker." Draco drawled with rich sarcasm as he turned back around to let Hermione continue with the massage. "Mmm, that feels really good, Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Every now and then Draco likes to refer her back to her last name just for old times sake.

"A bit lower, love." Draco smirked, arching his back.

Hermione could feel the knots and kinks on his back as she worked her fingers through his muscles, "Merlin, Draco, no wonder you always seem rigid."

Draco was too relaxed to even reply back. So this is what it feels to be one hundred percent content about life? For once in a long time, Draco felt at eased. There was no pressure, no stress, and no one to stop how he's feeling now.

"All done." Hermione announced, interrupting his thoughts.

He turned his body around and caught her lips into swift kiss. "Thanks, love."

Hermione smiled back and sighed, "So, you didn't answer my question. Are you nervous?"

Draco shrugged as he put his shirt back on, "About the trial? I'm not sure. What else am I suppose to feel, Hermione? I'm an Ex- Death Eater, whether I accept it or not."

"You're not really one. You were forced to take it," Hermione said, taking his hand. "You didn't have a choice that time, remember?"

"Yes I did." Draco said, pulling his hand away and shaking his head. "I should have done what you said. Go to Dumbledore instead of be a coward."

Hermione sighed, "Draco... even if you did go to Dumbledore, Snape would have still killed him because of the Unbreakable vow he took. Dumbledore didn't want you to have blood on your hands, so he asked Snape to do it."

Draco nodded, remembering the former Professor and Headmaster. "Yeah, I know. But still."

Hermione smiled and reached up to peck a kiss on his cheek. "Good luck, Draco. I'll wait here for you."

Draco brushed her cheek with his knuckles and smiled, "Love you, Granger."

Before Hermione could reply back, a loud sound of apparition was heard. They both turned around to see Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy striding towards them.

Narcissa gave Hermione a curt nod and turned to Draco, "All ready, Draco?"

"Yes mother." Draco said tiredly.

Lucius looked at Hermione and said, "What are you doing here, Miss Granger? Surely you're not here to witness the trial of the Malfoys?"

Hermione tucked a piece of hair behind her ears and flashed him a smile, "Actually, Mr Malfoy, I'm here to support Draco and er... you as well, I guess."

"Oh really?" Lucius asked, raising an eyebrow and giving Draco a knowing look.

"She wanted to come." Draco scowled, knowing what his father was thinking. "I didn't invite her."

"I pretty much invited myself." Hermione grinned, lacing her fingers through Draco's.

Lucius noticed this and rolled his eyes before turning back to his wife. "Shall we go in then? We wouldn't want the new Minister to think negative of us."

"A bit too late for that." Hermione muttered under her breath.

Draco heard her and snickered, "Granger. Play nice."

As Draco parted ways with Hermione, she found some space on the benches and sat. Hours gone by as more Ex Death Eaters came in front of the Ministry, telling him either they were forced to join Voldemort or they were threatened.

To some, Hermione was convinced they were telling the truth. To others, she could definitely tell which ones were filled with bullocks.

"Lucius and Draco Malfoy."

Hermione held her breath as she watched her Draco and his father get up and walked towards the Minister. She bit her lip nervously as the Minister began telling them their consequences of joining the infamous Voldemort and his gang of Death Eaters.

She looked around the audience and couldn't help but groaned.

_Where is he? _Hermione asked herself, not seeing the person she was looking for as she continued scanning the people around her.

The Ministry continued, "Unless there is anyone out there who are willing to-

"I am."

A rush of murmurs and gasps could be heard as they saw a tired looking Harry walking towards Draco and Lucius Malfoy.

What's Harry Potter doing here?

Lucius turned to Draco with a knowing smirk, but Draco shook his head while looking confused. Lucius frowned and looked back at Harry.

"I'm here to say a few things that might help decrease their charges, hopefully." Harry said.

Hermione smiled. She knew she could count on Harry anytime.

"Mr Potter?" The Ministry asked in shock, "What is it you would like to add?"

After all, who can say no to the boy who defeated the Dark Wizard of all time?

Harry cleared his throat and said, "The Malfoys' are not all bad, I guess. During the battle, Narcissa Malfoy lied to Voldemort for me by telling him I was dead when I wasn't. Draco Malfoy tried to stop his stupid friends from killing me and my friends inside the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts. Lucius Malfoy decided not to fight alongside Voldemort in the end, because he believed it was more important to find his son. He no longer cared if Voldemort won or not."

"That may be," The Ministry said, "But that doesn't erase the fact that they willingly joined the-

"I don't know about Lucius, but I know that Draco Malfoy was not willingly joining the Death Eaters." Harry said in a flat tone. "Voldemort threatened to kill his family if he did not carry orders. He was just a sixteen year old boy at the time who had nobody to turn to. However, in the end, he couldn't bring himself to kill Dumbledore."

Hermione fought the urge to jump from her seat and throw her arms around Harry.

The Ministry stared at Harry for a long minute and sighed. He looked at the papers in front of him and cleared his throat, "Draco Malfoy's charges have been dropped, then."

Draco's rigid shoulders sagged with relief as he gave Harry a reluctant nod.

"However, for Lucius Malfoy," The Ministry continued, "since you showed signs of reluctance and doubts during your membership with Voldemort, your sentence in Azkaban will be dropped to only 10 years."

Lucius nodded but kept his head down.

"Anyone else would like to add anything?'' When no one said anything, the Minister continued. "Case dismiss, next former Death Eaters, Rocel and Rolly Ayon."

The guards pushed Draco and Lucius towards the exit, along with Harry. Hermione immediately stood up and rushed towards them with a gleeful look on her face.

"Harry! Thank goodness you came!" She exclaimed, finally giving him a hug.

Harry beamed back and shrugged, "You said you needed a favour, so I thought why not." He then turned to Narcissa and nodded, "It's the least I can do for the Malfoys'. Thanks for lying for me."

Narcissa blinked and cleared her throat, looking away with a small nod.

Hermione found herself in Draco's embrace in deeply inhaled his scent.

He's not charged with anything! He's a free man!

"Lucius Malfoy, follow me please." A guard said in back of them.

Lucius glared at the man and said, "Don't I have the right to say good-bye to my family first?"

The guard nodded sheepishly and looked away to give them their privacy.

Hermione gave Draco a smile before returning back to Harry, who was getting ready to leave them alone in privacy as well. "Harry, wait for me!"

"Mr Potter."

Harry turned around in surprise and saw Lucius striding towards him. He lifted his hand towards Harry and said, "Well done, Mr Potter. And thank you."

Harry stared at the hand Lucius was offering and took it after a second hesitation. Lucius nodded at them both before turning back to his family, saying good-bye.

"That wasn't so bad." Hermione said, once Harry returned to her side.

Harry shrugged. "Could be worst. You never know, they might let him go for good behaviour."

Hermione laughed, "True. But um... Harry?"

"What?" He asked, smiling at her.

''I sorta need another favour involving Lucius." Hermione said sheepishly.

Harry immediately stopped walking and stared at her, "Excuse me?"

"Just hear me out, will you?" Hermione pleaded.

Harry rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Explain."

.

* * *

.

_Few days later..._

"Lucius Malfoy, you have a visitor."

Lucius sighed and followed the guard to the visitor's room. "Who is it?"

"Hello Mr Malfoy."

Lucius looked up and widened his eyes in shock, "Potter? What are you doing here?"

Harry was sitting on the benches with his arms crossed on top of the tables, looking at ease and a smug smirk on his face. "You owe me, you know that."

"Do I?" Lucius asked in a feigned interest tone as he sat across from him.

"You do." Harry nodded, "You only get to stay here for ten year, and your son doesn't have to go through the horror of boring isolation behind these walls."

Lucius looked like he wanted to Avada Harry, but said instead, "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you about your son's engagement with someone name Astoria Greengrass." Harry said in a business like tone.

"I see." Lucius said quietly. "Go on..."

What could Potter possibly be interested in about his son's engagement?

.

* * *

.

Draco smiled as he heard the sound of Hermione's sigh of contentment. He continued playing with the curls of her hair as her head rested on his lap. Her eyes were closed and her lips were curved slightly upward, and her face was completely relaxed.

He bent down to kiss her forehead and sighed.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked up to see Draco staring down at her. She made a face and laughed, "Usually, I would be weirded out by this, but since it's just you I'll let it pass."

Draco rolled his eyes, smiling. He traced her cheek with his fingers, "Sometimes I can't believe this is actually happening."

Hermione frowned, "What?"

"This." Draco gestured around them, "You and me. Finally together as something else other than best friends."

"Hey, Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Yes?"

"When did you start... you know... liking me?" Hermione asked, blushing.

Draco smirked, "Fourth year. You in that dress drove me mad. And seeing you with that tosser, Viktor Krum? I wanted to Stupefy him whenenver he put his arms around her."

Hermione laughed, "You're very cute when you're jealous."

Draco scowled at first before smirking. "You love me."

She lifted up her hands to trace his lips. "Yeah."

She sat up to face him and placed her hand behind his head, pulling him towards her until their lips locked. Draco immediately responded, and slid his hands from her shoulders to her sides. He lifted the bottom of her shirt with his thumb and began caressing her bare skin, as he pulled her body closer to his. He tugged on Hermione's legs so they could be on either side of him as she sat on his lap in a more comforting position.

"Your lips are delicious." Draco drawled teasingly between their lips.

"Shut up." Hermione said, tugging on his hair lightly.

They were so busy enjoying each other, they didn't hear the owl tapping on Hermione's window until it angrily gave a screeching hoot.

Hermione disconnected their lips with a loud pop, and rushed towards her window to let the poor owl in.

"It's from Harry!"

Draco glared. "Of all the things- What does he bloody want _this _time?"

She gave him a disapproving look as she opened the letter, "Be nice, will you?"

"How can I?" He asked. He pulled Hermione down in front of him so her back was facing him. He wrapped his arms around her and dropped his chin to her shoulders looking over the letter Harry sent.

_**Malfoy and Hermione-**_

_**I spoke to Lucius. **_

_**Turns out Astoria already found someone else and failed to mention anything to the Malfoys. **_

_**Which means Malfoy has been a free man all this time.**_

_**Oh well. I guess that means Lucius still owes me.**_

_**- Harry**_

Hermione gasped, "Draco... you're not engaged!"

He didn't know he was holding his breath for Harry's response, until he let it out. "Thank Merlin."

She folded the paper neatly and turned back to Draco with a grin. "Guess not everyone thinks your good looking and adorable, Draco. What a pity."

Draco growled and tightened his hold around her.

"Where were we?" He said huskily before pushing her down on the mattress and attacking her lips.

.

* * *

_**.  
**_

**LOL your guys reviews make me laugh hahaha i was reading some of them during class and burst out giggling out of no where, making me look like some idiot. but it's cool. **

**it's cool.**

**keep reviewing! =D**

**xx**


	30. Forever

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR THE IDEA OF THE STORY!

* * *

**Chapter 30**

_"Mother, I'll be fine on my own." Scorpius scowled as his mother continued to flatten down his stubborn hair._

_Draco chuckled as he watched his wife, Astoria, huffing with defeat._

_"I don't understand how you're okay with your hair like that, Scorpius." Astoria scolded, ''This is your first year at Hogwarts, and first impression is always important."_

_Scorpius rolled his eyes and muttered, "I don't give a flying-_

_"Scorpius." Draco drawled amusingly._

_His son rolled his eyes and drifted his attention to the people around him, trying to decide who is worthy of being his new friend at Hogwarts. Father always told him he can be friends with anyone. But of course, fathers doesn't understand anything. He can't hang out with just anyone. He needs to hang out with people who is cool and fun!_

_"Ravenclaw doesn't seem bad.'' A voice said, catching Scorpius attention._

_He turned to the voice and saw a girl with red hair. Scorpius eyed the girl with curiosity and tilted his head sideways in a thoughtful expression. That girl has some wild rebellious hair. _

_It's cool._

_Scorpius turned to his father and nodded towards the girl, asking "Father, who is that?"_

_Draco followed to where his son was pointing and felt his eyes widened and his heart giving an extra jolt. He knew Hermione was coming to drop of her kids, but he didn't know he would actually see her again after all these years..._

_She looks even more beautiful after 19 years has passed. She matured gracefully, but not too much. Her hair still looked as how he remembered, but her face was gleaming with happiness. Something he hasn't seen in so long since they suddenly lacked communication.  
_

_"Father?"_

_Draco shook his head to clear his thoughts and said, "You see them, next to that girl?" He nodded towards Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny who were talking animatedly._

_"Yeah?" Scorpius asked. _

_"That girl with the brown bushy hair was my best friend. The man with the red hair is her... husband, and his sister is the woman with the red hair who is married to that man with the black hair." Draco explained._

_Scorpius eyed the crowed, "Harry Potter. I know him. I read him in books, of course. I read a lot, you know."_

_Draco raised an eyebrow as he was reminded of someone else who reads a lot, "Have you?"_

_"I said of course." Scorpius said impatiently. "So who is that girl?" He asked, pointing towards the girl he had his eyes earlier._

_"That's Rose Weasley." Astoria said, sighing. _

_"Weasley... Hm." Scorpius said, smirking. _

_Astoria rolled her eyes and looked at the crowd, surprised to see them looking back. She nudged at Draco's ribs and said, "They're looking at you."_

_Draco looked up and saw Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione staring at them. He gave them a curt nod and looked back at his son who was giving him a curious expression._

_"Why aren't you talking to her?" Scorpius asked._

_"What do you mean?" _

_"You said you two are best friends," Scorpius explained, "Why aren't you going over there to talk to her?"_

_Draco sighed and glanced back at Hermione, who gave him a hesitant smile. He smiled back and turned back to his son, "Were, Scorpius. We were friends. Things happened."_

_Before Scorpius could retort anything back, the Hogwarts Express rang its warning. His son gave his parents a farewell wave and waited for that red headed girl with the rebellious hair to go in first. Maybe they can sit on the same compartment._

_"let's go." Astoria sighed tiredly, turning around to walk away. "I have tea with your mother after this."_

_Draco rolled his eyes and grudgingly turned around to follow her. He caught Hermione's eyes and stopped. _

_She was walking towards him._

_Before he could stop himself, he was walking towards her as well. _

_"Hi." Hermione breathed._

_Draco stared at her. It's been years since they spoken. Years since they seen each other. Years since he felt her arms wrapped tightly around him. _

_"Hi." Draco said back._

_Hermione bit her bottom lip and tried to smile, "Your son looks just like you."_

_Draco smirked, "Your daughter looks like you minus the unfortunate Gryffindor color your Weasel husband passed down."_

_Hermione rolled her eyes but laughed. She missed this. Missed him. _

_"Hermione c'mon!" Ron shouted impatiently, as they waited for her._

_She looked at them and nodded, "Be right there!"_

_She turned back to Draco and sighed, "Well... I'll see you whenever."_

_"Wait." Draco murmured._

_Hermione nodded, "Okay. What's is it?"_

_Draco swallowed hard. "I still lo-_

_"Hey ferret, hurry up! I need my wife back you know!" Ron teasingly shouted._

_Draco shot him a dirty look before turning back to Hermione._

_"I'll see you soon, Draco." Hermione smiled.  
_

_Draco nodded and watched as Hermione walked back with her friends. His heart feeling heavy as she flashed Ron a smile and giving him a peck on the lips before going hand and hand with him out of Kings Cross.  
_

_That should have been his ring on Hermione's wedding finger. _

_Not the Weasley's._

**.**

* * *

**.**

Draco abruptly woke up from the sounds of the heavy rain pounding on the window. The first thing he noticed was a warm soft body next to him, where his own arm was draped around her petite waist. Draco blinked his eyes to adjust his view and felt his chin being itchy by the wild untamed curls of the woman next to him.

He gently moved her hair away from his face and smiled.

It was all a dream.

Hermione, still young and beautiful at her twenties, was sleeping beside him. Draco leaned down to kiss her shoulder and tightened his grip around her.

Hermione shifted from her sleep from the disruption and stirred awake.

Draco watched as her sleepy eyes fluttered open and murmured, "It's too early, go back to sleep."

She turned to look at him and sighed contently as her head rested on his shoulder, "I wouldn't be awake if you hadn't woken me up."

"Excuses excuses." Draco smirked. He kept looking at her and noticed the cheeks of her face turning slightly pink. He brushed her cheeks with the back of his finger and asked, "Why are you blushing?"

Hermione blushed even more, muttering incoherent words.

"What was that?" Draco asked, grinning as he watched her pulling up the blankets to her chin. "Do you know how turn on I get with all of this innocent virgin act you're doing?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Stop it."

Draco laughed and kissed her forehead. "You're like a wild beast last night, Granger. It surprised me how much a nerd with too much bookishness such as yourself know how to-

"Draco!" Hermione shouted, "You're such a jerk!"

"So?" He drawled, tracing her jaw with his lips.

Hermione huffed but stayed quiet as his lips continued to study her.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?" Draco asked.

Hermione looked at him with a curious expression and asked, "What is it?"

"If... none of this ever happened, would you see yourself marrying Weasley?" Draco asked bluntly.

He just needed to know if his dream was possibly something that could happen in the future if he didn't get his priorities straight. Even Blaise warned him that someone like Hermione has many male admirers, much to Draco's dismay.

Hermione stared at him for a while and laughed, "Why are you asking me this?"

"Just asking." Draco said quickly.

She frowned at him but answered his question. "Maybe... I'm not sure."

"Oh." Draco said, letting his chin drop to her arm. "I see."

"Why?" Hermione asked, playing with the silky blond strands of his hair.

"Nothing." Draco sighed. "Just curious. And what do you think of the name Scorpius?"

Hermione made a face, "Weird. Definitely weird."

Draco laughed, "That's not a very nice thing to say about your future husband's son, love. Your son won't like that very much."

Hermione stiffened, "What?"

"I mean," Draco continued, "How would you feel if your son agrees with your husband and say that even you, being the smartest witch, can't even find a cure about that disastrous hair of yours?"

Hermione looked at him. "Husband?"

Draco grinned, "Yes, love?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "No.. I mean, what do you mean 'husband'?"

"Simple." Draco said, leaping from the bed and not bothering to cover up all his glory.

Hermione gaped at him as he ruffled something inside his drawer. "Draco, what are you doing! And- and cover up will you!"

"Why?" Draco smirked over his shoulder to her. "It's not like you haven't seen anything."

Hermione blushed, but crossed her arms. "What are you doing?"

"Why are you being so impatient?" Draco said, "Where the bloody hell is- oh here you go."

He grabbed the object he was looking for and strode towards her with determination written on his face. He ignored Hermione's squeal of surprise as he pulled her to the side of the bed so he could sit on his knees on the floor, facing her.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, as Draco pulled her left arm.

"Hush now." Draco smirked, grabbing the object. "Now, don't look. Actually, nevermind, I know you're going to look so I'm going to cast something for you not to see it."

Hermione rolled her eyes at his childishness but turned the other way. She felt something sliding up her fingers and snapped to look at Draco. "What are you doing?" She repeated.

Draco gave her a smirk and nodded towards her hand. "It looks good on you, Granger."

Hermione stared at the ring on her finger and felt her breath becoming harsh and ragged. "Draco?"

"Yes?" Draco asked, leaning forward to kiss her.

Hermione pulled away from the snog and looked back at her finger. "What is this?"

"It's a ring." Draco said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Hermione rolled her eyes but asked, "But, why is it on my finger?"

"Because I love you." Draco murmured, "And I want everyone to know, including Weasley, that you're mine."

Hermione shook her head, wanting to tell him that Ron already moved on about his little crush on her, "Draco-

"Let me finish." Draco gently interrupted.

Hermione bit her lip but nodded for him to continue.

Draco swallowed hard and continued, "I had a dream earlier. I ended up with Astoria, having a boy name Scorpius and you ended up with Weasley having few kids of your own."

"Really?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows lifting up with surprise.

Draco nodded, "I think it was a message to me of some sorts. Like, if I don't do anything, in the future it might end up like that. I don't like that, Granger."

Hermione wanted nothing more than to comfort him. Why couldn't he see that she loves him back? Whatever Ron and her had before, has completely vanished years ago. "Draco-

"Granger, must you always interrupt me?" Draco teased, bringing her hands to his lips.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Why do you keep calling me Granger? it's getting annoying."

"Because if you accept this," He nodded towards the ring on her finger. "I can't call you Granger anymore, now could I?"

Hermione stiffened, "Wh- what are you saying?"

''Isn't it obvious?" Draco smirked, "Marry me."

Hermione stared at him in silence. Completely speechless.

Draco stood up and sat beside her on the bed, still holding her hand.

"I apologize for all the horrid things I did to you, Granger. For calling you a Mudblood, for being a Death Eater, for giving hell to you, Potter, and Weasley. But I can't promise you that I won't hurt you in the future. I know I will make you mad somehow, but know that I will never intentionally hurt you. You don't need to worry about me being unfaithful, because that would be impossible. It took me years to realize and say I love you, and I'm not afraid to say that anymore."

Hermione could feel the tears appearing on her eyes as her heart continued to beat faster and louder against her chest.

"After having that dream, I can honestly say I don't ever want that to happen in the future. So I'm doing this now before it's too late. Marry me, Granger, I don't care what my parents or our friends say, just... don't let that dream I had come true."

How can she say no to something like this? Sure, it may not be as romantic as she thought a proposal should be, but this is Draco.

"Hermione?" Draco asked nervously, disrupting her thoughts. "Want to help me break thousands of years of Malfoy pureblood tradition by marrying me?"

Hermione bit her lip and let out a long breath, "Draco... I don't want you to do this because of that dream..."

Draco shook his head, "I'm not doing this because of the dream, I'm doing this because I am a very possessive man and I want everyone to know you're mine. Marry me."

She stared at the lovely ring on her fingers and looked back at him. "Draco Malfoy, you are the most infuriating, annoying, stupid, egotistical -" Draco's face was slowly dropping, "- most amazing, unpredictable, sexy, changed man ever."

His face expression looked pain, "Hermione, please stop teasing me-

"Yes." Hermione simply said, smiling.

''What?" Draco breathed, his eyes widening.

"Are you losing your sense of hearing now, Draco?" Hermione teased, "Yes, I'll marry-

She found it hard to finish her sentence when Draco suddenly lunged at her with glee.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"And that was how your mother proposed to me." Draco smirked, as he held his son on his lap.

Drake stared at his father and made a face, "That's not what mummy said."

Draco scowled, "Well your mother is a damn liar."

"Draco!" A voice screeched behind them.

Wincing, Draco let his son down and watched as Drake launched himself at Hermione.

"Hello." Draco said as Hermione gave him a glare. "I was joking. Wasn't I, Drake?"

Drake shook his head and turned to Hermione. "No, he wasn't joking mum. He said you kept bugging him to marry you and that you were so annoying. He also said that those books you gave me are useless about Hogwarts."

Hermione gave Draco an icy look, "oh did he?"

"Was my name really supposed to be Scorpius?" Drake asked.

"Of course not." Hermione scoffed.

"Good." Drake grinned, "it's stupid."

"You're grounded." Draco automatically said. "Go to your room at once, young man."

"No you're not grounded. Now run along and prepare yourself for bed." Hermione assured their son.

"Okay." Drake nodded, rushing upstairs like a good little boy.

"Traitor." Draco muttered, "You made your son into a mommy's boy and a goody-two-shoes like you were."

"Well," Hermione said, "books are very important at Hogwarts and-

She was interrupted when Draco's lips crashed into hers.

"I need to give Drake some Quidditch lessons." Draco murmured against her lips. "Make him a good seeker."

"He's already better than you." Hermione teased, bringing his face closer.

"Mmm." Draco absently agreed.

"Mummy!"

Draco whimpered in protest as Hermione pulled away from him.

"Ignore him." Draco demanded, bringing his lips to hers again.

Hermione laughed, "Stop it." She then turned to Drake and asked, "what is it, dear?"

"I can't find my necklaces you and father gave me." He said, "the one with the pink and blue bead? I can't find it."

Draco frowned, "But I saw it on your desk not to long ago!"

Drake shrugged, "I can't find it, mum. Come help me, please? I like how they glow together. I want to give it to Helena."

Draco scrunched his face in confusion, "Why do you want to give the necklaces to Helena? She's only five years old like you!"

Drake scowled at his father, "So? I don't need the pink one mum gave me, so I'll give it to Helena like a friendship necklace you and mum did! It's-

"That necklace meant something to your mother, Drake Malfoy. How dare you-

"Oh hush, Draco." Hermione grinned, "Drake just wants to give the pink one to his friend. Isn't that right, darling?"

Drake nodded enthusiastically. "Yup!"

Hermione smiled at her son and begun to walk upstairs, not seeing the smug smirk Drake flashed to his father.

"Spoiled brat." Draco muttered, crossing his arms as he watched his wife and son walk away. "At least I wasn't that bad when I was younger..."

"Lies." Draco heard Hermione yell.

He sighed and stuffed his hands on his pockets, leaning on the nearest counter.

"What's the matter with you?" Hermione laughed, coming down the stairs few minutes later. "Helena's a very nice little girl."

"She's a Weasley." Draco scowled, "I will not have my son become _best friends _with the offspring of a Weasel."

Hermione rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Remember when you and I used to be younger?"

Draco chuckled and leaned down to peck her lips. "Of course I remember."

"Then let them be." Hermione smiled, leaning her head on his chest.

"No." Draco said stubbornly. "She's a Wea-

"And I was a Muggle-born. That didn't stop you."

"But-

"And her being a Weasley isn't going to stop Drake from being friends with her either." Hermione said smartly.

"But she's a Weasley! Next thing you know they're going to- going to _date!_" Draco spat with disgust, "And- and have annoying red headed toddlers running around and-

"Merlin's sake, Draco!" Hermione said in exasperation. "Drake and Helena are only five years old!"

"That didn't stop us." Draco muttered, kissing her jaw. "Mmm.. your skin feels so deliciously soft against my lips, Granger."

"You do know my last name isn't Granger anymore, right?" Hermione reminded him.

Draco began giving her neck open kisses, "You'll aways be Granger to me."

"You're so annoying." Hermione smiled, before detaching herself from his embrace.

"Where do you think you're going?" Draco barked suddenly, as he began to follow her. "Hey! I wasn't done with you yet, wife."

"I'm going to my room you annoying git." Hermione said.

"Why?" Draco complained, "It's only eleven and-

"Well if you rather continue our recent activity on the couch, where our son can see us in the open, then by all means-

Hermione yelped in surprise when Draco suddenly dragged her towards their bedroom with force.

"Bed." Draco ordered, closing the door once the arrived inside their bedroom.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him and placed her hands on her hips. "Excuse me?"

Draco grinned as he walked towards her. He lifted his hands to caress her cheek with his thumb as he leaned down to plant a soft kiss on her lips.

"Sometimes," He began to murmur, his lips barely touching hers, "I can't believe this is actually happening."

"I know." Hermione said, wrapping her arms around his neck to bring his face closer.

"Best friends forever, right?" Draco asked with a smile as he slowly moved his lips to her neck.

"Forever." Hermione agreed, feeling the warmth of Draco's body pressed deliciously against her as they once again lost themselves completely to the love that grew from their bizarre friendship.

.

* * *

.

_**THE END.**_

**OMG, THANK YOU GUYS SO SO MUCH FOR READING THIS STORY AND FOR REVIEWING, PUTTING IT AS YOUR FAVOURITES, ALERTS, ETC! wow! i can't believe this story as over 400 reviews! =D that's way past what i thought i would get! but thank you! =D =D **

**KEEP REVIEWING THOUGH! even though it's over, still review! =D i always read them!  
**

**now i can continue writing with my other Dramione stories i put on hold haha**

**anyway, again thank you guys so much for giving this story a chance, it totally made me happy! xo**

**let me know what you thought of the story! =D  
**


End file.
